La Pantera
by sagawinchester
Summary: La detective Inoue está a cargo del caso de "La Pantera" un asesino serial que mata mujeres y les deja una marca en la garganta como si de garras se tratase. Está decidida a atraparlo antes de que continúe esta masacre, pero no esperaba que sus contados encuentros con el asesino la llevaran a un punto sin retorno. AU. Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo otro fic Grimmhime. Además de Bleach, otro de mis traumas son los asesinos seriales, así que traté de jugar un poco con estos dos conceptos. Espero que les guste. Dejen su comentario, queja o sugerencia y nos leemos la próxima semana. ¡Saludos!**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **LA PANTERA**

 **Capítulo 1: Un caso más.**

La ciudad de Karakura había sido azorada con una serie de asesinatos de mujeres. Las víctimas no tenían ninguna relación aparente, excepto que todas ellas vivían en la misma área. Eso sin duda cercaba las posibilidades de encontrar al culpable, pero básicamente era como andar en un cuarto a oscuras.

En un lapso de dos meses, seis mujeres habían sido asesinadas. Reportaron su desaparición de su casa, escuela o trabajo y al día siguiente habían sido encontradas en distintas partes de la ciudad con tres cortes en la garganta de oreja a oreja. La herida parecía hecha por un animal de filosas garras, y ya que la policía había recibido llamadas donde según eso habían visto al sospechoso vestido todo de negro, los medios de comunicación habían apodado al asesino "La Pantera".

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, señor…sí…por supuesto…yo lo llamaré –Isshin colgó el teléfono y se recostó en su silla luego de aflojarse el nudo de la corbata.

El Capitán Kurosaki estaba al borde de la desesperación. Hasta ahora, no habían conseguido absolutamente ninguna pista que los dejara más cerca o los ayudara a descifrar la conexión entre las víctimas y la razón de haber sido escogidas por el asesino. El alcalde de la ciudad lo estaba presionando para que le mostrara avances o resultados en la captura de La Pantera antes de que, inevitablemente, interviniera el FBI.

Marcó un número y esperó en la línea un momento.

-Sí, ¿detective? Tengo un caso que necesito resolver y requiero su ayuda inmediata…sí… Por favor, venga a mi oficina cuanto antes, arreglaremos los términos aquí. Le agradezco…hasta pronto –colgó.

Ichigo entró en el despacho con una pila de expedientes bajo el brazo. Había escuchado la breve conversación de su padre.

-Así que después de todo sí la llamaste.

-Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas –respondió Isshin.

-¿Estás seguro de que esta vez podrá resolverlo?

-Es mi mejor carta. Y ella es la mejor detective que conozco. Será de mucha ayuda aún si no lo resuelve.

* * *

Grimmjow entró en la cafetería y pidió un café negro. El día estaba frío y tremendamente lluvioso, se ajustó el cuello de la chaqueta de cuero para resguardarse del aire. Afuera, las personas pasaban de largo sin siquiera detenerse a observar sus alrededores. Parecían máquinas programadas.

Paseó la mirada por el establecimiento y sus ojos se detuvieron en una chica castaña con anteojos. Estaba sumida en sus notas y libros, seguramente era una universitaria, aunque no sabría adivinar su edad. La chica era realmente hermosa. Usaba una blusa de manga larga y jeans, nada demasiado ostentoso, pero femenina. Se recogió el cabello en un moño y levantó la vista al sentir que alguien la observaba.

Sus miradas se cruzaron por un milisegundo antes de que Grimmjow desviara la mirada hacia la ventana. Eso había estado cerca.

La mesera le dio una amplia sonrisa mientras rellenaba su taza de café. Se agachó más de la cuenta para hacer notar su escote y se retiró contoneando las caderas.

 _Zorra._

La apariencia de Grimmjow siempre le había causado molestias de ese tipo. Las mujeres se giraban para verlo de pies a cabeza descaradamente. Algunas incluso le guiñaban el ojo o se movían como aquella mesera para llamar su atención. Todas eran iguales. Por eso las mataría a todas, de una por una hasta limpiar la ciudad de esa escoria.

La chica de anteojos apuró su zumo de naranja y recogió sus cosas en la mochila. El mesero se acercó a retirarle los platos y Grimmjow vio que le dejaba una generosa propina.

-Hasta luego, Hanataro.

-Que tengas buen día, Nanao –respondió el joven.

Nanao salió de la cafetería y corrió hasta la parada de autobuses. Grimmjow terminó lentamente su café y después de pagar regresó a su casa.

* * *

Inoue corrió a su auto protegiéndose de la fría lluvia. Apenas era medio día y las calles estaban inundadas. La gente iba de un lado a otro con paraguas o impermeables a la mano. Se dirigió a la estación de policía como le había pedido el Capitán Kurosaki.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que la había llamado solicitando su ayuda. Sabía que eso sólo pasaba cuando el caso no mostraba ningún avance y el alcalde estaba involucrado.

De todos los casos que había tomado hasta ahora, no había ninguno que no hubiera resuelto. Algunos con más bajas de lo deseado, pero todos ellos conllevaban a la captura o muerte del asesino.

Por lo que había visto en los medios de comunicación, seguramente le asignarían el caso de La Pantera. Había leído esa mañana en el periódico que la sexta víctima había sido encontrada la noche anterior en una bodega a las afueras de la ciudad. El dueño era un tal Urahara Kisuke, quien tenía un negocio de antigüedades y cosas básicamente inútiles, lo habían interrogado pero había sido en vano; era inocente. En la bodega guardaba cajas para entregas de mercancía, y descubrió el cuerpo alrededor de las diez de la noche. No había más detalles de la muerte de la chica, y eso significaba que la policía no tenía nada.

Llegó a la estación de policía veinte minutos después y se estacionó enfrente. Entró al edificio con las gafas de sol puestas, a pesar de que estaba lloviendo. El único que la conocía por su oficio era el Capitán, su hijo y Uryuu Ishida, un investigador policial que se había graduado hace dos años y se había especializado en el área técnica.

-Detective Inoue –saludó Isshin cuando la vio entrar en su oficina.

-Capitán –asintió con la cabeza quitándose las gafas.

-Ya conoce a mi hijo, Ichigo. Y a Ishida.

-Buenas tardes, caballeros.

Ambos le regresaron el saludo y cerraron la puerta para tener más privacidad.

-Supongo que ya sabe de qué caso se trata –comenzó Isshin buscando los expedientes en el cajón de su escritorio.

-La Pantera, si no me equivoco –respondió Orihime sentándose en la silla enfrente.

-Por más que revisemos los archivos y la escena del crimen, no encontramos nada –intervino Ichigo.

Orihime lo observó detenidamente de pies a cabeza. Estaba recargado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

-Su tono de voz denota mediocridad y nada más –replicó volviendo la vista a los expedientes que le entregó Isshin.

Isshin vio a su hijo sonrojarse y movió la cabeza negativamente. A veces no sabía cuándo debía quedarse callado.

Ichigo se avergonzó del comentario de Orihime. Era cierto que no tenían la astucia de ella, pero le pareció algo injusto que haya dicho algo como eso, dando a entender que eran un montón de inútiles que no habían podido resolver un caso que ella habría cerrado hace semanas.

Desde el primer momento que conoció a Orihime, un año atrás, sintió que era una mujer extraordinaria, y lo había comprobado después de verla en acción. Sin embargo, al lado de ella, Ichigo era sólo un novato. Ambos tenían la misma edad, pero la experiencia era lo que importaba ahí. Orihime había aprendido en la calle y había vivido muchos casos en carne propia, sin importarle las consecuencias, mientras que él se dedicaba al papeleo y trabajo de oficina sin ensuciarse las manos. Decidió que eso se terminaría ahí mismo.

Orihime tardó unos minutos más en terminar de leer los archivos. Sólo interrumpió su análisis para hacer una o dos preguntas ocasionales.

-Es otro de esos casos donde aparentemente el asesino no sigue un patrón al escoger la víctima –dijo.

-Entonces será realmente difícil proteger a las personas, dado que no sabemos cómo ni por qué las escoge –exclamó Ishida.

-Dije "aparentemente". Todos siguen un patrón, aunque a veces lo hagan sin ser conscientes de ello. Lo más obvio es que las víctimas son todas mujeres y todas vivían en la misma área. Lo difícil es saber quién y por qué. ¿Color de pelo? ¿Complexión? ¿Edad? Hasta ahora sólo sabemos que la víctima más joven tenía quince años y la más vieja tenía veinticinco. Las demás son distintas, la próxima víctima podría ser mayor o menor, no lo sabemos.

-Maldición, si tan sólo pudiéramos tener una pista –dijo Ichigo.

-Por lo que veo, la hora de desaparición de todas las víctimas fue entre las tres de la tarde y nueve de la noche –Orihime hojeó los resultados de las autopsias-, y la hora de muerte varía desde las cinco hasta las diez de la noche, lo que nos dice…

Los tres estaban callados. No sabían qué responder. Orihime suspiró.

-Que nuestro asesino tiene toda la tarde libre –todos asintieron como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo, a pesar de haberlo pasado por alto.

-¿Qué hay del perfil del asesino? ¿Puede darse una idea? –preguntó Ishida.

-Eso es más complicado, con la información actual puedo darle un perfil muy básico, me tomará tiempo desarrollarlo más –respondió Orihime.

-Dios mío –Isshin se cubrió la cara con desesperación-, no parece que vayamos a estar ni siquiera cerca de atrapar a ese bastardo.

-Bueno, por eso me llamó, ¿no es así? –replicó Inoue con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Algo más? –preguntó Ichigo.

-Apenas estoy empezando, agente. Necesitaré tiempo para organizar todo esto.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida con los expedientes. Se giró para hablarle a Isshin.

-Lo llamaré cuando tenga algo más. Podemos vernos en su casa o en la mía. Yo no esperaría a mañana, no hay tiempo que perder.

-De acuerdo, ¿le parece en mi casa a las siete? –Preguntó Isshin.

-Ahí estaré. Buenas tardes.

Y se retiró, dejándolos con más preguntas que respuestas, pero con un atisbo de esperanza que no habían sentido en varias semanas.

* * *

Grimmjow llegó hasta el complejo de apartamentos en el que vivía. Estaba completamente empapado. Los días lluviosos le gustaban especialmente, era como si el cielo llorara sin razón alguna.

Tomó un periódico del puesto que había al lado de la puerta del edificio y sonrió al leer el titular de la primera página.

"La Pantera ataca de nuevo"

La Pantera…parecía que el mote le iba bien. Le gustaba. Y eso era precisamente lo que era: un depredador al acecho de su próxima víctima.

-Parece que ese desgraciado no se da abasto –le comentó el anciano del puesto, mirándolo fijamente.

Grimmjow se apresuró a ocultar su sonrisa.

-Eso parece –respondió secamente.

Pagó por el periódico para leerlo con más calma después. Se sentía como una celebridad. Si tan sólo pudiera gritar a los cuatro vientos que él era el asesino. Se preguntó cuál sería la reacción del anciano y de la gente que pasaba por ahí en ese momento.

 _No_ , se dijo. _Todavía no._

Entró al edificio y subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso. Dos puertas más adelante una mujer iba saliendo de su apartamento.

-Grimmjow, buenas tardes –saludó con una sonrisa.

Se trataba de Tatsuki Arisawa, maestra de un dojo de karate, se dirigía a clases ahora mismo. Llevaba viviendo ahí poco más de un año, y a Grimmjow nunca le había caído bien. Sabía que se trataba de una mujer fuerte que sabía defenderse, si tratara de matarla, le costaría bastante trabajo. Y no le gustaba eso. Le gustaba someter a las mujeres para dejar claro quién era más fuerte y estaba a cargo, pero debía admitir que verlas poner resistencia lo excitaba sobremanera.

Siempre gimiendo y gritando por ayuda hasta su último aliento, o hasta que el cuchillo cortaba sus cuerdas vocales y no eran capaces de pronunciar ningún sonido distinto a un gorjeo ahogado.

 _Algún día_ , pensó. _Algún día te cortaré la puta garganta igual que a las otras perras._

-Buenas tardes –respondió.

Entró en su apartamento y cerró con llave. Era mejor no tener interrupciones, después de todo, era hora de planear su próximo asesinato.

* * *

Orihime se había olvidado por completo de tomarse un tiempo para comer. Desde que había regresado de la estación de policía se había enfrascado en leer y releer los expedientes que le dieron. Había muchas cosas interesantes que la policía había pasado por alto. Sacó una libreta y una pluma y comenzó a enumerar todo lo que le parecía relevante. Primero que nada, fechas y características de la desaparición y descripción de las víctimas. Era crucial comenzar por ahí.

La primera víctima: Momo Hinamori. Dieciocho años, castaña, esbelta, hermosa. Desaparecida un lunes por la tarde en el camino de la escuela a su casa. Al día siguiente fue encontrada muerta alrededor de las ocho de la noche en un parque industrial.

Segunda víctima: Isane Kotetsu. Veintidós años, cabello gris plateado, alta, esbelta y hermosa. Desaparecida al salir del café donde trabajaba un jueves por la noche. Fue encontrada el viernes a las diez de la noche cerca de una primaria de la zona.

Tercera víctima: Soi Fong. Veinte años, morena, esbelta. Desaparecida el martes de camino a casa de su clase de ballet, alrededor de las nueve de la noche. Encontrada el miércoles a las siete debajo del puente del río.

Cuarta víctima: Rangiku Matsumoto. Veinticinco años, rubia, hermosa, maestra de primaria. Desaparecida el lunes a las seis de la tarde en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Encontrada el martes a las once de la noche en el estacionamiento del centro comercial.

Quinta víctima: Yachiru Kusajishi. Quince años, cabello rosa chicle, esbelta y pequeña. Desapareció el viernes de camino a casa, alrededor de las nueve de la noche. Volvía de la feria del pueblo luego de reunirse por la tarde con sus amigos. Fue encontrada a espaldas del deshuesadero municipal a las diez de la noche del día siguiente.

Sexta víctima: Rukia Kuchiki. Veintiún años, morena, esbelta y hermosa. Regresaba de la universidad a las tres de la tarde el miércoles, fue encontrada en la bodega de mercancía de Urahara Kisuke a las diez de la noche del jueves.

Una vez que hubo analizado esto más a fondo, se puso de pie y paseó la mirada por su apartamento. Estaba estancada, no tenía idea de por dónde comenzar.

 _Cálmate_ , se dijo. _Sólo es el primer día y ya has hecho muchos avances._

Tomó nuevamente la libreta y empezó a comparar los casos. Lo primero que notó fue que las desapariciones fueron de lunes a viernes, hasta ahorita no había ninguno el fin de semana, eso era importante. Luego, vio que entre las víctimas había tres estudiantes, una mesera, una bailarina de ballet y una maestra de primaria. Todas las chicas tenían características diferentes en cuanto a estatura, color de pelo, complexión, pero algo que tenían en común es que eran esbeltas y hermosas.

Pensó que, a pesar de las apariencias, estos dos factores habían sido decisivos para su muerte. Todo mundo admira una chica delgada y hermosa, y sienten que son las mejores personas, pero esta vez, eso les había causado la muerte.

Si escogía chicas hermosas uno podía pensar que se trataba de un deseo sexual o admiración, pero ninguna de ellas había sido atacada sexualmente. ¿Entonces qué era lo que lo impulsaba a actuar? ¿O tal vez se trataba de una asesina? El hecho de que fueran todas delgadas también apoyaba esta última teoría. Las mujeres tienden a tener menos fuerza que los hombres, por lo que es normal que su objetivo debiera ser fácil de cargar y manejar.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en el sillón. No tenía sentido seguir dándole vueltas al asunto sin fundamentos. Su sexto sentido le decía que se trataba de un hombre joven, pero no podía resolver un caso en base a una corazonada, tenía que revisar cada detalle para trabajar en el perfil y dar con el asesino.

 **Continuará...**

 **Gracias por leer, ¡hasta pronto!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, queridos lectores. Ya por fin el capítulo prometido. Tuve un bloqueo y no estaba inspirada para escribir. Zeus bendiga a las Musas. Y sí, la mejor hora para actualizar es en la madrugada (horario de México).**

 **En fin, este fic me gusta principalmente por la temática detective-asesino y la personalidad de Orihime. Creo que todos estamos acostumbrados a verla como alguien débil y con una falta de carácter muy notoria. Pero aquí traté de describirla como una mujer autosuficiente que ha tenido que valerse por sí misma desde siempre. La amo mil. Espero que disfruten el capítulo, dejen su comentario, hasta pronto (espero, jajaja).**

 **¡Mil besos!**

 **LA PANTERA**

 **Capítulo 2: Nuevo objetivo.**

Orihime tocó el timbre de la casa y esperó un momento hasta que abrieron.

-Detective, pase, por favor –la saludó Isshin.

Orihime entró a la casa. Llevaba una libreta y los expedientes bajo el brazo, no acostumbraba a llevar maletín. La glock reglamentaria la traía en el bolso, junto con su placa de detective. Ichigo le indicó que se sentara a la mesa de la cocina, tenían algunas cajas de comida china y refresco. Le dieron una a Orihime y se sentaron con ella.

-¿Empezamos? –Preguntó Ichigo.

-Estuve trabajando en los detalles de cada caso. Hay tres estudiantes, una maestra, una bailarina y una mesera. Es un punto sin retorno, no podemos sacar nada más de esos datos. Si tomáramos como punto de referencia la edad, entonces tampoco hay mucho qué seguir, creo que eso es algo completamente aleatorio. La zona en la que vivían todas estas chicas es famosa por el alto nivel de delincuencia, por lo que no es muy sorpresivo que hayan sido secuestradas o asesinadas, y es justo ahí donde está nuestro problema.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Es común que haya asesinatos en esa zona y sus alrededores. De hecho, si no fuera por las marcas tan peculiares que les deja a las víctimas en la garganta, yo diría que sus muertes fueron algo completamente normal. Pero no es así. Nuestro hombre o mujer es un depredador.

-¿Cree que pudo ser una mujer?

-No hay que descartar nada. Después de todo, ninguna víctima fue atacada sexualmente. Por el contrario, si me equivoco en esto, quiere decir que el asesino no busca placer de ese tipo. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que busca? ¿Cómo escoge a sus víctimas? ¿Atacará de nuevo? ¿Cuándo?

Eran muchas preguntas aún sin contestar, y francamente no tenían ni idea de cómo comenzar a responderlas. ¿Qué era lo primordial?

-Estuve trabajando en el perfil del asesino un poco, pero hay muchos datos faltantes. En primer lugar, puedo decir que es un hombre de perfil bajo, no se arriesgaría a ser identificado o recordado. Segundo, si tiene un empleo, es por la mañana y de lunes a viernes, de otra forma no tendría posibilidad alguna de observar a sus víctimas o atacar; tercero, le gusta imponer su fuerza, todas las víctimas han sido mujeres menudas, así evita que le den problemas al forcejear; cuarto, se toma el tiempo de estudiar su entorno, así elige los destinos y los lugares donde dejará el cuerpo una vez que haya terminado; quinto, cuenta con un espacio privado en el que puede tener encerrada a la víctima e incluso torturarla, no lo hace en la comodidad en su  
casa, por lo que presumo que vive en un lugar público, tal vez un complejo de apartamentos; y por último, se toma el tiempo se jugar con sus víctimas antes de matarlas, según los expedientes, todas ellas tenían marcas de soga en manos y pies y fueron amordazadas, tal vez con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Ichigo escuchaba a la detective con la boca abierta. Su nivel de deducción era asombroso. Darse cuenta de todo eso sólo con ver los informes. Claramente sabía leer entre líneas.

-De acuerdo a algunos testigos que afirman haberlo visto, era un hombre delgado pero corpulento que estaba completamente vestido de negro.

-¿Y los testigos son confiables? –inquirió Ichigo.

-Yo diría que sí. Al menos ninguno tiene problemas visuales o mentales.

-Ya veo. Podemos disponer de algunos oficiales para que hagan rondas por la zona.

Orihime negó con la cabeza.

-Es inútil. No atacará si sabe que lo están vigilando.

-Pero si no lo hacemos, seguramente habrá otra víctima muy pronto.

Isshin pareció pensarlo un momento.

-¿Que vayan encubiertos ayudaría?

-Si es así, entonces no creo que haya problema. Siempre y cuando sus agentes sepan controlarse y actuar como civiles.

A Ichigo no le gustó el tono que había empleado Orihime. Seguía actuando como si estuviera tratando con un montón de bebés que no sabían lo que hacían.

-Creo que podemos solucionar eso, detective. No supondrá ningún problema.

Orihime lo evaluó con la mirada. Era la clase de niño mimado que se sentía ofendido si le quedaba el saco. Sonrió de lado.

-No estoy cuestionando sus capacidades, agente.

Isshin rió por el comentario. Pocas personas ponían a Ichigo en su lugar de esa forma. La detective Inoue era en verdad fascinante.

-Papá, ¿contamos con agentes suficientes para esta tarea?

-Tendría que revisar a quién tenemos disponible que esté dispuesto a hacer las rondas.

-Quiero patrullar con ellos.

-Ichigo, ¿estás seguro? Podría ser peligroso.

Ichigo se sonrojó y vio de reojo a Orihime.

-Está bien, papá, creo que puedo manejar unas cuantas rondas sin problema.

Quería, más que colaborar en esa parte del caso, probarle a Orihime de qué estaba hecho. Un trabajo de vigilancia era perfecto, si tenía suerte, podría recaudar algunas pistas antes de volver.

-En ese caso, no veo por qué no.

* * *

La chica de gafas que había visto en la cafetería era una buena opción, pero demasiada gente lo había visto ahí y no podía arriesgarse. Aunque no creía que realmente pudieran atar cabos, su sensatez y paciencia lo habían mantenido impune hasta ahora, y no iba a cambiar el curso de las cosas a esas alturas.

Luego de hacer las compras, se dirigió a su apartamento. Ya había anochecido y no tenía planes hasta más tarde, así que se relajó y retomó la tarea que había dejado pendiente.

Sacó una cerveza del refrigerador y se recostó en el sillón para leer el periódico con calma. Ese le gustaba personalmente porque rara vez maquillaban las noticias. La censura era casi nula y en la portada aparecía una foto de Rukia Kuchiki con el cuello rasgado de oreja a oreja.

"La Pantera ataca de nuevo"

Sí, eso era justamente lo que había sucedido. No decía "mata", sino "ataca". Lo trataban como lo que era: un depredador.

Grimmjow no se consideraba un asesino común y corriente. Él era especial. ¿Su motivación? Placer puro. No mataba por odio, o por algún trastorno mental que padeciese. Mataba porque le gustaba y no había necesidad de negarlo. Sentir que la vida de alguien depende por completo de tu próximo movimiento. Eso era el poder verdadero. Eso era naturaleza en su máxima expresión.

Leyó la noticia dos veces para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Lo extrañó un poco que no dijera nada sobre el FBI, al parecer las autoridades lo estaban manejando ellos solos, pero no suponía ningún inconveniente. Así trajeran a toda la guardia nacional, era completamente inútil. El resultado sería el mismo. Tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar que ocultaran algún detalle. Quería que vieran su firma y que no lo olvidaran. Quería que temblaran al escuchar su nombre, o su apodo, en ese caso.

-Supongo que alguien dirá que estabas en el lugar y momento equivocados –acarició suavemente la foto, pasando sus dedos por las marcas en la garganta de la chica-. Pero no fue así. Fuiste escogida, y deberías estar agradecida por eso. Ahora eres especial y alguien más notará tu existencia. Tu pútrida y desfigurada existencia. Al menos hasta que alguien más encuentre a mi próxima víctima.

Grimmjow recordó nítidamente su tiempo de calidad con la chica muerta. Desde que la vio salir de la universidad con su falda que le llegaba arriba de los muslos hasta que escuchó el último gorjeo cuando se ahogaba con su propia sangre.

Había sido excitante, y había estado en primera fila para el espectáculo.

* * *

Isshin estuvo colgado largo rato al teléfono, organizando a sus agentes e instruyéndolos sobre lo que debían hacer. Cuando colgó, estaba seguro de que harían un buen trabajo, ya que empezarían esa noche.

-Cuento con veinte agentes nada más, incluyendo a Ichigo. Irán en parejas por el vecindario, encubiertos.

Orihime asintió y guardó sus notas.

-Entonces regresaré a mi apartamento –se levantó y se dirigió a la salida-. Estamos en contacto.

Ichigo cerró la puerta tras ella y la observó discretamente por la ventana hasta que subió a su auto y giró en la siguiente calle.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –le preguntó Isshin mientras recogía la mesa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿De repente quieres hacer trabajo de campo?

Ichigo se sonrojó levemente y le ayudó con el resto.

-No entiendo tu punto. Soy un agente entrenado, puedo manejar un simple patrullaje.

-Lo sé, es sólo que me sorprendió que te hayas ofrecido como voluntario. ¿Tiene algo que ver con la detective Inoue?

-Papá, es sólo patrullaje –respondió incómodo.

Isshin sabía que estaba ocultando algo y le sonrió cómplice.

-Puedes contármelo, hijo. No te culpo. Es una mujer asombrosa.

-Sabes perfectamente que estoy saliendo con Riruka.

¿Por qué su papá tenía que actuar de ese modo? Era cierto que le atraía la detective, pero quiso convencerse de que se trataba más de su orgullo laboral.

-Bien, ya, entiendo.

Ichigo subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y se dio una ducha rápida antes de salir. Iba a hacer guardia con Renji, y quedaron de verse en la estación de tren.

-Vendré más tarde. Te mantendré informado –le dijo a Isshin a modo de despedida.

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado.

La noche era fría y oscura. Probablemente llovería más tarde y se arrepintió de no haber llevado algo más abrigado, pero no quería llamar la atención.

Sumido en sus pensamientos recorrió la distancia a pie, deteniéndose ocasionalmente para espiar en los alrededores y asegurarse de que nadie lo siguiera. Aún si ellos desconocían la identidad del asesino, no significaba que él desconociera la suya y la del resto del cuerpo de policía. Debía ser cauteloso.

* * *

Grimmjow recortó la noticia y la agregó al álbum que había hecho sobre cada uno de sus casos. Había empezado como un simple asesinato más, nada especial, dada la zona, pero luego del tercero, los medios se habían dado cuenta de que se trataba de algo más. Fue ahí cuando adquirió la fama de La Pantera.

Mujeres de todas las edades comenzaron a ser más cautelosas. Algunas incluso dejaron de salir por temor a ser la siguiente. Grimmjow sonrió a causa de eso. Había infundido miedo en cada uno de los ciudadanos de Karakura, y no planeaba detenerse hasta que se sintiera satisfecho.

Guardó nuevamente el álbum en su librero, detrás de algunos ejemplares que había ido adquiriendo al paso de los años. A pesar de todo, disfrutaba de actividades tan sencillas como leer o nadar. No ocultaba su "trofeo" por miedo a que lo descubrieran, sino porque sentía que dejarlo expuesto era como darle acceso al mundo de espiar en su interior.

Pensó un poco en cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. ¿Esperaría una semana o trataría de desconcertar a la policía atacando antes de lo previsto? Soltó una carcajada al imaginárselos revisando cada expediente en busca de alguna pista que los llevara a su captura. Era una pérdida de tiempo, sus ataques eran aleatorios. Mataba cuando quería, no cuando creía que los demás lo esperaban. Si creían que lo atraparían tratando de adivinar un patrón, estaban muy equivocados.

Grimmjow se caló una chaqueta de cuero y un gorro y salió a dar un paseo. Todavía había gente transitando por las calles, probablemente de camino a casa.

Se compró un café y se sentó en una banca del parque a observar a los transeúntes. Si bien no era la actividad más divertida, al menos le ayudaría a despejar su mente aunque fuera sólo un rato.

Vio pasar a muchas chicas que regresaban de una tarde con su pareja o sus amigas.

 _Idiotas, no entienden que arriesgan el cuello al salir tan tarde_ , pensó.

Pero realmente ¿por qué le importaba si tomaban precauciones? Para él era mejor si no lo hacían. Le facilitaba mucho las cosas.

Una chica de cabello magenta pasó frente a él de la mano con otra chica de pelo verde y corto y se sentaron en la banca de enfrente. Ambas eran muy atractivas y Grimmjow se excitó al imaginárselas sometidas bajo él. Sonrió mentalmente.

La de pelo magenta escribía apresuradamente en el móvil mientras la otra veía continuamente su reloj.

-Ya es tarde, será mejor que volvamos. Mi padre se volverá loco si descubre que no he regresado a casa cuando salga de trabajar.

-No exageres, Nozomi. Todavía tenemos tiempo. Además, ¿no fuiste tú la que quería venir a este parque sólo para ver al chico que te gusta?

Grimmjow prestaba atención a todo lo que decían, pero disimuladamente miraba hacia otro lado, como si estuviera esperando a alguien. Dos chicas, probablemente universitarias, paseando por el parque en la noche. Era perfecto, pero decidió observarlas un momento más.

-Bueno, sí, pero ni siquiera sé si vendrá hoy.

-Todos los días pasa por aquí. Seguro que no tarda.

-Riruka, mejor ya vámonos.

-¡Ahí viene! –exclamó la de pelo magenta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La de pelo verde miró en la misma dirección y compuso una sonrisa de medio lado. Se veía que era tímida.

-No puede ser. ¿Me veo bien? –Preguntó nerviosa.

 _Te verías mejor con una sonrisa en el cuello_ , pensó Grimmjow viéndola de reojo.

-Está perfecto. Sonríele –la apremió la otra.

Un chico de cabello negro y un tatuaje en el rostro pasó por su lado con otro chico rubio sin siquiera voltear a verlas. La de pelo verde lucía decepcionada y un leve sonrojo se asomó en su rostro. La otra estaba furiosa.

-Es un imbécil. Mira que ignorarnos de esa manera…

-Déjalo ya. Vámonos.

Ambas se pusieron de pie y Grimmjow esperó unos momentos antes de levantarse y seguirlas a lo lejos. Caminaba despacio para no levantar sospechas, pero lo suficientemente cerca para no perderlas de vista.

De las dos chicas, le había llamado la atención la de pelo verde, pero decidió que no le había llegado su hora. La otra, en cambio, era una diva que se creía la gran cosa. Escoria, en pocas palabras. Merecía ser castigada.

Las dos chicas iban agarradas del brazo y caminaban por las calles en dirección a la estación de tren.

 _Si abordan, les perderé el rastro._

Justo en la entrada se reunieron con dos hombres. Grimmjow se quedó rezagado detrás de una cabina de teléfono y observó al grupo con detenimiento. Al parecer se conocían.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras y luego la chica de pelo magenta le dio un beso al tipo con el llamativo cabello anaranjado. Se conocían _bastante_ bien. Su rostro le parecía familiar, pero no podía recordar de dónde.

Las dos chicas se despidieron y entraron a la estación para luego abordar un tren. Los dos hombres pasaron de largo en dirección a donde estaba Grimmjow. Rápidamente, descolgó el teléfono y fingió que estaba hablando con alguien.

-Sí, ya te lo dije. Volveré pronto. Ya voy de camino…-la pareja se alejó por la calle y Grimmjow colgó el auricular.

Definitivamente su rostro le era familiar.

 **Continuará…**

 **Espero terminar pronto el tercer capítulo para no hacerlos esperar tanto. Una disculpa -se muere de vergüenza-.**


	3. Chapter 3

**UHe aquí el tercer capítulo. Espero que les guste, dejen su review. Un abrazo de oso en empatía por el final de Bleach. Leer y escribir fics es lo que me mantiene con vida cuando una serie termina. Hasta pronto :3**

 **LA PANTERA**

 **Capítulo 3: ¿Quién investiga a quién?**

Ichigo y Renji ni siquiera notaron al hombre que estaba en la cabina de teléfono. Pasaron de largo en dirección al parque y se sentaron en una banca mientras vigilaban a su alrededor discretamente.

-Te lo digo, sólo tienes que estar atento y no perder de vista a cualquiera que luzca sospechoso.

-Es inútil, Kurosaki. ¿Sospechoso de qué? ¿Acaso crees que va a andar por el parque con un cuchillo en la mano y un letrero que diga "cuidado con La Pantera"?

-Si ves que alguien se acerca mucho a una chica o la observa demasiado probablemente es porque esté buscando a su próxima víctima.

-¿Y qué pasa si ya la tiene? Estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí. Tal vez ni siquiera haya considerado venir al parque. Por lo que sé, la zona en la que se mueve es mucho más amplia.

-Y por eso mismo tenemos agentes cubriendo todo el lugar. Hay que hacer nuestra parte y regresar a casa antes del amanecer.

-El no saber lo que estoy vigilando me pone de malas.

-Está bien, puedes irte si quieres. Le diré a mi padre que me dejaste solo haciendo el trabajo.

-Tch, siempre usando a tu padre como excusa. Me llevo bien con el jefe, no es justo que lo uses en mi contra. Y además, ¿por qué de repente haces trabajo de campo? Creí que lo tuyo era el papeleo.

-Es confidencial.

-Es confi… ¿Confidencial? Me estás tomando el pelo. Estamos juntos en el caso de La Pantera, no me vengas a decir que es confidencial.

-¿Quieres gritarlo más alto? Creo que no te escuchó todo el mundo –exclamó Ichigo en un susurro.

-Esto es personal, ¿no?

-No te interesa, Renji.

-Tienes razón, no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

A pesar de su respuesta, Ichigo sabía que no daría el tema por zanjado. ¿Es que acaso era tan extraño que saliera de la oficina de vez en cuando?

* * *

Orihime llegó a su apartamento y preparó la bañera para darse una ducha. Había sido un día pesado, estando tantas horas sentada revisando los expedientes y tratando de hacer el perfil del asesino con tan poca información.

Sabía que se trataba de un punto clave, no podían siquiera soñar con tener una pista si no tenían el perfil físico ni psicológico. En lo personal, creía que le costaría más trabajo atraparlo, ya que su _modus operandi_ era desconocido. El capitán Kurosaki tenía confianza en ella y no podía defraudarlo, ya que los recursos de la policía eran tremendamente limitados.

Se le ocurrió que podía unirse a las rondas para aportar algo. Tal vez unas horas por la tarde para despejar su mente. Cubrirían más terreno y se daría una mejor idea de por qué el asesino se movía en una zona como aquella.

A diferencia de Ichigo, ella estaba acostumbrada a hacer trabajo de campo. Las oficinas no le gustaban, por eso fue que no quiso unirse al cuerpo de policía y decidió trabajar por su cuenta. Así no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie y podía desempeñarse como más le gustara.

Revisó su teléfono antes de ducharse, no tenía ningún mensaje o llamada, lo que significaba que aún no habían encontrado ninguna pista o detenido a algún sospechoso. Aunque de todas formas sólo había pasado poco menos de una hora desde que iniciaron las rondas.

Orihime se metió a la bañera y puso un poco de música para intentar relajarse. Su mente no la dejaba descansar, no podía sacarse de la cabeza todas las fotos de aquellas chicas asesinadas, con la garganta abierta de oreja a oreja y una expresión de terror en el rostro. Mujeres que regresaban a casa o de alguna actividad sin preocupaciones, sin saber que estaban siendo observadas y que no volverían a su vida cotidiana. Se preguntó si el asesino las había hecho sufrir mucho. Los cuerpos únicamente tenían marcas de ataduras en muñecas y tobillos, pero estaba segura de que se trataba de otro tipo de tortura.

Tortura psicológica.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Orihime.

Lentamente, su cuerpo se quedó petrificado en la bañera. Unas manos invisibles la apresaban lentamente y rodeaban su cuello. Le faltaba la respiración, el asesino susurró algo en su oído, pero el sonido llegó ahogado, como si le hablara a través de una tela. Sintió un agudo dolor en la garganta y abrió los ojos, atormentada. Su frente estaba perlada de sudor y su pulso acelerado, la música se había detenido. Se enderezó en la bañera y observó el reloj. Era casi medianoche.

Se envolvió en la toalla y se vistió con el piyama, todavía con una extraña sensación en la garganta.

* * *

Grimmjow llegó a su apartamento poco después de medianoche. Había estado rondando por el vecindario, notándolo ligeramente cambiado. ¿Qué era? Paseaba por el lugar casi todos los días desde hacía mucho tiempo. Definitivamente había algo extraño en él.

Tampoco podía quitarse de la cabeza al sujeto de pelo anaranjado que vio en la estación de trenes. Sentía que lo había visto en algún otro lado, pero no lograba recordarlo. Y al parecer estaba saliendo con la chica de pelo magenta que vio en el parque. Serían novios, seguramente. De los otros dos no pudo sacar nada en concreto. Apenas intercambiaron un asentimiento de cabeza y ningún diálogo.

Sacó su álbum en el que estaba documentando los asesinatos que cometía y empezó a hojearlo, sin buscar nada en particular. Una sonrisa de orgullo se formó en la comisura de su boca al recordar una vez más los sucesos. Personalmente, creía que pasaría a la historia como uno de los mejores asesinos que hayan existido.

En el recorte de periódico del caso de Soi Fong, su tercera víctima, cerca del cadáver y de la patrulla que estaba estacionada, pudo ver a varios hombres de pie conversando entre sí. Observó la foto con más detalle y su sonrisa se ensanchó al reconocer al sujeto que había visto en la estación de trenes. Usaba un pantalón de vestir, camisa blanca y una corbata ligeramente desanudada. Grimmjow supuso que debía pertenecer al cuerpo de policía, de otro modo no tendría acceso a la escena del crimen.

Hojeó los demás recortes y en cada uno aparecía el mismo hombre en alguna parte de la foto. Grimmjow se alegró de que los periodistas fueran tan malditamente entrometidos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ese sujeto en la zona? No recordaba haberlo visto por ahí anteriormente. Era tan llamativo que no se le podría pasar por alto. Algo estaba mal, podía sentirlo.

A la mañana siguiente, Grimmjow se despertó más temprano de lo usual y decidió ir a dar una vuelta cerca de la estación de policía, para ver si de casualidad se encontraba con el sujeto que había rondado en su mente toda la noche.

Esperó sentado en un café a unas calles de ahí. Se ubicó en una de las mesas de afuera a pesar del clima frío, para tener visión libre en dirección al edificio. Estaba usando un pantalón negro y una cazadora del mismo color, además de un gorro que dejaba salir algunos mechones de su cabello por la frente y la nuca. Se puso unos anteojos sin aumento, sólo por la precaución de ser recordado y pidió un café para calentarse.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que vio un auto azul marino estacionarse enfrente del edificio, del cual bajaron dos hombres y entraron uno tras otro. Uno de ellos era de mediana edad y cabello negro. Grimmjow sonrió al reconocer al otro. Era a quien estaba buscando.

Pero, ¿por qué habían llegado en el mismo auto? ¿Serían colegas o familiares? Grimmjow apostó por lo segundo. El hombre de pelo negro se veía lo suficientemente mayor como para ser su padre, pero decidió que sería mejor cerciorarse.

Apuró su café y pagó para irse cuanto antes. Discretamente, haciéndose pasar por un transeúnte caminó en dirección al auto y memorizó las placas. No se entretuvo más de la cuenta y siguió su camino por la banqueta hasta que alguien le chocó el hombro por accidente.

-Disculpe –era una mujer joven de larga cabellera anaranjada. Iba atenta a su celular y traía algunos papeles bajo el brazo. Ni siquiera lo volteó a ver.

-No hay problema –respondió Grimmjow en voz queda.

La mujer entró a la estación de policía.

* * *

Orihime se quitó la gabardina y se sentó frente a Isshin.

-Buen día, detective –la saludó.

Ichigo sirvió tres cafés y se sentó al lado de Orihime. Hoy vestía una falda gris de tubo y una blusa blanca de botones, el primero iba desabrochado y dejaba al descubierto un colgante con una flor azul turquesa que amenazaba con perderse entre sus pechos. Orihime notó la mirada de Ichigo, pero no se incomodó. Estaba acostumbrada a que la vieran de ese modo. El hijo del capitán no era la excepción.

-¿Tenemos alguna novedad, caballeros?

-Ninguna –Ichigo se aclaró la garganta-. Los oficiales ya han entregado sus reportes. Justamente los estaba revisando cuando usted entró a la oficina.

-Además de algunos vagabundos y borrachos, no hubo ningún sospechoso –completó Isshin.

-Ya veo. Espero que tengamos más suerte hoy.

Isshin asintió y se puso de pie. Dio unas vueltas y finalmente se recargó en la ventana para ver hacia afuera. La vista de la ciudad era monótona. Se encontraban en el cuarto piso y no había mucho qué ver desde ahí.

-Estuve pensándolo anoche y he decidido hacer las rondas con los demás agentes –exclamó Orihime.

-¿Está segura? Podría ser peligroso –replicó Ichigo.

-No estoy asustada, si es lo que le preocupa –Orihime recordó la sensación de la bañera e instintivamente se llevó una mano al cuello.

-No, no es eso lo que me preocupa. Pero usted es mujer, podría fácilmente ser el objetivo del asesino.

-Dejando claro lo obvio, lo dudo mucho. No vivo en esa zona, para empezar. Tengo entrenamiento policial y mi bebé nunca me ha defraudado –dijo palmeando su bolsa haciendo referencia a la Glock.

-Aun así, creo que debería mantenerse al margen.

-No creo haber pedido su opinión, agente. Soy un detective privado y no estoy sujeta a seguir sus órdenes.

-Pero sí las del capitán que la contrató.

Ambos miraron a Isshin, que había escuchado la conversación pero no había dicho ninguna palabra al respecto.

-¿Papá?

-Creo que la detective Inoue tiene razón. Sería bueno contar con más personal. Como ya señalaste, podría ser el objetivo del asesino, y eso nos daría una gran ventaja al momento de atraparlo.

-Estás de broma –Ichigo no podía creer que se pusiera de su lado.

-Piénsalo por un momento. No la conoce. Puede pensar que es una civil y seguirla, entonces nosotros intervenimos y lo atrapamos.

-La usamos como carnada.

-Se le llama estrategia, pero sí, básicamente es lo que su padre quiere decir. Usarme como carnada –Orihime se cruzó de brazos.

-Esto es ridículo. No pienso hacerme responsable si algo le pasa.

-¿Es eso? A diferencia de usted, yo tengo experiencia en las calles. Y su actitud machista e infantil no cambia el hecho de que puedo cuidarme sola. El que debería mantenerse al margen es usted. Siga haciendo el papeleo de oficina y déjenos manejar esto.

-¿Está insinuando que no he hecho nada para contribuir en el caso? –Ichigo estaba molesto.

-Por supuesto que no. Lo estoy afirmando.

-Le recuerdo que anoche fui a patrullar con un colega hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

-¿Y los resultados fueron...?

Ichigo se quedó callado. Por supuesto que no hubo resultados. En cuanto al patrullaje, no había servido de nada. Ni una maldita pista.

-Eso fue lo que pensé –concluyó Orihime.

Isshin se volvió a ellos.

-No resolveremos nada discutiendo. Somos un equipo y debemos actuar como tal. Ichigo, escucha a la detective, su idea podría darnos lo que necesitamos. Y detective, tenga un poco más de confianza en mi hijo, sus intenciones son buenas. No es que la subestime, pero fue criado para proteger a las mujeres, está en su sangre.

-No es a mí a quien debe proteger, capitán. De todas formas no pedí su ayuda ni su autorización para hacer lo que yo quiera.

-¿Quién está siendo infantil ahora? –Ichigo se puso de pie y salió dando un portazo.

En el camino se encontró con Ishida, que iba subiendo en dirección a la oficina.

-Kurosaki, ¿qué sucede?

Ichigo se recargó en la ventana que daba a la calle y encendió un cigarrillo. Le dio una calada y contempló el humo unos instantes antes de que se desvaneciera en el aire.

-Parece que no puedo hacer nada bien –suspiró derrotado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A nada.

Bajó las escaleras y salió del edificio. Necesitaba estar solo un momento.

* * *

Grimmjow caminó en dirección al muelle y llegó a una casa rodante que pertenecía a un viejo amigo. Su nombre era Szayel, y era un genio. Bueno, uno de esos casos especiales donde el sujeto en cuestión es inteligente pero a la vez es un completo fenómeno.

Llamó a la puerta dos veces. Por la hora, supuso que seguiría dormido. No hubo respuesta. Llamó una vez más. Nada.

Era imposible que no estuviera en casa. Sólo salía en contadas ocasiones. Cuando necesitaba resurtir su alacena o estaba pasando desapercibido porque alguien peligroso lo buscaba.

Al no recibir respuesta, se dirigió al frente del tráiler y abrió la tapa del radiador donde escondía la llave de repuesto. Entró a la casa y no se sorprendió en lo absoluto del desorden que había. Latas de cerveza por todos lados, ropa tirada en el suelo, cajas de pizza apiladas en la mesa, el fregadero lleno de trastes sucios, una caja vacía de preservativos, y al fondo, un sofá cama en el cual descansaba un bulto cubierto por cobijas.

Jaló de las cobijas y de inmediato se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Szayel yacía desnudo con dos mujeres, una de cabello verde y la otra rubia. Los tres estaban completamente dormidos.

-Hey, levántate –lo llamó.

Szayel abrió los ojos y los cerró de nuevo, molesto por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Palpó a ciegas para encontrar la cobija y volver a taparse. Grimmjow la jaló más fuerte y cayó al piso.

-¡Levántate, inútil!

Por fin se incorporó y se sentó en la cama, tallándose los ojos. Grimmjow le arrojó los calzoncillos para que se vistiera.

-Grimmjow, tan gruñón como siempre. ¿A qué se debe tu visita? Espero que sea importante –tomó sus gafas del buró y vio el reloj-. Son las putas nueve de la mañana.

-Necesito tu ayuda. Vístete.

Las dos mujeres despertaron también.

-Diles que se vayan –ordenó el peliazul.

-Vaya, no sólo llegas e invades mi casa tan temprano, sino que me das órdenes y te deshaces de mi compañía –se quejó Szayel.

-Cierra la boca. Podrás llamarlas de nuevo cuando terminemos.

Szayel se vistió y las dos mujeres hicieron lo mismo. Le dieron un beso antes de salir del tráiler, no sin antes fulminar a Grimmjow con la mirada.

-¿Sabes? Les pagué para que se quedaran hasta el mediodía. Espero que me reembolsen mi dinero.

-Sabes bien que no lo harán. No son idiotas.

-Entonces espero que tú me repongas ese dinero perdido, maldito bastardo.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas.

Szayel sacó una cerveza del refrigerador y le ofreció una a Grimmjow, pero la rechazó.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó dándole un trago.

-¿Todavía sabes hackear?

-No es algo que se olvide fácilmente, ¿por qué?

-Necesito que entres a la red de tránsito y vialidad e investigues unas placas.

-Pan comido –sacó su computadora y se dispuso a hacer lo que le pedía.

Grimmjow le dijo las placas que había memorizado y esperaron un momento hasta que aparecieron los resultados.

-Un Toyota Camry 2007. Pertenece a Kurosaki Isshin.

-¿Dice la dirección?

-Sí –Szayel se la dijo.

-¿Qué más dice?

-Sólo eso –Szayel tecleó una vez más. No era posible saber más sólo con las placas, pero no era problema alguno investigarlo por separado-. Es el jefe de la estación de policía de Karakura, es viudo desde hace poco más de quince años, tiene un hijo y dos hijas. Su ingreso mensual no es muy bueno, pero con los salarios de este pueblo, era de esperarse.

-¿Hay fotos?

Szayel giró la pantalla. Aparecían imágenes de Isshin, Ichigo, Yuzu y Karin, aparte de estados de nómina, algunas menciones honoríficas en periódicos y una especie de agradecimiento por parte del alcalde cuando cumplió veinticinco años de servicio.

-¿Qué hay del hijo?

-Kurosaki Ichigo, también es policía, trabaja con su padre desde hace tres años, vive con él, es soltero, buenas notas en la escuela… –Szayel siguió leyendo y sonrió-. Tal parece que el pequeño rebelde hizo un año de servicio comunitario por algunas multas.

-Qué imbécil –Grimmjow sonrió.

-Creo que eso es todo.

-No necesito saber nada más –se dirigió a la salida.

-Un "gracias" no estaría mal.

Grimmjow sacó su cartera y le dejó unos billetes encima de la mesa.

-Llama a las prostitutas. Yo invito la ronda de esta noche.

* * *

Ichigo regresó a la oficina poco después y se sentó en silencio, revisando los reportes de los otros agentes y tratando de ignorar la mirada de Inoue.

No quería jugar ese juego con ella, pero tampoco estaba de humor para otra discusión. Lo mejor sería hacer su parte y nada más.

-Lamento lo de hace rato –le dijo Orihime a modo de disculpa.

Ichigo la miró sorprendido. Claramente eso no se lo esperaba.

-No debí decir todas esas cosas de usted –se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia-. Le pido una disculpa.

Ichigo se puso de pie también sin dejar de observarla. El escote de su blusa se hizo más pronunciado y acaparó toda su atención. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Rápidamente desvió la vista.

-La culpa fue mía, detective. No debí subestimarla por ser mujer.

Se sonrieron uno al otro, un poco incómodos por no saber qué decir. Isshin soltó una risita y se sentó frente a ellos.

-Eso está mucho mejor. ¿Podemos continuar? –Ambos asintieron- Bien. Ichigo, en tu ausencia, Ishida nos informó que pudo instalar algunas cámaras en la zona roja –se refería a la zona donde atacaba La Pantera-. A partir de esta noche tendremos más vigilado el lugar y el nivel de respuesta será mucho más rápido en caso de que algo ocurra.

-¿En serio? Es grandioso. Ishida es un genio.

-Podrá controlarlas desde la central de policía y así podremos tener evidencias e investigar a todo aquel que parezca sospechoso.

-Detective, de esa forma usted no tendrá que hacer el patrullaje –exclamó Ichigo.

-Al contrario, agente. Estaba pensando en hacer las rondas con usted –respondió Orihime con una sonrisa de medio lado.

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por leer. Besos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Han pasado 84 años…jaja ay no :c disculpen la tardanza, espero que no hayan dejado el fic al ver que no actualizaba, la escuela me tiene muy ocupada pero como adelanté la tarea de la semana, me tomé estos días para escribir el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten, dejen su comentario. Honestamente no sé cuándo pueda actualizar el siguiente capítulo, pero quiero creer que será pronto.**

 **LA PANTERA**

 **Capítulo 4: Descubrimiento.**

Ichigo tuvo que asegurarse por segunda vez de que había escuchado bien la respuesta de Orihime. Si se trataba de una maldita broma, no era nada graciosa.

Isshin volteó a ver a Ichigo para ver su reacción. Y fue exactamente como predijo que sería.

-Vamos, Ichigo, no pongas esa cara. Estoy seguro que será divertido patrullar con la detective.

-No se supone que sea divertido –Ichigo se puso de pie y golpeó la mesa con el puño-. Esto es serio, hay un asesino suelto, no es un maldito día de campo.

-¿No se lo dije? Atrapar asesinos es como un día de campo para mí –replicó Orihime-. Si no está de acuerdo, es completamente libre de tomar otro caso.

-Nada de eso –la interrumpió Isshin-. Aun si no está de acuerdo, esto es una orden directa.

Orihime sonrió triunfante. Desde que había descubierto que lograba sacar a Ichigo de sus casillas, se había vuelto su actividad predilecta. Quería probarlo y ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar. No era nada personal, simplemente le había interesado el repentino cambio de actitud del agente.

-Bien, como sea –respondió Ichigo.

Se sentó detrás del escritorio al otro lado de la oficina y de reojo vio que Ishida le estaba enseñando a Orihime cómo funcionaba todo eso de las cámaras de vigilancia. Ya se había resignado, no había nada que pudiera hacer para hacerla cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Después de hablar con Szayel, Grimmjow regresó a su departamento. La visita había ido bien, como siempre. Szayel nunca hacía más preguntas de las necesarias y eso era lo que le gustaba a Grimmjow. No quería tener que involucrarlo demasiado en el caso. Después de todo, hasta ese momento se las había arreglado perfectamente sin ayuda de nadie.

Tenía algunas ideas sobre su próxima víctima. Ya había decidido que sería la chica de pelo magenta, pero tenía que acercarse más a Kurosaki para averiguar lo que necesitaba saber sobre ella. Sus horarios y lugares que frecuentaba.

Le pareció demasiado sospechoso verlo por aquella zona. Estaba casi seguro que era la primera vez que se aparecía por ahí. No sabía si simplemente se había reunido con su novia, pero la presencia del cuerpo policial lo ponía nervioso. Tal vez era hora de cambiar de estrategia; después de todo no estaba sujeto a ningún patrón, por lo que sería bueno descolocar un poco a las autoridades para divertirse un rato.

Bajó hasta el sótano del edificio y abrió su cubículo. Necesitaría alambre, cinta, y su cuchillo de caza con el que degollaba a las víctimas. Se preguntó qué pasaría si alguien lo veía subir con todo aquello en las manos. Seguramente levantaría sospechas. Tomó una caja que tenía cerca y comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias.

El chirrido de la reja del sótano lo hizo volverse de inmediato. Era Tatsuki, y en qué jodido momento se le había ocurrido bajar al sótano.

-Grimmjow-san, no sabía que estabas aquí –saludó acercándose a él. Después de todo, su cubículo era el de al lado.

Grimmjow se apresuró a tapar la caja con una manta que tenía a la mano y le devolvió una sonrisa forzada de medio lado.

-Vaya mañana más desastrosa. Olvidé las llaves del dojo, por lo que tuve que bajar por las de repuesto –dijo mientras abría el cerrojo-. ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

Grimmjow se quedó recargado en la pared, evaluando cada movimiento que hacía Tatsuki y tratando de actuar normal.

-Yo…eh…tengo una fuga de agua en el lavabo y bajé por herramienta para arreglarla.

Tatsuki volteó a ver la caja que Grimmjow tenía en las manos y reparó en la cinta que se asomaba por la esquina de la caja, ya que la manta no había alcanzado a cubrirla.

-¿Lo repararás con cinta? No creo que sea una buena idea –compuso una amplia sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes, lo que la hizo verse bastante atractiva-. Si quieres puedo prestarte algunas llaves y desarmadores, estoy seguro de que mi padre dejó algunas.

Comenzó a revolver entre sus cosas en busca de la herramienta, pero Grimmjow cerró su cubículo con llave y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No es necesario, tengo lo que necesito –le dijo sin volverse a mirarla.

 _Maldita perra entrometida_ , pensó. Eso había estado cerca.

* * *

-Entonces ya está decidido. Ambos irán a revisar el centro comercial esta tarde. Es sábado, por lo que habrá mucha gente. Es cuando deben estar más alerta, el asesino podría mezclarse –sentenció Isshin recogiendo sus cosas-. Tengo una junta con el alcalde, regresaré más tarde.

Salió de la oficina y los dejó solos a los tres.

Al poco rato, Ichigo se levantó y se retiró también. Fue al departamento de ciencias forenses, donde estaban analizando el cadáver de Rukia Kuchiki en busca de más pistas.

Ichigo se puso una bata y guantes para entrar al laboratorio.

El cuerpo blanquecino yacía en la plancha. Estaba completamente desnudo y los restos de sangre seca ya habían sido lavados.

-¿Alguna novedad? –preguntó acercándose.

-Me temo que no, agente –respondió Mayuri abriendo el torso con el bisturí-. El asesino ha sido muy cuidadoso de no dejar pistas.

Ichigo observó el cuerpo de Rukia con más detenimiento. Era una chica menuda de cabello negro y corto. En las muñecas y tobillos tenía marcas, seguramente de soga. Notó que uno de sus ojos estaba ligeramente amoratado.

-¿Es por un golpe? –señaló el ojo.

Mayuri asintió.

-Creo que es la primera víctima que presenta un golpe. Las demás estaban limpias. También descubrí otro golpe en la parte posterior del cráneo. Seguramente lo hizo para noquearla.

-¿Las demás no lo tenían?

-No, mi hipótesis es que se desmayaron por falta de aire. Tal vez el asesino les tapó la boca y la nariz. Kuchiki le habrá dado algo más de batalla y no quiso arriesgarse.

 _Ese bastardo_ , pensó Ichigo.

Volteó la vista hacia las pequeñas manos de Rukia y notó algo extraño en sus uñas.

-¿Qué es eso?

Mayuri se giró hacia donde señalaba Ichigo y detuvo lo que estaba haciendo. Se colocó unas gafas y tomó la mano de Rukia para observarla con más detenimiento. Algunas uñas estaban ligeramente quebradas, sacó un explorador y raspó debajo de las uñas. Lo puso en un porta-objetos.

-No estoy seguro…pero parece pintura –dijo acercándoselo a los ojos.

-¿Pintura?

Mayuri raspó un poco de cada uña de ambas manos y al terminar le dio el vidrio a Ichigo.

-Hágame un favor y lleve esto al laboratorio. No deberían tardar más de diez minutos en analizarlo.

Ichigo asintió y salió del cuarto. Al menos se sentía útil haciendo algo como aquello.

-Hola, Nemu. Mayuri me pidió que analizaran esto –dijo cuando llegó.

-Kurosaki-san, por supuesto. Dámelo.

Nemu lo puso bajo el microscopio y se caló las gafas antes de observar. Ichigo se puso al lado de ella y Nemu pudo sentir su aliento en la oreja y se estremeció ligeramente. Aplicó algunos líquidos en la muestra y ajustó la lente del microscopio.

-Es… ¿pintura? –encendió los leds y apuntó con la luz ultravioleta.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, no es esmalte ni pintura acrílica. Parece más bien pintura industrial, por los químicos que contiene.

-¿Puede ser pintura de una casa?

-Casa, carro, muebles, cualquier objeto.

-Ya veo. ¿Crees poder poner todo eso por escrito? Quiero agregarlo a los expedientes. Es la primera víctima que presenta pintura debajo de las uñas.

-De inmediato.

Nemu imprimió los resultados y redactó un informe. Al terminar, le entregó las hojas a Ichigo y se despidieron.

Ichigo regresó con Mayuri y le dijo que Nemu había confirmado lo de la pintura.

-¿Usted qué cree que sea?

-Es difícil decirlo, pero si la víctima estuvo atada, seguramente fue a una silla. Si no, entonces tal vez raspó una pared o puerta en medio de su desesperación.

-Yo también apostaría por la silla. Me llevaré esto –dijo agitando los papeles-. Por favor avíseme de inmediato si encuentra algo más, lo que sea.

Mayuri asintió y vio a Kurosaki correr hacia el elevador.

-Escuchen esto –dijo Ichigo cuando entró a la oficina.

Orihime y Uryuu se volvieron.

-Vengo del departamento de ciencias forenses. Mayuri está analizando el cuerpo, pero encontramos algo más. La víctima fue golpeada en la cabeza y en el ojo. Es la primera.

-¿Está seguro? –preguntó Orihime.

-Sí. Ninguna de las otras chicas presentaba estas marcas. Según Mayuri, Rukia peleó bastante para ser liberada y por eso el asesino tuvo que golpearla. Y encontramos algo debajo de sus uñas. Restos de pintura.

-Es lamentable. Si fuera carne o sangre del asesino lo atraparíamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Lo sé, pero de todas formas son buenas noticias. ¿Cree que esto ayude en el perfil psicológico?

-No demasiado, pero aportará algo –respondió Orihime.

-Entonces le dejaré el informe. Me avisarán si encuentran algo más.

Tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió a la salida.

-Voy a comer con Riruka, volveré más tarde para irnos a patrullar.

Orihime asintió y lo observó desaparecer tras la puerta.

* * *

Grimmjow se caló nuevamente el gorro y guardó sus cosas en una mochila. Había guantes, alambre, cinta, una mordaza, una llave inglesa y su cuchillo de caza.

Cuando agarró la llave vio que tenía algunos restos de sangre entre el engrane y frunció el ceño. Siempre había sido muy metódico al momento de limpiar sus herramientas, por lo que le molestó que no hubiera puesto más cuidado en la llave. Aunque, a pesar de todo, era la primera vez que había tenido que usarla.

Recordó vagamente cómo forcejeó con su víctima y cómo se revolvía en sus brazos cuando la quiso meter en la camioneta. Dada su complexión, creyó que sería tarea fácil manejarla a su antojo, pero no fue así. La perra estaba dispuesta a pelear con uñas y dientes por su libertad. Estaba poniendo en peligro la operación, tuvo que acudir a tomar medidas más drásticas. El golpe le había sacado sangre, y se preocupó que todo el plan se arruinara. Si moría por trauma craneoencefálico, sería lamentable. Su marca eran tres cortes en la garganta, no un agujero en la maldita cabeza.

Después de aquel episodio, se prometió que no volvería a perder los estribos de esa manera. Tomó la lejía y se aseguró que la llave estuviera impecable antes de volver a guardarla.

Ahora era tiempo de seguir a Kurosaki para ver si lo llevaba con la chica de pelo magenta. No quería tener que acudir tanto a Szayel, y menos cuando se trataba de investigar a las víctimas.

Salió del departamento y llegó nuevamente a la estación de policía.

Se sentó en otro local distinto al de en la mañana; era un restaurante. Pidió una cerveza y esperó un rato hasta que Kurosaki saliera. En algún momento tendría que salir a comer algo, aunque si pedía algo estando dentro, habría desperdiciado horas de su valioso tiempo, y eso le molestaba mucho.

Estaba empezando a desesperarse cuando vio pasar a la novia de Kurosaki por la banqueta de enfrente rumbo a la estación.

Usaba un pantalón negro entallado, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta de punto. Su nívea piel resaltaba bajo el sol y su cabello brillaba intensamente. No podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando. Era su día de suerte. Se había propuesto seguir a Kurosaki para encontrarse con la chica, pero su buena fortuna había hecho que todo saliera mejor de lo esperado. Ahora sólo tenía que seguirla a ella.

Riruka esperó unos momentos cerca de la puerta de entrada y sonrió cuando vio a Ichigo salir en su encuentro. Se dieron un beso y él le pasó la mano por encima del hombro. Caminaron en dirección contraria de Grimmjow y tuvo que retirarse del restaurante para seguirlos. Se tomó su tiempo, pues estaba seguro que no irían muy lejos yendo a pie.

A lo lejos los vio entrar a un restaurante. Enfrente había un parque. Era perfecto. No quería estar demasiado cerca de ellos, pero tampoco quería perderlos de vista.

* * *

Ishida y Orihime pidieron algo para comer en la oficina. Conversaban amenamente.

-Entonces me dijo que quería que yo estudiara medicina. ¿Puede creerlo? ¿Alguien como yo en un hospital? –exclamó Ishida.

-Creo que tiene el potencial.

-Tal vez, pero no la vocación. A mí no me interesa tratar con pacientes ni enfermedades. Mi pasión es la tecnología.

-Hay mucha tecnología en un hospital.

-Sí, pero no de la que me gusta.

Señaló su computadora con gesto teatral.

-Me casaría con ella si fuera posible.

Orihime soltó una risita.

-Apuesto a que podría hacerlo muy feliz.

-¿Qué hay de usted? ¿Piensa casarse algún día?

Orihime se atragantó con su comida y tomó agua para calmarse.

-No esperaba esa pregunta –confesó.

-Lo siento, detective.

Orihime sonrió.

-Creo que…nunca me lo he planteado en verdad. Supongo que antes le dedicaba algún sueño o pensamiento, pero no después de lo de mi hermano.

-¿Qué le pasó a su hermano? Claro, si no es mucha la indiscreción.

-Llevamos un tiempo trabajando juntos. Claro que no es indiscreción. Además, creo que ha llegado el momento de tutearnos, ¿no lo cree?

Ishida se sonrojó levemente.

-Yo…eh…bueno, si a usted le parece bien.

-Me parece bien.

-De acuerdo, O-Orihime.

-Pues bien, cuando yo tenía doce años quedé huérfana de ambos padres. Hasta entonces yo era una niña como cualquier otra. Jugaba con muñecas, iba al parque con mis amigas, tenía buenas notas en la escuela, me fascinaban algunas bandas de música. La noticia me devastó por completo, pero mi consuelo era mi hermano mayor. Él se encargó de mí durante un año, pero mis padres nunca hicieron una gran fortuna, por lo que no tenían seguro de vida. Era difícil ir a la universidad, trabajar y cuidar de una niña al mismo tiempo. Mi hermano comenzó a buscar otras opciones, si sabe a lo que me refiero. Se metió en problemas cuando la suma que debía fue mayor de lo que pudo manejar. Así que lo asesinaron por la deuda. Nos quitaron la casa y tuve que irme a vivir con una tía. Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad regresé a Karakura y decidí que sería detective. Me he enfocado tanto en otras cosas que no he tenido el tiempo de pensar en cómo sería vivir una vida normal y tener una familia. Tú sabes que este trabajo es peligroso, ¿cómo podría ofrecerle algo a alguien si ni siquiera sé si estaré viva al final del día?

Ishida no sabía qué decir. Por la actitud de Orihime, sospechaba que había tenido un pasado difícil, pero no imaginó que fuera tan trágico.

-Lamento mucho escuchar eso –respondió-. Creo que es perfectamente entendible tu situación. De todas formas, el que se case contigo sería muy afortunado. Eres asombrosa.

Orihime sonrió y sacó su libreta para escribir algunas notas.

-Gracias, Uryuu. Tú también lo eres.

* * *

Después de un rato, Ichigo y Riruka por fin salieron del restaurante y regresaron a la estación de policía. Grimmjow se levantó y decidió que era momento de acercarse más, ya que eso significaba que estaban a punto de despedirse.

Caminó lentamente detrás de ellos y cada paso iba acortando más la distancia que los separaba. Podía escuchar su conversación.

-¿Te veré más tarde?

-No lo creo, Riruka. Tengo que salir a patrullar con la detective hoy. Iremos al centro comercial, pero no sé a qué hora pueda regresar.

-¿Con la detective? Si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que vas a una cita con ella. ¿Al centro comercial? Qué conveniente.

Ichigo la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No hay por qué estar celosa. Nuestra relación es enteramente profesional, ni siquiera me cae tan bien.

-Pero es muy hermosa.

-Tú lo eres más.

-No negaste que lo fuera –replicó Riruka.

Grimmjow rodó los ojos por la melosa situación. La tipa era una engreída celosa manipuladora. Le acababa dar razones de más para cortarle la garganta. Incluso la cabeza, si empleaba la fuerza suficiente.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta y Grimmjow les dio alcance y los pasó. Cruzó la calle y se recargó en la pared hasta que vio que se despidieron. Ni siquiera habían notado su presencia.

Siguió a Riruka de camino a casa. No vivía lejos de ahí, y eso significaba malas noticias. Hasta entonces, cada víctima tenía en común la zona de vivienda, que era donde Grimmjow se desenvolvía a su antojo, pues conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano. Entonces se recordó internamente que no seguía ningún patrón. Tal vez sería más complicado actuar esta vez, pero si eso desconcertaba a la policía, entonces estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

No le agradaba mucho salir de su zona de confort, pero sólo con ver el cuello de Riruka, le dieron unas ganas irrefrenables de enterrar su cuchillo en él. Y ese sentimiento valía todos los riesgos del mundo. No iba a privarse de actuar como le diera la gana.

Cuando averiguara algo más sobre Riruka, entonces comenzaría la planeación de su próximo asesinato. Mientras tanto estaba en un punto muerto.

Recordó lo que dijo Kurosaki sobre patrullar en el centro comercial. _Patético_ , pensó. Jamás elegía víctimas en ese lugar. El que haya dejado a Rangiku Matsumoto en el estacionamiento del centro comercial había sido completamente aleatorio. Pero de todas formas, le llamó la atención cómo procedería Kurosaki en ese lugar. Y también quería conocer a esa tal detective que hacía poner celosa a alguien tan hermosa como Riruka.

* * *

Por la tarde, Ichigo y Orihime se dirigieron al centro comercial alrededor de las cinco. Habían ido en el auto de ella, ya que Isshin tenía que salir a hacer otras cosas. Como esperaban, estaba atiborrado de gente. Orihime se había puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa negra de manga larga. Llevaba recogido su cabello en un moño, para darle un aspecto más casual. Ichigo se puso un pantalón negro, una playera gris y tenis.

-Bien, aquí estamos –dijo Ichigo para romper el silencio.

Se sentaron en una banca que les permitía ver a toda la gente pasando de una local a otro. Orihime tuvo que enseñarle su placa de detective al guardia de la puerta porque sonó la alarma al detectar su arma.

-¿Quiere algo de tomar?

-No, estoy bien –Orihime estaba más concentrada en observar que en la conversación.

Ichigo suspiró derrotado.

-Escuche, detective. Esto es tan incómodo para mí como para usted. Hay que hacer la guardia más amena y tratar de llevarnos bien, ¿qué dice?

-No estoy incómoda. De hecho disfruto que usted esté incómodo.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada. Orihime se dio cuenta de esto y decidió que ya había sido demasiado mala con el agente.

-Era broma, lo lamento –se disculpó. Al ver que Ichigo no respondía se levantó y lo jaló de la mano-. Demos un paseo, no tenemos por qué estar sentados todo el tiempo.

Ichigo la miró desconfiado, pero la siguió.

* * *

Grimmjow llegó al centro comercial alrededor de las seis. Paseó por el lugar pretendiendo que veía las tiendas, pero en realidad estaba buscando a Kurosaki.

 _No puede ser tan difícil, el cabello del bastardo es bastante llamativo_ , pensó.

Después de veinte minutos su mirada se clavó en dos cabelleras anaranjadas. Una de ellas pertenecía a Kurosaki. ¿La otra era la detective?

Estaban sentados afuera de una heladería y conversaban alegremente. ¿Sería genuino o era parte del disfraz?

Se acercó lo más que pudo y observó a la mujer que lo acompañaba. Su cabello anaranjado era de un color más oscuro que el de él. Iba recogido y algunos mechones caían libres y enmarcaban su rostro. Sus ojos eran grandes y grises. Tenía un cuerpo escultural, cintura estrecha, grandes pechos, piernas largas y delgadas.

Sonrió mentalmente y entonces entendió por qué Riruka estaba celosa. Hasta ahora no había visto mujer más hermosa que aquella detective. Por costumbre, dirigió su mirada al cuello de ella y soltó un suspiro ahogado. Era pálido, sin marcas, perfecto. Tal vez matar a Riruka podía esperar. Quería poner sus manos sobre ese cuello, ver la sangre correr a chorros y empapar esa superficie de porcelana.

Pero también, por primera vez, quería estar dentro de su víctima y torturarla de un modo distinto hasta hacerla gemir.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueeeno, en este capítulo quise poner un poco del pasado de Orihime y que Grimmjow por fin la conociera. Una vez establecido esto, su interés en ella va en aumento, por lo que también vengo con la noticia de que en el próximo capítulo será el encuentro frente a frente y algo de lime. El lemmon tendrá que esperar un poquito más a que la situación lo preceda (eso significa que el fic será más extenso de lo que planeaba inicialmente :D). Y sobre los términos empleados en el laboratorio, una disculpa xD la verdad desconozco mucho sobre el tema. Lo que importa es la historia, jaja. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahora sí actualicé a tiempo ;-; Espero que les guste, saludos (:**

 **LA PANTERA**

 **Capítulo 5: Encuentro.**

Ichigo y Orihime estuvieron un rato platicando afuera de la heladería. Tal y como había dicho Ichigo, lo mejor era tratar de llevarse bien. Lo que les resultó fácil, ya que se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común. Orihime pensó que Ichigo no era una mala persona, después de todo. El que haya tenido una vida distinta a la de ella no era razón para tratarlo mal. Si se desempeñaba mejor en la oficina que en la calle, bien por él. Aunque a su parecer debía haber cierto equilibrio.

-Deberíamos ir a recorrer el lugar. ¿Le parece bien si nos separamos y nos vemos aquí en veinte minutos?

-De acuerdo –respondió Ichigo. Se dio media vuelta pero Orihime lo detuvo del brazo.

-Estuve pensando un poco acerca de la situación. Creo que sería bueno si nos tuteáramos. Hoy en la mañana Ishida me dijo lo mismo. Pienso que haría el ambiente más ameno para ambos, ¿le parece bien? Después de todo ya llevamos poco más de un año de conocernos.

Ichigo se sorprendió por el comentario, pero asintió sin saber qué decir. La detective estaba un poco sonrojada, y se veía completamente adorable.

-Perfecto. Nos vemos al rato, Ichigo –exclamó Orihime y caminó hacia el lado contrario.

* * *

Grimmjow vio que la pareja se separó. ¿Se irían tan pronto? No podía ser. No podían llevar más de una hora en el lugar. Tal vez había surgido algo. Siguió a la detective a unos metros de distancia. Se sentía como hechizado.

Vio que caminaba sin prisas, más bien parecía atenta a todo su alrededor. Grimmjow se detuvo a tiempo en una tienda cuando Orihime se giró para ver si alguien la seguía.

 _Es precavida. Tal vez demasiado._

Si estaba tan atenta a todo, lo mejor sería dejar de seguirla. No quería levantar sospechas, ya que parecía la clase de persona que jamás olvidaba un rostro.

Sonrió internamente. Acercarse a ella iba a suponer todo un reto. ¿Estaba dispuesto a entrar en el juego? Por supuesto que sí. No sabía cómo, pero iba a conseguir lo que quería. Él siempre conseguía lo que quería. Al precio que fuera.

* * *

-No encontré nada fuera de lo ordinario –confesó Ichigo cuando volvieron a reunirse.

Grimmjow no los perdía de vista mientras fingía que observaba el acuario.

-Yo tampoco –exclamó Orihime derrotada-. Tal vez ni siquiera esté aquí, para empezar.

-Cuando Ishida tenga las cámaras de vigilancia, será más sencillo hacer esto.

-Estuve pensando y creo que es hora de poner en marcha mi plan de ser la carnada –dijo Orihime tanteando el terreno.

A Ichigo no le gustó nada cómo sonó aquello.

-¿Qué planeas?

-Cuando anochezca, voy a caminar por la zona de La Pantera, sólo algunas calles y barrios. Si veo que alguien me sigue, lo detendré.

-Creo que es un plan malísimo. Podría estar armado.

-Yo también estoy armada.

-Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que salga hoy. Como bien dijiste, las víctimas fueron atacadas de lunes a viernes. Sería una pérdida de tiempo.

-Jamás descarté la posibilidad de que atacara el fin de semana. ¿Prefieres quedarte en el centro comercial en busca de alguien sospechoso, o pasar a la acción?

-Prefiero actuar, pero de todas formas mi padre espera que nosotros…

-No vamos a decirle nada al capitán. Será una misión para ti y para mí.

-¿Qué pasa si algo sale mal? ¿Y si alguien es atacado aquí mientras jugamos a policías y ladrones? ¿Qué explicación tendremos por dejar nuestro puesto?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas. Me quedaré hasta el anochecer y entonces me voy. Puedes venir conmigo si quieres.

Ichigo seguía pensando qué hacer. Orihime vio que vacilaba demasiado y se le ocurrió algo.

-Pensé que sería bueno tenerte como apoyo. Pero si no crees poder, puedo buscar a otro agente. No te preocupes, vuelve a la estación cuando termines. Tienes razón, es un mal plan, pero es nuestra única opción.

-¿Qué? Por supuesto que puedo con algo como eso. Cuenta conmigo –respondió molesto.

 _Psicología inversa, siempre funciona_ , pensó Orihime.

-Gracias, Ichigo –sonrió mentalmente por su victoria. Qué fácil era manipularlo.

Dos horas más tarde salieron del centro comercial. Orihime dejó su bolso en el auto y guardó su placa y su identificación en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Se metió la Glock entre el pantalón y su espalda y se puso encima la chaqueta para que no se notara. Ichigo la observaba en silencio.

-Sólo en caso de que algo salga mal… ¿cómo lo sabré? Si voy contigo, el asesino nunca te abordará, pero tampoco puedo dejarte completamente sola.

Orihime sacó dos radios de la guantera y le entregó uno a Ichigo.

-Esto será más rápido que los celulares. Mantenlo encendido. Daré dos alertas si estoy en problemas. No me llames si no es necesario, no quiero que nadie se dé cuenta de que llevo uno.

Encendió ambos radios y guardó el suyo en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta. Ichigo hizo lo mismo y se despidieron.

-Primero iré al parque, luego al barrio chino y luego pasaré por la escuela primaria. Con un intervalo de media hora en cada uno. Si no pasa nada, te marcaré para encontrarnos y volver a la estación, ¿de acuerdo? –propuso Orihime.

Ichigo asintió y la observó alejarse del estacionamiento. En el fondo, todavía creía que era mala idea, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

* * *

Grimmjow salió del centro comercial y se detuvo en la puerta, observándolos a lo lejos. No podía ver bien lo que estaban haciendo, pero después de unos minutos se separaron y fueron por distintos caminos.

No sabía si era una trampa, pero se le acababa de presentar la oportunidad de acercarse a la detective. Estaba en la mismísima boca del lobo, y Grimmjow conocía la zona mejor que nadie. Si habían salido a patrullar por su cuenta, esa sería su condena. Sonrió ampliamente y siguió a Orihime. Ya estaba oscureciendo, y eso significaba un punto a su favor.

Se sentía mal por no tener un plan y estar actuando impulsivamente, pero estaba tan fascinado con aquella mujer que no le importaba. Quería aunque sea rozar su piel por accidente.

Vio que la mujer iba camino al parque. Era bastante público y estaba lleno de gente. Sería bueno para mezclarse.

La chica se sentó en una banca y paseó la mirada por el lugar. Grimmjow la observaba a lo lejos. Desde donde estaba, su campo de visión era amplísimo. Claramente a la detective le hacía falta espiar más seguido para adquirir todo tipo de técnicas. Su desempeño era profesional, se veía a leguas. Aun quien no supiera el propósito que la había llevado al parque, podía adivinar que estaba observando todo a su alrededor. Grimmjow había adquirido ese don de observar sin ser observado, y en momentos como aquel le proporcionaba una enorme ventaja.

Orihime se levantó varias veces y caminó por el lugar, tratando de pasar desapercibida. Cada cierto tiempo se llevaba la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta y la volvía a sacar.

 _Tal vez lleva un arma_ , pensó Grimmjow.

Luego de media hora, la chica sacudió la cabeza, se levantó y siguió su camino en dirección al barrio chino. Era el momento perfecto para atacar. Personalmente, era de los barrios preferidos de Grimmjow. Había moteles de mala muerte, puestos callejeros, vagabundos, prostitutas y un sinfín de edificios y casas abandonadas. Por no mencionar el número de pandillas y asaltantes que salían por la noche. La detective estaba jugando a ser valiente.

* * *

Orihime caminó largo rato por el barrio. El ambiente lúgubre le causaba escalofríos, pero se recordó que tenía que hacer todo aquello. Si poner su vida en peligro significaba que estaría más cerca de atrapar al asesino, entonces estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

El olor era nauseabundo. Dio vuelta por un callejón y vio a algunos jóvenes fumando en grupo. La miraron con odio. Orihime siguió de largo y se aseguró de que ninguno de ellos la estuviera siguiendo. En otra calle había algunas prostitutas que la miraron de arriba abajo, como evaluando la posibilidad de que se les uniera.

Un anciano harapiento se le acercó y le pidió unas monedas.

-Lo lamento, no tengo dinero.

-Todos ustedes son iguales –murmuró el viejo antes de alejarse.

Orihime se sintió observada y se giró, pero sólo alcanzó a ver la figura de un hombre que se ocultaba en un callejón a veinte metros de distancia. ¿Acaso la estaba espiando? ¿Y si era el asesino?

Se acercó al callejón y vio que el hombre había salido corriendo hacia el otro lado. No podía verle el rostro, estaba oscuro y el único faro que había estaba fundido. El hombre tenía cabello negro o usaba un gorro, no podía saberlo con certeza. Caminó tras él y vio que daba vuelta en otro callejón.

-¡Espere! –gritó apresurando el paso.

Con cautela, sacó el arma del pantalón y apuntó frente a ella antes de girarse, en caso de que la atacara por sorpresa. El callejón estaba vacío. Al fondo había una alambrada y un contenedor de basura. Seguramente el hombre había saltado, porque no había ninguna otra salida. Guardó el arma una vez más y saltó la reja también. No estaba demasiado alto.

Había tres callejones frente a ella. No sabía por cuál decidirse. Estaba siendo demasiado estúpida al seguir de ese modo al hombre, pero podía ser su única pista. Si no, ¿por qué motivo había huido? Estaba a punto de tomar el camino de en medio cuando vio movimiento en el camino de la izquierda y pudo identificar al mismo hombre. Salió corriendo tras él y sacó el arma.

-¡Alto ahí o disparo! –gritó.

El hombre se metió en un edificio abandonado y Orihime lo perdió de vista. ¿Sería prudente seguirlo o sería mejor llamar a Kurosaki para pedir apoyo? Se decidió por lo primero, no tenía tiempo que perder, y de todas formas se había internado tanto en el barrio que no tenía idea de dónde estaba.

Procedió con cautela, siempre con el arma frente a ella. Deseó haber traído una linterna, el edificio estaba completamente a oscuras, y si no fuera por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por algunas ventanas rotas, sería prácticamente imposible ver algo ahí dentro.

Sintió algo correr por sus pies y ahogó un grito. Sólo era una rata. Había grafitis en las paredes, basura en las esquinas y algunos muebles rotos. Estaba segura que también había insectos de todo tipo.

Inspeccionó el primer piso pero no pudo encontrar nada, vio las destartaladas escaleras y soltó un suspiro antes de subir. La imagen no era mejor. Todo ahí dentro estaba destruido. Fue cuarto por cuarto cerciorándose de que no había nadie. ¿Y si el hombre había huido por otra puerta? _No, imposible. No había otra salida, lo habría visto._

Escuchó un ruido en el piso de arriba y corrió hacia las escaleras. Había empezado a sudar de nervios. Giró por el corredor y al fondo vio una puerta cerrada. Revisó los demás cuartos, por si acaso. Tenía que estar ahí, no había más pisos. Tragó saliva antes de acercarse. Se recargó en la puerta, pero no escuchó nada. Puso una mano en el pomo y lo giró suavemente. Cuando se abrió, entró de golpe apuntando con el arma, pero sólo sintió un agudo dolor en la cabeza antes de desplomarse.

* * *

Cuando Orihime despertó, el dolor de la cabeza se intensificó. Estaba tirada en el piso. Tenía una venda en los ojos y las manos atadas a la espalda. Luchó por zafarse, pero no pudo.

-Ah, veo que ya despertó.

Orihime se estremeció al escuchar la fría voz. No podía ver nada, no tenía su arma y seguramente tampoco el radio.

-No se preocupe, sólo fueron unos minutos –prosiguió la voz.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó con voz entrecortada.

-Creo que ya lo sabe. Si no, ¿por qué me siguió?

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En el mismo lugar. El último cuarto del tercer piso de un edificio abandonado en un barrio de mala muerte. ¿No es perfecto?

-¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! –gritó Orihime a todo pulmón.

Grimmjow se rió.

-Adelante, grite todo lo que quiera. Nadie la va a oír. Y si alguien lo hiciera, ¿cree que vendrían a rescatarla? ¿Tiene idea de cuantas veces escuchan esos gritos de auxilio al día? Mucha gente es asaltada, violada y asesinada en estos barrios. Usted sólo es una víctima más.

-Déjeme ir –ordenó.

-Por supuesto, salga por la puerta cuando quiera –se burló.

Orihime trató de incorporarse, pero sintió una mano en su hombro que volvía a ponerla en su lugar. Era fuerte. Se detuvo más de la cuenta y acarició su clavícula hasta llegar a su cuello. El hombre llevaba guantes, podía sentirlos contra su piel. Orihime pensó que aquel era su fin. Estaba a punto de morir, y ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de ver el rostro de su asesino.

El hombre retiró la mano suavemente y la ayudó a sentarse contra la pared. Luego se alejó unos pasos.

-Me tomé la libertad de revisar sus cosas. Espero que no le moleste.

Orihime se congeló en su lugar. Eso significaba que había visto su placa de detective privado y su identificación con todos sus datos personales.

-Debo decir que estoy impresionado. Ya sabía yo que era usted policía, pero no sabía que fuera detective privado. ¿Están tan desesperados por atraparme que tienen que pedir ayuda externa? ¿Es usted tan buena en su oficio como aparenta? ¿Acaso una prodigio? Tiene sólo veinticinco años.

-Máteme de una vez –sentenció Orihime.

-Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, detective. Para empezar, no estoy armado. Y yo no mato con arma de fuego, a diferencia de usted.

-¿Se supone que eso debe hacerme sentir mal? Usted mata porque está loco.

Grimmjow soltó una carcajada que le puso la piel de gallina a Orihime.

-En eso se equivoca. Yo mato por placer. No me interesa lo demás. No me diga que no se había dado cuenta. Están los que matan por venganza, por odio, sexo, por dinero o cualquier otro tipo de interés material, los que matan porque tuvieron algún trauma en su niñez, y luego, muy muy aparte de todos ellos, estoy yo. Puedo dejar de hacerlo cuando yo quiera.

-¿Se detendría si se lo pido?

-No recibo órdenes de nadie. Mucho menos de una mujer.

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Orihime. Aún en su situación, estaba trabajando en el perfil psicológico del asesino a partir de cada cosa que decía. "Mucho menos de una mujer". El tipo era un misógino, y esa era su motivación. Había dicho que mataba por placer, pero Orihime estaba segura que el odio hacia las mujeres era un gran factor que contribuía al asesinato. Se le ocurrió una idea, aunque no era exactamente la más brillante.

-Ya veo. Supongo que debió herir su ego cuando no pudo lidiar con una chica que pesa cuarenta y cinco kilos mojada.

-No sé de qué me habla.

-El golpe en la cabeza no era parte de su plan, ¿o sí?

-Fue un contratiempo, es todo.

-A usted le gusta el control, los planes, el poder. Un contratiempo es algo que amenaza esa estructura. ¿Tal vez eso lo motivó a matar a Rukia Kuchiki?

-No, su muerte fue planeada desde mucho antes. Como dije, fue un contratiempo nada más. El resultado fue el mismo. Esa perra se está pudriendo en la plancha del forense en estos momentos. Obtuvo lo que merecía.

-¿Lo que merecía? ¿Es usted un castigador? ¿Acaso se cree un justiciero? Vaya carga que lleva en los hombros, señor asesino.

Grimmjow compuso una mueca. Lo estaba provocando.

-No sólo ella lo merecía. Hay más escoria en este mundo.

-De cualquier forma, estamos analizando los restos de piel que había bajo las uñas de Rukia. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que su ADN aparezca en las computadoras.

Grimmjow soltó una carcajada.

-Sabe tan bien como yo que eso es mentira. Hasta ahora le he hablado con honestidad, ¿por qué no recibo el mismo trato de su parte?

-Déjeme ir y le prometo que no presentaré denuncia. Hablaré con su abogado y llegaremos a un acuerdo sobre los otros casos.

-Una mentira tras otra. ¿Cree que me voy a entregar? ¿Que voy a ofrecer una disculpa pública y una compensación a las familias de las víctimas? ¿Que cuando salga de la cárcel voy a hacer obras benéficas para redimir mi culpa? ¿Acaso no se da cuenta de la situación en la que está? Tenga cuidado o podría ser la siguiente, detective.

-Creí que no estaba armado. Supongo que eso quiere decir que estoy a salvo.

-Por ahora.

-¿Hace esto con todas sus víctimas? ¿Primero las atormenta con un ultimátum y después las secuestra y asesina?

-¿Cree que esto es un tormento? No, detective. Usted es especial, merece un trato especial.

-Estoy halagada.

-Hace bien en estarlo. Porque será tocada por la mano de Dios. La Pantera le pondrá fin a su patética existencia de mujer empoderada. Pero primero me voy a divertir porque me agrada su actitud. Ciertamente no había conocido a alguien como usted.

-Bueno, si es de los que matan en la primera cita, no me sorprende que no conozca a nadie como yo.

-Haría bien en dejar esos comentarios sarcásticos. No querrá hacerme enojar antes de tiempo.

Orihime sintió que Grimmjow se acercaba y se pegó más a la pared. Estaba temblando, pero se esforzó por no demostrarlo.

Grimmjow se agachó frente a ella y le pasó la mano por la mejilla. Orihime se quitó con asco, por lo que Grimmjow la tomó fuertemente de la mandíbula y la acercó a su rostro. Con la otra mano acarició su pierna por encima del pantalón y subió lentamente hasta su entrepierna.

-¿Es esto lo que tiene en mente? Adelante, no es distinto de cualquier otro hombre –replicó Orihime.

A Grimmjow no le gustó que lo comparara con el resto de los hombres. Él era especial, y se aseguraría de que ella lo supiera.

-No necesito su permiso, detective.

La puso de pie y la recargó contra la pared, apresando sus piernas con las suyas para que no se le ocurriera patearlo. Acarició sus pechos por encima, lo que la hizo soltar un gemido ahogado. Se quitó un guante y metió una mano debajo de la blusa. Sus manos estaban frías y la piel de ella estaba caliente y muy suave. Quiso seguir su camino y tomarla ahí mismo, pero se detuvo.

Rozó ligeramente sus labios con los suyos. No podía arriesgarse a besarla como era debido ya que podría analizar los restos de saliva. Orihime estaba estática. Su radio sonó y la voz de Kurosaki la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Grimmjow se separó de ella.

- _Orihime, ¿estás ahí? Sé que dijiste que no te marcara, pero ha pasado más de media hora desde que te vi entrar al barrio chino. Ya revisé toda la zona de la primaria y no puedo encontrarte ¿estás bien?_

La comunicación se cortó. Grimmjow escuchó a Kurosaki y sonrió.

-Oh, parece que su novio está preocupado. ¿Cree que no puede cuidarse usted sola?

-No necesito que me cuiden. Mucho menos un niño mimado como él.

-Cuánta hostilidad. Y yo que creía que se llevaban bien. Después de todo conversaban muy alegremente afuera de la heladería.

Orihime se congeló en respuesta. Los había estado observando. ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Qué tanto sabía de ellos?

-En fin, ya que nos interrumpió el otro agente, creo que he perdido el apetito.

Se rió de su propia referencia de depredador.

-Me retiro, detective. Fue un gusto hablar con usted. Nos veremos más pronto de lo que cree. Después de todo, es usted una presa maravillosa. Entrando a las fauces de la pantera por voluntad propia.

-Lo atraparemos, y me voy a reír mucho cuando lo vea pudriéndose en la cárcel –sentenció Orihime fríamente.

-No esperaba menos de usted. Pero no olvide que ahora conozco su dirección. Puedo visitarla cuando yo quiera, puedo observarla cuando yo quiera, puedo matarla cuando yo quiera. Usted podría hacer que la pongan en custodia preventiva sabiendo esto, pero no lo hará. Querrá demostrar una vez más que sabe cuidarse sola. Usted me va a buscar, y va a actuar sola, porque está acostumbrada a hacerlo. ¿Y sabe lo que le daré como premio antes de matarla? Dejaré que usted descubra mi identidad por su cuenta, sólo por darle la satisfacción. Estaré en contacto y le dejaré pistas. Puede aprovecharlas para tratar de ir a mi paso. En cuanto a nuestra conversación, utilícela para trabajar en mi perfil psicológico, estoy seguro que después de hoy llenará dos páginas completas sobre todo lo que he dicho.

-No se saldrá con la suya, téngalo en mente.

-Gracias por el consejo, detective. Pero siempre me salgo con la mía. Seis cadáveres y su presencia aquí lo demuestran.

Grimmjow la noqueó con la misma tabla que usó al principio y tras asegurarse de que estaba inconsciente, le quitó la venda. Le desató las manos, las cuales había amarrado con sus propias agujetas.

-Bueno, para ser un amarre improvisado, no estuvo mal –sonrió.

Dejó su Glock, su placa y su radio junto a ella y se levantó, no sin antes acariciar una vez más ese cuello de porcelana que estaba ansioso por devorar. Volteó a verla antes de salir de la habitación y regresar a su departamento. La visita había ido mejor de lo que esperaba.

 **Continuará…**

 **Disfruté mucho la escena de Grimmjow y Orihime 7u7 incluso yo estaba dudando acerca de detenerme y continuar jajaja. Y no me refiero sólo a lo físico, personalmente me encanta ese jueguito mental que tienen entre detective y asesino cuando se conocen. Y la incertidumbre de no poder ver su rostro lo hace más interesante. En fin, gracias por leer n.n hasta pronto.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chicos…CHICOOOOOOS, logré actualizar T-T creí que no lo lograría...**

 **Ok, basta de drama, disfruten ;3 Bye-Bye!**

 **P.D. Muchas gracias por dejar su review y ser pacientes conmigo, no los merezco ;-;**

 **LA PANTERA**

 **Capítulo 6: Primer enigma.**

Orihime abandonó el edificio con el arma en la mano, aun cuando sabía perfectamente que el asesino no estaba cerca. Llamó a Ichigo por radio y regresaron al centro comercial. Estaba esperándola en el auto. Cuando la vio, corrió hacia ella y la sujetó por los hombros.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó alarmado.

-Estoy bien. Salgamos de aquí, te contaré en el camino.

Orihime decidió contarle la versión corta, no quiso entrar en detalles sobre asuntos más personales.

-Me encontré con el asesino –comenzó.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Lo identificaste?

-En el barrio chino sentí que me observaban, corrí detrás de un hombre que se metió por varios callejones. Saqué el arma y le grité que se detuviera, pero no lo hizo. Entró en un edificio. Iba a marcarte para que fueras como refuerzo, pero no había tiempo. Algo me decía que era él, y no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza, consternado. Escuchaba con los ojos muy abiertos el relato de Inoue.

-Me estaba esperando en el tercer piso, y a pesar de ir armada, me tomó por sorpresa y me noqueó. Cuando desperté estaba atada de manos y con los ojos vendados.

Ichigo reparó en sus enrojecidas muñecas al volante.

-Hablamos largo rato, prácticamente confesó los asesinatos, aunque sólo mencioné el nombre de Rukia. Ichigo…era sorprendente cada palabra que salía de su boca. Su forma de pensar, de actuar, de analizar la situación, absolutamente todo.

-Si te quitó el arma podemos hacer que busquen las huellas dactilares –propuso Ichigo.

-No, llevaba guantes.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Los sentí.

-¿Acaso él…él…?

-Sólo fue un roce en el cuello. Después sonó el radio cuando marcaste. Volvió a noquearme, me desató y se fue.

-¿Así sin más? ¿Por qué no te mató? ¿Ni siquiera una amenaza?

Orihime sabía que si le decía algo más a Ichigo, haría todo lo posible por ponerla en custodia preventiva, y eso era justo lo que no quería. Maldijo mentalmente al asesino por adivinar lo que haría, ya que eso significaba que acababa de aceptar las reglas de su juego.

-No iba armado.

-¿Y tu pistola?

-Supongo que no quiere salirse de su MO.

Llegaron a la estación y bajaron del auto. Ichigo estaba encolerizado. Quería decirle todo tipo de cosas a Orihime por no haber hecho caso de sus advertencias, pero sabía que no era el momento. Primero tenían que calmarse y pensar qué le dirían al capitán, para luego proceder con lo poco que sabían del asesino.

-Llevaré esto al laboratorio, aunque francamente no creo que haya nada –dijo Orihime haciendo referencia a la Glock y a su placa.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos arriba.

Orihime esperó afuera mientras analizaban sus pertenencias. Sacó su identificación y la observó detenidamente. ¿Qué pasaría si tuviera alguna huella? Si les decía que también la agarró, sería inevitable que dedujeran que vio sus datos. Pero no quería arriesgarse a eso. No necesitaba una maldita huella para atrapar al asesino.

Akon salió del laboratorio y le regresó las cosas.

-Tendremos los resultados el lunes en la mañana.

Orihime asintió y se despidió. Ahora sólo restaba esperar, aunque en el fondo ya sabía los resultados que encontrarían. Suspiró derrotada y subió a encontrarse con Ichigo.

Se sentaron uno frente al otro. Isshin y Uryuu no estaban ahí, ya se habían ido desde hacía horas. La oficina estaba iluminada únicamente por una lámpara. Ichigo le sirvió un café a Orihime.

-¿Segura que estás bien? ¿Quieres ver a la psicóloga mañana? Puedo concertar una cita a primera hora.

-No es necesario, pero gracias de todos modos –contestó Orihime.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, ambos sentían las palabras atoradas en la garganta. Sabían que esa noche Orihime había escapado de la muerte.

-Creo que es mejor que vayamos a casa –dijo Orihime levantándose.

-Yo me quedaré un rato a hacer el reporte. Pediré un taxi cuando termine.

-¿Estás seguro? No tengo problema en llevarte.

-Está bien. Nos vemos el lunes. Llámame si surge algo.

Orihime asintió y salió del edificio.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa se dio una ducha. Mientras lavaba su cuerpo, recordó las manos del asesino acariciándola. Se estremeció ligeramente, aún podía sentir su presencia.

Era casi media noche y estaba cansada, pero tenía algo que hacer antes de poder irse a la cama. Tal y como lo predijo el asesino, iba a trabajar en el perfil psicológico a partir de lo que le había dicho. Se dejó caer en el sillón ya con el pijama puesto. Sacó su libreta de apuntes y escribió:

 _Hombre de mediana edad (de dieciocho a cuarenta años, aproximadamente). Asesino en serie y secuestrador. Seis víctimas hasta ahora. Mata con cuchillo, es diestro. M.O: tres cortes en la garganta. ¿Motivación? Placer, según sus palabras. No hay indicios de que se haya quedado con algún "trofeo". Clase social desconocida, estado civil desconocido, patrón de selección de víctimas desconocido, ¿vehículo propio? Probablemente. Actúa solo._

 _Personalidad: Falta de remordimiento y empatía. Misógino. Complejo de Dios/Justiciero. Ausencia de nerviosismo. Manipulador/Controlador. Cruel/Insensible/Agresivo. Precavido/Metódico/Cuidadoso. No es provocado con facilidad. Sigue cierta ética al momento de matar. No utiliza armas de fuego. Recurre a la violencia física cuando las cosas se salen de control. Prefiere la tortura psicológica._

 _Aptitudes: Gran capacidad verbal, organizado, planeador. Puede pasar desapercibido. Conoce muy bien la zona. Probablemente viva cerca._

 _Características: Inteligente, paciente, alta autoestima. ¿Honesto?_

Y al final de la hoja, con letras grandes, escribió: _PELIGROSO._

Revisó nuevamente los apuntes. Había muchos datos importantes que desconocía, pero no tenía idea de cómo proceder.

Pronto, demasiado pronto, se quedó dormida.

* * *

Grimmjow tenía un plan para saber un poco más acerca de Riruka. El lunes en la mañana se presentó al trabajo como de costumbre. Cargó los paquetes en la camioneta y se dirigió a casa de Riruka. Su ruta del lunes era otra, pero no pasaría nada si se desviaba un poco para hacer una breve parada.

Estacionó la camioneta a una cuadra de la casa y esperó. Pasó media hora pero no hubo actividad. No sabía si vivía sola o con algún familiar, así que tocó el timbre de la casa de al lado.

Un niño rubio de unos catorce años aproximadamente abrió la puerta. Tenía cara de aburrimiento y sostenía un _gameboy_ en las manos. Vio a Grimmjow de arriba abajo y esperó a que dijera algo.

-Hola, amiguito. ¿Están tus padres en casa? –preguntó Grimmjow con una forzada sonrisa de lado.

Probablemente le habían dicho que no hablara nunca con extraños, pero si veía el uniforme de la paquetería, no creía que hubiera algún problema.

El niño negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tienes algún paquete para ellos?

-No esta vez, colega. Es para la chica de al lado, el destinatario dice "Riruka", pero no hay nadie en casa. ¿Sabes a qué hora puedo localizarla?

-Esa boba va a la universidad por la mañana. Llega en la tarde como a las tres.

-Ya veo. Tal vez podría dejar el paquete con algún familiar…

-Riruka vive sola. El único que la visita es su novio el policía. Pero casi siempre ella se va con su amiga Nozomi y llega hasta en la noche cerca de las diez.

Ese niño era una fuente muy valiosa de información. Tal vez se la pasaba pegado a la ventana al pendiente de todo lo que hacía la chica. _Ah, la pubertad_. Grimmjow sonrió, ya que había obtenido más de lo que esperaba. Le revolvió el pelo al niño y se despidió.

-Has sido de mucha ayuda. Vendré más tarde a buscarla, entonces.

-¿No me puedes dejar a mí el paquete? Te prometo que se lo haré llegar –preguntó el niño, esperanzado.

-Lo lamento, no puedo. Son órdenes de la empresa. Pero gracias por tu amabilidad. Estoy seguro de que Riruka te lo agradecería.

El niño se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta.

Grimmjow volvió a la camioneta y reanudó sus labores. Antes de las tres iría a la universidad y con suerte la vería por la zona. Personas como Riruka eran niñas mimadas y distraídas. Podía seguirla sin problema alguno, no como la detective…

Sonrió al recordar el episodio del sábado en el barrio chino. Había logrado saber más de ella con esa simple identificación. Tal vez también se diera una vuelta por su casa más noche. Quería saber cómo era y qué clase de sistema de seguridad tenía para ver si era viable visitarla.

Además, tenía un obsequio para ella.

* * *

Orihime llegó a la estación de policía con unas enormes ojeras que la hacían ver más pálida. Ichigo, Isshin y Uryuu se abstuvieron de hacer comentarios y simplemente la saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Ichigo los había puesto al tanto sobre lo que había pasado con Orihime. Ambos recibieron una reprimenda, pero no le dieron tanta importancia; había otros asuntos más urgentes que atender.

Orihime se sentía culpable por estar ocultando información que podría ser importante, pero supuso que podría manejar ella sola al asesino hasta que hubiera más pistas. Lo más interesante de todo aquello era que habían empezado un juego, y como las reglas de todo juego, el ganador podía ser cualquiera de los dos.

A partir del perfil que había hecho Orihime, se pusieron a hacer teorías sobre quién podría ser el sospechoso, pero no salían de suposiciones sin sentido. No tenían nada. Orihime seguía pensando en lo que había dicho Grimmjow sobre observarlos en el centro comercial. ¿Habrían captado algo las cámaras de vigilancia? Después de todo estuvieron poco más de veinte minutos sentados, las posibilidades de encontrar algún sospechoso en la zona en ese lapso de tiempo eran reducidas. Si mal no recordaba, el sospechoso usaba un gorro o tenía cabello negro. Estaba segura que su ropa era negra también. Con estas características no deberían tardar tanto en encontrarlo.

Pero, ¿qué pasaba si el sospechoso los observaba desde lejos? Tal vez ni siquiera salía en la grabación de la heladería…

-¿Detective? –Isshin la sacudió del hombro y Orihime despertó.

-Lo siento, no estaba escuchando.

-Ichigo nos estaba diciendo que tal vez deberíamos ponerla en custodia preventiva.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué motivo? - _¿se habían dado cuenta ya?_

-Bueno, pensé que podría reconocerte. Estás en peligro a donde quiera que vayas. No hay que arriesgarnos.

-Eso es inútil. No sabe dónde vivo –mintió-. Además, también los conoce a ustedes. Corren el mismo peligro que yo.

-Pero usted es mujer. El asesino ataca mujeres únicamente –contrarrestó Isshin.

-Ahí vamos de nuevo con las cuestiones de género –replicó Orihime molesta-. Puedo cuidarme yo sola.

-Eso dijiste la última vez y mira cómo terminó –explotó Ichigo, furioso.

-Me tomó desprevenida, eso es todo. No volverá a pasar.

-Creo que todos estaríamos más relajados si te ponemos en custodia preventiva –intervino Ishida.

-De ninguna manera.

-Bueno, aunque sea deja que uno de nuestros agentes te vigile las veinticuatro horas.

-La respuesta es no.

Orihime tomó sus cosas y salió de la oficina dando un portazo.

* * *

Grimmjow salió de trabajo a las dos y se apresuró a cambiarse para ir a la universidad. Bastaría con que pasara por la zona, Riruka era inconfundible entre el gentío. No debería ser muy difícil localizarla.

Guardó en su mochila el paquete de Orihime, lo dejaría al anochecer antes de que regresara de la estación, para asegurarse de que lo viera antes de dormir. El sello y postal estaban en orden, por lo que parecía que el paquete había sido entregado en forma.

Los estudiantes se amontonaban en las entradas. Conversaban animadamente unos con otros, reían de alguna broma estúpida, se ponían de acuerdo para salir, algunos cuantos (los marginados, supuso Grimmjow), se iban directamente a casa sin hacer contacto con nadie más.

Pensó si su vida habría sido distinta si hubiera asistido a la universidad. Tal vez tendría un trabajo decente y viviría en otra parte de la ciudad. ¿Sería un asesino? No lo sabía. Era una cuestión que pocas veces se había planteado, pero siempre sin respuesta. Después de todo era una faceta de él que lo complementaba.

En el exterior era un hombre de veintinueve años que vivía en un departamento, trabajaba en una paquetería, no tenía amigos, sólo pocos conocidos. Su salario era mediocre, pero le permitía vivir al día, su conducta era más bien antisocial, pero sabía disimular cuando tenía que hacerlo. Si quería, podía actuar como el alma de la fiesta con tal de mantener las apariencias.

No quiso entrar en más detalles sobre sus recuerdos de la niñez, tenía que concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. _No más inconvenientes,_ se reprendió.

* * *

Riruka salió deprisa de la escuela. Los alumnos se amontonaban en las entradas. Nozomi no había ido aquel día a la escuela, por lo que tendría que regresar sola a casa. Ichigo no la había llamado desde el sábado, pero supuso que estaba bastante ocupado con el caso que tenía entre manos. A pesar de que no había querido entrar en detalles, Riruka estaba casi segura que se trataba del caso de La Pantera. Un asesino en serie como aquel requería toda la atención del mundo.

Se preguntó si seguía algún patrón al escoger sus víctimas. Todas eran mujeres, pero ninguna se parecía a la otra. Ni siquiera se conocían entre ellas. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al recordar la imagen del último periódico.

 _Un poco de censura no estaría mal, desgraciados._

Era mejor no pensar en eso. Se apresuró a la parada de camión, sin percatarse de que un hombre lo seguía.

Grimmjow se sentó junto a ella fingiendo indiferencia, pero todos sus sentidos estaban alerta. Olfateó discretamente su fragancia. Su cabello olía a vainilla. A Grimmjow le excitó la blancura de su piel y el contraste que hacía con su largo cabello magenta. Pensó que sería una desgracia ver su cuello desgarrado, pero la imagen de la sangre empapando todo lo hizo cambiar de opinión. No podía esperar a clavar su cuchillo y escucharla soltar un grito ahogado por primera y última vez.

-¿Vas a la universidad? –preguntó Riruka.

Grimmjow se congeló en su lugar. Su mandíbula se tensó al darse cuenta que su próxima víctima trataba de entablar una conversación con él. Los engranes en su cabeza comenzaron a girar a toda velocidad. _¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Decirle que no? No tendría sentido, puesto que vengo de allá y traigo una mochila. Pero si le digo que sí, me va a preguntar en qué curso estoy o algo parecido._

-Sí, de hecho estoy en último curso –respondió rápidamente.

-Curioso, estoy segura que nunca te había visto por aquí.

-Ni yo a ti. Creo que no olvidaría a una chica tan linda como tú.

Riruka se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

 _Bien, mientras menos hagamos contacto visual, mejor para mí. Le será más difícil recordar mi rostro,_ pensó Grimmjow.

-Yo tampoco olvidaría a un chico como tú. Tu cabello es muy llamativo.

Grimmjow maldijo mentalmente por no haber llevado su gorro como siempre que salía.

-Sí, eh…yo lo detesto. No me gusta ser el centro de atención.

Riruka alzó una mano despreocupadamente y tomó un mechón entre sus dedos.

-Creo que es lindo. Mi novio también se queja de lo mismo.

 _¿Coqueteando con un extraño en la parada del camión? Definitivamente es escoria que debe ser eliminada de este mundo._

-Supongo que uno termina acostumbrándose –se encogió de hombros.

El autobús llegó justo a tiempo. Riruka le sonrió a Grimmjow y se despidió con la mano, afortunadamente sin hacer preguntas de más.

Grimmjow observó el autobús hasta que dio vuelta en la siguiente calle. Esperó unos minutos y regresó a su departamento tras repasar la breve conversación que había tenido con Riruka y asegurarse de que no había dicho o hecho nada indebido.

* * *

Grimmjow se aseguró de ver a la detective salir de casa antes de acercarse al buzón. Sabía que se había ido a hacer las guardias con el otro agente, puesto que ya había anochecido.

 _Qué pérdida de tiempo,_ pensó, _jamás lograrán atraparme si siguen así._

La casa de la detective era bastante amplia y bonita. Era de un solo piso y tenía un jardín muy bien cuidado. Se fijó en la puerta, pero no vio ninguna entrada para perro. Aun así, pensó que no estaría de más comprobarlo más delante. No parecía la clase de persona que tenía tiempo para mascotas, pero después de todo era detective privado, y casi siempre venían acompañados de un peludo amigo de cuatro patas, por seguridad extra.

Las cortinas estaban cerradas y las luces apagadas. Debido al fraccionamiento en el que vivía, supuso que tendría alguna clase de alarma. Ya tendría más tiempo de inspeccionar, por ahora sólo tenía que entregar el paquete e irse de ahí.

Su comunicación mejoraría después de esa noche, no tendría que planear encuentros furtivos que pusieran en riesgo toda la operación y su identidad. Se excitó de sólo pensar que escucharía su dulce voz muy pronto.

 _Espero que le guste la sorpresa, detective._

Sonrió de lado y se alejó a paso lento por donde había venido. Después de todo no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Todo estaba bajo control.

* * *

Orihime abrió el paquete con manos temblorosas, esperando ver algo asqueroso, pero se sorprendió al ver una pequeña caja de cartón y una nota escrita a máquina. _Muy astuto_ , pensó Orihime.

 _"Le prometí que estaría en contacto. Dentro de la caja encontrará un celular desechable. Le marcaré cuando crea conveniente. No se moleste en rastrear la llamada, ya me he encargado de todos esos detalles. ¿Le gustan los números? Espero que sí. Su primera pista es bastante simple, no debería tardar más de un día o dos en descifrarla, debido a su ágil mente. Hasta entonces, detective."_

Más abajo había una serie de números y una pista en la esquina de la página.

 _"924151024206"_

 _"-1"_

¿Qué rayos significaba aquello? No tenía ningún sentido, a simple vista. Maldijo en voz baja al pensar en el trabajo extra que le estaba dando aquel hijo de perra, pero lo mejor era ponerse a descifrarlo. Suspiró y se llevó la caja a su escritorio. Por un momento pensó en llevar el teléfono a que lo revisaran en busca de huellas, pero sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo. Desbloqueó el teléfono y revisó los contactos, llamadas, mensajes. Estaba completamente en blanco.

Lo guardó en el cajón, por el momento no quería pensar en eso. "Le marcaré cuando crea conveniente". Pues bien, dependía de ella el responder la llamada. Si creía que estaba controlándola, estaba muy equivocado.

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por leer. Hasta pronto (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, chicos(: Aquí les dejo el capítulo de la semana. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Dejen su review, ¡besos! Bye-bye.**

 **LA PANTERA**

 **Capítulo 7: Día libre.**

El reloj marcaba las dos y media de la mañana y la suave lluvia caía silenciosa en la ciudad de Karakura.

Orihime había pasado toda la noche tratando de descifrar el mensaje oculto en aquella serie de números. Primero pensó que se trataba de coordenadas, pero el lugar que apuntaba era absurdo. Después trató marcando el número, sin obtener mejores resultados. Matrículas de autos, fechas, nada servía.

 _De acuerdo. Piensa, Inoue. Te estás dejando llevar por lo obvio. A este tipo le gustan los retos, será un poco más complicado que eso, ¿no crees? Tal vez los números estén desordenados._

Entonces se le ocurrió que en serio era un "mensaje" oculto. Enumeró cada letra del abecedario y trató una vez más. La secuencia daba: I-B-D-A-E… _Tal vez sea un anagrama_ , pensó. Conjugó todas las letras pero fue inútil.

No tenía sentido. De igual forma podían ser siglas de alguna frase, así que no descartó la idea. Intentó restando un número, como rezaba la pista. El resultado fue: H-A-C-, pero al número uno no podía restarle nada, o le quedaría cero. ¿Significaría un espacio muerto? H-A-C D-, nuevamente un espacio. No estaba llegando a ningún lado con ello. _Aunque_ , pensó, _si el abecedario tiene más de veinte letras, la secuencia podría ser 9-24-15…_ Trató de nuevo, restando un número y el resultado fue H-W-Ñ… Arrojó la libreta al suelo, frustrada.

Caminó un poco por la habitación para despejar su mente. No lograría nada si no pensaba con claridad. _Eres más lista que él_ , se reprendió.

Enumeró entonces el abecedario en orden descendente. A la A le puso el 27, a la B el 26 y así sucesivamente. El resultado fue: R-D-M…pero tampoco le dio nada. Le restó un número a cada letra y entonces leyó: S-E-N-R-E-I-V. Volteó las letras para acomodarlas en orden y la palabra que se formó fue VIERNES.

Dejó el papel en el escritorio y recargó la cabeza entre sus manos.

 _Viernes, viernes, viernes._

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. _Va a atacar el viernes._

* * *

Grimmjow estaba despierto, sumido en sus pensamientos. Usaba únicamente un pantalón negro de chándal que se ajustaba a su cadera. Se tumbó en el sillón boca arriba y pasó los brazos detrás de su cabeza. No pudo evitar componer una sonrisa, estaba conforme

con la manera en que habían resultado las cosas. Pudo acercarse lo suficiente a Riruka, el mocoso de al lado le había dado la información que necesitaba, había podido ir hasta la casa de la detective y le había entregado el paquete.

Estaba seguro que para esa hora ya lo habría visto. Seguramente estaba tratando de descifrar el mensaje. Soltó una carcajada. Había sido de lo más estúpido del mundo encriptar la palabra. Bastaba con un acomodo de las letras y voila. Sin embargo, casi podía ver a la detective perdiendo una noche de sueño. _Involucren a la puta CIA, si quieren._ Rió de nuevo y se dirigió al refrigerador por una cerveza.

Paseó por su estante de libros y sacó su álbum de recortes de los casos. De vez en cuando le gustaba hojear las páginas y vivir en su mente una vez más el momento de matar a las víctimas. Todavía podía sentir la sangre empapando sus manos y el estremecimiento del cuerpo siendo degollado. Sacudió ligeramente las manos, preso de la sensación. Recordó lo que le había dicho la detective sobre la última chica, Rukia. Esa desgraciada casi había arruinado todo. No hubo planeación suficiente, y el resultado fue desastroso. Todos se habían dado cuenta de que había golpeado a la víctima en un afán de controlarla.

Qué estúpido había sido de su parte. Pero no volvería a ocurrir. Se aseguraría de eso.

Volvió a guardar el libro no sin antes acariciar la siguiente página, de la cual estaba seguro que llenaría muy pronto con otro titular en primera página del periódico. Imaginó el cuerpo de Riruka tendido boca arriba y las autoridades alrededor buscando alguna explicación. Aunque ya la sabían, por supuesto que la sabían, pero no querían admitirlo en voz alta, por miedo a que se convirtiera en algo real y cotidiano. Pensó también en la reacción del agente Kurosaki. ¿Qué diría cuando se diera cuenta de que la chica muerta era nada más y nada menos que su novia? Se lo tomaría personal, eso seguro, pero le daba cierto aire interesante a la situación. ¿Sería más metódicos en delante? Esperaba que sí, porque las horas invertidas en la planeación tenían que valer la pena de algún modo.

Un asesino serial azoraba las calles de Karakura, sediento de sangre, y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. Ni siquiera la detective. ¿Cuándo sería el momento oportuno para encargarse de ella? Supuso que al final de todo, pero ¿realmente habría un final? Pensándolo bien, nunca se había planteado qué pasaría si se detuviera de repente. Si dejara de asesinar mujeres, si saciara su sed de sangre y viviera una vida normal como el resto de la gente.

Él no quería ser alguien normal. Quería ser recordado por sus crímenes y que la gente temblara al oír su nombre, o en este caso su apodo. Sí, el apodo bastaba. No se sentía listo para revelar su nombre. Y estaba seguro que no se sentía listo para dejar de matar. La sensación era inigualable, nunca podría satisfacer por completo ese deseo.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo para su siguiente enigma. Sacó papel y pluma de un cajón y se puso a escribir unas palabras sueltas. Tachando y subrayando hasta que logró la frase completa. Le dio un trago a la cerveza y contempló en silencio la nota. Era mucho más fácil que el primer enigma. A simple vista parecía una frase acorde a su personalidad, pero la siguiente pista, vital para la investigación, estaba oculta entre las letras. Era como él mismo, aparentaba ser una cosa, pero la verdadera magia estaba dentro. Sonrió al imaginar a la detective quebrándose la cabeza para descifrar algo tan sencillo. Pero antes tendría que esperar a que resolviera el primer código. La llamaría más tarde para preguntar por sus avances, y escuchar su voz llena  
de prepotencia y terror al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Orihime tenía un montón de papeles encima del escritorio. Hojeó los expedientes tratando una vez más de descifrar algún patrón en la selección de víctimas, pero todas habían sido al azar. Había algo que estaba pasando por alto, podía sentirlo, pero no tenía idea de qué era.

Se acercó al mini bar que tenía en el comedor y sacó una botella de whisky. Tenía años sin probar una sola gota de alcohol. Había sido una buena compañía en aquella época en la que el caso parecía no tener solución, pero al final siempre hubo alguna.

Se sirvió un poco en un vaso y contempló el líquido amarillo y transparente a contraluz, sumida en sus pensamientos. _¿Whisky en la madrugada? Debo estar volviéndome loca._

Sonrió amargamente. ¿Cómo explicaría la información que acababa de conseguir? No podía decir que sabía el día en que atacaría La Pantera, pero sabía que tampoco podía actuar sola esta vez. ¿Sería prudente llamar a Ichigo?

 _No, haría demasiadas preguntas._

Tenía que hacerlo sola. Tenía que conseguir el lugar en concreto en el que atacaría, pero dudaba mucho que el asesino quisiera decirle algo al respecto. Quería jugar con ella, no darle las herramientas para frustrar sus planes.

Recordó las palabras que le dijo cuando estaban en el edificio abandonado. _"¿Y sabe lo que le daré como premio antes de matarla? Dejaré que usted descubra mi identidad por su cuenta, sólo por darle la satisfacción."_

Sintió que se le helaban los huesos al imaginarse la cuchilla perforando su tráquea. La iba a matar, eso era obvio. Pero ¿por qué dejar que descubriera su identidad antes? Se estaba burlando de ella. Estaba demasiado seguro de su posición, de no cometer ningún error, de estar en control con todo lo que lo rodeaba. Pero si algo había aprendido Orihime a lo largo de sus años de servicio, era que nada estaba decidido hasta el final. Un simple error que cometiera y le daría vía libre para atraparlo. No obstante, primero tenía que sacarlo de su zona de confort, y ahí residía el verdadero problema. ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacerlo?

Sintiéndose un poco paranoica, comprobó una vez más que todas las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas y la alarma activada. De una u otra forma, sentía como si el asesino estuviera observándola constantemente, evaluando cada uno de sus movimientos.

Se paró frente a la ventana y observó las gotas de lluvia caer lentamente por el cristal. La noche seguía avanzando, sumiendo todo en su negrura; no había dormido nada, pero no se sentía cansada, más bien ansiosa. Tomó un trago de whisky y lo detuvo unos segundos en la lengua hasta que se le entumió. Después lo pasó, sintiéndolo bajar ásperamente por su garganta.

Tenía un historial impecable de casos resueltos, no iba a permitir que un hijo de perra viniera a cambiar eso.

A la mañana siguiente salió a correr por el parque, pero luego de dos vueltas sintió que necesitaba algo más para distraerse. Se dirigió al bosque, a sólo unos kilómetros de las afueras de la ciudad. Al sentir el aire fresco en su rostro y el aroma a pino se relajó un poco más. Todavía tenía el sabor del whisky en la garganta y se arrepintió de habérselo bebido.

Más que correr para mantener la condición física, parecía que estaba huyendo de sus problemas, y en parte así era. Se planteó dejar el caso por seguridad y su propia salud mental, pero rápidamente desechó esa idea. Si el capitán la había llamado era porque no tenía alternativa. Además, no era una cobarde. Tenía miedo, sí, pero no significaba que iba a tirar la toalla y dejar que el asesino se saliera con la suya. Estaba dispuesta a atraparlo, al costo que fuera.

Regresó a casa empapada en sudor. No supo cuánto tiempo había estado fuera, pero se apresuró a bañarse para ir a la estación.

Antes de salir de su casa, dudó acerca de llevarse el celular desechable que le había dado el asesino. No creía que la fuera a llamar tan pronto, pero si lo hacía, no quería estar en frente de los otros agentes al contestar. Finalmente guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo, no sin antes ponerlo en modo vibrador.

* * *

Grimmjow se sentía especialmente enérgico esa mañana. Incluso saludó con una sonrisa a Tatsuki cuando la vio saliendo de su departamento.

-Hoy te ves diferente, Grimmjow.

Caminaron juntos por las escaleras hasta la entrada del edificio. Tatsuki estaba usando un pantalón de mezclilla entallado y una chamarra verde. Grimmjow se quedó embobado mirando la forma de sus piernas, torneadas por el ejercicio, pero tuvo que recordarse que odiaba a aquella mujer, no podía permitirse sentir deseo o atracción. No supo qué responder, claramente no tenía ganas de entablar una conversación con ella, pero pensó que sería grosero ignorar su comentario.

-Creo que dormí bastante bien anoche.

-¿En serio? Tienes unas ojeras del infierno -Tatsuki notó su incomodidad-. De cualquier modo, te iba a preguntar si te gustaría venir a cenar a mi departamento esta noche.

Grimmjow se quedó pasmado al escuchar aquello. _¿Una cena? ¿Con la perra engreída de al lado? Justo cuando creí haberlo visto todo._ Sin embargo, pensó que no tenía nada mejor qué hacer. Tenía que planear el secuestro de Riruka, sí, pero en todo caso había tiempo de sobra. Una voz en su cabeza le decía que esa era la clase de inconvenientes que debía evitar, pero otra trataba de convencerlo de que se merecía un descanso y algo de tiempo para él. _Además, quién sabe, incluso podría cargármela de una vez por todas._ Técnicamente le estaba dejando la vía libre. Sería un asesinato improvisado, pero si la agarraba con la guardia baja, entonces no habría problema. ¿En qué lugar uno se sentía más seguro que en su propia casa?

-Eh, seguro, sí, encantado –compuso una sonrisa de lado.

Tatsuki sonrió y le puso la mano en el hombro antes de dirigirse a su auto.

-Perfecto, te espero a las ocho –dijo y se despidió.

* * *

La mañana transcurrió tranquila y sin inconvenientes. La detective Orihime Inoue deseaba desesperadamente organizar sus ideas y hallar una solución al problema que tenía entre manos. Todo aquello sin perder la confianza del equipo. La confianza era vital.

Se pasó largo rato sentada en el escritorio de la esquina, haciendo un boceto de lo que recordaba la noche del sábado. Dibujó al hombre de espaldas corriendo por el callejón. La oscuridad de sus ropas y su aura estaba muy presente en su mente, incluso su aroma lo percibía como si se encontrara en la misma habitación. Recordó el breve contacto de sus labios e inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la boca. Algo acerca de él la hacía odiarlo; la manera cruel de asesinar a chicas inocentes y burlarse de las autoridades. Pero al mismo tiempo se sentía extrañamente atraída y extasiada con su personalidad. Quería saber cómo era físicamente. Era alto, eso seguro, y fuerte. Siempre que trataba de hacerse una idea de su rostro, sólo lograba vislumbrar una mancha borrosa.

-Es una lástima que no hayan encontrado huellas en sus cosas, detective –exclamó Isshin, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? Oh, sí, una verdadera lástima.

-No parece muy sorprendida.

-La verdad ya me lo esperaba. No ha dejado ni una huella en la escena del crimen, es demasiado metódico, no cometería un error, por muy pequeño que sea, que pudiera llevarlo a su captura.

-Supongo que sí. Ichigo, ¿tienes el reporte de anoche?

Ichigo revolvió los papeles encima de la mesa y sacó el reporte, que entregó a Isshin antes de estirarse en la silla, enfadado y frustrado.

-Nada fuera de lo ordinario, ¿no es así? –continuó.

-Absolutamente nada. Ishida, ¿tienes algo?

-Las cámaras han estado funcionando bien, pero tampoco hay nada. Me pasé toda la noche en mi casa revisando los videos.

-Maldición. Orihime, ¿tienes alguna otra idea?

La detective tapó la libreta con los expedientes.

-Sí, estuve pensando que las rondas son una pérdida de tiempo.

-¿Qué? –dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Piénsenlo bien, tenemos las cámaras de vigilancia. Sería doble trabajo.

-Pero hay lugares que las cámaras no alcanzan a grabar.

-Son puntos ciegos, sí, pero el área de La Pantera está cubierto por completo.

-¿Crees poder reconocerlo si lo vieras de nuevo?

-No le vi el rostro. Únicamente de espaldas, pero estaba lejos y el callejón completamente oscuro.

-Algo debes recordar.

-Bien, bien, lo intentaré –lo cortó.

Ichigo la miró preocupado. No era usual que se comportara de ese modo, pero lo dejó pasar y simplemente se encogió de hombros.

El bolsillo de Orihime vibró y se levantó de un salto, con la respiración agitada. Era él.

-Disculpen, tengo que tomar una llamada –salió deprisa de la oficina y se metió a un cuarto de limpieza. El olor a químicos inundó sus fosas nasales, pero no le prestó atención. Observó la pantalla del teléfono un momento. Decía "número desconocido".

Con mano temblorosa presionó el botón de llamada y se pegó el teléfono al oído, esperando escuchar algo, una respiración, interferencia, o lo que fuera; pero el silencio era sepulcral. Finalmente alguien habló del otro lado. Usaba un distorsionador de voz, que la hacía sonar mucho más mecánica y profunda de lo que recordaba.

-Creí que nunca respondería, detective.

 _Cálmate_ , se dijo, _sólo es una llamada telefónica. Estás a salvo._

 _¿Realmente lo estoy?_

-Estaba ocupada.

-Por supuesto que sí. Dígame, ¿ya descifró el mensaje?

-Necesitaré más tiempo.

-No tiene "más tiempo". La siguiente pista es vital para el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Si no tiene la primera, no crea que le daré la segunda. Mientras "más tiempo" se tarde en descifrarla, menos oportunidades tendrá de atraparme, ¿no lo cree?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Sólo quería ver qué decía. Ya tengo la primera, es VIERNES.

-Ah, ¿lo ve? No fue tan difícil. Aún sigo preguntándome por qué no es honesta conmigo.

-¿Significa que atacará el viernes?

-Bueno, no estoy invitándola a una cita, si eso es lo que pensaba.

-Creo que necesitaré un poco más de ayuda.

-"Más tiempo", "un poco más", más, más, siempre quiere más. No se desespere, hay tiempo suficiente. Yo mismo me tomaré un día libre, así de relajado estoy.

-¿Es su día de descanso en el trabajo? –inquirió Orihime, esperanzada de escuchar alguna pista sobre su vida personal.

-No sé qué la llevó a pensar que tengo un trabajo, pero no. Me refiero a un descanso de lo que hago. Ya sabe, salir a buscar víctimas y esas cosas que hacemos los asesinos. Por lo tanto, tómese el día libre usted también. Le daré otra ayuda, los patrullajes que está haciendo la policía son inútiles. Jamás me atraparán así.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en usted? ¿Cómo sé que no es un consejo para que quitemos la vigilancia y darle vía libre a lo que sea que usted haga?

-Ya se lo dije, yo he sido honesto. La tengo justo donde la quiero, detective Inoue, no necesito mentirle para jugar con usted. Ya debería saberlo a estas alturas.

-Como sea, estoy lista para la segunda pista.

-Llegará esta noche, no se preocupe. Mientras tanto, le sugiero que se tome un tiempo para usted. Ya sabe, vaya a comer a algún restaurante, o de compras, o vea una película en su casa. Ese tipo de cosas a las que uno normalmente no les presta atención. No sabe cuándo podría ser la última vez que disfrute algo tan simple como eso.

La comunicación se cortó, pero Orihime permaneció con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. No sabía si reír de lo absurdo de la situación o llorar de la desesperación. De cualquier forma, necesitaba volver a la oficina o empezarían a hacer preguntas. Tomó una larga respiración y salió del cuarto de servicio. Para su mala suerte, se topó con Ichigo.

-¿Qué hacías ahí dentro? –le preguntó extrañado.

-Yo, eh, no tenía señal, tuve que entrar para que no hubiera interferencias.

-Qué extraño, yo siempre he tenido señal en todo el edificio. ¿Estás bien? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

 _Más bien estoy lidiando con uno_ , pensó Orihime.

-Sí, estoy bien –compuso una sonrisa-. Bueno, no importa. ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, bueno, no. Más bien, quería saber si te gustaría ir al cine esta noche.

-¿Me estás invitando a salir?

Ichigo se sonrojó.

-¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no. Iremos en grupo, Riruka, Renji, Nozomi e Ishida. Pensé que como no tenemos que hacer el patrullaje debido a…tu consejo, podríamos ir a divertirnos y despejar la mente. Ya sabes, no es la gran cosa –hubo una pausa incómoda-. Bueno, me refiero a que no tienes que ir si no quieres, es sólo una tonta película.

-Suena como una cita triple para mí.

-Sí, como te dije, no tienes que ir si no quieres –se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

Orihime sonrió pensando en lo que le acababa de decir el asesino acerca de disfrutar las cosas más simples de la vida. Una salida al cine era justo lo que necesitaba.

-De acuerdo, iré. Gracias por la invitación.

-Perfecto, nos veremos ahí a las ocho.

-Ahí estaré. Gracias, Ichigo –pasó junto a él y regresó a la oficina.

* * *

Grimmjow se vio en el espejo por enésima vez, arreglando su cabello. Se cambió nuevamente la playera y arrojó la que traía puesta al montón encima de la cama. No sabía por qué estaba así de nervioso, después de todo era sólo una cena. Al final se decidió por una playera negra y unos vaqueros desgarrados. Suspiró pesadamente y pensó un momento si realmente quería ir.

 _Todavía puedes cancelar._

Vio el reloj, marcaba las ocho menos diez.

 _No, no puedes. Ve a esa estúpida cena y termina con todo de una vez._

Sopesó las posibilidades de hacer un movimiento con Tatsuki. No podía llevar el cuchillo, porque levantaría sospechas de inmediato. Tendría que ser con sus propias manos. No era lo que tenía en mente, pero no tenía otra alternativa.

 _¿Qué debo llevar? No me dijo nada._

Sacó un six de cervezas del refrigerador y salió de su departamento, justo a tiempo. Se paró frente a la puerta de Tatsuki, levantándose una y otra vez en las puntas de los pies. Alzó la mano para tocar, pero entonces la puerta se abrió y apareció Tatsuki con una enorme sonrisa.

-Grimmjow-san, llegas temprano –se hizo a un lado para que pasara, pero Grimmjow permaneció en la puerta, observándola de pies a cabeza.

Tatsuki estaba usando un short de mezclilla y una playera blanca de manga larga. Su corto cabello estaba todavía húmedo por la ducha.

-Eh, iba a… ¿quieres…quieres que traiga algo más? No sabía qué necesitabas así que traje cerveza.

-Está todo bien, adelante –lo jaló del brazo y cerró la puerta tras él.

Su apartamento era muy bonito. Lo hizo sentarse en el sillón mientras terminaba de preparar la cena. Grimmjow paseó la mirada por el lugar, notando el enorme contraste que hacía con su vivienda. Estaba iluminado por una luz cálida proveniente de las lámparas del techo. Había adornos en los muebles y todo relucía de limpio. El departamento de Grimmjow era más bien austero, sólo tenía lo necesario, pero lo mantenía igual de limpio.

Tatsuki le dio una cerveza de las que había traído y se sentó junto a él. Se quitó los zapatos y subió los pies al sillón con las piernas cruzadas. Grimmjow se recargó del otro lado y la observó discretamente por el rabillo del ojo.

-Me alegra que hayas venido –exclamó Tatsuki rompiendo el hielo.

-No sabía que te gustaba cocinar –respondió Grimmjow saliéndose por la tangente.

-Es uno de mis talentos naturales.

-Ya veo.

Grimmjow no podía dejar de mirarle las piernas, eran de un tono bronceado, ligeramente más oscuro que su piel. Subió la vista hasta su cintura y de ahí a sus pequeños pechos. Se encontró con la mirada de Tatsuki, que le sonreía divertidamente, pero no estaba sonrojada en lo absoluto.

 _Concéntrate, Grimmjow._

-Y, eh, ¿cómo va todo en el dojo?

Tatsuki se acercó más en el asiento, hasta que estuvo a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. Grimmjow la observó en silencio, esperando para ver lo que haría a continuación.

-Por favor, no quiero hablar de trabajo –su voz tenía un tono seductor que nunca antes había oído.

 _¿Qué carajo está haciendo?_

Tatsuki se recargó en sus hombros y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Grimmjow se quedó estático. Ahora recordaba por qué no se sentía cómodo con todo aquello de la cena. Nunca había tenido una cita normal con una chica. Desde que podía recordar, su vida había sido solitaria. Cuando quería estar con una mujer, le pagaba a una prostituta y ya. Así de simple. No tenía tacto, y desde luego no tenía idea de qué hacer con Tatsuki. Una parte de él, la parte asesina, la odiaba y quería cortarle la garganta, pero la otra se sentía atraída por aquel maravilloso cuerpo y fragancia femenina; después de todo, seguía siendo hombre y tenía hormonas. Había pasado un tiempo desde que tuvo sexo por última vez.

 _¿Eso es lo que quiere? ¿Sexo? No es distinta a las demás. Bien, supongo que un polvo no le hará daño a nadie._

Pero entonces se detuvo. No podía acostarse con ella y luego matarla. Dejaría pistas. Era una cosa o la otra. Difícil decisión.

 _Tendrás a Riruka el viernes, puedes esperar hasta entonces._

-¿En qué tanto piensas? –Tatsuki dejó escapar una risita.

Grimmjow sonrió complaciente y se dejó llevar por sus instintos carnales.

-En lo mucho que esperé para que llegara este momento –y se abalanzó sobre sus labios.

* * *

Renji fue el último en llegar. Ichigo presentó a Nozomi y Riruka con Orihime, que la saludaron amablemente, aunque Riruka estaba un poco recelosa y no le quitaba la vista de encima. La función empezaba a las ocho y media, así que se quedaron afuera platicando para hacer tiempo.

La situación era un poco incómoda. Claramente Ichigo y Riruka estaban saliendo, pero ni Renji, ni Nozomi ni Ishida ni Orihime tenían pareja.

-Voy a comprar palomitas, ¿alguien quiere? –Preguntó Orihime.

-Riruka, ¿quieres algo?

-Palomitas y una soda dietética –se estiró para darle un beso a Ichigo en la mejilla.

Orihime rodó los ojos discretamente. Como vio que nadie más iba a ir, de repente se puso nerviosa, aunque no tenía motivos para estarlo. Ichigo y ella se formaron en la fila y esperaron pacientemente a que fuera su turno. El silencio reinaba entre ellos, pues no se atrevían a romperlo.

-Eh, es una linda noche, ¿no crees? –trató Ichigo.

Orihime reprimió una risita.

-No me molestan los silencios prolongados, en serio.

-No, sí, ya lo sé. Sólo...sólo quise hacer un comentario sobre el ambiente.

-Riruka es muy bonita, me agrada.

-¿En serio? Creí que...no lo sé, Riruka puede ser muy pesada algunas veces. No es nada personal.

-No hay problema, no soy de papel, Ichigo.

-Sí, lo sé.

De nuevo el silencio. La fila avanzaba lentamente. Ichigo observó a Orihime desde atrás. Su cabello estaba tejido en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura. Se maravilló del contraste que hacía con su piel. En ella, el color anaranjado le sentaba de maravilla, pero no podía decir lo mismo del propio, que siempre le había acarreado problemas desde niño.

Orihime sintió la mirada penetrante en su nuca y se giró, tomando a Ichigo completamente desprevenido.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada.

Ichigo se quedó embobado viendo a Orihime. Aquella detective representaba todo lo que él aspiraba a ser. Su manera de ser y de actuar no parecía propia de una mujer de veinticinco años. Más bien parecía un veterano ya entrado en años, debido a la experiencia que rezumaba por cada uno de sus poros.

En un impulso, se inclinó lentamente hacia ella y depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Orihime lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin hacer un sólo movimiento. Ichigo pareció darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Carraspeó nerviosamente, mirando hacia otro lado.

-L-lo siento, yo…yo no…

-Descuida –respondió Orihime y se giró de espaldas a él.

El silencio era incómodo y la tensión palpable entre ellos. Regresaron al grupo sin decir nada, y se dirigieron a la sala de cine. Orihime se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de Ichigo, deseosa de que todo aquello hubiera sido un malentendido.

No quería permitirse desarrollar sentimientos contradictorios hacia el agente. Además, si estaba ahí era únicamente por el caso de La Pantera. Tenía que concentrarse, ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. No podía dejar que su vida personal interfiriera con la investigación. Se relajó en su asiento mientras esperaba que apagaran las luces de la sala. Ichigo estaba sentado hasta la otra orilla, tomando a Riruka de la mano. Orihime sonrió y trató de no pensar en lo extraño y erróneo de lo sucedido. En vez de eso, su mente voló hacia los cuerpos mutilados de las chicas y sintió escalofríos. Se estiró en el asiento para alejar esa sensación, tratando de convencerse de que el asesino no haría otro movimiento ese día como lo había prometido, pero a pesar de todo, no pudo evitar pensar que se estaba tomando unas vacaciones mientras la próxima víctima se encontraba a sólo unos días de morir.

* * *

Grimmjow besó y mordió con auténtica agonía los labios de Tatsuki. Su sabor lo extasiaba y no podía controlarse. Se desconocía por completo. La jaló de la nuca para profundizar el beso y Tatsuki gimió arqueando la espalda contra su pecho.

La desesperación de ambos cuerpos en contacto era notoria. Grimmjow tomó a Tatsuki de las piernas y la recostó en el sillón. Su cara estaba sonrojada; empezaron a formarse pequeñas perlas de sudor en su frente y cuello.

-¿Estás segura de esto? –le preguntó Grimmjow, aunque en realidad la pregunta iba dirigida para él.

Tatsuki asintió y empezó a quitarse el short. Se deshizo de la playera de Grimmjow y acarició su pecho. Siempre pensó que su vecino era sexy, pero verlo desnudo de la cintura para arriba lo confirmó.

Grimmjow se abalanzó nuevamente hacia sus labios mientras se deshacía del resto de sus ropas. Se estaba dejado llevar por el calor del momento. Ni siquiera recordó su parte asesina que quería deshacerse de Tatsuki o en el secuestro de Riruka.

Entró en ella de una estocada y gruñó en su oído. Era estrecha, húmeda, perfecta. El cuerpo de Tatsuki se ajustaba al suyo fácilmente, pero Grimmjow cerró los ojos y trató de visualizar que era Inoue la que se encontraba en aquel sillón. Imaginó su largo cabello anaranjado cayendo grácilmente por sus hombros y sus grandes ojos penetrando los de él. Acarició sus pechos con fuerza, tenía sentimientos encontrados. No sabía si odiaba a la detective o la deseaba. Una combinación sería demasiado peligrosa, para él y para los planes que tenía con ella.

Estableció un ritmo constante, disfrutando cada centímetro que se movía dentro y fuera de ella. Tatsuki arañó su espalda por la ola de placer que la inundó cuando sus paredes se contrajeron alrededor de su miembro. Grimmjow se agarró fuertemente a sus caderas y aceleró el ritmo, sintiendo que estaba próximo al orgasmo. El sonido de sus cuerpos chocando era embriagador. Tatsuki gemía entrecortadamente su nombre. Finalmente, se corrió dentro de ella y esperó un momento hasta que se calmó su respiración. Salió de ella y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón. Su apetito se había esfumado por completo, ahora más que nunca deseaba tomar a la detective. Al costo que fuera.

 **Continuará…**

 **Eh, creo que me explayé demasiado. El capítulo iba a ser un poco más corto xD Pero bueno, en compensación por tardar meses en actualizar.**

 **P.D. No me odien, fandom GrimmHime, no pude evitar esa escena de Grimmjow y Tatsuki T-T simplemente sucedió, JAJAJA. En fin, nunca me había planteado esa pareja, pero no me desagrada. Tal vez después haga algún fic sobre ellos (no se crean, no puedo con los que ya tengo, jajaja). Ah, es que yo shippeo a Grimmjow hasta con la mosca que pasa, perdón. Muchas gracias por leer, les mando miles de besos, lectoreshermosos, y hasta pronto c:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chicos, a veces me asusto de lo que escribo. Me fascinó este capítulo, así que espero que también les guste. Díganme qué les pareció y si creen que necesito terapia. Hasta la próxima, bebés :***

 **LA PANTERA**

 **Capítulo 8: Copycat.**

La música era ensordecedora y las luces de neón iluminaban el espacio de manera extraña. Los rostros se desdibujaban, y las drogas ingeridas no ayudaban demasiado. Bazz se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos y se puso de pie, tambaleante.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Bambietta entre risas.

-Me largo de aquí –respondió Bazz con voz áspera.

-¿Tan pronto? Ni siquiera son las nueve.

-Llevo así todo el día. Estoy harto.

-Bien, como quieras. Eres un perdedor de todas formas.

Bazz murmuró algo ininteligible antes de dirigirse a la salida a base de empujones entre el gentío. El frío aire le dio en la cara y lo espabiló un poco. El callejón estaba casi desierto, pobremente iluminado por un farol a unos veinte metros de distancia. Bazz cerró la puerta tras él y se recargó en el muro. La música llegaba con un sonido ahogado. Vio a lo lejos alejarse a unas personas en dirección al barrio chino. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos, tratando de calmar su mente. Una risa conocida proveniente del otro lado del contenedor lo distrajo. Se acercó lentamente y distinguió dos siluetas.

-¿Candice? –llamó.

La chica rubia se separó del tipo con el que estaba y observó a Bazz, un poco sorprendida de encontrarlo ahí.

-¿Lo conoces? –preguntó su acompañante viendo a Bazz de pies a cabeza con un poco de desconfianza.

-Sí –respondió la chica-, bueno, solíamos ir juntos al instituto.

-¿Quieres…hablar con él?

Candice pensó bien su respuesta. No quería tener nada que ver con Bazz, el chico que la acosaba durante sus años de estudio y la había invitado a salir un sinfín de veces, pero tampoco quería comportarse grosera con él.

 _Sólo será un momento_ , pensó.

-Eh, sí. Te veré adentro.

El chico asintió y le dio un beso en los labios antes de entrar por la puerta. Candice sonrió de manera incómoda ante la mirada penetrante de Bazz. Se veía distinto de como lo recordaba. Usaba un corte de cabello estilo mohicano y se había perforado las orejas. Por lo demás, se veía casi igual, a excepción de los ojos enrojecidos, y por supuesto, había perdido algo de peso.

-Es…extraño verte por aquí –comenzó Bazz.

-Lo mismo digo, no te he visto en meses. Mi novio quería salir, pero estaba harta de los lugares de siempre.

-Tu novio…

Candice suspiró pesadamente. Bazz soltó una risita y se acercó más a Candice.

-Ya veo. Supongo que uno de los dos tenía que seguir con su vida después de que lo nuestro no funcionara.

-¿Lo nuestro? –Candice rió nerviosa- No sé de qué mierda hablas.

-Es difícil, lo sé. Teníamos química, estaba seguro que también te gustaba, pero nunca quisiste salir conmigo.

-Creo que estás muy confundido. Te dejé muy en claro desde el principio que no quería nada contigo. Mucho menos después de que te metiste en las drogas. Eras un buen chico, no entiendo qué fue lo que pasó.

-¿Era un _buen chico_? ¿Eso crees? Entonces ¿por qué no me diste una oportunidad?

Bazz estaba ahora frente a ella, acorralándola contra la pared. Candice se pegó al muro lo más que pudo, tratando de huir del aura amenazante del peli rosa. Levantó una mano en defensa y la puso sobre su pecho, tratando de alejarlo. Bazz le quitó la mano de un golpe.

-Oye, relájate –exclamó la rubia.

-Creo que no tienes idea de lo que puedo hacer.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Estás drogado, Bazz, vete a casa.

Dio un paso hacia un lado pero Bazz la jaló del brazo y la estampó contra la pared, provocando que soltara un grito ahogado. Acto seguido sacó una navaja del bolsillo del pantalón y se la acercó al rostro.

-En serio, no tienes idea de lo que puedo hacer.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, maldito fenómeno? ¿Tratas de parecer rudo? Será mejor que me sueltes o pagarás las consecuencias.

-Ah, ahí está el insulto que esperaba. No crees que soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, ¿verdad? Eres una maldita engreída –le estaba apretando el brazo con demasiada fuerza.

Candice luchó por zafarse.

-Si no me sueltas voy a gritar.

Bazz soltó una carcajada y la jaló del cabello hasta el otro lado del contenedor. La puso de rodillas y se posicionó detrás de ella. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le pasó la navaja por el cuello, pero al parecer no tenía suficiente filo. Candice soltó un gorjeo ahogado, retorciéndose en su lugar mientras Bazz enterraba la navaja con un poco más de fuerza y desgarraba su piel en el proceso.

Todo estaba borroso. Soltó el cuerpo de la chica, que se desplomó hacia un lado en un charco de sangre. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho, se miró las manos horrorizado. La cabeza le palpitaba dolorosamente y le dieron ganas de vomitar. Observó el cadáver frente a él y retrocedió hasta la pared. Miró a uno y otro lado del callejón para ver si había alguien. Arrojó la navaja hacia un lado y salió corriendo lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas.

* * *

El teléfono de Orihime sonó casi al finalizar la película. Apenada, salió de la sala en silencio para contestar. Era el capitán Kurosaki, no tenía idea de por qué la estaba llamando. Estaba segura que le había avisado que iría al cine con Ichigo y los demás. Además, los patrullajes se habían suspendido, por lo que no podía estar llamándola por eso.

-¿Sí?

-Detective, necesito que vengan inmediatamente a la estación de policía.

-¿Qué sucede? –no le gustó el tono de voz que había empleado.

-La Pantera mató a otra chica.

Orihime se quedó estática en su lugar. Sus manos se helaron al momento.

 _No, no puede ser cierto. Se suponía que atacaría hasta el viernes._

 _Soy una idiota por creerle._

Maldijo en voz baja.

-Vamos de camino, capitán.

* * *

Las patrullas estaban estacionadas con las torretas encendidas. Todo el lugar estaba cercado con cinta de seguridad y algunos policías interrogaban al público que estaba presente. Los forenses ya estaban en el lugar, tomando muestras de aquí y de allá, alrededor de un bulto en el piso cubierto con una lona negra.

Orihime e Ichigo mostraron sus placas de detective para que los dejaran pasar. Ichigo se acercó a Isshin, que hablaba con un oficial de policía y el dueño del club. El dueño del club se encogía de hombros mientras hablaban. Claramente no tenía idea de qué había sucedido.

Orihime se acercó a los forenses, tratando de mantener la compostura. Una parte de ella se estaba haciendo cargo de la situación, como una profesional, pero la otra era una niña pequeña que deseaba ser abrazada hasta que toda aquella masacre terminara.

Se arrodilló frente al cadáver y le quitó la lona de encima, descubriendo desde su cabeza hasta la estrecha cintura. La garganta presentaba un corte irregular de lado a lado, y la sangre viscosa empapaba toda su piel hecha jirones. Contuvo la respiración mientras analizaba el rostro en busca de indicios de violencia. No había nada. La boca estaba entreabierta y los dientes manchados de sangre.

Algo en la escena no encajaba. El MO era distinto. El asesino solía secuestrar a la víctima, matarla en otro lado y arrojar el cadáver al día siguiente. Esa era claramente la escena del crimen. La chica no tenía marcas de sogas en las muñecas o los tobillos, y no tenía más de dos horas muerta.

 _¿Habrá cambiado su MO? Es posible, pero no probable._

Se estremeció al notar lo bien que parecía conocer la manera de actuar del asesino, como si pudiera leerle la mente. Todo era un caos, desde la garganta cortada de aquella forma hasta la sangre esparciéndose por todos lados. Era caótico, desordenado, _improvisado_. Orihime temió que estuvieran enfrentándose a un imitador. Otro asesino suelto era lo último que necesitaban cuando no habían podido ni siquiera capturar al original.

La víctima tenía los ojos abiertos, y Orihime falló en el intento de cerrárselos, debido al rigor post mortem. Quiso meterse en sus pupilas y ver desde su perspectiva la manera en que todo había ocurrido. Se imaginó por un momento que la imagen de La Pantera, o quien sea que hubiese cometido el asesinato, había quedado grabada en los ojos sin vida de la chica. Era casi como si deseara fundirse para obtener un retrato de él.

Suspiró pesadamente al pensar que eso era precisamente lo último que había visto la chica antes de desangrarse hasta morir, y Orihime no podía hacer nada más que especular sobre la identidad del asesino.

 _¿Quién eres?_ , se preguntó.

* * *

Grimmjow regresó a su departamento después de la cena. Se sentía extraño, como si hubiera traicionado todo aquello que se empeñaba en representar. Tatsuki era una buena mujer, y eso era justamente lo que lo ponía de malas. Ahora que se había involucrado físicamente con ella, sería más difícil matarla. Incluso rió varias veces durante la cena. Era fácil hablar con Tatsuki, tenía carácter y era muy inteligente.

Se tumbó boca abajo en la cama y miró el reloj. Eran pasadas las diez. Observó el papel con la segunda pista que le daría a la detective y buscó el teléfono. Esperó en la línea un momento.

* * *

Todas las salas de interrogación estaban llenas. Era la primera vez que había detenidos en un asesinato de La Pantera, las veces anteriores únicamente habían escoltado a la estación de policía a la persona que encontraba el cuerpo y a los posibles testigos. Entre los detenidos se encontraban el dueño del club y el novio de la chica. Éste último estaba hecho un desastre, lloraba desconsoladamente pero al mismo tiempo parecía que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Renji llegó con Isshin a la oficina y le entregó unas notas.

-El dueño del club no sabe nada, jefe. Al parecer estuvo adentro todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera los guardias lograron ver algo.

-¿Qué hay del novio de la chica?

-Apenas voy a interrogarlo, pero creo que los resultados serán los mismos.

Isshin se puso de pie.

-No podemos saberlo con certeza. Yo mismo lo interrogaré. Andando –añadió dirigiéndose a Ichigo, Uryuu y Orihime.

Los tres se apresuraron a bajar junto con el capitán para interrogar al resto de los detenidos. El bolso de Orihime vibró y se detuvo al pie de las escaleras. Ichigo se dio cuenta y la esperó.

-¿Vienes? –le preguntó.

Orihime observó la pantalla del teléfono. Era el asesino.

-Sí, en un momento los alcanzo –respondió y se metió a la oficina cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Detective, qué alegría escuchar su voz –exclamó Grimmjow con voz mecánica.

Orihime frunció el ceño. Era increíble el cinismo de aquel hombre.

-Me encantaría poder decir lo mismo de la suya.

-¿Eso que noto en su voz es resentimiento? Entiendo que no jugamos del mismo lado del tablero, pero no sabía que se lo había tomado tan personal. Como sea, ¿está lista para la siguiente pista?

-¿Me habla de juegos y pistas? Jódase –Orihime estaba a punto de terminar la llamada pero se detuvo.

-Si cuelga será el mayor error de su vida, no me gusta que me dejen hablando solo.

-Y a mí no me gusta que me mientan.

-¿Es así? No tengo idea de lo que está hablando.

-Dígame una cosa: ¿disfrutó matando a esa chica?

-Me temo que tendrá que ser más específica.

-Sabe bien de quién hablo. Me refiero a la chica rubia afuera del club. Hace aproximadamente una hora. Seguro en este momento está deshaciéndose de sus ropas manchadas de sangre. La escena era un caos. Lo creí más cuidadoso.

-De acuerdo, esto dejó de ser divertido.

-Me dice que me relaje y me tome el día, me asegura que no atacará hasta el viernes y prácticamente me sugiere que retiremos las patrullas de las calles. En el momento en que bajo la guardia usted ataca a otra chica inocente. Pero lo entiendo perfectamente, no se puede confiar en escoria como usted.

Grimmjow estaba furioso. Su mandíbula estaba tan tensa que parecía que se iba a romper de un momento a otro. La detective estaba hablándole de un asesinato del que no tenía ni idea. No podía probarle que él no lo había cometido porque su coartada involucraba a Tatsuki.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta, alguien más se estaba haciendo pasar por él. Soltó una pequeña carcajada, pese a que se encontraba en el ojo del huracán.

-Ya entiendo. No sirve de mucho decirle que yo no maté a esa chica de la que me habla, puesto que no creerá nada de lo que le digo, pero si dice que la escena era un caos, piénselo un momento.

-No tengo por qué seguir hablando con usted.

-Escoja sus palabras con cuidado, detective. Dígame una cosa, ¿alguna vez he sido descuidado? ¿Por qué no me habla de los detalles de la escena del crimen?

-Eso es información confidencial.

-Si está tan segura de que yo la maté, entonces no tiene nada que perder puesto que estaría asegurando que conozco esos detalles –contrarrestó Grimmjow.

Orihime soltó un largo suspiro y se sentó en la silla de Isshin. Sacó una copia del expediente de la chica y leyó:

-Candice Catnipp, veintidós años, fue encontrada esta noche afuera del club Sternritter. El cuerpo está en la morgue, todavía no lo han analizado. Causa de muerte: un corte en la garganta, se desangró hasta morir. No presentaba marcas de golpes o ataduras. Murió ahí mismo.

-Y ahora le pido que recuerde uno de mis asesinatos. El que sea. ¿Qué le parece...Isane? La chica de la cafetería.

-No tengo el expediente –respondió Orihime revolviendo los papeles del escritorio.

-No hace falta, la escena está muy vívida en mi memoria. Isane Kotetsu, veintidós años, cabello corto, crespo y plateado; alta, cuerpo y cara de diosa griega. La secuestré un jueves mientras salía de trabajar. Siempre tomaba la misma calle solitaria de regreso. Amordazada y atada de pies y manos, no hubo necesidad de violencia. A excepción de los tres cortes que le hice en la garganta, su cuerpo estaba intacto. La abandoné en una primaria al día siguiente. Ahora dígame, ¿qué diferencias encuentra?

Orihime se puso nerviosa de repente. El que recordara a la perfección cada uno de sus asesinatos la hizo estremecer.

-N-No lo sé, yo... –tartamudeó.

-Piense.

-La muerte de Isane fue planeada, usted la observó por un tiempo antes de hacer un movimiento. La secuestró el jueves, la amarró y cortó su garganta tres veces con precisión. El cuerpo fue encontrado en otro lado al día siguiente. La muerte de Candice fue improvisada. Murió en el mismo lugar en el que fue encontrada. No hay pruebas de que fue amarrada o golpeada, había mucha sangre y el corte de la garganta era irregular, como si hubiera sido hecho con una navaja sin filo.

Hubo una pausa.

-Ahí lo tiene –exclamó Grimmjow. Le gustaba la agilidad de la detective para relacionar las cosas.

-Si usted no lo hizo, ¿entonces quién?

-Créame, estoy tan interesado en averiguarlo como usted. Tenemos a un imitador, o un fanático impulsivo. No sé cuál de los dos es peor.

-Analizarán el cuerpo de Candice en cualquier momento, espero encontrar alguna pista.

-¿Qué hará mientras tanto? ¿Sentarse a esperar?

-¿Qué más puedo hacer? No hay nada en las cámaras de seguridad de la policía ni del club.

Grimmjow sonrió. Si no fuera por lo extraño de la situación, parecería que le estaba pidiendo un consejo.

-Le diré lo que yo haré. La voy a ayudar a atrapar al imitador. Trabajaremos juntos.

Orihime soltó una carcajada irónica que a Grimmjow le molestó.

-Esto sí que es bueno. El asesino y la detective trabajando juntos. ¿Qué provecho podría sacar usted de todo esto?

-Hay un tipo allá afuera matando personas, lo cual no me interesa en lo absoluto, pero la policía y los medios creen que se trata de mí. Esta persona es descuidada, no permitiré que manche el nombre que tanto trabajo me ha costado conseguir. Estoy consciente de las limitaciones de la policía. Ese es el trato que le ofrezco. Mientras tanto, no mataré a ninguna chica. Es más, olvídese del plan del viernes, puedo esperar.

Orihime sabía que tenía intenciones ocultas, pero no se le ocurría ninguna otra solución.

-Todo eso está muy bien, pero no me ha dicho el precio que tendremos que pagar.

Grimmjow pensó que era en verdad muy astuta. Sabía de antemano que su ayuda no era gratis.

-No lo vea como un "precio". En realidad es muy sencillo, no requiere ningún esfuerzo. Mientras la ayudo a capturar al imitador, ni usted ni nadie de sus amigos agentes va a ponerme un solo dedo encima.

-Eso no es posible.

-¿No lo es? Le pido que lo reconsidere. Soy su única alternativa. Yo, mejor que nadie, conozco la zona y la manera en que funciona la mente de un asesino. ¿Quién estará dispuesto a hablar con la policía cuando su gente no hace más que hundir en la miseria a la mía? Admiro su destreza para resolver crímenes, pero sería mejor que dejara atrás toda esa vanidad y comenzara a vivir en el mundo real por primera vez.

Orihime meditó un momento lo que le decía. Sabía que era verdad que no tenía otra alternativa, pero sentía que estaba dándole la espalda a la ley al pasar por alto que persona como él se saliera con la suya. Una y otra vez se repetía que no debía confiar en él ni dejar que la manipulara.

-¿No hay respuesta? Tic-tac, tic-tac, el reloj sigue avanzando. Le daré hasta medianoche para que lo piense. Tenga en cuenta que mientras más se demore, el asesino podría atacar a otra víctima. Hasta entonces, detective Inoue.

La comunicación se cortó. Orihime guardó el teléfono en su bolso y bajó a encontrarse con el resto del grupo.

* * *

Isshin estaba dentro de la sala de interrogación con el novio de la chica. Ichigo, Uryuu y Renji observaban todo desde la ventanilla unilateral. Orihime se aproximó a ellos y esperó a que el capitán le sacara información.

-Necesito saber qué fue lo que pasó en el club –exclamó Isshin.

Cang Du miraba hacia la nada. Había estado así durante los últimos veinte minutos. De vez en cuando jugueteaba con sus dedos y se mordía las uñas.

-¿Quién más estaba ahí esa noche? –prosiguió Isshin, sin obtener respuesta.

Orihime bufó molesta y entró a la sala. Lo último que necesitaba era un tipo que se guardara toda la información importante que pudieran necesitar. Isshin se sorprendió por la interrupción. Cang Du pareció reaccionar al verla entrar.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó con voz ronca.

-Soy la detective Inoue –le mostró rápidamente su placa-. Será mejor que empieces a hablar. Los cargos por asesinato son muy serios.

-¡Detective! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? –Exclamó Isshin-. Este chico es inocente.

-Lo siento mucho, capitán, pero hasta no tener pruebas no podemos demostrarlo –se giró de nuevo al chico-. ¿Por qué mataste a Candice?

-Yo no la maté –el chico empezó a alterarse-. No sé de qué me está hablando.

-Tus huellas estaban por toda la escena del crimen. Dime algo, Cang Du, ¿fue por celos? Candice era muy bonita, tal vez no te gustaba que los chicos se le quedaran viendo.

-Yo no...

-O tal vez estaba harta de ti y te dejó. No pudiste soportarlo y a la primera oportunidad le rebanaste el cuello.

-¡Cierre la boca! Eso no...

-Tal vez la corte pueda llegar a un acuerdo. Si colaboras con nosotros te puedo ofrecer veinticinco años. Sales en veinte si te comportas. Todavía podrías reintegrarte en la sociedad y conseguir un empleo decente.

-Es suficiente –exclamó furioso-. No diré una palabra más sin un abogado.

-¿Quieres jugar en las ligas mayores? Bien, me aseguraré de que no salgas en menos de treinta años. Podría colgarte los asesinatos de las otras seis chicas. ¿Eres bueno en matemáticas? No saldrás de la cárcel hasta tu tercera vida.

Orihime se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Isshin la observaba con la boca abierta.

-¡Espere! Por favor, espere. Tienen que creerme, yo no asesiné a Candice. Yo la amaba, todavía lo hago.

Orihime lo vio con lástima por encima del hombro, pero no podía doblegarse.

-Dile eso al juez. Si le caes bien te mandará a una prisión segura.

-Había otro chico afuera del club –se relajó un poco y su memoria comenzó a revocar las escenas de lo sucedido. Estaba saliendo del bloqueo.

Cang Du se recargó en la mesa y enterró la cabeza en las manos.

-Candice, ella...ella dijo que lo conocía. Del instituto. Él, no sé su nombre, en ningún momento se lo dijo, ni se me ocurrió preguntárselo. Los dejé solos para que hablaran. Él parecía tener muchas ganas de decirle algo.

-¿Qué más recuerdas? –prosiguió Isshin, animándolo a seguir hablando.

-Yo.., no lo sé, le di un beso a Candice y luego entré al club para esperarla adentro. Afuera no había nadie más, sólo nosotros tres.

-¿Recuerdas si llevaba un arma? Tal vez una navaja, cúter o algo similar.

Cang Du negó con la cabeza.

-No, él se veía...como...como si estuviera en problemas.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?

-No lo sé, maldición. Se veía un poco alterado, pero supuse que había bebido un poco. No es que ese club tenga muy buena fama. Candice fue la que lo propuso, era mi primera vez ahí.

-Háblame más de este chico. ¿Cómo era?

-Joven, de tez blanca. Su cabello era rosado o rojizo, no se veía muy bien por la luz del callejón. Lo llevaba al estilo mohicano. Era delgado, más o menos de mi estatura.

-¿Qué ropa estaba usando?

-Un pantalón negro y chaqueta blanca. Creo que tenía una argolla en la oreja.

-¿Cómo fue que encontraste a Candice? –preguntó Orihime recargada en la puerta.

-No supe cuánto tiempo había pasado tal vez diez o veinte minutos. Me acerqué a la barra y pedí una cerveza para esperar a Candice. Se tardó más de lo que pensé y salí a buscarla. Encontré el cuerpo al lado del contenedor –se le quebró la voz antes de seguir-. Había…mucha sangre alrededor. Por un momento pensé que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, tal vez todo aquello era una alucinación. Pero fue tan real. Salí corriendo de regreso al club. Llamé a los guardias y ellos se encargaron de marcar a la policía. La gente empezó a salir al escuchar lo sucedido. El resto ya lo sabe. Me detuvieron a mí por ser el único testigo y quien había encontrado el cuerpo. Le estoy diciendo la verdad. Yo no maté a Candice.

Orihime supuso que el chico tenía razón. La verdad, ella tampoco creía que la hubiera asesinado, pero tenía que desquitar esa impotencia que sentía hacia el verdadero asesino. Salió del cuarto sin decir una palabra más a Cang Du o al capitán. Ichigo la detuvo del brazo cuando la vio salir. Habían escuchado toda la conversación.

-Oye, eso fue asombroso. La manera en que ese tipo empezó a hablar…

-¿Encontraron el arma homicida? –lo interrumpió Orihime. No estaba de ánimos para hablar con él, mucho menos para que le hiciera cumplidos.

-Sí, Akon está analizándola en busca de huellas. Nadie del cuerpo policíaco puede creer que el asesino haya dejado el arma en la escena del crimen. Una simple navaja suiza, ¿puedes creerlo?

-Escucha, Ichigo, la verdad no creo que haya sido el asesino de antes.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices? La chica tenía el mismo corte en la garganta.

-Sí, pero piénsalo bien. Era sólo un corte, y en las anteriores eran tres. Además, no suele dejar el cuerpo en la misma escena del crimen. La chica ni siquiera fue secuestrada.

-Eso es justo lo que el asesino quiere que pienses. Está cambiando su forma de actuar para desconcertarnos. Este bastardo es astuto, no dudará en llegar a tales extremos con tal de salir impune.

Orihime quería decirle que se callara, que no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba la mente del verdadero asesino. A diferencia de todos ellos, ella era la única que había tenido un encuentro real con La Pantera y había vivido para contarlo. Qué rayos, iba a trabajar codo a codo con él. Si con eso no llegaba a conocerlo mejor, entonces no sabía cómo.

Pero, por supuesto, no dijo nada al respecto.

-Sólo digo que debemos confirmarlo antes de hacer un movimiento. Esperaremos hasta que Akon tenga las huellas de la navaja.

-¿A qué viene todo eso? De repente te noto diferente –la cuestionó Ichigo.

-No tengo nada, es sólo que quiero hacer bien las cosas –se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-De acuerdo, te llamaré cuando tengamos los resultados. Si quieres puedes irte a casa.

-Esperaré en la oficina.

* * *

Grimmjow marcó pasada la media noche. No sabía si era insomnio, ansiedad o unas ganas irrefrenables de hablar con la detective. En el fondo ya sabía la respuesta que le daría, pero prefería escucharlo de su boca.

Orihime se encontraba en la azotea con el teléfono en la mano. A diferencia de las dos veces anteriores, no se inmutó cuando vio la pantalla. A decir verdad, se había demorado más de lo que pensaba.

-¿Qué ha decidido? –preguntó Grimmjow.

-De acuerdo, acepto el trato –respondió Orihime sin lugar a pausas o contemplaciones.

Grimmjow no estaba sorprendido por la respuesta. Sabía que tarde o temprano accedería a sus términos. Se paseó por la habitación con el teléfono en altavoz.

-Hay algo más que necesito.

-De ninguna manera. Creo que voy a ser demasiado liberal al permitirle trabajar con la policía.

-No, detective, no con la policía, únicamente con usted. De igual forma, lo que necesito es muy simple. La noticia del asesinato de Candice no puede salir al nombre de La Pantera.

-Eso no depende de mí, los medios de comunicación hacen su trabajo.

-No me malinterprete, las personas como yo nos debemos a los medios. Pero se le olvida que yo no cometí ese asesinato.

Orihime creyó que traería consecuencias desastrosas si no cumplía con lo que le estaba pidiendo, pero aun así sentía que si no ponía un límite respecto al poder que tenía sobre ella, tarde o temprano no habría vuelta atrás. Se sentía a su merced, por más que tratara de organizar su mente.

-Bien, veré qué puedo hacer –respondió con voz queda.

-Confío en que lo hará. Mientras tanto, tenemos que idear un plan para cazar al imitador.

Orihime se sentó en el piso con la espalda pegada a la pared.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué sugiere que hagamos?

-Detective, por más que me gusta escuchar su voz, prefiero verla en persona. Reúnase conmigo a las diez en el mismo edificio donde fue nuestro primer encuentro. Venga sola, y no se le ocurra traer armas –exclamó Grimmjow. Después colgó sin esperar una respuesta.

 **Continuará…**

 **OMG había tanto para escribir en este capítulo xD Eso fue todo por hoy ;) espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos la próxima semana. Mil gracias a los que dejaron review :3 los amo por siempre, me suben el ánimo para seguir escribiendo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chicos y chicas, no sé qué piensen ustedes pero parece que este fic no tendrá un final próximo jajaja cada día se me ocurren cosas nuevas y trato de incorporarlas a la trama para hacerla más interesante (claro, con la finalidad de llegar al encuentro de los protagonistas). Y pensar que cuando subí el primer capítulo tuve un bloqueo de meses y no pude actualizar. Espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora.**

 **P.D. Me gustaría saber qué piensan en general de la historia y de los personajes, ¿les gusta la personalidad de Grimmjow y Orihime? ¿Qué opinan de él como asesino? ¿Accederían a trabajar bajo sus términos si estuvieran en el lugar de Orihime? ¿Creen que Grimmjow asesine a Riruka o Ichigo lo va a impedir? (Creo que últimamente me está gustando más la forma de actuar de la zanahoria :3) Dejen sus reviews, nos leemos pronto.**

 **Los dejo ya con la historia.**

 **LA PANTERA**

 **Capítulo 9: Más allá de mis intereses.**

Los análisis del arma homicida lanzaron resultados satisfactorios. Afortunadamente, las huellas de Bazz-B estaban en el sistema ya que unos meses atrás lo habían arrestado por posesión ilegal de droga. Los cargos no eran severos, así que sólo confiscaron la droga y tuvo que pagar una gran suma de dinero, pero se rehusó a aceptar el apoyo de un centro de rehabilitación del estado.

Faltaba poco para las dos de la madrugada. Isshin observó el monitor con la imagen de Bazz-B y la breve descripción, meditando lo sucedido ese día. Era un chico de veintitrés años que había abandonado la preparatoria por problemas personales. Su mirada era vacía pero firme, no parecía la clase de chico con tendencias violentas u homicidas. Aunque la foto era vieja y la verdadera imagen de él había cambiado en esos meses.

-Es difícil creer que un chico sin importancia adquiera tal fama por asesinar a alguien.

Ichigo asintió dándole la razón a su padre.

Akon y Mayuri se habían encargado también de comparar los cortes de las chicas anteriores con el filo de la navaja. Ninguno coincidía, habían sido asesinadas con otra arma, aunque de todas formas ya lo sabían debido a que Orihime les había hablado de las comparaciones que hizo sobre Candice y las otras seis mujeres. Todos estaban sentados en la oficina pensando en lo que harían a continuación. Tenían a un asesino serial suelto que actuaba desde hacía dos meses y ahora un imitador aparecía para aguarles la fiesta. Como si no tuvieran suficiente con un loco.

Bajaron hasta la entrada de la estación, donde se reunieron con el resto de los agentes. La mayoría del personal no se encontraba presente, pero Isshin se había encargado de llamar a los miembros más calificados en cuanto escuchó la noticia de la muerte de Candice y la amenaza que representaba que su verdugo siguiera libre. Entre ellos estaban Renji, Kensei y Shinji. Isshin se puso en medio de la habitación y habló fuerte y claro.

-Quiero carteles por toda la ciudad con la imagen de este tipo –señaló a Ishida dando a entender que él se encargaría de imprimirlos-. El resto de ustedes júntense en equipos de dos para cercar la zona en la que vive Bazz y la escena del crimen. Si es tan estúpido como para volver a casa, captúrenlo y traigan a la estación. Tienen permiso de disparar si las cosas se salen de control, pero sean discretos. Llamen a los demás agentes para que patrullen por el barrio chino. Atraparemos a este hijo de puta tarde o temprano.

Orihime se quedó al pie de las escaleras mientras veía que los demás se alistaban para acatar las órdenes del capitán.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Ishida al verla absorta en sus pensamientos.

Nada estaba bien. Otra chica había sido asesinada, un imitador estaba suelto y quién sabe si le dieran ganas de atacar nuevamente, no tenían pistas sobre su paradero y mucho menos sobre el de La Pantera; y lo peor de todo era que Orihime tendría que actuar bajo sus órdenes nuevamente. Una reunión era lo último que hubiera esperado, tal vez habría sido mejor que abandonara el caso, pero eso estaba fuera de consideración. Tenía que llegar hasta el final, por muy incierto y peligroso que fuera el camino.

-Sí, démonos prisa –respondió Orihime.

* * *

Los agentes patrullaron toda la madrugada y hasta el mediodía. No encontraron rastros de Bazz-B en el callejón aparte de la navaja y desde luego no lo encontraron en casa. Los carteles con la imagen de "Se Busca" de Bazz infestaban toda la ciudad hasta

en las zonas más adineradas de Karakura. La investigación se atascó al no tener hacia dónde dirigirse. Los medios habían publicado el caso después de una breve entrevista con Isshin en la que afirmaba que no se trataba del mismo sujeto. Catalogaron el asesinato de Candice como una imitación de La Pantera en vez de tratarlo como un crimen pasional como había afirmado el capitán, por lo que la gente estaba realmente asustada al saberse objetivo de dos asesinos sueltos a su alrededor.

El capitán acababa de colgar el teléfono y estaba a punto de lanzarse de un acantilado; era le tercera llamada que atendía en el transcurso de la mañana por parte del alcalde. Estaba furioso y le exigía respuestas de lo sucedido, amenazaba con sacarlo del caso junto con el resto del cuerpo policial si no atrapaban al culpable para el resto de la semana. El FBI tenía en sus manos la cuerda que sujetaba la guillotina que acabaría con sus carreras.

-¿Le dijiste que lo estamos tratando como un crimen pasional? Realmente no sabemos si Bazz-B tenía la intención de imitar a La Pantera –exclamó Ichigo tratando de tranquilizar a su padre, aunque se encontraba igual de nervioso y desesperado que él.

-Es inútil, no le gustan las excusas. La única forma de complacerlo es poniendo a esos dos bastardos tras las rejas o a tres metros bajo tierra.

Shinji y Kensei entraron a la oficina.

-Tenemos a una chica llamada Meninas McAllon, dice que conoce a Bazz y que tiene una idea de dónde puede estar –anunció Shinji.

-Llévenla al interrogatorio. Bajo en seguida –exclamó Ichigo.

* * *

La chica lucía nerviosa, se mordía las uñas de la mano izquierda y con la derecha hacía nudos su falda azul. Sus piernas se movían ligeramente como si estuviera a punto de echarse a correr. Ichigo observó todo esto tras el cristal antes de entrar a la

habitación. Se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta.

-Meninas, ¿cierto? –preguntó al tiempo que tomaba asiento y dejaba la libreta sobre la mesa.

Meninas asintió rápidamente.

-Soy el agente Ichigo Kurosaki. ¿Tienes información que nos pueda ser útil acerca de Bazz-B?

El sonido que hacía al morderse las uñas le causaba escalofríos a Ichigo.

-Bazz es un buen chico, pero no dudo que lo haya hecho.

-Nadie lo duda, sus huellas estaban en el arma homicida.

-Todo mundo sabía que estaba interesado en Candice desde que la conoció –prosiguió la chica sin hacer caso del comentario de Ichigo-. Ella era muy popular en la escuela, tenía un montón de pretendientes y amigos por todos lados. Bazz siempre fue algo reservado, no llamaba mucho la atención. Candice lo rechazó varias veces, no era su tipo. Prefería salir con chicos mayores y deportistas, el típico centro de atención.

-¿Eras amiga suya?

-Diablos, no. Giselle y yo jamás encajamos en su círculo social. Tomábamos las mismas clases, pero nunca intercambiamos más que un saludo.

-¿Entonces por qué quieres ayudar en su investigación?

-No me malinterprete, Candice también era buena persona. No sé si Bazz es un imitador de La Pantera o lo hizo por motivos personales, pero sé que necesita ayuda. No ha sido el mismo desde que se metió en las drogas. Tiene que prometer que lo ayudarán.

-Es culpable de asesinato en primer grado, no sé muy bien qué clase de trato podemos ofrecerle, suponiendo que lo encontremos. Tendría que consultar con su abogado.

-Su vida estará arruinada si va a prisión –exclamó Meninas.

-Nos encargaremos de eso luego, primero tenemos que encontrarlo. Si coopera, todo será más sencillo. ¿Qué me puedes decir sobre su paradero?

El agente parecía una buena persona. Meninas dudó un momento pero al final se decidió por contar todo lo que sabía que podría ayudar en la investigación.

-Hay un tipo llamado Jugram Haschwalth, es muy amigo de Bazz y según recuerdo hasta hace poco vivían juntos. Probablemente fue a refugiarse en su departamento. Si Bazz estuviera en problemas, Jugram sería la primera persona a la que buscaría.

Meninas le proporcionó la dirección de Haschwalth. Una parte de ella se sentía culpable por hacer todo aquello, como si estuviera traicionando a Bazz, pero se repitió internamente que lo hacía por su bien.

* * *

Tal vez no era la mejor pista, pero era la única que tenían. Después de proporcionarle a Meninas la protección para testigos, Ichigo y Renji se dirigieron a casa de Jugram.

El complejo de apartamentos estaba situado en una zona media de la ciudad. Había locales, escuelas y centros de entretenimiento, pero el edificio y sus alrededores parecían bastante tranquilos.

Ichigo llamó a la puerta y esperó unos segundos hasta que Jugram abrió. Usaba un pantalón negro y camisa azul celeste con las mangas dobladas en el antebrazo. Sus ojos se posaron primero en Ichigo y luego en Renji.

-¿Puedo ayudarles en algo, caballeros?

Ichigo y Renji le mostraron sus placas.

-Soy el agente Kurosaki y éste es el agente Abarai, estamos investigando a un sujeto llamado Bazz-B. La policía lo busca por el cargo de asesinato.

-Sé quién es, también leo el periódico, pero todavía no sé qué tiene que ver eso conmigo –exclamó Haschwalth.

-Nuestras fuentes, las cuales no podemos revelar, indican que usted podría estar relacionado con el sujeto en cuestión. No le importará que echemos un vistazo en su departamento, ¿verdad, señor Haschwalth? –dijo Ichigo dando un paso hacia adelante.

Haschwalth levantó una mano y la recargó en el marco de la puerta, impidiéndole el paso.

-La verdad sí me importa. A menos que tenga una orden me temo que no puedo dejarlos pasar. Esto es propiedad privada.

Ichigo se acercó y quedó a unos centímetros del rostro de Haschwalth.

-Podría arrestarlo por interferir en una investigación policial –lo amenazó.

-Me encantaría que lo intentara, agente Kurosaki. Supongo que una jugosa demanda es lo último que la policía quiere cuando hay tanto trabajo por hacer. Vuelva con una orden o no vuelva en absoluto –sentenció antes de cerrarles la puerta en las narices.

Renji reprimió una sonrisa mientras regresaban al auto.

-Me imagino que esperabas que nos dejaría pasar y nos ofrecería una limonada, ¿no?

-Estoy seguro que ese bastardo oculta algo. Regresaré con la orden y le borraré esa estúpida expresión del rostro.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo tardarás en conseguir la orden?

-Supongo que... ¿unos minutos?

-En serio, ¿hace cuánto que estás encerrado en la oficina, Ichigo? Para empezar, el juez Yamamoto está de vacaciones, el único disponible sería Sasakibe, y dudo mucho que tenga tiempo debido al montón de papeleo que hay sobre el fraude de los Shihouin. En segundo lugar, necesitas pruebas de que Haschwalth está relacionado con Bazz para obtener la orden; la palabra de una chica no es suficiente. Y si así lo fuera, esto tardaría al menos un día o dos.

-¿Entonces qué sugieres? Es la única pista que tenemos.

-Podemos esperar y vigilarlo. Si es verdad que Bazz está ahí dentro, no puede evadirnos para cometer otro asesinato.

-Podrían pasar días sin que ese sujeto saliera de casa. Sería más fácil infiltrarnos mientras Haschwalt no está.

-Ni de broma, no podemos violar sus derechos ni su morada. Ya amenazó con demandarnos, no querrás perder también tu empleo. Con la bota del alcalde en nuestros cuellos debemos apegarnos a las reglas.

Ichigo suspiró y encendió el carro para volver a la estación.

-A veces me pregunto de qué lado estás, Renji.

* * *

Ichigo y Renji entraron a la estación derrotados, tenían que empezar de cero nuevamente. Iban subiendo las escaleras rumbo a la oficina de Isshin.

-Oye, estuve pensando en volver allá con una táctica diferente –anunció Renji.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Tal vez el tío nos mandó a freír espárragos porque somos hombres, en cambio, si la detective Inoue apareciera al otro lado de su puerta y le pidiera que la invite a pasar…no lo sé…yo no me negaría si viera esos enormes…

Ichigo se apresuró a taparle la boca cuando vio a Orihime bajando por la escalera de arriba y encerrándose en el armario de limpieza. Era la segunda vez que la veía cerca de ese lugar y no tenía idea del motivo.

-¿Qué haces, Ichigo?

-Shh, cierra la boca –susurró Ichigo acercándose al armario y recargando la oreja en la puerta.

Orihime se sentó encima de una cubeta y presionó el botón de rellamada. Ahora que ya conocían la identidad de Bazz no deberían tardar mucho tiempo en encontrarlo. Había carteles con su foto por todos lados, no se arriesgaría a hacer un movimiento cuando toda la ciudad podría ver su rostro. Estaba dispuesta a marcarle al asesino y decirle que no iba a trabajar con él. Eso significaba que atacaría el viernes como había acordado, pero tal vez si lo convencía podía darle más tiempo. La línea estaba muerta del otro lado, ni siquiera sonaba el timbre entrecortado.

Por la rendija inferior de la puerta vio la sombra de alguien parado del otro lado de la puerta. La estaban espiando, menos mal que no había podido establecer comunicación con el asesino.

 _Rápido, piensa algo._

El primer nombre que se le vino a la mente fue el de su amiga Tatsuki, con la que no había hablado desde hacía un buen tiempo.

 _Servirá por ahora_ , se dijo.

-Hola, Tatsuki. Disculpa que no haya respondido tu llamada antes, la señal del edificio no es muy buena –se levantó sin hacer ruido y se acercó a la puerta-. Claro que sí, me encantaría ir a cenar contigo, pero tendrá que ser después –puso una mano en el picaporte-, ahorita estoy un poco ocupada tratando de averiguar quién demonios me está espiando.

Ichigo se quitó de la puerta al momento que ésta se abrió. Se quedó estático frente a la detective. Orihime fingió que cortaba la llamada y guardó el teléfono.

-¿Necesitas algo? –cuestionó de mal humor con una mano en la cintura.

Ichigo quería que se lo tragara la tierra. Volteó hacia las escaleras y vio que Renji se había esfumado. _En buena hora me abandonas, desgraciado,_ pensó.

-No, ¿qué podría necesitar? Yo sólo…yo…iba pasando por aquí y…escuché ruidos de adentro, pensé que tal vez había un ratón o…

-Ajá, ¿los ratones mantienen conversaciones con otros ratones?

-No, no es eso…me refiero a que…desde las escaleras no podía saber a ciencia cierta si eran voces o…-Orihime levantó una ceja-, no, o sea, yo creí que…

-Si vuelves a espiar mis conversaciones me aseguraré de que tus próximas vacaciones sean permanentes.

Ichigo tragó saliva y asintió en silencio. Orihime bajó las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo y salió del edificio.

Había comenzado una suave llovizna y el viento soplaba fuerte, se reprendió por no haber traído una chaqueta. Se sentó en una de las bancas de afuera y contempló a la gente y los locales a su alrededor. Era cierto que a veces pasaba de largo sin detenerse a observar las cosas más simples, se lamentaría mucho si no alcanzaba a disfrutarlas todas antes de morir. Incluso pensó que su patética conversación fingida con Tatsuki podía traer algún bello recuerdo, no habían hablado en meses, sería bueno visitarla de vez en cuando o mínimo llamarla para saber cómo había estado.

No podía culpar a Ichigo por querer escuchar su conversación. Sabía que tenía cierto interés en ella, lo había confirmado después de la escena del cine.

Pensó entonces en lo que tenía que hacer. No había forma de hablar con el asesino si él no la llamaba primero. Podía sacar ventaja de la situación y arrestarlo en el punto de encuentro, no tenía nada que perder, pero algo en su interior refrenó el deseo de hacerlo. Quería estar a solas con él pese al peligro que representaba, quería conocerlo cara a cara sin inconvenientes, estaba comenzando a obsesionarse, y eso no era bueno.

* * *

Ya había anochecido. La lluvia se había quitado hacía una hora pero algunas calles principales seguían inundadas debido al pésimo mantenimiento de las alcantarillas. Grimmjow se puso la cazadora negra y guardó el pasamontañas en uno de los bolsillos,

además del revólver. Tenía experiencia en disparar debido al servicio militar, pero de todas formas había pasado un tiempo desde que lo había hecho. Desde que se había convertido en asesino a tiempo completo prefería usar el cuchillo de caza. Era mucho más silencioso y le permitía sentir casi casi piel contra piel el momento en que las víctimas perdían la vida. Revisó que la recámara estuviera llena y se guardó el arma en la parte posterior del pantalón.

Se aseguró de cerrar bien con llave antes de salir. Podía irse caminando, vivía bastante cerca del barrio chino. Sólo esperaba que la detective recordara el camino hasta el edificio abandonado.

Llegó unos minutos antes de las diez. Caminó por los alrededores para confirmar que no hubiera nadie más en los callejones. Era probable que le tendiera una trampa y lo estuvieran esperando para arrestarlo, pero su instinto le dijo que no era el caso. La detective acataría sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Casi pudo olfatear su aroma y sentir su piel mientras recorría el edificio por segunda vez para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden.

La noche era oscura, no había luna. Los faroles de la calle estaban rotos. Se quedó en el segundo piso y se asomó por una de las ventanas rotas sin mostrarse demasiado, seguía oculto en las sombras. Desde ahí podía ver hacia ambos lados del callejón y los edificios de enfrente. Si la detective llegaba acompañada, Grimmjow tendría tiempo de salir sin que lo vieran.

Observó su reloj nuevamente. Faltaban dos minutos para las diez y estaba ansioso. A lo lejos divisó una figura aproximándose hacia el edificio. Llevaba una gabardina café y el brillante cabello anaranjado le ondeaba al viento. Sonrió ampliamente.

Era ella.

Orihime volteó a todos lados para asegurarse que estaba sola y entró en el edificio. Grimmjow escuchó los pasos en el primer piso y se puso rápidamente el pasamontañas. En cuanto puso un pie en el segundo piso Grimmjow le apuntó con el revólver. Orihime se quedó estática, llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de la gabardina.

-Las manos donde pueda verlas –dijo Grimmjow.

Orihime sacó lentamente las manos y las levantó a la altura de su cabeza. El cuerpo de Grimmjow estaba oculto en las sombras, pero el cañón del revólver brillaba a la luz de las estrellas. Orihime distinguió una gran sombra proveniente de una esquina. Pudo ver que se trataba de un hombre alto y corpulento. Entrecerró los ojos y vio que llevaba un pasamontañas, lo que hacía que su voz saliera ahogada.

-¿Viene armada?

-No –respondió firmemente.

-Supongo que no le molestará que me asegure, ¿verdad? Uno ya no sabe en quién puede confiar estos días.

Grimmjow se acercó a la detective unos pasos y le indicó que se pegara de frente a la pared con los brazos extendidos. Con una mano sujetó el revólver contra su espalda y con la otra tentó sus costados y entre sus piernas.

-No lo disfrute demasiado –replicó Orihime al ver que se demoraba más de la cuenta tocando su cuerpo.

Grimmjow soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-No se preocupe, si quisiera que fuera de ese modo no necesitaría amenazarla con una puta arma.

-Hablando de eso, creí que no usaba armas de fuego.

-Bueno, detective, un imitador está tratando de robarme mi fama. ¿No cree que pueda cambiar de MO? Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

-No es usual que el asesino cambie de MO. Mucho menos uno tan metódico como usted.

-¿Es un halago, detective? Voy a fingir que sí.

-¿Qué pasará con su marca anterior? Tres cortes impecables en la garganta. Eso habla de una precisión casi quirúrgica. Un disparo es impremeditado, no requiere demasiado esfuerzo. Es descuidado, ruidoso y caótico.

-Si no la conociera mejor pensaría que tiene miedo de que le dispare –se burló Grimmjow.

-Si quisiera dispararme lo habría hecho desde que me quitó el arma durante nuestro primer encuentro.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que no lo haría en este momento?

-Porque fue su idea que trabajáramos juntos. No va a matarme, al menos no hasta que capturemos al imitador.

-Y supongo que eso le da cierta seguridad, ¿no? Le sugiero que no se tome demasiadas libertades conmigo. No somos amigos, ni siquiera aliados. Simplemente tenemos un enemigo en común y en el momento en que me deshaga de ese hijo de perra volveremos a las andadas.

-Le sugiero lo mismo, señor asesino. Trabajaremos juntos, pero sigo siendo detective. Y a diferencia de usted, yo no tengo que cambiar mi MO. No dudaré en dispararle a la primera sospecha que tenga.

-No esperaba menos de usted –Grimmjow sonrió y se paseó por la habitación-. Entonces, ¿cerramos el trato?

Orihime lo observó con detenimiento. Tenía que proceder con cuidado, se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo y no había garantías de que cumpliera su palabra. A pesar de todo, tenía el presentimiento de que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

-De acuerdo, pero antes necesito una confirmación.

-¿Qué clase de confirmación?

-Usted parece saber mucho de mí pero yo no conozco ni siquiera su rostro.

-¿Quiere acaso mi CV?

-No, pero me gustaría saber con quién estoy trabajando.

Grimmjow lo pensó un momento. Se rascó la nuca con el cañón del revólver. Estaba a punto de revelar su rostro a una detective. Su imagen como asesino sería conocida por alguien más que las víctimas, pero la diferencia residía en que ellas se iban a la tumba con el secreto. Por mucho que le dijera a Orihime que iba a matarla tarde o temprano, la verdad era que se lo estaba replanteando demasiado últimamente. Quería más que un efímero momento con ella. No creía que fuese suficiente jugar con ella para después cortarle la garganta. Necesitaba más.

-Bien, si eso es lo que quiere –se quitó lentamente el pasamontañas y salió de las sombras.

La luz de las estrellas iluminó su pálido rostro y sacó destellos apenas perceptibles de su cabello azul. Sus ojos la veían penetrantes. Orihime tragó saliva y se acercó unos pasos. De cerca era aún más alto. Despedía un aura peligrosa por cada uno de sus poros, pero no dejó que eso la intimidara. Viéndolo claramente, no era para nada como se lo había imaginado. Su rostro era liso, no tenía ningún lunar o cicatriz, ni siquiera un asomo de vello facial. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus labios delgados formaban una línea. Su ceño fruncido parecía permanente.

-¿Quiere una foto también? –preguntó Grimmjow incómodo al sentirse tan expuesto.

Orihime carraspeó y retrocedió hasta donde estaba.

-Lo lamento, es sólo que...lo imaginé diferente.

-¿Creía que sería un horrendo tipo con una cicatriz en el ojo y mirada asesina que frota sus manos ansiosamente mientras lleva a cabo sus planes malévolos?

Orihime rió por la absurda comparación, pero se calló de inmediato.

 _¿Por qué te causa risa? Este tipo es peligroso_ , se reprendió.

Grimmjow notó el cambio repentino y suspiró. Se dirigió a una caja de madera que estaba contra la pared y se sentó sobre ella, sin dejar de apuntarle a Orihime con el arma.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya obtuvo su confirmación?

-Sí. Pero todavía no conozco su nombre.

-Vamos paso a paso, detective. No necesita mi nombre.

Grimmjow dejó el arma en el suelo y se puso de pie. Orihime siguió cada uno de sus movimientos y se estremeció cuando vio que Grimmjow estaba justo frente a ella a unos cuantos centímetros.

-¿Cerramos el trato? –insistió Grimmjow.

Orihime asintió sin moverse ni un ápice. Grimmjow la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. Su pecho chocó con su abdomen y se amoldó a la perfección. La cálida respiración de Grimmjow le daba a Orihime en la frente y sus ojos brillaban intensamente mientras recorrían sus facciones. Finalmente, puso una mano en su nuca y cerró la distancia que separaba sus labios.

 **Continuará…**

 **TuT chicooooooooos, ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Espero sus reviews, hermosos y hermosas. ¡Hasta pronto!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicos (: He aquí el décimo capítulo. No he parado de escribir en toda la semana, se me está facilitando mucho por el rumbo de la historia xD Espero que les guste. Dejen su comentario.**

 **LA PANTERA**

 **Capítulo 10: Buenas relaciones.**

Sus labios se unieron en un beso que Grimmjow había esperado por mucho tiempo. Orihime cerró los ojos y se maravilló con el enrome contraste que hacían sus suaves labios con su brusco movimiento. Sus manos permanecieron firmes en sus costados, pero luego de un momento que no supo si fueron segundos, lo empujó con fuerza por el pecho. No la había tomado desprevenida, ya lo esperaba desde que notó su agarre en la cintura, pero no quería dejar que la dominara ni un segundo más. Ya era suficiente con tener que actuar bajo sus reglas.

Grimmjow sonrió de lado y se apartó, regresó por el arma y se sentó nuevamente en la caja. Orihime se puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y se cruzó de brazos, sentía la cara caliente pese al frío que hacía afuera.

-Trato cerrado –exclamó Grimmjow. Orihime lo observó con detenimiento-. Debo admitir que reaccionó mejor de lo que esperaba. Por un momento creí que me iba a rociar con el gas pimienta que traía en el bolsillo –le mostró el pomito a Orihime y ésta se quedó pasmada tentando sus bolsillos. ¿En qué momento se lo había quitado?-. Creí haberle dicho que no trajera armas.

-Eso no es un arma.

-De acuerdo, si usted lo dice. Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez.

-¿Qué me dice de usted? Trae un revólver, ¿no aplican las mismas reglas?

Grimmjow se rió.

-Por supuesto que no, _ginger._

-Qué conveniente.

-¿Sabe? He estado pensando y creo que no haría daño si interactuamos un poco.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Me refiero a que no importa que tenga muestras de mi saliva, sangre o incluso mi semen –hizo una pausa para observar la reacción de la detective-. No encontrará nada sobre mí, es como si no existiera. Eso sí es conveniente –esto, por supuesto, era mentira, pero sabía que Orihime no haría ni siquiera el intento de analizar nada. Estaba entre la espada y la pared y tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

-¿Quiere una sesión de besos? Creí que trabajaríamos juntos para atrapar al imitador.

-Por supuesto, el deber llama. La sesión de besos será después, y será sólo el comienzo.

Orihime lo fulminó con la mirada. No sólo se estaba burlando de ella, sino que estaba dando por sentado que habría algo más entre ellos dos. _¿A quién quieres engañar, Orihime? Te gustó, admítelo_ , pensó.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por dónde empezamos? –lo apremió.

-Usted dígame. ¿Qué ha descubierto la policía?

-El imitador es Bazz-B. Un chico de veintitrés años que vive por esta zona. Desconocemos su paradero. Lo estamos procesando como un crimen pasional.

-Están haciendo un trabajo de mierda. Los periódicos anuncian que se trata de un imitador, pero no es así. ¿Sabe cuál es el problema? Que la gente no sabe diferenciar un crimen pasional de uno doloso, para ellos un asesinato es sólo eso, un asesinato. No les interesa si hay emociones de por medio o placer puro, sólo les interesa que hay dos sujetos cortando gargantas, y no tiene idea de lo mucho que me cabrea eso –su timbre de voz se fue haciendo más profundo conforme hablaba.

-Me aseguré de que los medios no le cargaran a usted el asesinato de Candice –se excusó Orihime.

-No, detective, no lo hizo. El capitán Isshin Kurosaki habló con la prensa, y debido a que no tiene las bolas suficientes, no pudo asegurarse de que las personas entendieran el mensaje. Yo soy un artista, un dios, un justiciero. Bazz-B es un imbécil que no podría diferenciar una navaja suiza de un cortaúñas.

-No entiendo qué le preocupa tanto. ¿Qué los demás piensen que se trata de la misma persona? ¿Que son cómplices? Bazz ni siquiera está la mitad de loco que usted –gruñó.

-Cuidado ahí, detective. El que trabajemos juntos no quiere decir que está exenta de que le meta un balazo en la pierna a la primera que me haga enfadar.

Orihime se acercó a él, harta de ser manipulada.

-Adelante, hágalo.

Grimmjow le devolvió la mirada, pero no dijo nada. Estaba parada frente a él, majestuosa e imponente con el ceño fruncido y sus labios formando una línea. Grimmjow estaba contando mentalmente hasta diez para no hacer algo de lo que seguramente más tarde se arrepentiría. El que la detective se pusiera de ese modo no lo enfurecía, era todo lo opuesto, lo excitaba.

-Sí, eso fue lo que pensé –continuó Orihime-. No tiene las agallas. Sus amenazas no me intimidan, señor Asesino.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Grimmjow se puso de pie y la jaló del cabello para acercarla a su rostro. Sus labios estaban a sólo unos centímetros de los suyos. Quería devorarlos, no sólo para callarla, sino para extasiarse nuevamente con su sabor y textura. ¿Sería prudente obligarla? No, una vez había sido suficiente, pensó que podía esperar un poco más, aunque eso de posponer sus planes demasiado lo estaba molestando a sobremanera. En ese momento no quería asustarla con algún movimiento brusco, aunque realmente no creía que fuera a asustarse así de fácil. Después de todo había aceptado reunirse con él y venir desarmada. La tenía justo donde la quería, tenía tiempo para divertirse con ella y de paso saborear la manera en que lo haría. Más que su físico, le gustaba la mente y valentía de la detective. En verdad era asombrosa, y por eso mismo debía proceder con cuidado.

Finalmente la soltó y se alejó unos pasos. Orihime ni siquiera parpadeó. Grimmjow se reprendió por perder el control así de fácil con ella. Lo estaba provocando, tal vez esa era su meta, así que no podía dejar que sucediera de nuevo.

-Tengo contactos en las calles que pueden informarme en caso de que vean a Bazz-B –anunció Grimmjow.

-¿Por qué no informar directamente a la policía?

Grimmjow soltó una carcajada.

-Sí, claro. Con el historial que tienen no se acercarían a un policía ni aunque les pagaran.

Orihime pensó que tenía razón. Hasta ahora no había entendido cuán distinta era su gente al resto de la población. Su infancia y parte de su vida no habían sido miel sobre hojuelas, pero había muchísima gente que había pasado o estaba en una situación peor. El asesino era uno de ellos, Bazz-B, las prostitutas de la otra noche, la gente que vivía en el barrio chino o sus alrededores, incluso puede que las víctimas también lo fueran.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Algo más que deba decirme?

Orihime no sabía a qué se refería, le había contado lo que sabía. ¿Quería entrar en detalles? Pensó que si iban a trabajar juntos debían ser honestos el uno con el otro, pese a la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Bueno, el resto de los agentes está vigilando la casa de Bazz y los alrededores del club. Otros dos están siguiendo una pista, pero no creo que los lleve a ningún lado.

-¿Qué pista?

-Una chica nos informó de un conocido de Bazz que posiblemente esté escondiéndolo.

-¿De quién se trata?

-No estoy autorizada para revelar el nombre de la chica, la protección para testigos…

-No me interesa un carajo el nombre de la chica, hablo del sujeto –la interrumpió Grimmjow rodando los ojos.

-Sólo es una suposición, la verdad es que no hay nada en concreto.

-Detective, no me haga pedirle el nombre por tercera vez.

-Jugram Haschwalth.

Grimmjow sonrió. Lo conocía, tal vez demasiado. Había estado envuelto en una demanda contra Szayel cuando trabajaban juntos en una empresa como corredores de bolsa. Desde entonces Szayel había perdido su empleo, su casa y sus pertenencias, pero había conservado sus buenas relaciones. Jugram era un hipócrita corrupto que sólo quería sacar provecho de los más necesitados, tenía algunas demandas por fraude pero su amistad con el alcalde lo sacaba de apuros siempre que quería. Si podía cargárselo al reunir evidencia respecto a Bazz, estaba seguro que podía ofrecérselo a Szayel en bandeja de plata para vengarse por lo que le hizo. Sería un favor remunerado de muchos que le había hecho.

-Ya veo, me encargaré de Haschwalth también.

-¿Encargarse? No me diga que va a matarlo.

-Diablos, no. Las personas como él no merecen la muerte, merecen algo peor. Si puedo verlo sufriendo en prisión hasta el fin de sus días, me daré por bien servido.

-Entonces lo conoce.

-Digamos que es conocido de un amigo mío.

-No sabía que alguien como usted tenía amigos –replicó Orihime. Presentía que Grimmjow le iba a contar un poco más de su vida y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad si cambiaban de tema.

-Pocos, pero los tengo. Por mucho que me divierta guardar las apariencias, no me relaciono con ineptos si puedo evitarlo. Ser amigo mío es casi un privilegio, tengo ojos por todos lados.

-La policía también los tiene –intervino Orihime.

-Habla de _la policía_ como el conjunto. Pero ¿qué me dice de usted? ¿Tiene muchos amigos?

Orihime no había pensado nunca en eso. Sus relaciones profesionales eran muy aparte de su vida personal. Había tenido buenos colegas, compañeros en el instituto, pero, ¿amigos? Únicamente tenía a Tatsuki, pese a que no habían tenido contacto en meses.

-Sólo uno.

-¿Se hace la interesante o me está diciendo la verdad?

-Es la verdad, no tengo por qué mentir.

-Vaya, entonces somos más parecidos de lo que cree. Ambos somos inteligentes, tal vez sobre el promedio, actuamos con precaución y somos muy selectos con nuestros amigos.

-La diferencia reside en que yo no soy una asesina.

-¿No? ¿Nunca ha matado a nadie? Estoy seguro de que esa Glock ha visto días muy grises.

-Sí, algunos como usted, pero era mi trabajo.

-No hay nadie allá afuera como yo. ¿Qué sintió al matar a los otros asesinos?

-Nada, era mi trabajo.

-Mentira. Sintió satisfacción al deshacerse de un problema para la sociedad. Es bastante parecido a lo que yo hago. La diferencia reside en que yo no tengo una placa, y usted es demasiado cobarde para admitir que le gustó la sensación de tomar una vida.

Orihime no respondió nada. Tal vez tenía razón, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo ni en mil años.

-Como sea, el punto es que le creo que sólo tenga un amigo, o amiga, no importa. Podría investigarla para averiguar más sobre usted, pero no me gustaría violar su privacidad. Dejaré que usted me cuente todo cuando quiera. Soy todo oídos.

-No sé por qué infiere que le contaré mi vida privada, para eso hay psicólogos, pero gracias por la oferta.

-Claro, un desconocido con un título en la pared que cree que sabe todo sobre todo y que no la ayudaría ni aunque se lo pidiera a gritos. Escuchan a la gente por morbo y para hacerla de jueces divinos.

-¿Y cuáles son sus motivos para escucharme? ¿Me ayudaría si se lo pidiera? He perdido la cuenta de las amenazas que he recibido de su parte.

-No soy un filántropo, demonios, soy todo lo opuesto a uno, pero mis motivos son más personales. Quiero conocerla; tengo mucho, mucho interés en usted. Contrario a lo que piensa, sí la ayudaría. No soy un héroe ni nada por el estilo, pero no me gusta que jueguen con mi comida.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Orihime. La había reclamado como su presa y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. El juego del gato y el ratón se reanudaría no bien capturaran a Bazz.

Grimmjow estaba alardeando. Le divertía ver la reacción de Orihime conforme hablaba. Se notaba que la detective tenía un especial interés en él, la igual que él en ella. No quería defraudarla, pues sabía que lo tenía en alta consideración debido a sus acciones.

-Como sea –exclamó Orihime-, debemos poner manos a la obra.

* * *

Bazz-B se encontraba acostado en el sillón de Haschwalth sin poder conciliar el sueño. El efecto de las drogas había pasado desde el día anterior y apenas estaba tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido.

Recordaba haber platicado con Candice, pero entonces todo lo envolvía una nube blanca y lo único que recordaba era estar corriendo lejos del club.

Ni siquiera llegó a casa. En cuanto vio sus manos ensangrentadas se asustó y corrió en dirección al apartamento de Jugram. Tal vez él pudiera ayudarlo como había hecho antes en repetidas ocasiones.

-¿Ya decidiste qué hacer? -Le preguntó Haschwalth mientras le daba una aspirina para el dolor de cabeza.

-No puedo entregarme –sentenció Bazz antes de romper en llanto.

Haschwalth le pasó una mano por el hombro y se sentó a su lado. Bazz siempre había sido como un hermano menor para él. El destino los había llevado por senderos diferentes pero su amistad de muchos años se conservaba intacta. Lo había ayudado a golpear al hermano menor de Szayel cuando lo amenazó y él le había devuelto el favor al ayudarlo a retirarle los cargos delictivos menores gracias a sus buenas relaciones con el alcalde de Karakura.

El asesinato era otra cosa, pero no podía pasar por alto la promesa que le había hecho a su padre acerca de cuidarlo cuando él no estuviera cerca. Todavía no se perdonaba el haberlo dejado caer en las drogas, así que estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo una vez más.

-Te sacaré de aquí y podrás empezar de nuevo en otro lado. Lo prometo –Haschwalth se levantó y dejó a Bazz solo en la sala.

* * *

Inoue regresó a casa poco antes de medianoche. Tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Kurosaki, pero no les dio importancia, ya la pondrían al tanto al día siguiente. Sus pensamientos le dieron tregua y pudo dormir cuatro o cinco horas antes de levantarse a correr como todas las mañanas. Sabía que no lo hacía por mantenerse en forma, lo hacía porque liberaba una buena cantidad de energía que le permitía desempeñarse en sus labores cotidianas de manera normal. Si no lo hiciera a menudo, estaba segura que se volvería loca tarde o temprano.

Al fin, ya el raquítico sol matutino sobre el horizonte y las nubes grises sobre Karakura, Orihime salió a correr al bosque. La tierra estaba húmeda por la lluvia, el aire frío y con un poco de neblina. Pensó que era peligroso salir tan temprano sola a un lugar como aquel, pero la idea de alejarse del bullicio de la ciudad se le antojó agradable.

Cerca de las siete regresó a casa y se dio una ducha rápida. Tomó un café negro y manejó directo a la estación. Ichigo y el resto del equipo tenían donas en la oficina. Tomó una de mermelada de frambuesa, sus favoritas.

-Te llamé anoche, pero no recibí respuesta –exclamó Ichigo a modo de saludo sentándose frente a ella.

-Sí, me quedé dormida.

-¿De verdad? Eran poco más de las diez.

-Fue un día ajetreado.

-De acuerdo. Como sea, era para decirte formalmente que lamento mucho lo que pasó ayer. No era mi intención espiar tu conversación.

Orihime soltó una risita. A pesar de la amenaza que le había dado, no se lo había tomado a pecho. Ni siquiera se acordaba de lo sucedido hasta que lo mencionó.

-No te preocupes, creo que todos estábamos en otra órbita el día de ayer. Ya es agua pasada.

-Bien, me alegra oír eso. Cambiando de tema, el cuerpo de la chica ya fue entregado a sus familiares. Únicamente tenía una hermana mayor y a su novio, parece que su fama del instituto no duró demasiado. Mayuri no encontró más pistas. Creo que Bazz fue astuto en ese aspecto.

Orihime sonrió por lo que dijo Ichigo.

-No, Bazz es todo menos inteligente. No creo que pueda diferenciar una navaja suiza de un cortaúñas –respondió utilizando las mismas palabras que había empleado el asesino durante su reunión.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Fue muy descuidado y caótico. Estoy segura que se encontraba bajo los efectos de las drogas.

Ichigo cruzó los brazos y se recargó en la silla, pensativo.

-Es una buena teoría. Le diré a Renji que investigue sobre narcotraficantes en la zona. Creo que todavía conserva buenas relaciones con gente del barrio chino, seguramente alguno hablará.

-¿Qué hay sobre Haschwalth?

-Renji tenía razón, no conseguimos la orden con la declaración de Meninas.

Orihime pensó que en serio los recursos policíacos eran limitados. No podían saltar la ley, pero estaba segura que La Pantera, que se movía fuera de ella, conseguiría tarde o temprano algo que les fuera útil.

Kensei entró a la oficina con aire alterado.

-Capitán, tiene una llamada del alcalde, está esperando en la línea 2 –anunció.

-Gracias, Muguruma –respondió Isshin.

Kensei salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta tras él. Isshin se limpió las manos y respondió el teléfono. Ishida, Ichigo y Orihime guardaron silencio y dejaron lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿Sí? –Hubo una pausa- Buen día, alcalde –otra pausa más larga-, sí…sí, ¿está seguro? Los resultados fueron positivos, ya hemos puesto carteles por toda la ciudad y los agentes… –el alcalde lo interrumpió-. Comprendo, señor. Me encargaré de la prensa. Por supuesto…hasta luego –colgó.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Ichigo al ver la expresión pálida de su padre.

-El alcalde me informa que dos agentes del FBI llegarán esta tarde.

-¿Qué? Creí que nos daría lo que resta de esta semana para mostrarle avances o resultados. Las huellas de Bazz están en la navaja y Cang Du lo identificó en las fotos. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo atrapemos. Estoy seguro que Haschwalth…

-Lo sé, Ichigo, lo sé. Pero órdenes son órdenes. No hay nada que pueda hacer.

-Pero eres el capitán.

-No por mucho tiempo. Con el FBI en Karakura mi rango no importa.

-Capitán, eso es absurdo. ¿Está diciendo que lo van a destituir del caso? –intervino Ishida.

-No estoy seguro de lo que harán, pero sea lo que sea, es serio. Tenemos que estar a su disposición –entonces volteó a ver a Orihime-. Detective, no sé si la dejen seguir en el caso, pero en todo caso le liquidaré todo lo que ha hecho hasta hoy.

Orihime negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario, Capitán. No estoy haciendo esto por dinero. Aun si me sacan del caso, seguiré por mi cuenta. Esto es personal.

-¿De qué habla? Es peligroso. El gobierno no se hará responsable –respondió Isshin.

-Lo sé, pero no me interesa. Como le dije, esto es personal.

* * *

Grimmjow llegó a casa de Szayel después del trabajo. Esta vez tocó la puerta y esperó a que le abriera. Eran más de las tres, tenía que estar despierto sí o sí.

Szayel abrió la puerta y saludó a Grimmjow con un asentimiento de cabeza. Luego se hizo a un lado para que pasara. Le ofreció una cerveza que Grimmjow aceptó gustoso. El lugar estaba más recogido de como lo recordaba, se había deshecho de la basura y, aunque no relucía de limpio, la cama estaba hecha y los trastes lavados.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –exclamó divertido.

-¿Recuerdas a las dos prostitutas que estaban aquí el otro día? –Grimmjow asintió- Bueno, las llamé más tarde para que vinieran, pero al parecer tenían otro compromiso. En su lugar enviaron a otra chica nueva. Nos conocimos y, bueno, ya sabes, cogimos como conejos. Empezamos a salir y va a venir esta noche.

-Es broma, ¿verdad? –preguntó Grimmjow.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Loly.

Grimmjow soltó una carcajada.

-¿Estás saliendo con una prostituta llamada _Loly_? Vamos, ni siquiera debe ser su nombre real. ¿Qué esperas de esto? ¿Amor verdadero? La chica está contigo porque le pagas y nada más.

Szayel sonrió victorioso.

-En eso te equivocas. Le pagué la primera noche únicamente.

-No es posible.

-Piénsalo, Grimmjow, debo dos meses de renta, ¿de dónde crees que voy a sacar dinero para pagarle?

-Es lo que yo me pregunto. Cuando todo termine, porque lo hará tarde o temprano, vas a tener que pagarle. Y con intereses.

-Cierra la boca, Loly no es así.

Grimmjow sacudió la cabeza y reprimió otra carcajada.

-Bien, como tú digas. No he venido a juzgar tu relación. Vengo a pedir tu ayuda.

-Me pregunto cuándo vas a visitarme únicamente porque me extrañas.

-Cuando el infierno se congele.

-¿Otra investigación de placas? –preguntó Szayel dando un trago a su cerveza.

-No, esto es mucho más complicado.

Szayel sonrió y levantó la botella en señal de brindis.

-Pero claro, tus visitas tienen que valer la pena.

-Estoy trabajando en un caso con un detective –Grimmjow pensó que podía omitir el género y el nombre real. Szayel se puso muy serio-. Forma parte del caso de La Pantera. Ya sabes, ese asesino que les corta la garganta a las chicas.

-Un maldito depravado, si me preguntas.

Grimmjow tensó la mandíbula en un movimiento casi imperceptible.

-Sí, bueno, el caso es que me pidió ayuda para atrapar al imitador del que hablan los periódicos.

-Ah, sí, leí sobre él esta mañana. Es el mismo bastardo que se peleó con Yylfordt. Sabía que tarde o temprano metería la pata –concordó Szayel-. No sabía que tenías contactos en la policía. ¿Por qué pidió tu ayuda?

-Sabes bien que la policía ni siquiera soñaría con tener las relaciones de alguien que pertenece al barrio chino o sus alrededores. No han podido encontrar pistas porque nadie quiere hablar.

-Y con razón. Esos bastardos no hacen más que joder al pueblo. Mírame, tenía un empleo y una vida hasta que el buen amigo del alcalde lo arruinó todo.

-Sí, has dado en el clavo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Creen que Haschwalth podría estar involucrado en el caso.

-¿Crees que está escondiéndolo?

-Piénsalo bien, tal vez Bazz quiere cobrarse el favor que le hizo.

-No lo sé, Grimmjow. Una cosa es pasarle las respuestas del examen o ponerle una paliza a alguien, pero ¿asesinato? Esto es serio. Dudo mucho que Haschwalth quiera manchar su nombre con un escándalo así.

-Es por eso que me ayudarás a reunir evidencia que lo condene. Si le ponemos la soga al cuello, sólo hará falta tirar de la palanca y ese tipo no saldrá de prisión en un buen tiempo.

Szayel pareció sopesar las posibilidades. Tenía resentimiento hacia Haschwalth y quería cobrarse todas las que le había hecho. No había garantías de que consiguieran algo, pero aun así decidió que lo ayudaría, en nombre de sus años de amistad y porque Grimmjow lo había sacado de apuros en más de una ocasión. Empezando porque le dio asilo en su casa cuando embargaron la suya.

-Bien, ¿qué quieres que haga?

 **Continuará…**

 **Gracias por leer, espero sus reviews (: ¡Hasta pronto!**

 **P.D. No tengo nada en contra de los psicólogos xD al contrario.**


	11. Chapter 11

**No puedo creer que haya dejado pasar tanto tiempo para actualizar…no estaba nada nada inspirada para escribir, no quería publicar un capítulo que no me gustara y por supuesto que fuera como tipo relleno, así que mejor decidí esperar. En fin, los dejo con el capítulo siguiente y espero que les guste, ahora sí estaba inspirada y aunque llena de tarea, me puse a escribir xD Espero que el capítulo doce no tarde tanto. Saludos, queridos lectores, y gracias por su paciencia.**

 **LA PANTERA**

 **Capítulo 11: Espionaje.**

Szayel tuvo que cancelar su cita de esa noche porque lo que haría le llevaría el resto del día. Sacó una caja que tenía arrumbada debajo de la cama y encontró su vieja Nikon. Había pasado un tiempo desde que la había usado por última vez. A pesar de su vida como corredor de bolsa algunos años atrás, siempre había tenido distintos hobbies que lo habían metido en problemas más de una vez. Uno de ellos era hackear, lo que se le daba más que bien. El otro era el espionaje. Por supuesto que siempre que lo hacía recibía una buena paga. Esta vez no estaba seguro de que conseguiría alguna remuneración. Tal vez podría hablar con Grimmjow para que su amigo detective le ayudara a quitarle la demanda.

Sacó la cámara, que estaba en buen estado, y la conectó a la computadora sólo por recordar viejos tiempos. La memoria estaba vacía, el zoom funcionaba a la perfección y no había ningún problema con la visión nocturna. Pero lo que realmente le interesaba era el juego de micrófonos que trataría de instalar en el auto de Haschwalth y, si tenía suerte, podría colar alguno en su departamento.

* * *

Ichigo y Renji acordaron reunirse con Ganju en una cafetería. Era un tipo que tenía una tienda de antigüedades junto con su hermana, pero en cuanto a información, era el mejor. Conocía la zona como la palma de su mano y sus relaciones con todo tipo de gente lo mantenían alerta en todo momento. Conocía estafadores, narcotraficantes, comerciantes, ladrones, agentes dobles, entre otros. Casi siempre era el primero en enterarse de todo lo que sucedía en aquella zona de Karakura. Alrededor de las cinco, Ichigo y Renji se sentaron a esperar. Iban vestidos de civiles, pero eso no impidió que la gente se diera cuenta que no pertenecían ahí. Los tatuajes de Renji lo hacían pasar desapercibido, pero el llamativo cabello de Ichigo mantenía todas las miradas sobre ellos. Estaba nervioso, así que dejó que Renji se encargara de todo.

Ganju entró en la cafetería y saludó a Renji con un abrazo. A Ichigo le ofreció un breve asentimiento de cabeza que el pelirrojo le devolvió.

-Renji, ha pasado un tiempo –dijo Ganju tomando asiento frente a ellos.

-Me alegra que accedieras a reunirte conmigo.

-Me alegra que esta vez estemos del mismo lado del tablero –respondió Ganju a modo de broma.

-¿Qué sabes sobre el club Sternritter?

-Veamos, ahí se reúne todo tipo de gente, pero es famoso por sus bebidas adulteradas y chicos que buscan una aventura.

-¿Leíste el periódico de ayer?

-¿Aquel que habla sobre Bazz-B y esa chica Candice? Sí, lo leí. Debo decir que fue un duro golpe para todos. La Pantera era una cosa, el tío está loco, pero que haya un imitador está más allá de todo.

-No es un imitador, fue un crimen pasional –intervino Ichigo.

-El periódico decía que era un imitador –Ganju levantó las manos como excusándose de que las diferencias de términos que tuviera la policía con la prensa no eran su problema.

-Como sea, no importa. Tenemos la teoría de que Bazz se encontraba drogado cuando asesinó a esa chica. ¿Sabes de casualidad quién podría ser el proveedor del club?

-No quién. Quiénes.

-¿Son varios hombres?

-Mujeres. Tres.

-¿Es en serio? –exclamó Ichigo.

-Te sorprendería ver qué hábiles pueden ser las mujeres en la distribución de drogas. Según mis contactos, venden el triple que los hombres. El club Sternritter no es una excepción. Van ahí todas las noches y salen con los bolsillos forrados de billetes. A eso le llamo yo saber usar sus encantos.

-El género no importa. Queremos hablar con ellas, tal vez puedan darnos una pista sobre Bazz. Si dices que van todas las noches, seguramente estaban ahí la noche del asesinato.

-Apuesta eso. Puedo darte los nombres, pero el resto corre por tu cuenta. Si quieres conseguir que hablen, tienes que comprarles un poco de su mercancía. Y por nada del mundo dejes que descubran que eres policía.

* * *

Szayel llegó hasta el edificio en el que solía trabajar con Haschwalth. Eran las cinco y cerraban la empresa a las siete. Tenía tiempo de sobra para investigar lo que fuera necesario. No podía arriesgarse a entrar a su casa en caso de que Bazz estuviera adentro.

No fue difícil burlar a los guardias de seguridad del estacionamiento contiguo al edificio, la verdad siempre habían sido bastante estúpidos. Lo difícil sería burlar las cámaras de video. Tenía la laptop en una mochila colgada al hombro y se caló una gorra para ocultar su identidad. Subió hasta el segundo piso y encontró el automóvil de Haschwalth al fondo pegado a una columna. Era extraño que no hubiera cambiado de automóvil después de tantos años, supuso que ahora ganaba más, pero no se detuvo demasiado a pensar en ello. Sacó la laptop de la mochila y se metió entre las filas de autos para ocultarse. Se sentó en el piso y empezó a escribir códigos en la máquina. Estaba a punto de tumbar la señal del edificio para apagar las cámaras, pero el generador se encendería automáticamente en 45 segundos. Alguien de mantenimiento bajaría al sótano para restaurar el sistema, pero para ese entonces Szayel ya habría hecho lo que necesitaba.

Lo siguiente era abrir el auto de Haschwalthpara instalar el micrófono. Hacía unos meses había conseguido un control de mando que le permitía robarse la señal de los autos y utilizarlo como chip. En pocas palabras, iba a clonar el control remoto

del Mercedes para abrirlo sin que sonara la alarma. El dispositivo, sobra decirlo, era ilegal, pero pocos sabían de su existencia. Ese tipo de autos eran fáciles de robar, extremadamente fáciles, pero nadie lo hacía porque llamaban demasiado la atención y la demanda tomaba lugar de inmediato. Los autos que pertenecían a las personas de clase social media o baja eran una mejor opción, se confundían entre los cientos de autos iguales de la ciudad y la policía rara vez hacía algo al respecto.

Accionó el dispositivo y la luz verde se encendió al tercer intento. Puso el cronómetro en su reloj y presionó una tecla en la computadora. Todo el edificio se quedó a oscuras y el led rojo de las cámaras se apagó. Ahora tenía menos de un minuto para ejecutar el plan.

Entró al auto y sacó el diminuto micrófono del bolsillo. La señal iría directamente a su computadora. Quitó la tapa del aire acondicionado y lo puso dentro. Treinta y cinco segundos. En caso de que no reuniera información dentro del auto, debía asegurarse de tener micrófonos dentro de su apartamento. Pero ¿cómo lograría introducirlos? Bajó del auto y abrió la cajuela. No había nadie a la vista. Veinticinco segundos. Dentro había una gabardina negra, la tomó y metió el micrófono entre la tela del cuello. La rasgadura era mínima, gracias a la solapa nadie lo notaría, ni siquiera Haschwalth. Quince segundos. Dejó todo como estaba y cerró el carro con la alarma antes de guardar sus pertenencias nuevamente en la mochila. Se alejó unos metros del auto justo cuando las luces del edificio volvieron a encenderse y las cámaras reanudaron sus grabaciones.

Szayel salió del estacionamiento con una sonrisa en el rostro, todo había salido a la perfección. Sólo tenía que asegurarse de reunir información visual para completar su misión.

* * *

El teléfono sonó en el bolsillo de Ulquiorra, luego de dos timbres respondió.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó.

-Me canceló. Dijo que le había surgido un compromiso.

-¿Un compromiso? Las personas como él no tienen compromisos. ¿Fuiste a su casa?

-Sí, entré pero no había nadie. La laptop tampoco estaba, parece que desempolvó algunas cosas y salió. No tengo idea de a dónde pudo ir.

-Necesitamos a este sujeto, rastrea su celular y encuéntralo –dicho esto colgó y se puso el saco-. Andando –llamó a su compañero.

Yammy se levantó pesadamente del sofá y ambos salieron de la oficina.

* * *

Ichigo y Renji volvieron a la estación de policía después de su reunión con Ganju. Más tarde irían al club Sternritter para hablar con las tres mujeres narcotraficantes para ver si podían reunir algo de información.

Ichigo entró a la oficina de su padre y se sentó detrás del escritorio. Isshin estaba de pie de frente a la ventana, sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras Ishida y Orihime revisaban las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad.

-¿Cómo te fue, Kurosaki? –le preguntó Ishida.

-Tan productivo como era de esperarse. El tipo nos dio nombres, pero tenemos que reunir la información nosotros mismos. Iremos al club esta noche.

-Al menos estarán haciendo algo mientras el juez autoriza la orden –comentó para subirle los ánimos.

-Sí, supongo. ¿Qué harás tú?

-Ya casi tenemos a Bazz, y al menos conocemos su rostro, por lo que seguiré revisando los videos en busca de pistas sobre La Pantera. Dos sospechosos fueron capturados hace un rato, pero sólo eran vagabundos.

-¿No los retuvieron?

-¿Con qué cargos? ¿Estar ebrio en plena tarde? –preguntó Orihime.

-Alteración del orden público –respondió Ichigo.

-No podemos gastar recursos de esa manera.

-¿Qué harás tú, Orihime?

Inoue no había pensado que tenía que esperar hasta que el asesino se pusiera en contacto con ella. Seguramente la llamaría hasta que hubiera reunido algo. Mientras tanto, no había nada que pudiera hacer.

No alcanzó a responder porque la puerta de la oficina se abrió en esos momentos y entraron dos hombres uno detrás del otro. Uno de ellos era alto como un gorila y musculoso. El otro era bastante más delgado y bajo que su compañero. Tenía cabello negro que le llegaba encima de los hombros y sus ojos verdes eran inexpresivos.

-Capitán Kurosaki –anunció el de cabello negro-. Somos el agente Cifer y el agente Llargo. Somos del FBI y estaremos a cargo del caso de Bazz-B y de La Pantera a partir de hoy por órdenes del alcalde Yhwach.

Mostraron sus placas, esperando a que Isshin dijera algo.

-Agentes, claro, bienvenidos. Éste es mi hijo Ichigo, el agente técnico Ishida y la detective Inoue. Somos los actuales encargados de ambos casos –respondió presentándoles a su equipo.

Ulquiorra observó a cada uno con detenimiento. Era difícil saber lo que pensaba, pero sabían que no era nada bueno.

-¿Me dice que toda esta gente está trabajando en ambos casos y no han podido resolver nada?

Los presentes estaban boquiabiertos. No sólo había llegado con altanería, sino que los trataba como si fueran basura.

-Sí, bueno, es más difícil de lo que parece –respondió Isshin, nervioso.

-Por favor, no trate de justificar su incompetencia –exclamó Yammy.

-¿Qué dijiste, imbécil? –intervino Ichigo, molesto, acercándose al agente y quedando a sólo unos centímetros de su gigantesco cuerpo. A pesar de todo no se mostró intimidado.

-¿Tienes algo qué decir, zanahoria? –respondió Yammy viéndolo desde arriba.

-Yammy, es suficiente –lo calmó Ulquiorra.

-Disculpen un momento, agentes –Isshin tomó a Ichigo de la camisa y salió de la oficina dando un portazo-. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-¿Vas a dejar que ese maldito gorila te hable así? –susurró Ichigo.

-Ese maldito gorila fue asignado al caso por el alcalde. Mi cabeza es la que va a rodar si lo haces enfadar. Mantente al margen, resolveremos esto y luego se irán.

-Como ordene, capitán.

Ambos volvieron a entrar a la oficina pero no se dirigieron la palabra. Isshin les indicó que tomaran asiento para ponerlos al tanto.

* * *

Haschwalth salió del trabajo y manejó de vuelta a su apartamento. Se detuvo a comprar un poco de despensa en la tienda de la zona. Estacionó afuera y se puso la chaqueta antes de entrar al departamento. Era una noche fría, como el resto de las noches de la semana. Seguramente llovería en la madrugada.

El lugar estaba en penumbra pese a que el sol se había metido recientemente. Encendió las luces y se encontró con Bazz acostado en el sillón en posición fetal. Viéndolo de ese modo parecía un niño pequeño en busca de consuelo. Haschwalth se dispuso a hacer la cena y lo dejó dormir un poco más. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó en el respaldo de una silla. Cerca de las nueve, cuando ya tenía todo listo, se acercó a Bazz y lo llamó suavemente.

-Tienes que comer algo, Bazz, no has probado bocado desde ayer.

Pensó que en parte se debía al efecto de las drogas que consumía, le hacían perder el apetito y por eso estaba así de delgado.

Bazz se incorporó y se sentó en el sillón, tallándose los ojos para terminar de despertar. El apartamento olía delicioso, sus tripas se removieron ansiosas y finalmente acompañó a Jugram hasta la mesa.

-¿Estás mejor? –le preguntó Haschwalth.

Bazz asintió en silencio.

-Duerme bien esta noche y come hasta que estés satisfecho. Tengo una buena noticia.

-¿De qué hablas? –inquirió Bazz con voz ronca.

-Tengo un contacto que te ayudará a salir de Karakura. Se encargará de fabricarte una nueva identidad y podrás empezar desde cero en otro lugar.

-No puedo hacerlo.

-¿Entonces vas a entregarte? No te darán menos de cinco años, eso tenlo por seguro. Ni siquiera con los favores que me debe el alcalde podré sacarte de este lío.

-¿Ha preguntado por mí?

-No, no he hablado con él. Pero esto es serio, Bazz. Asesinaste a una chica hace dos noches. Es increíble hasta donde te pueden llevar las drogas.

-¿Qué harás? ¿Meterme a rehabilitación? No hay salida para mí.

-Te estoy ofreciendo una vía de escape. Puedes tomarla o bien puedo llevarte directamente a la estación de policía.

Bazz guardó silencio. Tenía que aceptar la oferta que le estaba haciendo Haschwalth. No estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida en prisión.

-Bien, lo haré.

-De acuerdo. Te reunirás mañana a las nueve de la noche con él. Su nombre es Askin Nakk Le Vaar. Comprenderás que no pueden verse en un lugar público, él también está en la lista negra de la policía. El punto de encuentro será el hotel Loto rojo.

-¿El que está abandonado?

-El mismo. ¿Sabes cómo llegar? –Bazz asintió- Te prepararé provisiones y un cambio de ropa. Cuando te saque de Karakura me pondré en contacto contigo y entonces hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Bazz volvió a asentir. Haschwalth sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero si con eso pagaba sus deudas, haría lo que estuviera al alcance de su mano. La chica muerta no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero a Bazz sí. Tenía que dejar atrás

todo lo ocurrido esa noche, y debía hacerlo pronto. A Haschwalth ya lo habían marcado como sospechoso, no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría si esos agentes conseguían la orden y registraban su apartamento cuando Bazz estuviera ahí todavía. Si por él fuera, lo sacaría esa misma noche, pero Askin le había especificado que tenía que ser al día siguiente y no podía cuestionar sus órdenes. Gente como Askin eran muy difíciles de tratar.

* * *

Szayel sonrió satisfecho cuando escuchó toda la conversación. Desde que vio que el reloj marcaba las siete no se despegó de la computadora para estar alerta en caso de que conversaran por teléfono en el auto. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta cuando confirmó que Bazz estaba en el apartamento de Haschwalth. No sabía si era emoción porque eso bastaba para condenar a Haschwalth, o alguna especie de remordimiento por el chico.

Marcó un número y esperó en la línea.

-Grimmjow, mi buen amigo. Tengo excelentes noticias.

-Dime que conseguiste algo.

-Apuesta tu trasero a que lo hice. Te enviaré las grabaciones de hoy por correo.

-Bien, mándame lo que tengas.

Grimmjow colgó y esperó hasta que en su bandeja de entrada apareció el ícono de correo nuevo. Lo abrió impaciente y escuchó la conversación. Ese bastardo sí había escondido a Bazz y planeaba ayudarlo a escapar. La ventaja era que conocían el nombre del sujeto con el que se encontraría, la locación y la hora exacta. Sólo tenían que esperar a que cayera en la trampa. Pensó que eran excelentes noticias no sólo para él, sino para la detective y, ¿por qué no?, también para la policía.

* * *

Al día siguiente Orihime llegó a la estación una hora tarde. Su despertador no había sonado y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de ir a correr. No estaba segura de que la dejarían permanecer en el caso de La Pantera y de Bazz-B, los agentes federales no le habían dicho nada el día anterior, ni siquiera parecieron notar que se encontraba presente.

Cuando entró a la estación se percató de que su asiento usual estaba ocupado por Ulquiorra. Él y su compañero estaban hablando en voz baja y sin prestarles atención a los demás. Ichigo tenía cara de pocos amigos y estaba recargado en la pared con una humeante taza de café en la mano. Saludó a Orihime con un asentimiento de cabeza y esperó a que se acercara antes de estallar.

-No puedo creerlo, todo el trabajo que nos ha costado seguirle la pista al asesino y ahora estos dos vienen como si nada y nos reemplazan.

-Creo que lo mejor sería tratar de colaborar –respondió Orihime y se acercó a Ulquiorra-. Buen día, agentes.

Ulquiorra la miró inexpresivo y asintió. Orihime no sabía qué decir. Ni siquiera sabía qué quería lograr con aquello.

-No sé muy bien cómo trabaja el FBI, pero creo que nosotros también estamos en el caso. ¿Será que podamos discutirlo entre todos?

Ulquiorra pareció darse cuenta de la presencia del resto del cuerpo por primera vez. Se recargó atrás en su silla y observó a Orihime de pies a cabeza.

-De acuerdo, aunque no veo cómo podría interesarle a usted esto. No pertenece a la fuerza policial de Karakura, ¿o sí? Creo que olvidé decírselo ayer, usted no forma parte del caso.

Ichigo se enfureció y se encaró a Ulquiorra.

-No pueden sacarla del caso.

-Claro que puedo, de hecho ya lo hice.

-Es una locura, la detective Inoue nos ha ayudado bastante –intervino Ishida.

-Parece que no lo suficiente, no veo a los asesinos tras las rejas o a tres metros bajo tierra.

Orihime estaba en silencio mirando al piso. En verdad no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero tampoco iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Perdería acceso a toda la información confidencial que le pudiera proporcionar la policía, pero en todo caso creía que podía trabajar con lo que sabía. Pensó en La Pantera. Había prometido que la ayudaría, y por alguna extraña razón, creía que eso era verdad. Tal vez incluso fuera mejor trabajar por su cuenta, así no tendría que darle explicaciones a nadie y no estaría sujeta a un reglamento. También implicaba más riesgo, pero estaba dispuesta a lo que fuera.

-Está bien, Ichigo. El agente tiene razón, después de todo no formo parte del equipo –respondió tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

-¿Qué dices? No tiene sentido. No voy a dejar que…

Orihime lo jaló del brazo y le susurró al oído:

-Cierra la boca antes de que te saquen también a ti. Puedes mantenerme informada sin que lo sepan.

Ichigo asintió. Ulquiorra no dejaba de observarlos, pero finalmente se dio la vuelta y volvió a sentarse.

-En fin, de cualquier forma, quedo a su disposición –informó Orihime-. Buen día.

Salió de la oficina sin decir nada más y bajó lentamente las escaleras. Ulquiorra se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana que daba a la calle. La cabellera anaranjada de la detective brillaba intensamente con el sol. Vio que se dirigía a su auto pero entonces se detuvo a unos pasos y sacó el celular. Volteó a ambos lados de la calle antes de responder. Parecía nerviosa.

* * *

Era él. Se había comunicado más pronto de lo que esperaba, y no sabía si eso eran buenas noticias. Escuchó su voz rasposa del otro lado de la línea y se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Tengo lo que necesito, detective. De hecho, quisiera reunirme para entregarle las pruebas, seguramente será algo interesante.

-¿Una reunión? ¿Hoy?

-Esto no puede esperar.

-Eh, bien –Orihime vio su reloj, eran casi las nueve de la mañana-. ¿A qué hora?

-A las tres, en el mercado de pulgas.

-El lugar es enorme, ¿en qué parte…?

-Yo la encontraré, no hay problema.

Orihime asintió, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el asesino no había visto el gesto.

-Bien, mercado de pulgas a las tres. Ahí estaré.

Grimmjow no respondió nada, simplemente colgó. Orihime guardó el teléfono y subió a su auto.

* * *

Yammy se acercó a Ulquiorra y se detuvo a su lado esperando a que dijera algo. Alcanzó a ver a Orihime entrando al auto. Se giró a la oficina para asegurarse de que no los escucharan. Ichigo y Uryuu habían salido hacía un momento.

-¿En serio vas a dejarla fuera del caso? Podría ser de ayuda.

-No estará enteramente fuera. Contrario a lo que piensas, yo también pienso que puede sernos de ayuda, sólo que ella no tiene idea de su función –sacó el celular y marcó un número, esperó en la línea-. ¿Y bien, lo tienes?

-No pudimos interferirla. Era un número privado –respondió la voz del otro lado.

-Ya veo, mantenme informado. Quiero saber todo lo que hace, a dónde va y con quién se reúne. Sean discretos, es muy astuta –dijo antes de colgar.

El auto negro con vidrios polarizados estacionado una cuadra más atrás de la estación de policía emprendió marcha y Ulquiorra lo observó alejarse por la calle desierta.

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno, en este capítulo, como ya notaron, aparecen más Szayel y Haschwalth. No quise enfocarme demasiado en ellos porque no son protagonistas, pero tampoco podía pasar por alto todo esto xD Es vital para el desarrollo de la trama. Y….bueno, ya saben, Ulquiorra ahora tiene a Orihime bien vigilada. ¿Qué pasará después? :o**

 **En fin, gracias por leer, ¡hasta pronto!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola chicos, no hay comentarios esta vez excepto un agradecimiento por sus reviews. Me alegra mantener el suspenso entre ustedes, jaja, es algo hermoso. Hasta la próxima semana (:**

 **LA PANTERA**

 **Capítulo 12: Mercado de pulgas.**

Zommari observó a Orihime conducir de vuelta a su casa y la siguió a una distancia prudente. Había recibido una llamada de Ulquiorra diciéndole que la mantuviera vigilada y le dijera qué hacía, a dónde iba y si se reunía con alguien.

Afortunadamente el barrio en el que vivía Orihime era residencial, por lo que el auto no desentonó con el de los vecinos. Sólo era uno más en la cuadra.

Varias veces más trató de interferir su teléfono, pero la detective no hizo ninguna llamada en toda la mañana. La paciencia era uno de los puntos fuertes de Zommari, así que siempre le asignaban los casos en los que tenía que seguir a alguien o reunir información. Eso también lo hacía alguien peligroso.

Se preguntó por qué la detective tenía un teléfono que no podía ser rastreado ni interferido y con quién había establecido comunicación afuera de la estación de policía. Tal vez esa llamada había sido el detonante para que ella cambiara su agenda del día y se ajustara a un nuevo plan.

Alrededor del mediodía bajó del auto y caminó como si nada enfrente de la casa para ver si podía ver algo por la ventana. No dio resultado así que volvió a su posición para no levantar sospechas. Pensó que la detective tendría una vida más activa o que se reuniría con alguien interesante, pero no fue así.

Se reportó alrededor de las dos de la tarde con Ulquiorra y le dijo que por el momento no había conseguido nada. Las órdenes fueron que se mantuviera donde mismo hasta nuevo aviso.

* * *

Eran las dos con ocho minutos. Orihime observaba el reloj a cada momento esperando que diera la hora de partir rumbo al mercado de pulgas. No le gustaba llegar tarde a las reuniones, pero tampoco quería llegar demasiado temprano, como si estuviera ansiosa por su encuentro con el asesino. Aunque la verdad era que lo estaba.

Se paseó por la sala, se paró y se sentó más veces de las que pudo contar y el segundero parecía avanzar demasiado lento. Las dos con quince. Se le ocurrió que si lo pensaba con suficiente fuerza, de alguna forma lograría hacer que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

Dada la situación, ¿qué debería llevar puesto? Se iban a ver a plena luz del día en uno de los lugares más públicos de la ciudad. Si se iba de incógnito levantaría sospechas de inmediato. La mejor opción era vestirse casual y actuar natural aunque por dentro estuviera viviendo el Apocalipsis.

El reloj apenas había dado las dos y media cuando Orihime ya estaba dentro del auto. Zommari se encogió en su asiento y esperó unos segundos antes de seguirla.

* * *

Grimmjow regresó a casa tan pronto como su turno en la paquetería terminó para tener tiempo de llegar a su encuentro con Orihime. Tenía listas las grabaciones en un CD para entregárselos, tan pronto como los escuchara podrían reunirse para atrapar a Bazz.

Podía simplemente contarle lo que había oído, con suerte le creería, pero le había prometido pruebas y estaba dispuesto a dárselas.

El encuentro con Askin Nakk Le Vaar sería en la noche, había tiempo se sobra para idear un plan. Era probable que ella quisiera dejárselo a la policía, y en tal caso no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

 _Bueno, quemaremos ese puente cuando lleguemos ahí,_ pensó.

Guardó el disco en su chaqueta y caminó hasta el mercado de pulgas.

Como lo predijo, el lugar estaba bastante concurrido. Grimmjow sabía bien que los lugares llenos de gente también eran los más privados, la gente estaba tan ensimismada que rara vez reparaban en alguien más aparte de ellos. Sería difícil recordar un rostro cuando había tantos que se desdibujaban y se mezclaban con tantas formas diferentes, por eso lo había escogido. No sería difícil localizar a la detective entre todo el gentío, su cabellera era como un espectacular apuntándole directamente y revelando su identidad. No es que su cabello azul tampoco fuera llamativo, de hecho era una enorme desventaja cuando trataba de pasar desapercibido, pero por lo mismo le gustaba tomar precauciones y usar gorros, gorras, anteojos y lentes oscuros en algunas ocasiones.

No sabía por dónde llegaría, así que caminó un rato por el lugar para hacer tiempo. Miró su reloj, faltaban quince minutos para las tres. ¿Acaso se sentía ansioso por verla de nuevo? Sacudió la cabeza y ocultó su sonrisa, sintiéndose de repente como un adolescente actuando a escondidas de sus padres.

A pesar de ser casi las tres de la tarde el cielo estaba nublado y grisáceo, con amenaza de lluvia. Grimmjow ajustó el cuello de su chaqueta y se recargó en una pared cerca de unos puestos de comida. Tenía visibilidad por ambos lados y nadie parecía ponerle atención.

Del otro lado de la calle reconoció el auto de la detective, pasando de largo para buscar estacionamiento. Estaba tan ensimismada que ni siquiera volteó a ver a su alrededor. Giró unas manzanas más adelante hacia la derecha. Un auto similar al de la detective, más por el año y el costo que por otra cosa, pasó justo detrás y Grimmjow alcanzó a ver a un hombre con gafas de sol, ¡pese a que no había sol! No le habría tomado importancia si no fuera porque contrastaba enormemente por la zona y porque giró en el mismo lugar que Orihime.

Caminó deprisa por la calle paralela para ver si alcanzaba a verla, se sentía como un tonto, tal vez se estaba volviendo loco. El auto volvió a girar hacia la izquierda y el hombre repitió sus movimientos. Grimmjow lo confirmó, la estaban siguiendo. Eso era malo, desastroso, ponía en peligro toda la operación. Le habría informado a la detective pero entonces reparó en que había olvidado el teléfono en casa.

 _Piensa rápido_ , se dijo.

Supuso que el hombre no se atrevería a caminar lado a lado de ella, en todo caso, si era un profesional, sabría mantener su distancia. Si podía hacer que la perdiera de vista aunque fuera por unos segundos entonces podría llevarla lejos de ahí. El problema era cómo.

 _Vamos, Grimmjow, seguro conoces este lugar mejor que ese sujeto. Puedes hacerlo._

Se dirigió hacia donde la detective se había estacionado. Había menos gente que en la calle principal del mercado, pero de igual forma no estaba completamente desierta. A lo lejos vio que el hombre se había estacionado una cuadra más atrás. Las luces traseras se apagaron al tiempo que Orihime salía del auto. Revisó el teléfono que él le había dado, sin duda esperando alguna llamada o mensaje.

 _Idiota, justamente hoy tuve que olvidarlo._

Orihime se guardó el teléfono en la chaqueta y caminó con la vista al frente. Grimmjow esperaba que hicieran contacto visual, no podía gritarle o acercarse a ella sin que lo vieran. Se ocultó en la esquina de una tienda y esperó a que Orihime pasara justo al lado para jalarla del brazo. La pelirroja se desconcertó pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar porque Grimmjow la tomó de la mano y corrieron en dirección a un callejón atrayendo las miradas de los transeúntes. Sin más explicaciones Grimmjow bajó la escalera de emergencia del edificio contiguo y se sorprendió un poco cuando Orihime lo siguió sin rechistar. ¿Acaso no tenía preguntas? Bien podría estarla llevando a su muerte.

Zommari corrió hasta la esquina cuando vio que la detective había desaparecido súbitamente. ¿Se había dado cuenta de que la seguía? _No, fui muy cuidadoso._ Lo que significaba que había alguien con ella que sí se había dado cuenta.

Estaba acaparando muchas miradas debido al traje negro, los lentes y su estatura. Si empezaba una persecución llamaría demasiado la atención. Además no tenía idea por dónde se habían ido. Volteó en todas las direcciones pero no vio ni un asomo de ella, mucho menos de su acompañante, ya que no sabía cómo lucía. Ya habían pasado treinta segundos, podrían haberse ido a cualquier parte. Zommari maldijo en voz baja y se internó por las calles de la zona. Con suerte la encontraría en algún lugar cerca, no podía haber desaparecido. Tenía confianza en sus habilidades, sin embargo comenzó a sudar de nerviosismo al imaginar la reacción de Ulquiorra cuando se enterara de que la había perdido de vista.

* * *

Grimmjow subió dos pisos con Orihime pisándole los talones. ¿Se estaba salvado el pellejo o estaba salvando el de la detective? _A estas alturas no importa, corremos el mismo riesgo._ Giró en la esquina y descendieron por la parte frontal del edificio. Entraron a una tienda de antigüedades completamente vacía de clientes. Orihime se recargó en sus piernas tratando de acompasar sus latidos y recuperar el aliento.

-Ah, clientes nuevos –exclamó con entusiasmo un hombre detrás del mostrador.

Orihime se volvió hacia la voz y reconoció al hombre que había salido en el periódico al día siguiente del asesinato de Rukia Kuchiki. Era Urahara Kisuke, el dueño de la bodega de mercancía donde habían encontrado el cuerpo de la chica.

Urahara se veía más demacrado de lo que recordaba. Tenía barba de varios días y el cabello sucio. Usaba una bata verde que le llegaba un poco abajo de las rodillas y sandalias tradicionales. El piso estaba empolvado y también los estantes.

-Eres el hombre del periódico –exclamó Orihime.

La expresión de Urahara cambió de inmediato.

-Hubiera preferido que no me reconocieras –sonaba deprimido.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? –obviamente se refería tanto a la tienda como a su aspecto.

-La gente ya no viene aquí desde que la policía encontró a esa chica en mi almacén. No tuve nada que ver con el asesinato, pero perdí mi clientela de un día para otro. Este asunto no se enfriará en un buen tiempo.

Urahara se puso de pie y se acercó a Orihime. Le dio una fumada a la pipa que llevaba en la mano y soltó el aire hacia arriba, tomándose un segundo para contemplar las volutas de humo que se formaron. Grimmjow permanecía en silencio, casi oculto en la penumbra que obsequiaba el lugar.

-¿A quién debería culpar? ¿A La Pantera o a los medios de comunicación? –pareció meditar en serio la respuesta.

-Lo siento mucho –fue todo lo que pudo decir la detective, asegurándose de evitar su mirada.

-¿Vienen a comprar algo? –preguntó Urahara. Su tono de voz había cambiado nuevamente, era más apremiante.

-Eh, no, nosotros...

-Tendré que pedirles que se retiren –la interrumpió señalando la puerta.

Grimmjow lo observó unos segundos antes de salir detrás de Orihime. Había sido un momento bastante incómodo para los tres.

Orihime estaba recargada en el muro, pensativa. Grimmjow se paró enfrente de ella con las manos en los bolsillos, esperando que dijera algo, porque su sexto sentido, o mejor dicho su sentido común, le decía que se estaba guardando algo.

-Es...increíble –dijo al fin.

-¿Qué?

-Tantos asesinatos y jamás se ha detenido a pensar en cómo afecta a los demás sus acciones. Desde perder un cliente o una empleada hasta una alumna o una hija.

Su voz estaba calmada, era suave, lo que hacía peor cada cosa que decía. Grimmjow hubiera preferido que le gritara o lo golpeara. Orihime sacudió la cabeza y desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué fue eso de hace un momento? ¿Por qué corrimos?

Había cambiado de tema súbitamente, como si no quisiera ahondar en su interior para obtener una respuesta o una vaga explicación sobre el porqué de su comportamiento, sobre su motivación para asesinar chicas.

Grimmjow caminó hacia una cafetería y Orihime lo siguió en silencio hasta una mesa alejada de la entrada.

-La están siguiendo.

-¿Qué?

-Un hombre de traje está tras usted, no sé desde cuándo.

-Eso es ridículo, nadie me está siguiendo.

Grimmjow soltó una risita.

-Tiene más enemigos de los que cree, y por el momento yo no soy uno de ellos.

Orihime no quería alargar demasiado la reunión después de lo de Urahara. Parecía que por fin había caído en la cuenta de que había estado trabajando codo a codo con un asesino. De pronto sintió nervios, mareos, asco, miedo. _¿En qué estaba pensando?_

-Dijo que tenía algo para mí.

Grimmjow sacó el disco de la chaqueta al tiempo que una mesera se les acercaba para tomar su orden.

-No queremos nada, gracias –dijo Grimmjow antes de que la chica tuviera tiempo para hablar.

-Si no van a ordenar nada tendré que pedirles que…

-Bien, dos cafés negros, gracias –la interrumpió para que se fuera.

La chica suspiró y se dio la media vuelta. Cuántos clientes similares llegaban así al día.

-Eso fue grosero –apuntó Orihime.

-No me interesa, no vine por el buen pastel que hacen aquí.

Dejó el CD encima de la mesa y esperó a que lo tomara antes de continuar.

-Tengo la conversación que va a condenar a Haschwalth. Creo que no hace falta aclarar que no diré el nombre de la persona que la consiguió –Orihime asintió-. Una vez que sepa lo que dice puede hacer dos cosas: ir a la policía y dejar que ellos se encarguen, con lo cual tendría que dar muchas explicaciones acerca de cómo consiguió esta información; o podemos atraparlo nosotros y usted se lleva todo el crédito y salva el día. No se preocupe por mí, no espero ningún agradecimiento o diploma de buen ciudadano, esto es algo más personal.

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no es una trampa para inculpar a Haschwalth? La conversación podría estar alterada.

-Bueno, puede llevar la evidencia a que la analicen, no es mi problema. Pero si quiere hacer las cosas rápido entonces tendrá que confiar en mí.

-Es difícil.

-No es imposible, dejemos de lado nuestras diferencias.

-Supongamos que accedo a los términos y atrapamos a Bazz-B, ¿entonces qué?

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso, nuestro pequeño juego se reanuda.

Orihime sabía la respuesta de antemano, pero esperaba que la Pantera hubiera cambiado de opinión en ese lapso de tiempo. Todavía no sabía si sería bueno decirle que el FBI la había sacado del caso. Pensó que esa información podía esperar un poco más.

Se puso de pie y guardó el CD en su bolso.

-Bien, entonces estamos en contacto –respondió antes de salir del local.

Grimmjow permaneció sentado unos minutos contemplando las tazas de café intactas. Esperaba que la detective hiciera lo correcto. Dejó el dinero en la mesa y se fue.

* * *

Orihime volvió a su auto absorta en sus pensamientos; el CD en su bolso parecía pesar una tonelada, así como la realidad que la había golpeado de repente. Pensando en lo que le había dicho Grimmjow, se giró de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que nadie la seguía.

 _Tal vez ya está paranoico al igual que yo._

El cielo amenazaba con una tormenta. La gente había comenzado a desplazarse a otros lados y la calle estaba casi desierta.

Zommari había regresado al auto cuando no encontró a Orihime por ningún lado. Tarde o temprano tendría que subir a su auto para volver a casa o a dondequiera que tuviera que ir. La vio acercarse pasado un rato, lucía exactamente igual, salvo que caminaba más aprisa. Subió al auto y la siguió por la avenida.

Tal vez era su imaginación, pero parecía que la detective tomaba las calles secundarias a propósito y giraba de vez en cuando sin motivo aparente. Se dirigía a su casa, eso era obvio, pero tomar tantas precauciones…algo no estaba bien. Ya se había dado cuenta.

* * *

Orihime aparcó afuera de su casa consciente del auto que la había estado siguiendo desde el mercado de pulgas. Trató de actuar normal luego de darse cuenta de que no había forma de perderlo en la calle. Se aseguró de cerrar todas las cortinas para no tener inconvenientes, pero con esa gente no se sabía. Sospechaba que era del FBI, nadie más tenía motivos para seguirla o hacerle daño. Pero entonces recordó las palabras de la Pantera: Tiene más enemigos de los que cree, y por el momento yo no soy uno de ellos.

Si no era la Pantera y no era el FBI, ¿quién quedaba? ¿Bazz? ¿Algún viejo conocido que la tenía en su lista negra? Había muchos criminales tras las rejas que aún tenían formas de cobrárselas todas, de eso no había duda.

Tratando de olvidarse un poco de todo aquello sacó el CD de su bolso y lo introdujo en el lector de la computadora. Se abrió inmediatamente una carpeta con las iniciales J.H. Dio doble clic y apareció un archivo de audio. Por si las dudas, se puso los audífonos antes de reproducirlo.

La conversación era fluida, no había interferencias de ningún tipo. No conocía la voz de Haschwalth, pero el nombre de Bazz fue mencionado, el del alcalde y el de otro tipo llamado Askin, también conocido como el contacto que lo ayudaría a salir de Karakura esa noche. Tenía claro lo que haría a continuación. En vez de informar al capitán Kurosaki o a los agentes federales sobre lo que ocurriría esa noche en el barrio chino, Orihime se levantó de la mesa y preparó de comer. Combatir el crimen siempre la dejaba hambrienta.

Guardarse información tan importante era un delito, pero si no se enteraban entonces no había problema. Les mostraría a aquellos dos agentes federales que era capaz de atrapar a Bazz ella sola. Ya lidiaría con la Pantera más delante, por el momento tenía sus objetivos fijos en el bastardo imitador.

* * *

Szayel se sorprendió cuando vio a Loly llegar a su remolque. La esperaba hasta más tarde, pero de igual forma la hizo pasar y le ofreció una bebida. Ese día usaba un pantalón de vestir color azul a juego con el saco y una camisa blanca debajo. Su cabello iba recogido en un moño estilizado.

-¿Qué hay con ese look? –le preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba para verla con más detenimiento. No era usual que una prostituta vistiera de ese modo, ni siquiera las de lujo.

Loly forzó una sonrisa y dejó la botella intacta encima de la mesa.

-¿Estás bien? –Szayel se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

No entendía lo que pasaba. Siempre que llegaba pasaban directamente al sexo, sin preámbulos, pero aquella vez su seriedad era admirable.

-Ah, ya veo –prosiguió Szayel sonriendo-, es un nuevo juego, ¿no? Vienes vestida como oficinista. Me gusta –le dio un mordisco en la oreja y Loly se quitó-. ¿Quieres tomar la iniciativa? Por mí no hay problema.

Loly lo empujó unos centímetros para ponerse de pie. Caminó un poco, observando todo lo que había a su alrededor. Vio una mochila negra encima de la cama y se acercó sin prisa. Szayel la miró confundido.

-Seguramente estás lleno de preguntas, Szayelaporro Granz –lo había llamado por su nombre completo, pese a que únicamente le había dicho su nombre de pila.

-¿De qué hablas? –se puso de pie y se acercó a ella por detrás, sin duda tratando de entender de qué iba todo aquello.

Loly tomó la mochila y vació el contenido encima de la cama. La laptop, su cartera, un juego de micrófonos, la cámara y el dispositivo para robar la señal de los autos yacía frente a ella. Tomó el dispositivo y lo observó detenidamente.

-¿Qué es esto?

Szayel se lo arrebató y lo dejó encima de la mesa.

-Nada.

Loly sonrió triunfante.

-Está bien, no tienes que decírmelo. De hecho –sacó una placa de su bolsillo trasero y se la mostró-. Tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio.

Szayel soltó una amarga carcajada y retrocedió en automático.

-Es una puta broma, ¿verdad?

Loly lo tomó por una mano y le hizo una llave para colocarle las esposas en las muñecas por la parte de atrás.

-Szayelaporro Granz, estás bajo arresto por posesión de dispositivos ilegales utilizados en el robo de autos y por acceder a la información confidencial de una página web federal. Tienes derecho a permanecer en silencio, todo lo que digas puede y será usado en tu contra. Tienes derecho a un abogado, si no puedes pagarlo, el Estado te asignará uno.

Szayel se reía a carcajadas apenas sosteniéndose en pie.

-¿Entendiste tus derechos? Puedo repetírtelos si es necesario –exclamó Loly haciendo caso omiso al alboroto que estaba haciendo. No se resistió, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo.

-Ese…ese bastardo –las lágrimas de risa amenazaban con salir-, ese bastardo tenía razón… ¡una prostituta que no cobra! –otra carcajada.

Loly lo sacó a empujones del remolque y llamó a Menolypara que enviaran refuerzos y un equipo que recogiera la evidencia. Szayel todavía se reía a carcajadas cuando lo metieron a la parte trasera de la patrulla y lo llevaron a la estación de policía.

 **Continuará…**

 **Jajajaja esto parece un episodio de** ** _La ley y el orden_** **. Espero que les haya gustado, se les van a caer los calzones en el próximo capítulo JAJA. Dejen su review, ¡bye-bye, mis amores!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola, chicos 7u7 gracias por sus reviews, los amo mucho. Disfruten el capítulo, ¡nos leemos pronto!**

 **LA PANTERA**

 **Capítulo 13: Gato encerrado.**

Ichigo y Renji se reunieron en la entrada de la estación antes de salir. Habían acordado que irían a casa de Renji para cambiarse de ropa y pasar desapercibidos en el club, donde investigarían la pista de las proveedoras del Sternritter.

-Sólo espero que salga bien y no nos descubran –dijo Ichigo, el nerviosismo presente en su voz.

-Kurosaki –era Kensei-, uno de esos tipos del FBI necesita que vayas a la sala de interrogatorio número 1.

-¿Te dijo por qué? Voy de salida –anunció.

Kensei se encogió de hombros.

-Sonaba importante, será mejor que vayas –agregó antes de volver a su cubículo.

-Maldición –Ichigo volteó a ver a Renji-. Te veo en el auto, no me tardo.

Renji asintió y vio a Ichigo subir las escaleras a toda prisa.

* * *

Ulquiorra estaba sentado frente a Szayel del otro lado de la mesa, encima había varias bolsas que contenían la evidencia recaudada en su casa rodante. Los dos estaban en silencio.

Yammy observaba la escena desde afuera a través del cristal unilateral. Vio a Ichigo aproximarse desde el pasillo y sin decir una sola palabra le abrió la puerta para que entrara. Ichigo entró desconcertado.

-¿Qué sucede? Estaba por irme a investigar algo del club –le dijo a Ulquiorra.

-Eso puede esperar. Creo que encontrará este asunto más interesante –jaló la silla al lado de él, indicándole que se sentara.

Ichigo obedeció y vio a Szayel por primera vez. Su extraño cabello rosa era muy llamativo.

-¿Quién es? –la pregunta era dirigida a Ulquiorra pese a que no le quitaba la vista de encima al otro.

Ulquiorra tomó el expediente de la mesa y lo leyó con expresión aburrida.

-Szayelaporro Granz, 28 años, sin oficio, sin capital, deudas al Estado, multas, una demanda y otros problemas que no son de mi interés.

Ichigo abrió los ojos sorprendido, ese era un buen resumen de una vida desdichada, considerando que el individuo no tenía ni siquiera los treinta años cumplidos.

-¿Sabes quién es él? –le preguntó Ulquiorra a Szayel, quién únicamente dio un vistazo rápido a Ichigo y regresó la vista a Ulquiorra.

-No.

-¿No?

Señaló la laptop dentro de la bolsa transparente que reposaba encima de la mesa.

-Hace algunos días apareció una alerta de hackeo en el sistema de transporte y vialidad. Rastreamos el origen de la señal y dimos contigo. Investigaste las placas del auto del capitán Kurosaki y después le diste un vistazo a su vida personal. Un ramo de rosas en su puerta habría sido un toque más sutil.

-¿Que hizo qué? –Ichigo no cabía de asombro.

-Y por otro lado –Ulquiorra tomó el dispositivo y lo agitó en el aire-, tenemos este artefacto que utilizaste para robar un auto. Lo curioso es que no hemos recibido ningún reporte al respecto. Sospechoso, ¿no?

-No tengo idea de qué estás hablando –respondió Szayel.

-Mentir a estas alturas cuando tenemos toda la evidencia no será de mucha ayuda –dijo Ulquiorra.

-No diré una palabra más sin un abogado.

-Un abogado –repitió Ulquiorra-. Alguien escuchó bien sus derechos.

Ichigo permanecía en silencio, sin comprender muy bien todavía de qué iba todo aquello.

-Hagamos esto –prosiguió Ulquiorra-: confiesa lo que hiciste y te ofreceré un buen trato. Por el contrario, si esto va a juicio me encargaré personalmente de que no te den menos de veinte años de cárcel. La ventaja es que no tendrás que pagar renta ahí dentro, ¿no es grandioso?

Szayel lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Quiero un abogado –repitió.

Ulquiorra estuvo a punto de golpear la mesa pero se contuvo. Recogió el expediente y se puso de pie.

-Vamos a juicio entonces, le diré a la fiscalía que prepare todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado el sexo barato mientras tuviste la oportunidad, los chicos en prisión tienen prácticas diferentes.

Salió de la habitación y Kurosaki lo siguió.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Un parásito en el organismo de Karakura.

-Me refiero a los cargos sobre la red de vialidad y transporte.

-Son tecnicismos nada más, agente. Granz investigó las placas del auto de tu padre y hurgó en la vida privada de tu familia. En resumen: sabe dónde viven, sabe lo de la muerte de Masaki, en qué escuela estudian tus hermanas, incluso sabe del año de servicio comunitario que hiciste cuando eras más joven. ¿Ahora entiendes el delito? Tratándose de un servidor público con el estatus de tu padre los cargos son serios. Eso sin sumar el hermoso historial de números rojos que tiene ese sujeto.

Ichigo se pasó una mano por la cara en señal de frustración.

-Dios mío... ¿cómo dieron con él?

-Le gustan las prostitutas. Lo único que tuve que hacer fue mandar un agente encubierto. Una de mis mejores chicas. No tardó ni dos segundos cuando ya le había abierto la puerta de su casa. Pan comido.

-No puedo creerlo –exclamó Ichigo-. Disculpe un momento.

Marcó el número de Renji y esperó en la línea.

-Abarai.

-Renji, surgió un problema con otro caso en la oficina. ¿Puedes encargarte del asunto del club?

-Seguro, llevaré a Hisagi.

-De acuerdo, mantenme informado.

-¿Necesitas algo? –Renji se refería al caso que Ichigo acababa de mencionar.

-Creo que no, primero tengo que saber bien de qué se trata.

-Está bien, hablaremos más tarde.

-De acuerdo, adiós –se volvió hacia Ulquiorra-. ¿Mi padre ya sabe de esto?

-Ahora mismo está en una reunión importante, es por eso que te llamé. Tú puedes responder en nombre de los dos ya que también te investigó a ti.

-¿Puedo hablar con él a solas? –Señaló a Szayel a través del cristal.

-¿Por qué?

-Si quería indagar en mi vida debe tener un motivo. Tal vez pueda hablar con él y darle lo que necesita a cambio de una declaración.

Ulquiorra tomó en consideración la propuesta.

-Bien, tienes cinco minutos. De paso pregúntale si tiene un abogado o si tenemos que asignarle uno.

Ichigo se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Después de todo Ulquiorra estaba actuando de acuerdo a las normas y no iba a violar los derechos de Szayel.

* * *

-Creo que ya sabes quién soy, pero me presentaré nuevamente. Soy el agente Ichigo Kurosaki, mi padre es el capitán y jefe de la estación de policía de la unidad de Karakura.

-¿Qué se supone que haga con esa información? –respondió Szayel, consciente de que estaban monitoreando cada palabra que decía.

-Si es verdad lo que dijo Cifer entonces estás en graves problemas.

-No diré nada más sin un abogado –repitió.

-De acuerdo, bien. Tendrás a tu abogado. Yo no estoy a cargo de tu caso, no voy a procesarte ni nada por el estilo, sólo quiero saber qué es lo que buscabas.

Szayel no respondió. Pensó en Grimmjow, él era el que buscaba algo al pedirle ese favor, pero nunca se le ocurrió preguntar el motivo. Tampoco es que hubiera conseguido una respuesta, Grimmjow casi siempre actuaba en las sombras, rara vez dejaba a alguien entrar a su vida. Tal vez si lo llamaba podía explicarle todo lo sucedido.

-No quiero volver a repetirlo, "agente" Kurosaki. Cada segundo que tú o alguien más habla conmigo sin mi abogado presente es una violación a mis derechos.

Ichigo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Se levantó claramente sin haber conseguido nada y se dirigió a la salida.

-¿Tienes un abogado al que quieras llamar o tenemos que asignarte uno?

-Tengo más deudas de las que puedo manejar, ¿tú qué crees?

-Bien, haré que llamen a uno.

Ulquiorra lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados y un asomo de sonrisa en el rostro. Observó su reloj con gesto teatral.

-Todavía tienes tres minutos, ¿quieres volver a intentarlo?

Ichigo negó con la cabeza y se recargó en la puerta.

-Qué pérdida de tiempo.

* * *

Bazz B se puso la chamarra con el gorro antes de salir de casa de Haschwalth. Eran poco menos de las ocho, tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar al hotel acordado. Las indicaciones habían sido tomar calles secundarias, no hablar con nadie y no actuar sospechoso.

Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo cuando tenía las manos manchadas de sangre inocente.

Una fina lluvia comenzó a caer y Bazz se alegró. La lluvia significaba que habría poca gente en la calle, las probabilidades de que lo reconocieran y/o denunciaran eran escasas. El camino se le hizo eterno, tal vez no estaba preparado para dejar su vida atrás, o aquello que tenía antes de todo lo sucedido.

En la parte frontal del pantalón traía el arma que Haschwalth le había dado. S _ólo en caso de emergencia_ , había dicho. En efecto, el metal contra su piel lo hacía sentir más seguro, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba no tener que usarlo.

* * *

Orihime se puso su chaqueta negra y salió por la parte trasera de la casa para evitar al agente que la estaba siguiendo. Para cuando se diera cuenta de que todo estaba demasiado calmado ella ya estaría muy lejos de ahí. Sólo por precaución dejó su teléfono, por si lo rastreaban se dieran cuenta de que seguía en la casa. Era arriesgado, pero necesario.

Caminó en silencio hasta el parque y de ahí al barrio chino. Era una larga distancia pero se le hizo corta por los nervios y la desesperación sobre lo que vendría a continuación. Palpó la Glock en su costado derecho y eso la calmó un poco. Todo iba a salir bien, el arma era sólo una medida de seguridad que no tenía intención de utilizar esa noche a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Los edificios se empezaron a mezclar y se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado. El verdadero reto empezaba ahí. Desde estar al pendiente de la gente que la rodeaba hasta reconocer a La Pantera y a Bazz-B.

Se quedó de pie al lado de un local abandonado, mirando hacia todos lados. La luz de la calle todavía le permitía ver lo que ocurría, palpó una vez más el arma para tranquilizarse. Tenía libre el panorama y era imposible que no advirtiera cualquier señal de movimiento. No sabía a quién esperaba con más intensidad, a Bazz o a La Pantera.

Una voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Grimmjow estaba recargado en la pared del callejón con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. La luz de la lámpara le iluminaba la mitad del rostro y mantenía la otra mitad oculta en las sombras.

-¿Se aseguró de que no la siguieran?

-Sí –respondió Orihime volviéndose. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a que saliera de sorpresa de todos lados.

-El hotel del que hablaba Haschwalth está abandonado desde hace años. Estos callejones son un maldito laberinto, pero sé cómo llegar –caminó en círculos alrededor de Orihime, evaluando su reacción.

-¿Qué hay de Bazz?

Grimmjow señaló una calle que se bifurcaba frente a ellos.

-Ese camino nos llevará sin problemas.

-De acuerdo, andando –respondió.

Caminaron largo rato por los callejones del barrio chino. En efecto, era un laberinto. A Orihime todo le parecía idéntico, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían dado vuelta hacia la derecha o la izquierda. Se sentía incómoda caminando tan tranquila al lado de La Pantera. Sabía que estaban a sólo unos momentos de capturar a Bazz, lo que significaba que la tregua temporal que habían hecho se rompería inevitablemente. ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Arrestarlo? ¿Dejarlo ir para seguir con ese estúpido juego? Pensó que lidiaría con eso más tarde, primero tenía que asegurarse de tener a Bazz.

Por fin llegaron a la calle en la que se encontraba el hotel. Era un edificio de cuatro pisos lleno de grafitis por fuera. La estructura parecía inestable.

-Se incendió hace tres años –le dijo Grimmjow al notar cómo veía el hotel.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Una pelea de mafias. Esa noche se hospedaba uno de los líderes de los Fullbringer. Los Quincy no perdieron la oportunidad para eliminarlo. Claro que en el proceso murieron decenas de personas inocentes, pero lograron su cometido.

Orihime no respondió nada. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Cada que averiguaba algo más de lo que pasaba en esa zona, su valor disminuía. Era horrible, no había otra palabra para describirlo.

Grimmjow entró al edificio de enfrente y Orihime lo siguió.

-Aquí esperaremos a Bazz, cuando entre al hotel lo seguimos –Orihime asintió-. Por otro lado, ¿qué haremos si el otro sujeto, Askin, aparece primero?

Orihime no había pensado en eso. Askin era claramente un cómplice pero no podría explicar cómo dieron con él.

-No lo sé –fue sincera-, espero que Bazz llegue primero.

-Creo que es una posibilidad, él tiene más ganas de escapar por lo que supongo que llegará primero. Esa clase de actos revelan mucho de una persona –dijo Grimmjow.

Estaban ocultos detrás de una columna desde donde podían ver perfectamente hacia la entrada del hotel sin ser vistos.

-¿Es la única entrada? –Grimmjow asintió-. De acuerdo.

Esperaron unos minutos en silencio, afuera no había movimiento. Orihime podía sentir la respiración de Grimmjow en su nuca y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Se removió inquieta y Grimmjow sonrió al darse cuenta del motivo. Detrás de ella tenía vía libre a su nuca, tan blanca y suave como recordaba. Se inclinó un poco más para olfatear su fragancia pero Orihime dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Ahí está –susurró señalando la entrada del hotel-. Creo que es Bazz.

El aludido volteó a ambos lados de la calle y se quitó la capucha, revelando su corte mohicano tan característico. Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie y entró al hotel. Ambos se acercaron en silencio y quedaron de pie enfrente de la puerta, esperando que algo sucediera.

-Andando, no puedo esperar para cortarle el cuello a ese hijo de perra –Grimmjow dio un paso dentro del edificio pero Orihime lo detuvo del brazo.

-¿De qué rayos habla? No vamos a matarlo. Agradezco su cooperación, pero yo me encargaré a partir de ahora.

-Se le olvida que yo fui quien dio con su locación y también el que sirvió de guía turístico por el barrio chino. Bazz-B es mío.

Orihime lo agarró de la solapa de la chaqueta y lo estampó contra la pared. Grimmjow la tomó del cuello pero Orihime fue más rápida; desenfundó la Glock y se la recargó en el pecho.

-He dicho que no. Puede pensar lo que quiera, pero las órdenes las doy yo. Voy a entrar ahí y voy a arrestar a Bazz-B. Luego le leeré sus derechos y regresaremos a la estación de policía. Si bien le va, puede reintegrarse en la sociedad cuando salga de prisión.

-Si me apunta con un arma más vale que dispare –exclamó Grimmjow enfurecido.

Orihime accionó el percusor sin moverse ni un ápice.

-¿Cree que no lo haría? Ya tengo a Bazz, ¿qué me impide matarlo a usted aquí mismo? Serían dos pájaros de un tiro.

Grimmjow la fulminó con la mirada pero no dijo nada. Orihime bajó el arma y entró en el edificio delante de Grimmjow. Todo estaba iluminado tenuemente, había recortes de periódico bastante viejos regados por el suelo. Las escaleras del hotel tenían forma de caracol y estaban pegadas a la pared, dejando un hueco en el centro que permitía ver hacia el lobby y seguía directo hacia el techo del cuarto piso. Todo estaba en silencio, únicamente se oían sus respiraciones.

Algo no estaba bien, Grimmjow estaba seguro de eso. Caminó detrás de la detective, que iba con el arma apuntando hacia adelante. La recepción estaba hecha un caos. Había un escritorio a punto de caerse en pedazos por la madera podrida. Las ventanas estaban sucias y cubiertas de periódico. Había restos de madera de algunas puertas, basura en las esquinas y grafitis en las paredes. El olor era nauseabundo: humedad, podredumbre y cañería, por no decir el resto.

Grimmjow volteó hacia las escaleras de caracol, la oscuridad no le permitía ver demasiado, pese a que estaba acostumbrado a actuar en ella. Detectó un brillo plateado demasiado familiar a la luz de la luna proveniente del segundo piso, se abalanzó sobre la detective y la tumbó a unos metros de distancia al tiempo que la bala impactó en su hombro derecho. Grimmjow gritó de dolor.

Orihime se levantó de prisa, aturdida. Recogió la Glock y disparó en dirección a las escaleras varias veces hasta que escuchó un grito y un objeto plateado cayó en cámara lenta hasta el lobby. Se acercó y vio que se trataba de una pistola Smith & Wesson. Bazz había salido corriendo dos pisos más arriba. Orihime regresó con Grimmjow y se arrodilló frente a él.

-¿Le dio?

Grimmjow se sentó y sujetó su hombro. Su mano se llenó de sangre y corrió por sus dedos. Orihime lo giró para inspeccionar su espalda pero no vio el orificio de salida, la bala seguía adentro. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la puso a Grimmjow en el hombro, haciendo presión para contener la hemorragia.

-Sosténgalo así. Yo iré por Bazz –dijo.

Grimmjow la detuvo del brazo antes de que se fuera y la miró a los ojos.

-No se dejará arrestar. Tiene que matarlo.

Orihime se soltó y corrió a las escaleras sin decir nada. Subió con cautela sin dejar de apuntar. Revisó cada cuarto de cada piso. No había salidas de emergencia, Bazz tenía que estar ahí, sólo esperaba que no la tomara desprevenida. Llegó al cuarto piso y vio que el pasillo estaba desierto y había restos de periódico y jeringas tirados en el piso. Orihime abrió la puerta de la habitación muy despacio.

Bazz se abalanzó sobre ella sin darle tiempo de disparar. La tomó de ambos brazos y la estampó contra la pared antes de salir corriendo. Orihime lo siguió y lo aventó contra el barandal para detenerlo. Forcejearon unos momentos. La tomó del cuello con la mano herida y trató de quitarle el arma mientras Orihime luchaba por zafarse.

 _Si tan sólo tuviera un poco más de fuerza…_

La bala impactó en el cuello de Bazz. La sangre salpicó por todos lados y manchó a Orihime por completo. Bazz la observó unos segundos y escupió sangre en su rostro antes de desplomarse en sus brazos. Orihime se sujetó del barandal para no caer y miró hacia abajo. Grimmjow estaba en el centro del lobby mirando hacia arriba. Tenía la Smith & Wesson en la mano izquierda. Se había puesto el guante para no dejar huellas. Soltó el arma y salió corriendo sin darle tiempo a Orihime de seguirlo.

Grimmjow había recibido un balazo en el hombro, había matado a Bazz-B y había salvado a la detective dos veces. No sabía si lo había hecho por venganza hacia el drogadicto o por un impulso de protegerla. Trató de convencerse de que había sido lo primero.

* * *

-¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó Ichigo dejando un café para ella sobre la mesa.

Orihime tenía restos de sangre en las manos y en la ropa. Se había lavado la cara en cuanto entró a la estación, pero no pudo sacársela por completo.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Tan pronto como Grimmjow había corrido, Orihime se quitó el cuerpo de Bazz de encima y corrió escaleras abajo hasta el lobby. La pistola seguía donde mismo, pero no había restos del asesino ni de su chaqueta. Salió del edificio y caminó en ambas direcciones, sin encontrar absolutamente nada._

 _Regresó adentro del hotel y subió hasta el cuarto piso, donde los ojos sin vida de Bazz la observaban fijamente. Había un charco de sangre debajo de él que empezó a gotear hacia abajo. Se arrodilló y le cerró los párpados. Sus manos estaban empapadas de sangre. Se limpió lo que pudo en el pantalón y marcó a la comisaría con el celular de Bazz para que enviaran apoyo. Encontrarían su cuerpo junto con el arma. No podía decir ni una sola palabra acerca de La Pantera, pese a que había sido él quien lo había encontrado y la había salvado dos veces. Él era el verdadero asesino de Bazz, pero Orihime estaba dispuesta a decir que ella lo había matado en defensa propia siguiendo la pista de un contacto de las calles. Esa parte no era del todo mentira, aunque llamarlo "contacto" podía discutirse._

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Ichigo y ella estaban en la sala de interrogatorio número 2. Los forenses y el capitán recién regresaban de la escena del crimen. La prensa había comenzado a amontonarse en la entrada de la estación tan pronto como las patrullas habían llegado al lugar.

El cuerpo de Bazz fue llevado a la morgue para que lo analizaran. En esos momentos Mayuri se encargaba de esa tarea. Akon había revisado la Smith & Wesson en busca de huellas, pero únicamente habían encontrado las de Bazz. Sólo hacía falta rastrear  
el número de serie.

Le habían hecho análisis de sangre a Orihime para asegurarse de que Bazz no la había contagiado de nada al escupirle en la cara.

-Parece que ya hay uno menos –prosiguió Ichigo al ver que Orihime no le respondía.

-Sólo…quiero irme a casa.

-Te prometo que no te entretendrán mucho. Sólo necesitas responder unas preguntas y yo mismo te llevaré a casa.

-De acuerdo –respondió Orihime tomando el café con manos temblorosas.

Momentos después entraron Isshin y Ulquiorra para interrogarla sobre lo sucedido. Orihime les contó todo, omitiendo las partes que involucraban a Grimmjow, hasta que los llamó por teléfono.

-Gracias por su cooperación, detective. Sólo tiene que firmar la declaración una vez que lo transcriban, pero eso puede esperar hasta mañana. Ichigo, lleva a la detective a casa y asegúrate de que coma algo –ordenó Isshin.

Ichigo asintió y rodeó a Orihime del hombro, pero Ulquiorra los detuvo.

-Sólo hay una cosa que no entiendo, detective –Orihime lo observó sin saber a qué se refería-. Hay algunos huecos en su historia –sacó una carpeta y hojeó las notas-. Según usted, Bazz disparó una vez antes de soltar el arma, usted disparó ¿qué? ¿Tres, cuatro veces? Entonces corrió hacia el cuarto piso, donde forcejearon y finalmente le metió una bala en el cuello.

-Sí –respondió Orihime.

-Pero según el análisis de la Smith & Wesson, fue disparada dos veces. Encontramos el casquillo del primer disparo en el segundo piso, pero el del segundo disparo fue encontrado en el lobby. Tenemos la bala en el cuello de Bazz, pero hace falta una. ¿Se suicidó con su propia arma? ¿Acaso usted disparó la Smith & Wesson? No creo que sea el caso ya que sus huellas no estaban en el arma, pero si fue así, ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Cómo fue que se transportó hasta el lobby para recogerla mientras forcejeaba con Bazz?

-Tal vez me equivoqué y disparó dos veces, todo pasó muy rápido. Tal vez el casquillo voló hasta el lobby en uno de los disparos.

-Tal vez, tal vez, tal vez. Tal vez no nos está contando todo –respondió Ulquiorra-. Suponiendo que esto haya sido como dice, todavía no sabemos en dónde está la otra bala. Por lo que veo, usted está ilesa.

-Agente, ha sido una larga y dura noche para la detective. Dejémosla descansar por hoy y mañana podemos retomar el interrogatorio. Si quiere puedo mandar a mis agentes a que revisen la escena una vez más –lo cortó Isshin.

Ulquiorra y Orihime se observaron sin decir una sola palabra. Sabía que la detective estaba ocultando algo y estaba dispuesto a llegar al fondo del asunto.

-Por supuesto, capitán. Estoy seguro que esta no será la única noche difícil de la detective, ¿no es así?

Salió de la habitación sin esperar respuesta. Orihime suspiró y se dejó llevar por Ichigo hasta su casa. Se dio cuenta de que el auto del agente que la seguía ya no estaba.

-¿Quieres que me quede aquí esta noche? –le preguntó Ichigo al pie de la puerta.

Orihime negó con la cabeza. Sólo quería descansar y olvidarse de esa fatídica noche. Ichigo se despidió y le dijo que la vería al día siguiente. La detective preparó la bañera para quitarse los restos de sangre, no sabía si era sólo de Bazz-B o también de La Pantera. El agua caliente le relajó los músculos y cerró los ojos un momento, dejándose llevar por la sensación…

Un ruido de objetos cayendo la sobresaltó y salió a toda prisa de la bañera. Se envolvió en la toalla y tomó un palo de golf que tenía en el armario, la Glock había sido confiscada luego del episodio de esa noche. Caminó por el pasillo sin hacer ruido, dispuesta a sorprender al intruso antes de que éste la sorprendiera a ella. Una figura yacía en el piso de la sala sin moverse y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Orihime ahogó un grito cuando lo reconoció.

Era La Pantera.

 **Continuará…**

 **TuT No sé por qué lo digo si yo fui la que lo escribió, pero, MALDITO ULQUIORRA. ¿Qué creen que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo? 7u7**

 **Hasta pronto, queridos lectores. ¡Dejen sus reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Jajajaja no puede ser, estuve escribiendo tanto lemmon estos días que me volveré loca. La trama de todas mis historias (las que están en emisión y otras que no he publicado) se juntó en ese punto y no puedo avanzar xD Qué cosas, después de esto me dedicaré a escribir puros fics Rated K. Mil gracias por los reviews, espero que les guste este capítulo ;) Hasta pronto, amores.**

 **LA PANTERA**

 **Capítulo 14: Sospechas.**

Lo primero que hizo fue tirar el palo de golf y arrodillarse junto a él. La chaqueta de cuero estaba empapada, no sólo del agua de lluvia, sino de la sangre que manaba de su hombro. Había entrado por la cerca del jardín, la puerta corrediza seguía abierta, dejando entrar algunas gotas de lluvia. Orihime se apresuró a cerrarla y ayudó a Grimmjow a sentarse en el sillón, dudaba que pudiera sostenerse de pie un segundo más. Grimmjow hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la detective le quitó la chaqueta y la playera.

-Está perdiendo mucha sangre –exclamó.

Fue al cuarto por el botiquín y de paso a ponerse algo de ropa. Grimmjow tenía los ojos cerrados cuando volvió.

-Tengo que sacar la bala –tomó las pinzas y dudó un momento antes de acercarse. No tenía anestesia, ni siquiera un equipo decente de sutura, pero es que no todos los días había un herido en su sala requiriendo sus servicios.

-Hágalo rápido.

Orihime le pasó una botella de alcohol y dejó que le diera un trago antes de ponerle un poco sobre el orificio. Grimmjow apretó la mandíbula y se agarró fuertemente al sillón. Orihime trató de hacerlo con cuidado, pero era bastante difícil dado que estaba muy enterrada. Removió las pinzas dentro de la piel hasta que sintió la pieza y la extrajo de un jalón. Por suerte no se había fragmentado. Aplicó un poco más de alcohol y limpió la herida antes de suturarla. Le colocó una gasa limpia sin prestarle mucha atención a la repentina cercanía de sus cuerpos.

-Bueno, sobrevivirá –dijo limpiándose las manos y poniéndose de pie.

-Apuesto a que lamenta eso –respondió Grimmjow.

-Si fuera de ese modo ni siquiera me habría molestado en curarlo.

Había dicho eso por impulso, pero no había sido ninguna molestia para ella. De hecho, le debía la vida. Dos veces. El asesino no había dudado en lanzarse contra ella para que Bazz no la hiriera. Le debía al menos un agradecimiento.

-Sobre lo que pasó en el hotel…

-No importa. Me tengo que ir –dijo Grimmjow poniéndose de pie. Se tambaleó un poco y Orihime lo volvió a sentar.

-No está en condiciones de ir a ninguna parte.

-Es sólo una estúpida herida. No tengo…

-Por favor.

Grimmjow suspiró resignado y desvió la mirada. La detective tenía razón, tenía que descansar un poco. Reparó por primera vez en el interior en la casa. Era bastante amplia y ordenada. Había muchos libreros, plantas decorativas, algunos cuadros, pero todo minimalista. Pensó que era una suerte que se hubiera olvidado de poner la alarma.

La mujer estaba sentada frente a él. Tenía puesta una playera gris que le quedaba grande y un short negro holgado. Sus curvas quedaban ocultas bajo el ropaje, pero de alguna forma se veía más ardiente. Grimmjow supo que la clave no era la ropa entallada ni reveladora, era la confianza que se tenía a sí misma lo que la hacía tan deseable. Su cabello estaba mojado todavía, se veía que acababa de salir de la ducha.

-Lamento haber llegado así –dijo a modo de disculpa.

-¿Qué sucedió? Cuando bajé las escaleras ya se había ido. Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de…agradecerle por lo que hizo.

-¿Ahora soy el héroe? –Se burló Grimmjow-. Hasta hace unas horas estábamos discutiendo sobre si debía matarme allí mismo o no. ¿Qué cambió, detective Inoue?

-Usted lo hizo.

Grimmjow se congeló al oír sus palabras, ciertamente no las esperaba.

-Yo no he cambiado –se puso de pie nuevamente, esta vez un poco más estable, y caminó por la sala.

-Claro que sí. Hace unas semanas la lista de chicas desaparecidas iba en aumento por su culpa, pero el día de hoy me salvó la vida, dos veces, sin importarle las consecuencias. Si eso no es altruismo entonces no sé lo que es.

-¿Qué está insinuando? ¿Que tuve una especie de conversión milagrosa? Soy un asesino, no está en mi naturaleza salvar personas.

-Sin embargo lo hizo.

Orihime se había acercado a él mientras discutían.

-Hubiera sido una lástima que ese imbécil quedara libre. Las cosas con Bazz se volvieron personales desde el momento que su nombre apareció junto con el mío en los periódicos.

-Eso no es excusa para recibir un disparo.

Grimmjow la tomó por el cuello y la acorraló contra la pared.

-Si cree que lo hice por usted, porque me cae bien o porque disfruto recibir balas en el hombro, está muy equivocada. El primer día que nos conocimos le dije que usted sería mi presa. La salvé por la simple satisfacción de acabar con usted yo mismo. Eso no ha cambiado.

-Puede tratar de convencerse de eso, pero ambos sabemos que no es cierto.

Grimmjow apretó la mano alrededor del cuello de Orihime, cortándole la respiración. Estaba enojado. No con ella, sino consigo mismo por haber flaqueado y actuar impulsivamente. No había pensado con claridad al ponerse frente al cañón, ni cuando disparó desde el lobby. Finalmente la soltó y retrocedió unos pasos. Orihime se sobó el cuello y lo fulminó con la mirada.

No sabía si quería seguir con ese juego del gato y el ratón. Era demasiado confuso. Al principio quería atraparlo y deshacerse de ese cáncer en la sociedad, le molestaba que saliera impune después de cada asesinato, y le dolía ver a las chicas en la plancha del forense. Chicas que tal vez no fueran del todo inocentes (¿en este mundo quién lo era?), pero que merecían algo mejor. Se había vuelto personal desde el momento en que hicieron contacto en ese edificio abandonado. Y cambió aún más cuando la salvó en el hotel. Quiso gritarle y reprocharle por haberlo hecho, pero ¿qué clase de persona desagradecida ataca a su salvador? Pero ¿era en serio un salvador? Le había dejado claro, una vez más, que planeaba acabar con ella con sus propias manos.

Algo en Orihime le decía que había una oportunidad de redimirse. El que fuera un asesino no quería decir precisamente que así lo había decidido. Podía tratarse de una patología tratable. Si tan sólo supiera el origen…

Orihime se acercó a Grimmjow con la gracia de una gacela y lo hizo sentarse en el sillón nuevamente. De repente el sueño y el cansancio se esfumaron para dar paso a su curiosidad. Grimmjow la intimidaba, eso era cierto, pero a la vez se le presentaba como un enorme acertijo que ansiaba descifrar. Lo observó con más detenimiento de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en su musculoso pecho surcado de cicatrices y en el abdomen marcado cuyas entradas parecían llevar a la gloria misma. Era bastante atractivo, y al verlo semidesnudo no pudo evitar sentir cosquillas en la parte baja de la espalda.

Ya había olfateado su fragancia y probado sus labios una vez. De pronto sintió que no eran el cazador y la presa, el asesino y la detective o el malo y la buena. Eran hombre y mujer, frente a frente, a un pelo de dejarse guiar por sus instintos. La naturaleza llamaba, el deseo creciente en su interior no podría ser contenido por mucho tiempo.

Grimmjow notó el cambio repentino. Sonrió de lado al descifrar la duda en el rostro de Orihime. Lo deseaba. Deseaba su cuerpo casi tanto como él el de ella. Se había mantenido al margen en cada encuentro, pero en la intimidad de su casa, cuando ya no tenía nada más que perder, decidió acceder a su petición implícita.

* * *

Ichigo regresó a la estación y subió a la oficina, donde encontró a su padre y a Ulquiorra, que ya lo había puesto al tanto sobre el caso de Szayel. Sinceramente no tenía idea de qué podía hacer al respecto. El hombre había violado las leyes de privacidad y tenía otros delitos irrelevantes para él, pero lo que lo carcomía por dentro era no saber por qué lo había hecho. ¿Simple entretención o tenía algún motivo del que no quería hablar? De igual forma su abogado iba a hablar con él, con suerte convencerlo de que confesara todo.

-¿Y la detective? –preguntó Isshin.

-La dejé en su casa. Dijo que iba a tomar un baño, no quiso que me quedara con ella.

-Iba a tomar un baño, ¿por qué querría su compañía? –dijo Ulquiorra.

Ichigo enrojeció.

-No hablo de eso, maldición. Le propuse quedarme con ella para vigilarla.

-No tiene caso. Yo mismo mandé a alguien para vigilarla esta tarde, pero no pasó nada fuera de lo normal. Aunque ahora que lo pienso Zommari no se ha reportado en las últimas horas. Supongo que después de lo sucedido es obvio que salió de casa sin que se diera cuenta –Ulquiorra se quedó pensativo.

-¿Mandó a alguien a que la siguiera? –repitió Isshin, atónito.

-¿Siquiera pensaba contárnoslo?

-No, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es de su incumbencia. El FBI trabaja diferente.

-Trabaja con nosotros en este caso –dijo Ichigo.

-Créanme, mientras menos sepan, mejor.

-Y un carajo. Mi padre es el capitán aquí, él está a cargo.

-La detective Inoue dijo que había encontrado a Bazz gracias a un contacto, ¿verdad? –Prosiguió sin hacer caso de sus comentarios-. Eso es, ese supuesto "contacto" estaba en la escena del crimen. No pudo haber sido de otro modo porque la versión de ella tiene algunas cosas que no concuerdan. Digamos que ese contacto, por ser un tercero vamos a llamarlo "C", estuvo en la escena del crimen. Si la detective forcejeó en el cuarto piso, y la Smith & Wesson estaba en el lobby, C pudo haber disparado desde su lugar.

-No había más huellas en el arma.

-¿Qué tal si usó guantes?

-¿Qué caso tiene ayudarla para luego dejarla a su suerte? –exclamó Ichigo.

-Sin duda una buena pregunta, pero es la equivocada. Dejémosla para después. Lo que me interesa en este momento es saber en dónde está esa bala perdida. Piénsenlo un poco, no hay rastro de C y no hay rastro de la bala. Si tenemos el casquillo, sólo puede significar una cosa.

-¿Cree que alguien le disparó a C? –preguntó Isshin.

-No "alguien". Bazz-B le disparó a C antes de morir, y C mató a Bazz-B antes de huir.

-Suena bastante creíble –afirmó Isshin.

-Bien, sí, supongamos que C estuvo en la escena del crimen y que todo sucedió como dice. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso?

-Es simple. Conseguimos la identidad de C.

-¿Hablamos otra vez con la detective? –sugirió Ichigo.

Ulquiorra sonrió.

-No, creo que ya han sido demasiado condescendientes con ella. Yo me encargaré de esto.

Y salió de la oficina dando un portazo.

* * *

Grimmjow la tomó de las manos suavemente y la sentó en su regazo. Sus piernas a cada lado y su pecho subiendo y bajando a un ritmo calmado. Sintió la sangre correr hacia su entrepierna y el dolor del hombro disminuyó. Su cuello lo invitaba a probarlo, por lo que tuvo que concentrarse y no perder la paciencia. Sin romper el contacto visual se inclinó sobre ella y le puso la mano detrás de la nuca, acercándola cada vez un poco más hasta que sus labios se tocaron. Orihime enterró las manos en su cabello y profundizó el contacto, mordiendo su labio inferior y dándole paso a su insistente lengua.

Grimmjow la rodeó por la cintura con su brazo lastimado para atraerla hacia su cuerpo. Por un momento pensó que lo iba a empujar o a rechazar el contacto, pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando se quitó la playera y quedó desnuda de medio cuerpo para arriba. No llevaba sostén. Grimmjow pasó saliva fuertemente y se tomó unos segundos para observarla. Quería grabar esa imagen en su mente.

-Creo que después de todo tenía razón –confesó.

Orihime no sabía a qué se refería.

-Soy como el resto de los hombres. Me gustaba pensar que era diferente en ciertos aspectos, pero en este momento no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea sexo.

Orihime pensó que lo que estaba diciendo era casi cómico; escucharlo rebajarse hasta un nivel "humano" cuando había exclamado ser un dios no tenía precio. Aunque de todas formas no estaba ahí para juzgarlo, ella no estaba exactamente en sus cinco sentidos y su racionalidad había quedado atrás desde el momento en que había aceptado trabajar con él lado a lado.

Se pasó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y con la otra mano masajeó uno de sus pechos, invitando a Grimmjow a que lo tomara. Recorrió la vista por el perfecto torso del hombre que estaba debajo de ella, cuyo abdomen parecía de piedra, su blanca piel contrastando con la oscuridad de la noche. Llevó su mano hasta su cuello, donde su cabello azul se encrespaba y las pulsaciones latían contra sus dedos.

Grimmjow succionó su pecho como si fuera un bebé, enfocándose en endurecer sus pezones y sintiendo su cuerpo temblar encima de él. La piel era suave como de porcelana, y cálida a comparación de su actitud. Sentía su erección presionando contra el broche del pantalón. Tomó la mano de Orihime y la hizo sentir lo excitado que estaba.

Besó su cuello, sorprendido de no tener ningún impulso asesino en ese momento. Sólo quería fundirse con su cuerpo y olvidarse de todo. La detective gimió en respuesta y ladeó la cabeza para darle mejor acceso. Grimmjow se deshizo de sus botas, su pantalón y el short de la detective. Volvió a ponerla sobre él y empezó un vaivén de caderas, rozando sus intimidades por encima de la ropa interior.

Orihime podía sentir lo duro que estaba contra ella. Se movió lentamente y gimió cuando la punta tocó su centro. La poca ropa le parecía demasiado estorbosa, se desnudó por completo y sintió las manos de Grimmjow recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo, acariciando sus piernas, apretando su cintura lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar una marca al día siguiente.

Grimmjow sonrió contra su cuello y llevó una mano hacia su entrada. Estaba húmeda, lista para lo siguiente. Acarició con una delicadeza impropia de él, ya que ansiaba sentirla a placer sin preocuparse por su rudeza. Quería decirle que estaba como una piedra y que quería enterrarse en ella, pero pensó que sonaría demasiado vulgar y todavía tenía una reputación qué mantener. Se imaginó a la detective susurrándole cosas sucias mientras lo cabalgaba y tuvo que concentrarse en no correrse ahí mismo. Orihime se movió y tomó su erección con una mano, acarició la punta y la longitud varias veces antes de guiarlo a su entrada, no podía esperar un segundo más.

Grimmjow entró en ella de golpe, al fin cediendo a sus instintos animales. Esperó unos segundos hasta amoldarse y recuperar la respiración. Orihime se agarró a sus hombros tratando de evitar su herida y empezó a moverse arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. La presión era exquisita y el calor embriagante. Sus cuerpos chocaban a un ritmo, el sudor cubriendo sus cuerpos.

Orihime lo contempló extasiada y abrió un poco más las piernas para darle mejor acceso. Grimmjow tenía el cabello pegado a la frente por la lluvia, sus ojos nunca perdiendo los de la detective. Azul contra gris, la lujuria presente en ambos. Volvió a besar a la detective y ahogó los gemidos en su garganta, que luchaban por salir de alguna forma al sentirse embargada por tantas sensaciones.

Orihime no entendía cómo aquel hombre podía hacerla sentir así de bien. Lo sentía duro y ardiente en su interior, entrando tan hondo que no tardaría en alcanzar ese punto clave de su éxtasis. Sus cuerpos se amoldaban a la perfección.

Grimmjow reunió fuerzas para salir de ella y la condujo al escritorio. La había dejado tomar el control por mucho tiempo, quería recordarle que él estaba a cargo y que estaba tomando posesión de ella en todo sentido. Con una mano tiró todos los expedientes que yacían sobre el escritorio, las fotografías de la escena del crimen así como sus notas sobre cada caso y la inclinó antes de entrar en ella nuevamente de una estocada.

Orihime arqueó la espalda y gimió tan alto que pensó que toda la cuadra la escucharía. Grimmjow salió de ella lentamente y luego se clavó con renovada fuerza. Cada embestida la llevaba al cielo y le nublaba el juicio. Arañó la madera en un intento de mantener los pies en la tierra. Se dejó llevar cuando Grimmjow aceleró el ritmo. Podía sentir su orgasmo acercándose con fiereza.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio en el piso una de las fotografías de las chicas. Era Soi Fong, la bailarina. Sonreía hacia la cámara, su barbilla recargada en su hombro izquierdo y su cabello tejido en dos largas trenzas caían por su espalda. La imagen que estaba debajo era la última que habían tomado de ella, en la escena del crimen. Yacía en el césped debajo del puente, con la garganta cortada y las extremidades flácidas en una posición casi antinatural.

Orihime cayó en la cuenta y se removió inquieta en el escritorio. Grimmjow seguía embistiéndola, ajeno a la crisis mental que estaba sufriendo. El sonido del timbre los hizo pararse en seco. Orihime volteó hacia la puerta y vislumbró una figura a través del cristal en la madera. Quiso levantarse para recoger su ropa pero Grimmjow le puso una mano en la espalda para que no se moviera.

-Se irá pronto –susurró en su oído.

El timbre volvió a sonar. No tenía idea de quién podía ser a esas horas de la noche, llegando a su casa sin avisar siquiera por teléfono, por lo que tampoco era probable que se tratara de una emergencia.

Grimmjow no estaba dispuesto a dejar el trabajo a medias. Cuando la detective quiso enderezarse una vez más la tomó de ambas manos y las sujetó a su espalda. La penetró con fuerza y ella se mordió los labios para no hacer ruido. Aceleró el ritmo hasta que sintió el espasmo alrededor de su erección. El sonido que hizo al liberar su semen dentro de ella fue encubierto por el timbre. El pomo de la puerta se giró sin éxito, el seguro estaba puesto.

Grimmjow salió de ella y la observó recoger la ropa a toda prisa, sus piernas temblando con cada paso que daba. Se puso la playera y el short pateando las bragas debajo del sillón.

-¡Ya voy! –gritó.

Abrió la puerta apenas unos centímetros y se sorprendió de ver a Ulquiorra parado frente a ella. Cruzó los brazos al sentir sus pezones erectos, el agente le dio una mirada inquisidora.

-Agente Cifer. ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

-¿Estaba dormida?

-Eh, sí, por eso tardé en abrir –Orihime se pasó una mano por el cabello. Sintió la humedad amenazando con correr por sus piernas y apretó los muslos.

-Lamento molestarla a esta hora, pero es un asunto que requiere ser solucionado lo más pronto posible. ¿Puedo pasar?

-N-No creo que sea una buena idea.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, es que…mi casa no está recogida, sería vergonzoso que…

-Espero que tenga una excusa más convincente.

-Eh, ¿tiene una orden?

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño.

-No, esto es extraoficial.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Sólo trato de atar algunos cabos sueltos –Ulquiorra pasó el dedo por el marco de la puerta-. Necesito aclarar algunas cosas de su declaración.

-¿Es eso? El capitán Kurosaki estuvo de acuerdo en que fuera mañana a firmar.

-El capitán Kurosaki no está a cargo del caso. Yo lo estoy. Le agradecería su cooperación, de otro modo lo tomaré como una obstrucción de la justicia y de la verdad.

Sonaba muy en serio. Orihime tragó saliva y volteó hacia adentro. En el recibidor no había nadie, pero no sabía si Grimmjow seguía en la sala.

-Espere aquí, sólo…deme un momento –pidió.

Cerró la puerta y corrió adentro. Grimmjow no estaba en la sala, tampoco la chaqueta manchada de sangre ni el botiquín. No había rastro de que ahí hubiera pasado algo, a excepción de los expedientes en el piso. Se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse una bata encima.

Ulquiorra abrió sigilosamente la puerta y entró a la casa de la detective. Sabía que estaba ocultando algo, y estaba dispuesto a averiguar lo que era. No le importaba si lo acusaba de allanamiento de morada, cuando encontrara evidencia suficiente para condenarla, nada de eso importaría.

La casa estaba en penumbra, reparó en los expedientes tirados en el piso, contrastando con el orden del resto de la casa. Vio algo negro en una esquina del sillón y se agachó a recogerlo. Eran las bragas de la detective. Sonrió involuntariamente. Esa mujer estaba llena de sorpresas.

Orihime salió del cuarto y se frenó cuando vio a Ulquiorra de pie en medio de la sala con su ropa interior en la mano.

 **Continuará…**

 **Odien más a Ulqui-chan, pero no demasiado. En el siguiente capítulo sabrán por qué.**

 **Gracias por leer 7u7 hasta pronto.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sobre el capítulo anterior, tal vez no planteé muy bien ese final, jaja. Orihime no se arrepintió (¿quién lo haría?), pero no sé si notaron que arriba dije que en ese momento dejó de verlo como asesino, depredador, etc, etc, y cuando ve la foto de Soi Fong recuerda quién es realmente. Se pone un poco incómoda pero no importa mucho ya que todo fue consensual; quería estar con él y por eso dejó que pasara. Espero haberme explicado bien, Kigen no Lawliet (muchas gracias por tu review ;) y de los demás que comentaron, los amo mucho).**

 **Si hay alguna otra duda háganmelo saber, a veces en mi mente todo está claro pero no tanto para los lectores.**

 **LA PANTERA**

 **Capítulo 15: Distracción.**

Orihime permaneció de pie frente a Ulquiorra, estaba congelada.

-¿Qué hace aquí dentro? Le dije que esperara afuera.

Ulquiorra avanzó hacia ella y le arrojó la ropa interior. Orihime la atrapó con una mano.

-No consideraría esto como un "desorden", detective. Tampoco los expedientes en el piso. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Un ataque de ira porque la saqué del caso? Creí que se lo tomaría con más madurez.

-Voy a pedirle que salga de mi casa en este momento. Mañana iré a la estación a primera hora y ahí podremos conversar.

-¿Conversar? –repitió mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.

Observó a Orihime con detenimiento. Se había puesto una bata azul encima, pero iba desabrochada y su pecho se marcaba a través de la playera. El short negro le llegaba arriba de medio muslo, dejando al descubierto sus largas y torneadas piernas. En un movimiento la tomó del brazo y la apresó contra la pared. Orihime forcejeó para zafarse, pero Ulquiorra agarró sus manos y las puso arriba de su cabeza.

-Sin duda su reputación la precede, detective. Pero ¿sabe qué más dicen de usted? Que es capaz de todo para salirse con la suya. Una larga lista de casos cerrados no puede deberse a su gran ingenio o a su buena suerte.

-¿No cree que pueda hacer mi trabajo mejor que ustedes? –Orihime sonrió.

-Lo que no creo es que todo suceda como usted dice que sucede. ¿Qué me dice de ese caso en Shibuya hace dos años? ¿En serio fue defensa personal o no pudo atrapar al asesino y le disparó para acabar con él? O ese otro en Tokio, ¿acaso se sintió identificada con las víctimas porque todas eran pelirrojas y por eso lo tomó personal? La lista sigue, podría pasar toda la noche desbaratando sus casos.

-No me interesa lo que haga. Largo de mi casa –gruñó Orihime.

-¿Por qué la dejaron seguir en la investigación de la Pantera? ¿Se estaba acostando con el hijo del capitán para conseguir beneficios e información? ¿Es por eso que no trae ropa interior esta noche?

Orihime se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, maldiciendo haber abierto la puerta en primer lugar.

-¿Di en el clavo?

-Ni de cerca.

Orihime levantó la rodilla para darle en la entrepierna, pero Ulquiorra fue más rápido y lo esquivó a tiempo. La giró de cara a la pared y pegó su cuerpo al de ella, tomándola del cuello y susurrando en su oído.

-Agredir a un agente es delito federal.

-Déjeme ir. Esto ya fue demasiado lejos.

-Apenas estoy comenzando, detective Inoue. ¿Por qué no me habla de ese contacto que le dio la ubicación de Bazz-B?

Pese a la situación Orihime se rió. No sabía el nombre del asesino, no podría decírselo ni aunque quisiera. Ulquiorra estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no tenía ningún dato en concreto sobre esa pista y no podría avanzar en ninguna dirección hasta hacerla hablar. Supuso que no era conveniente que aquella noche las cosas llegaran a más. Estaba seguro que tarde o temprano atraparía a la detective o encontraría algo suficientemente fuerte como para incriminarla. Sonrió de lado y se alejó de ella.

-Esto no ha terminado –exclamó.

Orihime lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se sobaba las manos.

-Yo creo que sí. Levantaré una queja mañana por acoso.

-¿Acoso?

-Es usted patético –escupió Orihime-. ¿Acaso se excitó por la cercanía? ¿Retrocedió porque no pensó que podría controlarse, agente?

-Retrocedí por el fuerte olor a prostituta. La espero mañana a las nueve para su declaración. Y esta vez nada de trucos o rodeos, quiero la verdad.

Ulquiorra dio media vuelta y salió de la casa sin esperar respuesta.

Pasados unos segundos Grimmjow salió de la otra habitación y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Debo admitir que el bastardo es duro –confesó.

-Lo único duro fue su erección contra mi trasero –respondió Orihime molesta-. Esto no se quedará así.

-Me cuesta trabajo creer que ese flacucho la haya dominado de ese modo –siguió burlándose mientras se ponía la playera manchada. Hizo una mueca de dolor al levantar el brazo.

-Me tomó desprevenida, es todo.

Grimmjow sonrió, sabía que no admitiría ni en mil años que había perdido contra el agente.

-Como sea. Debo irme ya –Orihime abrió la boca para replicar pero la cerró de inmediato. El movimiento no pasó desapercibido para Grimmjow-. No se preocupe, no se librará tan fácilmente de mí. Estaré en contacto.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que dejáramos estas reuniones de contrabando por un tiempo. Con el agente Cifer encima de mí no creo poder atender sus llamadas y encuentros furtivos. Sería cuestión de tiempo para que lo encontrara.

-No si yo lo encuentro primero –sentenció Grimmjow.

Salió por la puerta trasera y brincó la cerca con un movimiento experto. Se perdió en la lluvia y la oscuridad. Orihime suspiró y cerró todas las puertas con seguro. No quería más visitas inesperadas por el resto de la noche.

* * *

Grimmjow llegó a su departamento en la madrugada. El frío le calaba en la piel, reparó demasiado tarde en que se le había olvidado su chaqueta en la casa de la detective, con las prisas por salir y el calor del momento ni siquiera se le vino a la mente.

Sonrió al recordar la sensación de estar dentro de ella, aunque al final todo había sido muy precipitado. Esperaba poder tener otro encuentro de ese tipo que pudiera culminar satisfactoriamente para ambos. La rapidez con la que había actuado cuando Orihime había abierto la puerta fue impresionante. No podía arriesgarse a que la visita entrara a la casa por una u otra razón y decidió esconder todo aquello que pudiera incriminarla. Desde el botiquín hasta la munición ensangrentada. La había tomado como recuerdo, no todos los días le disparaban y vivía para contarlo.

Se enfureció al recordar lo que había visto en su casa, la manera en que ese imbécil la había acorralado y cómo la había insultado repetidas veces. Quiso intervenir desde que lo vio recoger la ropa interior, estaba tocando algo que no debería tocar; la detective era suya, por lo tanto su ropa, su esencia y cada fluido que salía de su cuerpo también lo era. Se daba una idea aproximada sobre lo que habría pasado si descubría la evidencia. Tal vez noquearlo y desaparecerlo habría solucionado el problema, pero eso habría sido impulsivo y tendría consecuencias desastrosas. Además de que con el hombro lastimado no tenía muchas oportunidades.

Las miradas cada vez se enfocaban más y más en ellos, era indispensable que hiciera algo al respecto. Si no había dejado que Bazz se saliera con la suya, cuando su contacto con la detective había sido nulo, era cien por ciento seguro que no iba a dejar que ese arrogante malparido del FBI lo hiciera.

Despertó cuando escuchó el tono de llamada de su celular. Todavía medio dormido lo tomó de la mesita de noche y respondió sin fijarse en el nombre.

-¿Sí?

-Grimmjow –era la voz de Szayel-. Estoy en problemas. O mejor dicho tú lo estás. Ambos, no lo sé, joder.

-Cálmate, ¿qué pasó?

-Estoy en la estación de policía –Grimmjow se sentó en la cama al escuchar esto-. ¿Recuerdas a Loly? Esa zorra me vendió, era un agente encubierto. No te atrevas a decir "te lo dije". No es el puto momento.

-¿Qué?

-Los cargos son por hackear la red y acceder a información confidencial del capitán Kurosaki y su familia. Además de una larga lista que no tengo que mencionar ya que la conoces muy bien.

-¿Hay alguien contigo? –A Grimmjow le preocupaba que Szayel dijera algo comprometedor.

-No, sólo un guardia que me está viendo como si me fuera a comer. El agente se fue anoche y no ha vuelto el día de hoy.

-¿Qué agente?

-Era…n-no recuerdo…

-¿Cifer?

-Sí, eso. Cifer. ¿Lo conoces?

-Larga historia –se limitó a decir-. ¿Has dicho algo?

-¡Nada! No les he dicho nada –Grimmjow suspiró de alivio-. De todas formas no creo que les importe mucho la maldita confesión, tienen mi laptop y otras cosas como prueba. Llamaron a un abogado y acaba de llegar, le dije que quería hacer una llamada antes de empezar. Espero que tengas una buena explicación porque no pienso pasar el resto de mi vida en prisión.

-Bien, de acuerdo. No digas absolutamente nada, ni siquiera a tu abogado. Te lo explicaré todo más tarde.

-¿Más tarde? Eres un hijo de perra, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Ese bastardo de Cifer me llevará a juicio si no confieso. Lo peor de todo es que no sé ni siquiera qué confesar. En primer lugar, ¿por qué querías que investigara al jefe de policía?

-Confía en mí. No hagas preguntas y no digas nada.

-Dijiste que tenías contactos en la policía, úsalos para sacarme de aquí con mi trasero intacto.

-Eso es justo lo que pienso hacer –dijo y colgó.

Grimmjow se dio una ducha rápida y cambió la gasa que estaba manchada de sangre. Tomó dos calmantes, todavía le dolía bastante pero podía soportarlo.

Sabía que Szayel lo escucharía y haría exactamente lo que le dijera, así que no estaba preocupado por lo que sucediera hasta entonces. Vio que faltaban veinte minutos para las nueve, si la detective iba a ir a declarar como le había dicho Cifer seguramente ya estaría en camino a la estación de policía. Le marcó al teléfono especial y esperó en la línea.

-¿Hola?

-¿Quiere devolverme el favor de haberla salvado el día de ayer? –preguntó con una sonrisa, sabiendo que la detective no podría negarse-. No se preocupe, no hay que recibir ningún disparo esta vez. Prometo que será pan comido.

Orihime no respondió.

-Tomaré su silencio como una afirmación. ¿Está en la estación de policía?

-Apenas voy de camino.

-Perfecto. No haga preguntas y siga mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. Necesito que consiga la dirección del agente Cifer y que lo mantenga ocupado unos minutos. No deje que vaya a casa.

-¿Por qué?

-No haga preguntas.

-No estoy jugando. ¿Para qué quiere su dirección?

-Yo también tengo que devolver un favor.

-Es información confidencial, no me la dirá.

-No le dije que se la pidiera, dije _consiga_. Debe traer alguna identificación o algo que diga su información personal.

-¿Quiere que husmee en sus cosas?

-No me interesa cómo lo haga, pero hágalo –y colgó sin esperar respuesta.

* * *

Orihime suspiró frustrada y guardó el teléfono en su bolsa, mirando fijamente a la calle transitada. Las cosas cada vez se complicaban más y en parte se debía a que no le ponía un alto al asesino. La estaba manejando a su antojo y no sabía qué consecuencias traería.

 _Pedirme algo como eso, claramente está loco._

Se estacionó afuera de la estación y bajó del auto. El edificio se erguía frente a ella y era la primera vez que la intimidaba la idea de entrar. Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior todo sería diferente, diez veces más incómodo, y de alguna forma más peligroso.

Uryuu estaba en el primer piso hablando con Kensei. Cuando la vio se acercó para saludarla.

-¿Vienes por lo de la declaración?

-Sí, ¿sabes en dónde están esos agentes del FBI?

-Sólo vino Cifer, o al menos es el único que ha llegado. Está con Ichigo y con el capitán en el área de interrogatorio. Al parecer ese sujeto ya está con su abogado.

Orihime no sabía a lo que se refería pero asintió de todas formas. Si los tres estaban ocupados y Uryuu estaba en el primer piso significaba que la oficina estaba vacía. Tal vez Ulquiorra había dejado su maletín y eso le daba la oportunidad perfecta para buscar su dirección.

-Gracias –se dirigió a las escaleras y subió a toda prisa.

No tenía mucho tiempo, si alguno de ellos decidía regresar antes se metería en problemas. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y buscó algún maletín con la mirada. Estaba el de Ishida y el de Ichigo, encima de otra silla junto al escritorio había otro. Cuando lo abrió encontró algunos papeles oficiales, expedientes de otros casos y otros documentos que no le interesaban.

-Por favor, tiene que haber algo.

Encontró una copia de su identificación y la sacó victoriosa. Justo en ese momento sonó el celular y respondió de inmediato.

-¿La consiguió?

-Sí –Orihime le dio la dirección, aún sin saber para qué demonios la quería.

-Perfecto, no esperaba menos de usted.

-¿Qué es lo que planea?

-No haga preguntas. Asegúrese de mantenerlo ocupado por un rato.

-Esto no me gusta nada. Podría meterme en problemas por revelarle esta información.

-Podría meterse en problemas por el simple hecho de estar hablando conmigo, pero no nos preocupemos por eso. Ahora, ¿puede hacer lo que le pedí?

-¿Qué demonios le voy a decir? Y ¿a qué se refiere con "un rato"? ¿Una hora, dos, tres?

-Sea creativa, estoy seguro de que esa lengua puede hacer maravillas.

Orihime sacudió la cabeza. Escuchó pasos en la escalera y guardó la hoja nuevamente en el maletín. Colgó y retrocedió al tiempo que la puerta se abrió. Ulquiorra se le quedó viendo atónito. Sin duda no esperaba encontrarla allí.

-Detective –saludó fríamente.

-Buen día –respondió nerviosa, carraspeó antes de continuar-. Supuse que quería verme en la oficina para lo de la declaración.

Ulquiorra miró su reloj.

-Son las nueve, su puntualidad es impresionante.

Orihime asintió y se sentó detrás del escritorio. El silencio era incómodo. No podía continuar con la actitud agresiva que había mostrado, si quería mantenerlo ocupadoprimero tenía que ganarse su confianza.

-Eh…sobre lo de anoche…creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo. Era un mal momento, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza por todo lo que acababa de pasar –dijo en voz baja.

Ulquiorra no respondió nada. Sacó unas hojas del escritorio y empezó a escribir sin prestarle atención.

-Olvidemos que todo eso pasó –continuó Orihime en un intento de calmar las cosas.

De nuevo no hubo respuesta.

-Eh… ¿c-cómo va el caso?

-No hay progresos hasta ahora.

¿Se refería al de la Pantera o al que había mencionado Ishida? Movió los pies arriba y abajo. Ulquiorra la estaba ignorando descaradamente, tal vez estaba avergonzado por su comportamiento de la noche anterior y esa era su forma de demostrarlo, o tal vez era un hijo de perra y esa era su forma de demostrarlo. Se inclinaba más por la segunda opción.

El segundero del reloj seguía avanzando y empezó a ponerse nerviosa. ¿Qué debía hacer? El asesino contaba con su cooperación, no le había dado oportunidad de rechazar su petición. Debía actuar rápido, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema sin sonar desesperada o culpable.

 _Bien, Orihime, si el ingenio no funciona usa tu siguiente arma más poderosa._

Se puso de pie y se quitó la chaqueta con un movimiento lento, revelando sus curvas marcadas por la blusa verde y la falda negra entallada que llevaba puestas. Orihime estiró los brazos y giró su cuello como si se estuviera desperezando. Ulquiorra levantó la vista por un segundo apenas y reanudó su tarea.

Orihime caminó por la oficina y se detuvo frente a la ventana recargando su peso en una pierna y con una mano en la cintura.

-¿Ya terminaron de analizar el cadáver de Bazz-B? –preguntó para guiar la conversación hacia donde quería.

-No puedo revelar información de ese tipo.

Orihime sonrió y se acercó a Ulquiorra.

-No hay problema, sólo era una pregunta…extraoficial.

-Las preguntas las haré yo, detective.

Le indicó con una mano que se sentara en la silla, pero Orihime se recargó en el escritorio y movió los papeles para sentarse sin romper el contacto visual. Ulquiorra la intimidaba de una forma diferente. Su expresión monótona la hacía preguntarse qué pasaba por su cabeza. Al menos con la Pantera podía saber si estaba disfrutando el momento o deseando romperle el cuello.

Ulquiorra era un enigma.

Pero también era un hombre.

Ulquiorra se recargó en la silla cuando la detective se sentó sobre el escritorio. Sus cremosas piernas estaban a pocos centímetros de sus manos, sólo tenía que estirarse un poco para tocar esa suavidad que lo invitaba desde la noche anterior. Los dos primeros botones de su blusa estaban desabrochados y daban una buena vista de sus pechos atrapados en el sostén de encaje. No sabía lo que estaba planeando, o si estaba planeando algo en realidad. Recorrió su cuerpo con la vista y se detuvo en la estrecha cintura, bajó a sus caderas y tragó fuertemente cuando ella cruzó la pierna.

Sintió la sangre correr a su entrepierna y puso la carpeta en su regazo. Orihime pareció darse cuenta y ensanchó su sonrisa. Se giró de cara a él y se quitó el tacón derecho. Subió lentamente por su pierna desde la pantorrilla hasta el muslo, tiró la carpeta al piso y lo acarició con la punta por encima de la tela. Ulquiorra ahogó un gemido y se tensó en el asiento.

Orihime percibió su dureza y se detuvo. Se le ocurrió que podía intercalar sus movimientos con un poco de charla.

-¿No iba a hacerme unas preguntas?

Ulquiorra recogió la carpeta y la dejó sobre el escritorio.

-¿Quién es la persona que le dio información de Bazz-B?

-No sé su nombre –respondió.

-Es mentira.

-Es la verdad.

-¿Cómo lo contactó?

-Coincidimos un par de veces.

-¿Por qué se escabulló de casa cuando supo que la estaban siguiendo?

-¿Usted no lo habría hecho?

-No responda con preguntas –exclamó molesto.

Orihime se recargó hacia atrás y pasó su cabello hacia un lado. Ulquiorra se puso de pie y la tomó de las piernas colocándose en medio. Ya había tenido suficiente de charla sin sentido, no estaba llegando a ningún lado y la presión en su pantalón se intensificaba a cada segundo. Acarició sus piernas hasta el dobladillo de la falda, deleitándose con su suavidad. Orihime acarició su pecho y bajó lentamente hasta su pantalón. Acarició el borde del cinturón y siguió su camino hasta el cierre. Ulquiorra quiso desabrochárselo pero ella le sostuvo las manos y en cambio lo acarició por encima a un ritmo tortuoso.

Ulquiorra enredó su mano en el cabello de la detective y la besó sin previo aviso. Su lengua insistente contra sus labios, saboreando cada centímetro. Le dio una mordida y Orihime jadeó y luchó por separarse. Ulquiorra la miró confundido.

-Hablaba en serio cuando le dije que no sabía el nombre del contacto –respondió Orihime-. Tampoco sé dónde vive, pero puedo tratar de localizarlo.

Ulquiorra la miró dubitativo. No era lo que esperaba, pero si la detective le había dado la punta del cordón lo único que tenía que hacer era jalarlo para deshacer poco a poco la madeja. Era una oferta de tiempo limitado, lo supo de inmediato. Y tiempo era justamente lo que no tenía, no con el caso de Szayel. De igual forma podía retrasarlo un par de horas, el bastardo no iba a ir a ningún lado.

* * *

Grimmjow llegó a la dirección más rápido de lo que esperaba. La abertura del buzón era pequeña, pero el frasco cabía a la perfección. Cuando lo dejó caer se aseguró de escucharlo romperse y después se alejó unos pasos para encender la mecha. Tardaría unos segundos en consumirse, lo que le daba el tiempo necesario para alejarse sin levantar sospechas. Dejó la nota en el buzón y se fue de ahí.

* * *

Cuando Ulquiorra se acercó a besar su cuello el teléfono en su bolso sonó y por poco le da un infarto. Era el número privado. Ulquiorra se separó de ella.

-¿No va a responder?

-Eh, no. No es nada importante.

-Responda el maldito teléfono –dijo agarrándose el puente de la nariz al tercer tono.

Orihime se bajó del escritorio y caminó con paso tembloroso hasta el teléfono. Presionó el botón de responder y se lo pegó a la oreja.

-¿S-Sí?

-Todo listo, detective. Puede finalizar la maniobra de distracción –exclamó Grimmjow.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Dejaremos que las cosas tomen su curso, yo me encargaré a partir de aquí –dijo y colgó.

Orihime guardó el teléfono y observó a Ulquiorra por el rabillo del ojo.

-Era una amiga. Me dijo que su hermano tuvo un accidente.

-¿Por qué la llama a un teléfono privado?

El teléfono de Ulquiorra sonó en su bolsillo. Tomó la llamada sin dejar de ver a la detective.

 _-Sistemas de Seguridad, ¿es usted Ulquiorra Cifer?_

-Sí.

 _-Solicito su código de usuario para proceder._

-0488UC36.

 _-Acabamos de recibir una alerta de incendio de su casa. Si usted está en casa y corre peligro enviaremos ayuda de inmediato, si la alarma se encendió por accidente o falla técnica enviaremos a alguien de la empresa para revisarla._

-No estoy en casa pero en seguida voy para allá.

 _-En breve enviaremos a un agente de la compañía._

-Gracias –Ulquiorra colgó el teléfono.

Orihime lo miró en silencio. En cuanto había escuchado la palabra "casa" supo que algo no estaba bien.

-Tengo que irme –exclamó tomando su bolso y saliendo a toda prisa de la oficina.

Chocó con Ichigo en las escaleras pero no se detuvo. Ulquiorra lo vio entrar a la oficina con aire confundido.

-Era la detective, ¿verdad? No la vi llegar, parece que lleva prisa.

Ulquiorra tomó su maletín de la silla y notó algo extraño en el acomodo de los papeles. La copia de su identificación oficial no estaba igual a como recordaba haberla dejado, estaba entre los documentos del FBI y no en los personales.

-¿Todo bien? ¿Qué pasó con la detective? –preguntó Ichigo.

-Es lo que voy a averiguar –respondió Ulquiorra antes de salir de la oficina.

Cuando llegó a su casa vio el auto de la compañía de seguridad. Abrió la puerta y vio que había un frasco roto, olía a gasolina, probablemente era lo que había ocasionado el incendio. Las esquinas de sus muebles estaban quemadas y también parte de su sillón. La alarma antiincendios había hecho su trabajo a tiempo, pero era una desventaja que no cubriera cada metro cuadrado de la vivienda.

Cuando terminó de dar declaración llamó al agente de seguros. Se acercó al buzón y vio que la palanca estaba levantada. Esa misma mañana la había revisado y no tenía correspondencia. Dentro había un sobre blanco sin sello postal, lo que significaba que lo habían entregado personalmente.

Sacó la hoja y vio que sólo contenía unas cuantas líneas escritas en computadora.

 _"No me conoces pero yo a ti sí. Estás más cerca de lo que crees. Reúnete conmigo esta noche a las 10:00pm en el barrio chino. Si llevas a alguien, lo sabré."_

 **Continuará…**

 **Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por odiar el UlquiHime en este fic jajajaja. Dejen su review, hasta pronto xD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chicooooooos, muchas gracias por sus reviews, no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hace ver que les gusta la historia y que los mantiene en suspenso. Mi mayor miedo es el aburrimiento jaja, creo que hasta ahora no ha pasado. Espero que les guste, nos leemos pronto.**

 **LA PANTERA**

 **Capítulo 16: Ajuste de cuentas.**

Ulquiorra regresó a la estación cerca del mediodía, había hecho que analizaran huellas en el buzón y en el frasco que había encontrado, pero no había nada. La persona que lo había dejado era muy astuta y precavida.

Se encerró en la oficina y se dejó caer en el sofá, contemplando la nota. Pospuso cualquier asunto relacionado con el caso de Szayel y con la declaración de Orihime, que se había ido a casa dejando todo a medias. Ulquiorra necesitaba conseguir esa pista que le faltaba, pero por el momento su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa. El resto del grupo de investigación ya estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado y esperaban instrucciones.

La manera en la que ese sujeto había dejado la nota significaba que no tenía reparos con nadie, ni siquiera con él, que era un agente federal. Y lo más intrigante era que sabía que de alguna forma estaba conectado con la detective. No se había tragado ese cuento de "el hermano de mi amiga tuvo un accidente". Todavía no decidía lo que haría respecto a ella, pero era seguro que tarde o temprano descubriría su conexión con los hechos. Ya estaba cansado de ese juego de estira y afloja. Y lo que más la molestaba era que la desgraciada efectivamente conseguía lo que quería. Desde que la conoció se habría prometido que no se involucraría con ella, pero al verla tan dispuesta no pudo resistirse.

Le dio muchas vueltas a la reunión sobre la que hablaba la nota. Estaba por descontado que tenía que ir si quería saber de qué se trataba, pero no pensaba jugar bajo las mismas reglas; era un agente entrenado, si algo había aprendido a lo largo de sus años de servicio era que nunca debía actuar solo. Esa noche atraparía al responsable, o al menos uno de ellos, y su instinto le decía que sería un pez gordo.

* * *

Tatsuki salió del dojo por la tarde y se dirigió al mercado para hacer las compras. En uno de los puestos vio cajas de dango y sonrió al recordar a la persona que le gustaban. A pesar de no haber hablado con Orihime en meses, la recordaba de vez en cuando con cosas como aquella. Hasta la fecha no sabía bien por qué se habían distanciado tanto. No habían discutido o algo por el estilo. Decidió que podía llegar de sorpresa a su casa para hablar y ponerse al tanto de la vida de la otra. Estaba emocionada por contarle sobre su vecino. No era algo exactamente amoroso, pero lo sucedido requería un consejo de amiga para saber qué debía hacer a continuación. Esperaba que todo saliera bien, la extrañaba demasiado y al menos quería saber si se encontraba bien.

Tomó el tren y en cuestión de minutos llegó a su destino. Caminó un rato hasta la colonia donde vivía la pelirroja y se alegró de ver su auto estacionado afuera. Significaba que todavía vivía ahí y que estaba en casa.

Tocó el timbre y escondió la caja de dango detrás de su espalda, esperando.

La puerta se abrió unos centímetros y Orihime se asomó por la cadena. Se asombró mucho cuando vio a Tatsuki y se apresuró a abrir por completo.

-¡Tatsuki! –exclamó estrechándola entre sus brazos. La morena respondió el gesto y sonrió.

-Orihime, ¿cómo has estado?

-No esperaba tu visita. Bien, gracias. Eh, pasa –se movió para que entrara y cerró la puerta.

Tatsuki se dejó caer en el sillón como en los viejos tiempos y le extendió la cajita de dango.

-¡No es posible! Tenía mucho tiempo sin comer de éstos –no esperó más y devoró unos cuantos en segundos.

-Lo supuse.

Orihime se levantó para preparar limonada mientras seguían charlando. Le contó que estaba investigando un caso para la policía pero no entró en detalles. Tatsuki le dijo que las cosas en el dojo iban de maravilla, que los niños aprendían muy rápido y que probablemente muy pronto irían a un torneo nacional.

-¡Es grandioso! Me alegro mucho.

-Yo también. Pero oye, eso no es exactamente de lo que quería hablar –le dijo desde la sala.

Se levantó y observó el librero, las pinturas en las paredes y los pocos retratos que tenía, uno con ella, otro con su familia de cuando era pequeña y el otro cuando había obtenido su placa.

-Dime, te escucho –respondió Orihime desde la cocina.

-Conocí a alguien –comenzó Tatsuki-. Bueno, no es exacto decir que lo conocí. La verdad es que ya teníamos tiempo de conocernos, es mi vecino. Y bueno digamos que…hace unos días lo invité a cenar y pasamos al postre demasiado pronto –soltó una risita.

-¿En serio? ¿Están saliendo?

-Eh, no, esa es la cuestión. Su forma de ser es bastante…reservada –dejó el cuadro en el librero y se giró de nuevo a la sala. Vio un bulto encima de uno de los sillones y se acercó. Vio que era una chamarra de cuero, extrañamente familiar…

Se inclinó para tomarla pero en ese momento apareció Orihime con los dos vasos y se le quedó viendo.

-Ah, eh, lo siento por el tiradero –dejó los vasos en la mesita y se apresuró a tomar la chamarra. No podía dejar que la viera manchada de sangre y con un orificio a la altura del hombro.

Tatsuki frunció el ceño pero lo dejó pasar. Seguramente había miles de chamarras iguales en Karakura. No significaba absolutamente nada.

-¿Qué me decías? ¿Es muy reservado?

-Sí, algo. No tenemos mucho tema de conversación. Además de que casi no lo veo. Nuestros horarios no coinciden mucho, únicamente nos encontramos en la lavandería o en las escaleras ciertos días.

-Deberías invitarlo a salir. Vayan a cenar, hay buenos restaurantes por aquí.

-¿No crees que me vería muy lanzada?

Orihime soltó una carcajada.

-Si me dices que ya pasaron al postre no creo que eso sea un problema.

Tatsuki también se rió.

-Creo que tienes razón. Pero no lo sé, ¿qué tal que sólo me quería para un rato y nada más?

Orihime le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No creo que sea el caso. Eres maravillosa, es un idiota si no puede ver eso.

Tatsuki asintió.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando de cosas sin sentido. El mundo parecía ahora muy ajeno a ellas dos, no importaba el dojo, ni la Pantera ni la estúpida investigación. Definitivamente necesitaban un tiempo de calidad.

Casi a las ocho Tatsuki se puso de pie y se despidió. Se sentía renovada, después de su charla con Orihime estaba más segura de lo que quería hacer respecto a Grimmjow. Prometió llamarla en la semana para salir y después regresó a su departamento.

El teléfono privado sonó y Orihime se apresuró a responder, había muchas cosas que quería decirle al asesino respecto a lo que había pasado esa mañana.

-Detective –la saludó con voz jovial.

-Nada de "detective". ¿Qué sucedió con Ulquiorra? Lo llamaron y mencionó algo de su casa, tuve que salir de ahí, no aguanté la presión –gruñó.

-Ah, sí, eso. ¿No sabe lo de la reunión entonces? Le dejé una nota en su buzón en la que le decía que nos reuniéramos hoy en el barrio chino.

-¿Es broma? Tiene que serlo…Si esa reunión se consuma usted será un hombre tras las rejas o muerto.

-Creo que puedo con él sin problemas, además le pedí que viniera solo.

-No entiende nada, ¿verdad? Jamás accedería a sus términos. Si no lleva a todo el maldito escuadrón SWAT sería una sorpresa.

-No hay nada que temer, sólo quise saldar algunas cuentas.

-¿Saldar algunas cuentas? Claro, porque un asesino y un agente federal se reúnen para eso. Dios, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Es demasiado arriesgado.

-Yo me encargo. Necesito que haga otra cosa por mí.

-¿En qué maldito momento me incluyó en su nómina? No recibí el memo que decía que trabajaba para usted.

-Relájese, será algo sencillo. Si dice que Ulquiorra o como se llame llevará a toda la maldita Guardia Nacional a la reunión quiere decir que la estación estará desierta.

Orihime suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, frustrada. La siguiente pregunta sería su condena.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

Grimmjow reprimió una sonrisa aunque la detective no pudiera verlo. Estaba a punto de hacer algo que cambiaría las cosas por completo. Revelaría una parte de su vida que sin duda ataría muchos cabos sueltos. Sin embargo confiaba en que todo saliera bien.

* * *

Ulquiorra hizo una reunión con los agentes de la estación, incluido el capitán y su hijo. Después de haberles informado lo de la nota decidió que era su oportunidad para tratar de atrapar al responsable. Se dividieron en grupos para abarcar toda la zona y el Alcalde le había dado permiso para llevar más agentes del FBI.

Guardaron las armas en las camionetas y todos se colocaron los chalecos antibalas. Algunos llevaban equipo antimotines en caso de que se tratara de una emboscada o algo parecido. Ulquiorra vio el reloj, era poco más de las ocho, todavía tenía tiempo para ultimar detalles. Arrugó la nota en su mano y subió a la oficina ignorando la mirada inquisidora que le dirigió Ichigo. Sin duda tenía muchas preguntas que no podía responder en ese momento.

El abogado de Szayel salió de la habitación, frustrado. El pelirrosa no había dicho absolutamente nada y no podía trabajar a partir de eso. Acordó ir al día siguiente para ver si el cliente estaba de mejor humor. A veces odiaba su trabajo.

Szayel fue llevado nuevamente a las celdas. No opuso resistencia y simplemente se acostó en la fría y dura cama de piedra que había, mirando hacia el techo y preguntándose en qué maldito lío se había metido. Grimmjow le había dicho que confiara en él y eso haría, pero no sabía hasta dónde sería capaz de aguantar.

* * *

Tatsuki llegó a su departamento a las ocho y media. Después de su charla con Orihime había decidido que iría con Grimmjow y lo invitaría a salir. No había podido esperar hasta el día siguiente y en cuanto dejó sus cosas en la sala salió nuevamente para ir a visitarlo. Esperaba no molestarlo por la hora, no era muy noche pero tampoco sabía exactamente qué hacía por las tardes o si llegaba muy cansado. Tocó el timbre y esperó pacientemente.

Grimmjow se levantó del sillón cuando escuchó que llamaban. Barrió con la vista todo el lugar para asegurarse de que no hubiera nada que lo incriminara y finalmente se dirigió a la puerta. Se asomó por la mirilla y reconoció a su vecina. Maldijo en voz baja y se tomó unos segundos antes de abrir.

-Tatsuki –saludó brevemente.

-Hola –sonrió la morena-. Lamento molestarte a estas horas, ¿estás ocupado?

-Eh, no, para nada.

Tatsuki movió ligeramente los pies de un lado a otro.

-¿Puedo…puedo pasar?

Grimmjow asintió confundido y se hizo a un lado. No estaba de humor para visitas, pero no quería ser grosero y parecer sospechoso. La vio caminar hasta el sillón, usaba una falda negra y una blusa roja de manga tres cuartos. De inmediato supo a qué había ido.

Tatsuki esperó hasta que Grimmjow cerró la puerta y lo encaró.

-Quiero invitarte a salir –exclamó sin tapujos. Grimmjow abrió los ojos muy sorprendido, eso era algo que definitivamente no esperaba.

-¿Qué? –había oído bien, pero la pregunta salió sin querer.

-Pensé en ir a cenar o algo así. Incluso podríamos ir al cine, hay un estreno mañana –se puso nerviosa, había hablado muy deprisa-. Claro que no tienes que ir si no quieres –añadió al ver la confusión en su rostro.

-No, sí, es…genial, sí –no sabía muy bien qué responder. Tatsuki lo veía esperanzada. Se odió por ceder pero ya no podía hacer nada. Sólo era una estúpida salida, después de todo lo sucedido se merecía un descanso-. Eh, tengo libre el fin de semana.

Tatsuki asintió y se acercó hasta él. Lo miró hacia arriba y detuvo la vista en sus labios entreabiertos. Pasó una mano tímidamente por su rostro y bajó por su pecho hasta el dobladillo de su playera. Hizo ademán de quitárselo pero Grimmjow la tomó del brazo. No podía dejar que viera la herida del hombro. Terminaría con eso rápidamente. La besó con avidez y Tatsuki se entregó a las sensaciones. La pegó contra la pared y sin previo aviso metió una mano debajo de su falda y le quitó la ropa interior. Tatsuki gimió en respuesta contra su boca.

Grimmjow se desabrochó el pantalón y levantó la pierna derecha de Tatsuki para enredarla en su cintura. Entró en ella rápidamente y comenzó a embestirla, estaba muy húmeda. Se concentró en darle placer aunque su mente estaba en blanco. Tatsuki sólo era un recipiente, una chica que se le había ofrecido y que servía para satisfacerlo aunque fuera un momento. No sentía absolutamente nada por ella y ciertamente no le importaba si tenía interés en él o lo quería para el mismo fin. La tomó del cuello y apretó suavemente, el sonido que hizo lo excitó, su verdadera fuente de placer era el sufrimiento ajeno.

Aceleró el ritmo y sintió que sus paredes se contraían a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos nuevamente para imaginarse que era Orihime a la que estaba embistiendo y ambos se entregaron al orgasmo en cuestión de minutos. Salió de ella y la sostuvo de la cintura, sus piernas temblaban ligeramente. Tatsuki le sonrió de lado y se acomodó la ropa.

Grimmjow no le devolvió la sonrisa. Abrió la puerta y esperó a que saliera. Nada de charla o acurrucarse después del sexo.

-Te llamaré –fue lo único que dijo.

* * *

Orihime esperó en el auto a unas cuadras de distancia de la estación. Observó todo el movimiento externo que había, los oficiales preparándose para seguir las órdenes de Ulquiorra. No podía dejar de pensar en Grimmjow y en la reunión, pero la parte realmente fea, la peor idea que había escuchado en su vida, le correspondía a ella.

Todavía se reprendía por haber accedido a hacerlo, pero se convenció de que lo había hecho por el favor que le debía de haberla salvado. Esperaba no seguir haciéndolo cada vez que la culpa la carcomiera por dentro.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-¿Qué debo hacer?_

 _Hubo una pausa significativa._

 _-En la estación de policía tienen detenido a un conocido mío. Es inocente de todos los cargos, bueno, de casi todos los cargos. En parte es mi culpa que esté ahí, por lo que necesito sacarlo a como dé lugar._

 _-No estará sugiriendo que libere a un prisionero, ¿o sí?_

 _Grimmjow se rió._

 _-No, para nada. Ulquiorra está a cargo de su caso, y hará todo lo posible por llevarlo a juicio y después a prisión. Debe encontrar la evidencia que lo condene y tomarla para que no puedan procesarlo._

 _Orihime se quedó boquiabierta y negó con la cabeza. Cuando reparó en que él no podía verla exclamó:_

 _-Imposible. No puedo hacerlo._

 _-¿Ya mencioné que esa persona es quien nos dio la información sobre Bazz-B?_

 _Orihime lo pensó un momento. Con esa información las cosas cambiaban mucho. La responsabilidad cayó sobre sus hombros y de alguna forma sintió como si ella también estuviera en deuda._

 _-La reunión es a las diez –prosiguió Grimmjow-. El tiempo que hagan hasta el barrio chino y hasta que se den cuenta de que la reunión es falsa le dará tiempo suficiente para hacerlo._

 _-¿A qué se refiere con que es una reunión falsa?_

 _-¿En serio me creyó tan estúpido como para asistir? Sabía de antemano que el bastardo no iba a ir solo. Él cree que esta es su única oportunidad para atraparme, quiso jugar a lo grande. Es muy predecible._

 _Orihime suspiró de alivio al saber que las cosas no serían como ella esperaba._

¿De alivio? _, pensó._ ¿No sería mejor que Ulquiorra lo atrapara de una vez por todas para terminar con el problema de raíz? _Si así fuera todos sus problemas se resolverían, incluso podría gozar al verse liberada de la culpa por haber trabajado con él y con la angustia de jugar al gato y al ratón._

 _-De acuerdo –fue lo único que pudo responder, haciendo un esfuerzo por poner su mente en blanco._

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Miró su reloj. Faltaban quince minutos para las diez. Vio a través del parabrisas que Ulquiorra se montaba en una de las camionetas y que el resto del cuerpo de policía lo seguía. Se encogió en el asiento como una tortuga en su caparazón y esperó unos segundos antes de salir. Tenía que ser cautelosa, y muy rápida.

Como el asesino había previsto, la estación estaba casi vacía. Únicamente el guardia de la entrada la detuvo, pero al mostrarle su placa y decirle que había olvidado unas cosas en la oficina la dejó pasar. Sabía perfectamente hacia dónde tenía que ir. El cuarto de evidencias estaba en primer piso, justo encima de la prisión. Abrió la puerta sigilosamente y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie antes de empezar a buscar. Era un nombre bastante extraño: Szayelaporro Granz.

Por fin dio con la caja que estaba en el estante de "próximos a procesar". El contenido no era demasiado, algunos aparatos electrónicos y una computadora. Todo estaba empaquetado individualmente y etiquetado con fecha. Guardó los objetos pequeños en su bolso y cubrió la computadora con su chaqueta antes de salir.

Entonces se detuvo.

Si la persona en cuestión estaba encerrada, podía interrogarla para que le dijera quién era ese "amigo" que le estaba devolviendo el favor. Las probabilidades de que la encontraran aumentaban, así que no quiso tomar el riesgo, pese a que estaba dejando escapar una gran oportunidad. Ya habría tiempo de investigar a ese tal Szayelaporro y hacerlo hablar.

Salió de la estación y se despidió del guardia con una sonrisa. Entró al auto y partió sin demora hacia su casa. Suspiró de alivio cuando vio el edificio haciéndose más pequeño por el retrovisor. Sólo le había tomado unos minutos, era un nuevo récord, nada gratificante considerando que casi le daba un paro cardiaco.

* * *

Grimmjow se encontraba recostado en su cama mirando a un punto fijo en el techo sin poder conciliar el sueño. Eran poco más de las diez, Ulquiorra y el resto del cuerpo policial ya debería estar en la zona acordada. Secretamente quería estar ahí para ver la cara del pelinegro cuando se diera cuenta de que había sido una mera distracción.

Y hablando de distracciones, tenía que marcarle a la detective para saber cómo había salido todo. Esperó pacientemente en la línea.

-¿Hola?

 _Música para mis oídos_ , pensó Grimmjow.

-¿Y bien?

Orihime suspiró.

-Estoy en casa. Conseguí la evidencia –declaró.

Grimmjow no pudo evitar sonreír. Las manos y la habilidad de esa mujer eran impresionantes.

-Bien hecho, detective –era un halago pobre comparado con lo que quería decirle…y hacerle-. Iré más tarde a recogerla.

-¿Más tarde? Son más de las diez.

-No es como que tenga escuela mañana, ¿o sí? –se burló-. Voy de camino –colgó sin esperar respuesta.

Había sido un día ajetreado, Orihime quería descansar pero no podía relajarse sabiendo que el asesino venía hacia su casa. Iba a recoger la evidencia, únicamente. Aunque si lo tomaba de otro modo, significaba que estaban cerrando el trato de una vez por todas. No más favores pendientes, no más tregua para atrapar imitadores, no más agentes del FBI husmeando en sus asuntos. De algún modo ese era el fin. Inevitable y sorprendentemente indeseable.

 **Continuará...**

 **Gracias por leer, hasta pronto. No olviden dejar un review UwU**


	17. Chapter 17

**¡Hola! Lamento mucho la tardanza, tuve que cambiar unas cosas de este capítulo y como también tengo otros fics en emisión no había tenido tiempo de terminarlo xD Pero ya está, lean y disfruten nwn.**

 **LA PANTERA**

 **Capítulo 17: De vuelta al principio.**

Ulquiorra y el resto del equipo barrieron la zona varias veces sin encontrar nada. Había dado la orden de que arrestaran a todo aquel sospechoso que encontraran. Rápidamente llenaron las patrullas con prostitutas, vagabundos y pandilleros. Ichigo pensó que todo aquello no era necesario, pero no se atrevió a contradecir una orden directa. Los alrededores del barrio estaban llenos de gente curiosa que miraba atentamente lo que ocurría. Algunos incluso estaban alegando con varios agentes y culpándolos de arrestos sin fundamento.

Ulquiorra estaba furioso. Incluso con todo el personal inspeccionando era increíble que no hubiera atrapado a nadie –que él creyera realmente culpable. No podía dejar de pensar que todo había sido su culpa por no obedecer las indicaciones del sujeto que le dejó la nota, pero otra parte de él creía fervientemente que había hecho lo correcto. Era un agente del FBI, él no seguía órdenes, él ordenaba que las cosas se hicieran de tal o cual forma. Ordenó la retirada cuando se dio cuenta de que todo había sido en vano.

Cuando llegó a la estación simplemente recogió sus cosas y regresó a casa. No había nada más que hacer y no estaba de ánimos para establecer una conversación con nadie. Sabía que secretamente todos lo estaban juzgando por lo sucedido.

* * *

Ya era casi medianoche cuando Orihime escuchó el timbre. Se sorprendió bastante de que fuera La Pantera, pues pensaba que al igual que otras veces simplemente irrumpiría en su casa como si fuera la propia. Al abrir la puerta lo vio ahí de pie, vestido todo de negro y con el semblante serio. Titubeó un poco pero finalmente lo dejó pasar. Grimmjow no pasó por alto ningún detalle. Sonrió al verla tan precavida. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado. La observó detenidamente de pies a cabeza y vio que llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla, una sudadera blanca con capucha y calcetines de rayas.

-Traeré las cosas –exclamó Orihime dando media vuelta, segura de que la orden implícita de que se quedara donde estaba se cumpliría, pero Grimmjow la siguió hasta la sala y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.

Orihime sacudió la cabeza y se apresuró a ir por la evidencia. Su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, le temblaban las manos y las piernas. Sólo quería terminar con todo eso, y pronto.

Grimmjow aprovechó que se quedó solo para observar el resto de la casa. La vez anterior no había tenido la oportunidad debido a las prisas. Vio que todo estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado. Al ver le escritorio no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo.

Se levantó, a punto de acercarse a inspeccionar los retratos de la pared, pero Orihime regresó en ese momento con una bolsa negra que dejó sobre la mesita de centro. Grimmjow se acercó a ella y revisó rápidamente el contenido. Efectivamente, ahí estaba la laptop de Szayel con otras de sus pertenencias.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?

-Ulquiorra se llevó todo el cuerpo de oficiales a la reunión. Sólo le dije al guardia que había olvidado unas cosas en la oficina y me dejó pasar sin problemas.

-¿No había seguridad adentro? ¿Cámaras?

Orihime negó con la cabeza.

-No hay tantos recursos en la estación de policía. Las cámaras que Ishida consiguió para vigilar la ciudad fueron gracias a un préstamo que tardó meses en autorizarse.

-Eso está muy jodido –soltó Grimmjow.

Orihime no respondió, se metió las manos a los bolsillos y esperó a que le agradeciera, o que simplemente se fuera de su casa y de su vida, pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar.

-Bien, supongo que la deuda está saldada –dijo Grimmjow guardando las cosas en su mochila.

-La próxima vez que me salve la vida espero que sea de corazón y no condicionado con favores.

Grimmjow se rió.

-No habrá una próxima vez, detective. Creí que lo sabía.

-Lo sé, sólo…

-¿Qué? ¿Tenía la esperanza de que me convirtiera en el héroe? No se haga ilusiones, no quiero tener que recordarle lo que tantas veces le he dicho desde un principio.

-Sí, sí, usted va a matarme un día de estos –la voz de Orihime sonó más incrédula y burlesca de lo que quería-. Mientras tanto agradecería que se fuera y me dejara sola. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-No tan rápido, aún no le he agradecido por lo que hizo –dijo Grimmjow con una sonrisa.

-No es necesario. Como bien dijo, la deuda está saldada.

Grimmjow avanzó hasta ella y la tomó por los hombros firmemente. Orihime le sostuvo la mirada, evaluando sus movimientos y temblando por la repentina cercanía. No había forma de saber lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos. Podía matarla de un segundo a otro y ella ni siquiera lo vería venir. Lamentó no tener un arma a la mano para defenderse ya que la diferencia de fuerzas era terriblemente obvia.

Grimmjow se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando y frunció el ceño. Eso no encajaba con sus planes. La verdadera razón detrás de su visita era tener sexo con ella una última vez, pero no creyó que la situación la atemorizara hasta ese punto. ¿De verdad temía tanto lo que pudiera hacerle? No, no podía ser de ese modo. Sus amenazas eran serias pero últimamente se había cuestionado tanto su deseo de lastimarla que no se creía capaz de hacerlo. Además, Orihime se había mostrado capaz de sobrellevar algo como eso y mucho más; temerle al lobo feroz no encajaba con ese esquema.

Llevó una mano hasta su nuca y acercó su rostro hasta que prácticamente estuvo a sólo unos centímetros. Los labios de Orihime estaban firmemente presionados en una línea, su mandíbula tensa.

-Por favor, váyase –susurró.

-Yo creo que no.

Grimmjow la besó con insistencia hasta que tuvo total acceso a su boca. La sintió jadear y relajar los hombros cuando supo que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Orihime enredó los dedos en su cabello para profundizar el contacto. Sintió sus manos alrededor de su cintura, empujándola hasta la pared con la fuerza suficiente para mantenerla ahí el tiempo que quisiera.

Grimmjow puso una rodilla entre sus piernas y se entretuvo masajeando sus pechos a placer. Sin romper el beso desabrochó el botón de su pantalón y coló una mano dentro. Orihime gimió audiblemente por la invasión y tuvo que sostenerse de sus hombros para no caerse. Grimmjow hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sintió que le presionaba la herida.

Orihime abrió un poco más las piernas para darle mejor acceso. Su vista se tornó borrosa cuando sintió sus ásperas manos tocando su centro y siguiendo libremente hasta su abertura, esparciendo su humedad.

Introdujo un dedo y la detective arqueó la espalda, resistiendo la repentina corriente eléctrica en su espina. Grimmjow entraba y salía de ella a un ritmo tortuoso. Besó su cuello y olfateó su aroma a conciencia. Quería que se quedara grabado en su memoria aun cuando no pudiera verla ni estar cerca de ella. Todo lo que iba a pasar después de esa noche sería decisivo para su relación prohibida. Era su última oportunidad de estar juntos antes de matarse el uno al otro, literalmente.

Orihime cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor en las sensaciones. Acarició su espalda sin pensar bien en lo que estaba haciendo. El examen de conciencia le impedía disfrutar de muchas cosas, así que por una vez lo dejó de lado y se entregó por completo. La mano libre de Grimmjow viajó hasta el borde de su pantalón y lo bajó dificultosamente por sus níveas piernas sin perder el ritmo. Orihime pateó la prenda y subió una pierna al sillón, avergonzada pero al mismo tiempo excitada. Grimmjow se entretuvo unos segundos más en el lóbulo de su oreja y finalmente bajó hasta su sexo.

Besó la piel de sus muslos y a Orihime le dieron cosquillas por su cabello, se sostuvo en sus hombros y dejó que besara, lamiera y mordiera todo a su paso. Era una sensación indescriptible, tan ardiente y sobrecogedora que no sabía cuánto tiempo más aguataría de pie. Grimmjow enterró el rostro entre sus pliegues y saboreó cada centímetro, causando que la detective lo jalara del cabello cuando lograba tocar un punto especialmente sensible. Quería hacerla sentir bien, y esa era la única forma que conocía. Ya que jamás podrían vivir algo más íntimo o personal, debía aprovechar que la tenía a su merced, sin armas de por medio y sin toda la comitiva de la estación.

Las piernas de Orihime temblaron cuando una ola de placer la golpeó y se fue bajando hasta que quedó totalmente sentada en el frío piso con Grimmjow en medio de ella, entregado a la tarea de satisfacerla a como diera lugar. Lo observó quitarse el cinturón con una lentitud impropia de él. Tomó su miembro con una mano y empezó a masturbarse para liberar su excitación acumulada. Cuando Grimmjow creyó que no podría aguantar más la tomó de ambas piernas y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Orihime jadeó y sintió cómo se abría paso en su interior fieramente, embistiendo sin darle tiempo de acoplarse a la invasión y mucho menos de tomar una respiración antes de continuar.

Orihime atrajo su rostro y lo besó, saboreando su propia esencia en sus labios. Grimmjow respiraba agitadamente al ritmo de sus estocadas, se había aferrado a sus caderas y cada vez aceleraba más el ritmo. Orihime no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera sus cuerpos unidos en ese momento y el calor que desprendían su cuerpo en contraste con la fría noche. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, preguntarle, reclamarle, pero todo eso y más se lo calló. Grimmjow no era distinto en ese aspecto, ni siquiera era muy bueno hablando de otra cosa que no fuera la muerte o el sarcasmo.

Cuando la vio directamente a los ojos deseó que las cosas hubieran sucedido de otro modo. Que se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias y que no hubiera tantos obstáculos en su relación. No sabía si era únicamente admiración lo que sentía, pero se sentía bien. Con Inoue podía ser él mismo en todas sus facetas, no tenía que fingir que era un empleado de paquetería cuando su verdadera pasión era tomar vidas y regocijarse en ello. Estúpidas leyes, estúpida autoridad y estúpida conducta moral.

Orihime abrazó la cintura de Grimmjow con sus piernas y lo atrajo más profundamente. Se perdió un momento en el azul de sus ojos y no pudo evitar sentirse mal aun cuando había tratado de ignorar el sentimiento. Sentía que estaba traicionando todo aquello que representaba, y probablemente así era, pero se sentía tan bien que no podía parar.

El orgasmo estaba próximo para ambos. El sudor cubría parte de sus cuerpos chocantes. Unas cuentas embestidas más y Grimmjow terminó dentro de ella y se sostuvo con un brazo para no aplastarla con su peso. Había sido mucho mejor que el día anterior, sin prisas y sin la sensación de estar siendo observados y juzgados.

Salió de ella y la ayudó a levantarse. Grimmjow se acomodó el pantalón y observó a Orihime vestirse también, ambos en silencio. Finalmente, quedaron de pie frente a frente y se miraron a los ojos unos segundos que les parecieron horas. Grimmjow se acercó a sus labios para darle un último beso, pero se detuvo a tiempo. Ya no podía hacerlo. Ambos tenían que volver a la realidad y olvidarse de todo aquello que había pasado. Lo aceptarían lo mejor que pudieran y retomarían sus vidas normales, como si todo aquello hubiera sido un sueño, una pesadilla a la que nunca debieron entrar.

Grimmjow tomó su mochila y se apresuró a salir de la casa antes de que el arrepentimiento de lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo carcomiera por dentro.

Y así, sin una última mirada, sin una sola palabra, Orihime y Grimmjow, detective y asesino, volvieron al principio.

* * *

Ulquiorra no pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche. El olor a quemado permanecía en la casa aun cuando había abierto todas las ventanas y había limpiado todo a conciencia. Definitivamente no era su noche, todo había salido mal y para rematar había quedado como un imbécil frente a todo el cuerpo de policía.

Cuando el alba comenzó a rayar se levantó pesadamente y preparó café. Se dio una ducha y volvió a la estación dispuesto a desquitarse con la única persona con la que podía hacerlo en esos momentos: Szayelaporro Granz.

-Necesito hablar con el abogado de la fiscalía. Dile que me vea en la oficina en veinte minutos –le ordenó a Yammy.

Se dirigió a la cárcel de la estación y caminó entre las celdas hasta llegar a la del pelirrosa. Szayel seguía dormido, era muy temprano y no estaba acostumbrado a levantarse a esas horas. El guardia abrió la reja y prácticamente lo arrastró fuera hasta que estuvo de pie frente a Ulquiorra. Se miraron mutuamente en silencio, esperando que cualquiera de los dos dijera la primera palabra. Ulquiorra frunció el ceño y ordenó que lo llevaran a la sala de interrogatorio.

Se sentó frente a él y hojeó calmadamente el expediente para hacer tiempo.

-¿Listo para ir a juicio? –preguntó como si estuviera ofreciéndole un emparedado.

-¿Dónde está mi abogado?

Ulquiorra suspiró. Si seguía avalándose con sus derechos jamás lograría nada.

-Viene en camino –mintió.

Yammy entró en ese momento a la sala y se acercó a Ulquiorra.

-Tenemos un problema.

-¿Qué pasa?

-La evidencia no está en la caja.

Ulquiorra se puso de pie y por poco se cae la silla. Szayel lo miró extrañado, no era usual esa reacción en el agente.

-¿Cómo que no está?

-El abogado quería verla antes que nada para preparar el caso, así que lo llevé a la sala de evidencias, pero no hay nada.

-Maldición –susurró.

Salió apresuradamente de la sala para confirmar con sus propios ojos lo que el agente Llargo le decía. La caja con el nombre de Szayelaporro que debería contener la laptop y el resto de los objetos confiscados estaba, en efecto, vacía.

Algo así debía ser un trabajo interno. Se acercó al guardia de la puerta que estaba a punto de terminar su turno nocturno y lo atacó con preguntas. La desventaja era que no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Podían ser horas o minutos. Maldijo el no tener cámaras de vigilancia para atar cabos más rápido.

-Nadie entró a la sala de evidencias. Los únicos que han estado saliendo del edificio son los mismos agentes.

-Evidentemente alguien sí entró –rugió Ulquiorra. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para que aquel inepto guardia le dijera lo que sabía.

-No me moví de mi puesto de vigilancia –se defendió el hombre-. Si quiere investigar a alguien empiece por sus camaradas.

-¿Está absolutamente seguro de que nadie entró?

-Ya le dije que no. Ayer únicamente ustedes y…

Hizo una pausa. Ulquiorra cantó victoria, pero el hombre negó con la cabeza.

-No, es imposible.

-¿Quién entró?

-La detective Inoue. Entró unos minutos después de que ustedes se fueron pero dijo que había olvidado unas cosas en la oficina.

Ulquiorra sonrió. Ahora sí la tenía.

-¿Y usted, como buen guardia de seguridad, se aseguró de que haya entrado a la oficina?

El guardia palideció y negó con la cabeza.

-Era de esperarse. Gracias por su cooperación, si logro arrestar a la detective por esto entonces su trabajo no correrá ningún peligro. Si no…tal vez quiera sacar a sus hijos de la escuela privada –sentenció.

Tomó sus cosas y reunió a Yammy para darle indicaciones.

-Granz no abandona esta estación hasta que yo lo ordene. Si viene su abogado entretenlo para que no hable con él. Absolutamente nadie puede enterarse de que perdimos la evidencia, ¿está claro?

Yammy asintió.

-¿A dónde vas tú?

-A arrestar a Inoue. No hay forma de que se me escape esta vez.

* * *

Orihime escuchó los golpes en la puerta y se levantó deprisa para vestirse. Se puso la bata encima y vio el reloj de la mesita, eran poco más de las siete. Los golpes se intensificaron mientras caminaba por el pasillo. Finalmente abrió la puerta y frunció el ceño cuando vio a Ulquiorra de pie frente a ella. Únicamente a él se le ocurriría molestarla tan temprano.

-Buen día, agente –saludó fingidamente.

-Ahórrese la cortesía. Shuuhei, Abarai, adelante.

Hisagi y Renji la saludaron apenados con un asentimiento de cabeza y entraron a la casa. Orihime se cruzó de brazos e interrogó a Ulquiorra con la mirada.

-Ruegue porque no encontremos nada que la incrimine, detective.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?

Sabía muy bien de qué se trataba, pero quería escucharlo de él.

-Estamos investigando la desaparición de la evidencia de Szayelaporro Granz. Ayer únicamente usted entró a la estación, hay un guardia que confirma su presencia y por lo tanto se le acusa del robo de la misma.

-Qué interesante, pero debería saber primeramente el motivo de mi presencia en la estación, ¿no cree?

Hisagi y Renji se pusieron los guantes y empezaron a revisar la casa, tratando de no desacomodar demasiado las cosas pero a conciencia para que Ulquiorra no les dijera que estaban siendo favoritistas por tratarse de Inoue.

-Sí, sí, llegó a la estación porque "olvidó unas cosas en la oficina". Usted está fuera de todos los casos, no tiene motivos para entrar a la estación, mucho menos a la oficina del Capitán Kurosaki. Podría encerrarla únicamente por esos cargos.

-¿Por qué no lo hace? –lo retó.

Ulquiorra sonrió de lado y también se puso unos guantes para agilizar el proceso.

-La sentencia será mayor si encuentro esa evidencia.

-¿Y si no la encuentra?

-¿La escondió muy bien?

Orihime negó con la cabeza.

-No sé de qué evidencia está hablando. Ni siquiera conozco a ese tal Szayelaporro.

-No tiene que conocerlo, sé que robó la evidencia únicamente para molestarme.

Orihime soltó una carcajada que hizo enfurecer a Ulquiorra.

-Claro, porque usted es el centro del universo y no tengo nada más que hacer.

Ulquiorra no respondió. Orihime se resignó y se quedó sentada mientras los tres agentes revisaban toda la casa. Abrieron la alacena, subieron al ático, buscaron debajo de su cama y entre los cajones de su ropa. Pusieron la casa patas arriba y no encontraron rastros de esa dichosa evidencia. Orihime se alegró de que Grimmjow hubiera ido a recogerla esa misma noche. No tenía idea del gran problema en el que se habría metido si la hubieran encontrado. Les ofreció café a Renji y a Hisagi pero ambos se negaron. Orihime fulminó a Ulquiorra con la mirada hasta que terminaron el proceso.

-No encontramos nada –anunció Renji.

-¿Hay algo más que podamos hacer? –añadió Hisagi.

Ulquiorra negó con la cabeza y se quitó los guantes.

-Bien, volveremos a la estación. Con permiso, detective.

-Lamentamos la molestia –dijo Hisagi.

-No es ninguna molestia, estaban haciendo su trabajo –respondió Orihime amablemente.

Volteó a ver a Ulquiorra como esperando que los siguiera pero al ver que se quedó estático suspiró frustrada.

-¿Qué? ¿Espera que lo invite a desayunar? –gruñó Orihime.

Ulquiorra cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella con una mano.

-Estoy siendo muy indulgente con usted, detective. Será mejor que empiece a hablar para que podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

Por la forma en la que hablaba estaba dando por sentado que Orihime tenía la evidencia y que tarde o temprano le revelaría todo. Pero Orihime conocía bien esa táctica de "le conseguiré un trato" o "llegaremos a un acuerdo". Ella misma la había usado incontables veces, incluso con La Pantera.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para convencerlo de que yo no la tengo? Me está acusando injustamente y revisa mi casa sin una orden. No crea que voy a pasarlo por alto.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Una advertencia. No se meta conmigo y no me meteré con usted.

-Juraría que suena a amenaza –continuó Ulquiorra.

-No me interesa. Le pido amablemente que abandone mi casa o me veré en la necesidad de llamar a mi abogado.

-De acuerdo –concedió Ulquiorra-, no lleguemos a lo legal. Todo esto es… ¿cómo dijo usted? Extraoficial.

-No es extraoficial si sigue acosándome para que confiese algo de lo que soy inocente.

-Fue muy conveniente, ¿sabe? La distracción perfecta, diría yo. Justamente cuando la estación se queda vacía para ir a la reunión con ese hijo de perra usted decide entrar porque olvidó algo en la oficina.

Orihime sonrió de lado y se cruzó de brazos. Ulquiorra la fulminó con la mirada.

-Le juro que si tuviera las pruebas me aseguraría de que no saliera de prisión en un buen tiempo. Disfrutaría mucho verla sufrir detrás de las rejas.

-Pero no las tiene, ¿o sí?

-No. Por ahora.

-Oh vaya, "por ahora". Suena muy confiado.

Ulquiorra la tomó de los brazos y la acorraló contra la puerta. Estaba harto de escucharla burlarse de él. Cuando llegó a su casa estaba convencido de que lograría atraparla finalmente, pero al parecer era mucho más lista que él.

Eso, o en verdad era inocente.

Si ese era el caso entonces estaba perdiendo el tiempo nada más. De cualquier forma, sólo tenía cuarenta y ocho horas para encontrar esa evidencia antes de tener que liberar a Szayel, según lo marcaban sus derechos. No podía retenerlo sin pruebas. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y cada vez había más y más huecos que tenía que rellenar.

Para su sorpresa, Orihime no trató de zafarse de su agarre. Le sostuvo la mirada, respirando calmadamente. Eso lo intimidó. Si tan sólo forcejeara sería mucho más sencillo saber lo que estaba pensando, pero no era el caso. El que se mantuviera impasible lo puso alerta. Orihime Inoue era una mujer peligrosa.

Se tomó uno segundos para observar su delgado cuerpo frente a él, escondido detrás de ese estúpido atuendo de rayas que parecía sacado de _Bananas en pijamas_. Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta, aunque estaba enmarañado, señal de que acababa de despertarse. La tomó de la barbilla y se acercó con cautela. Orihime volteó la cabeza y Ulquiorra sonrió contra su oreja. Por supuesto que no le iba a dar libre acceso después de haberla tratado de ese modo.

Orihime se reprendió mentalmente cuando sus piernas temblaron. La respiración de Ulquiorra en su oreja le hacía cosquillas, y sentir sus labios tan cerca de su cuello la hizo estremecerse. No tenía fuerzas para correrlo una vez más de su casa. Y lo más importante y sorpresivo, era que no quería que se fuera.

Después del episodio de anoche, cuando vio a Grimmjow salir de su casa sin dirigirle una palabra, se sintió más sola que nunca. El agente Cifer era una vía de escape que estaba dispuesta a aprovechar. Sin saber muy bien por qué estaba cediendo, lo miró directamente a los ojos y después bajó hasta sus labios.

Ulquiorra pegó su nariz a la suya y la tomó de la nuca para besarla. De todas las cosas que quería hacerle estaba arrestarla, verla pudrirse en la cárcel por los crímenes cometidos, hacer que perdiera su empleo, besarla y cogérsela hasta hacerla perder la cabeza. No necesariamente en ese orden, podía acoplarse sin problemas.

Devoró sus labios con avidez y se sorprendió cuando la detective se abrazó a su cuello para profundizar el contacto. Pasó sus manos por su cuerpo y masajeó sus pechos a placer. Orihime gimió contra su boca cuando sintió su mano directamente sobre su piel. Arqueó la espalda para darle mejor acceso y enterró los dedos en su negro cabello. El contraste que hacía con su nívea piel le fascinaba.

Ulquiorra acarició su estrecha cintura y poco a poco fue subiendo la prenda hasta deshacerse de la blusa y de la bata. Orihime quedó desnuda de la cintura para arriba y se tapó con las manos instintivamente. Ulquiorra besó su cuello y bajó por su clavícula, sintiendo que su piel se erizaba suavemente. Le quitó las manos y las sostuvo en su espalda mientras se dedicaba a endurecer sus pezones. Mordió suavemente y succionó hasta hacerla gemir.

Finalmente había logrado dar un paso más con Inoue. La detective fiera que conocía estaba ahora sumisa ante él y eso lo excitó a sobremanera. Se desabrochó el pantalón con una mano y lo dejó caer a sus pies. Se recargó con un codo en la puerta al lado de la cabeza de Orihime y la besó nuevamente. Orihime se deshizo de su pantalón y tomó el miembro de Ulquiorra para masajearlo. Ya estaba bastante duro por los juegos previos, pero con su delicado toque terminó de despertarlo. Subió una pierna que Ulquiorra tomó para enredarla en su cintura y sin perder tiempo entró en ella.

Orihime jadeó por la invasión, sintió el calor golpeándola y contuvo la respiración hasta que lo sintió moverse a un ritmo tortuoso. Sabía que había esperado mucho para ese momento. Tenía la certeza de que el agente la deseaba en secreto, pero no lo había comprobado hasta el día en que irrumpió en su casa y encontró su ropa interior tirada en el suelo. Su actitud chulesca y pedante respondía directamente a ese sentimiento. La molestaba y le hacía la vida imposible porque no podía tenerla. Al menos no hasta ese momento.

Ulquiorra aceleró el ritmo y la tomó fuertemente de la cintura. La ayudó a subir la otra pierna y recargó su espalda contra la puerta. El vitral seguramente revelaría sus formas, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarles. Orihime cerró los ojos y sintió cada estocada hasta lo más profundo de su ser, el deseo ardiente quemando en su interior y su cabeza chocando contra la puerta. Ulquiorra besó su cuello y olfateó su aroma. Estar dentro de ella era la gloria misma, tan candente y estrecha como imaginó que sería. Ya se había contenido lo suficiente, no había nada que le impidiera hacer de ella lo que quisiera en ese momento.

Tomó sus piernas con ambas manos y la levantó para enterrarse más profundo cuando bajara. Orihime gritó de placer y Ulquiorra repitió el proceso una y otra vez. Sintió que así como la tenía podría hacerla confesar sus más íntimos secretos, pero no era el momento. Al carajo con el trabajo y con la investigación.

Las paredes de su interior se contrajeron dolorosamente alrededor de él como si quisiera fundirse en un mismo cuerpo. Ulquiorra aceleró el ritmo cuando sintió próximo el orgasmo y después de que ella se desplomó en sus brazos dio unas cuantas embestidas más y se vino dentro de ella. Esperó unos segundos antes de salir de ella y dejarla en el piso sin quitarle la mano de la cintura. Podría jurar que vio un asomo de sonrisa en los labios de Orihime. Se acomodó la ropa y se dispuso a salir.

-¿Agente?

Ulquiorra la miró con la mano en el pomo.

-De verdad no sé nada sobre la evidencia –exclamó Orihime.

Ulquiorra dudó unos segundos pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza y salió de la casa. Después de ese episodio no le quedó otra opción más que creerle.

 **Continuará…**

 **Qué hardocre, la detective se los está garchando a todos JAJA. Sé que aquí hay lectores UlquiHimistas 7u7 espero que les haya gustado (placer culposo, lo admito). Espero terminar los siguientes capítulos en estas vacaciones de Semana Santa D: De otro modo no voy a poder actualizar hasta junio debido a los trabajos finales de la uni jaja. Ojalá todo vaya bien, hasta pronto, no olviden dejar su bello rebiu UuU.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Al fin superé el bloqueo xD he vuelto, chicos, lamento la tardanza. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto, el final está muy próximo.**

 **LA PANTERA**

 **Capítulo 18: Averiguaciones.**

Grimmjow no volvió a casa esa noche. Se quedó todo el rato sentado en una banca en el parque sin saber qué hacer. No estaba de humor para lidiar con nada. Desde que salió de casa de Orihime una extraña sensación se instaló en su pecho y no sabía con certeza de qué se trataba. Ahora que sabía que su relación prohibida con la detective había terminado, era inevitable que volviera a las andadas. Había pospuesto demasiado su siguiente asesinato, y nada ni nadie podían impedirle que retomara su papel.

La pregunta era si de verdad era viable seguir con el plan de matar a Riruka. Después de todo lo ocurrido, la delgada chica de pelo magenta parecía encontrarse a años luz de distancia. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer si estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante con ella.

Por otro lado, debía deshacerse de la evidencia que condenaba a Szayel para dar por hecho que quedaría totalmente libre. Caminó hasta el barrio chino y se acercó a un montón de vagabundos que estaban alrededor de un contenedor de basura que usaban a modo de fogata. Sin decirles nada, y probablemente era lo mejor ya que casi todos se caían de borrachos, arrojó todo y se quedó a ver cómo se consumía lentamente. El olor que desprendió se metió por sus fosas nasales hasta su cerebro, pero no le importó. Cuando se aseguró que nada era reconocible y que se trataba sólo de plástico quemado, regresó a casa. Eran casi las nueve de la mañana, debía darse prisa si quería llegar pronto al trabajo.

Se encontró con Tatsuki en el corredor del edificio y tuvo que detenerse a saludarla para no levantar sospechas.

-Grimmjow, creí que a estas horas ya estarías en el trabajo.

-Tuve una emergencia, apenas voy para allá.

-¿Qué emergencia? –Tatsuki reparó en su aspecto y en la mochila a su espalda-. ¿No dormiste en tu casa? Ni siquiera te oí salir anoche.

Grimmjow rodó los ojos. ¿Ahora le debía explicaciones de su vida?

-Tengo que irme –respondió caminando hacia su puerta.

-Espera –lo detuvo-, sobre la salida, ¿sigue en pie?

Grimmjow suspiró. Salir con Tatsuki le quitaría mucho tiempo valioso que quería emplear en su planeación. Al verla tan esperanzada no supo cómo negarse, así que decidió posponer el asunto.

-Seguro, te llamaré.

-De acuerdo –respondió Tatsuki con una sonrisa y se despidió con la mano.

Grimmjow pensó que Tatsuki se estaba volviendo una espina en el trasero y se replanteó la idea de matarla a ella en vez de a Riruka, pero rápidamente la desechó. Luego de darse una ducha rápida se dirigió al trabajo. No había dormido ni comido nada, su desempeño laboral disminuyó notablemente, pero se repitió que eran gajes del oficio; de ser asesino, claro está.

* * *

Ulquiorra volvió a la estación y a pesar de darle largas a los abogados tuvo que encararlos cuando le exigieron el material. Ambos se reunieron junto con Szayel en la sala de interrogatorio y discutieron largo y tendido sobre su liberación. Ulquiorra permaneció en silencio, con la cabeza recargada en la mano, de vez en cuando viendo fijamente a Szayel como si tratara de leer su mente y de alguna forma averiguar lo sucedido respecto a la evidencia.

-No hay nada que retenga a mi cliente en la estación. Deben liberarlo de inmediato.

-Podemos retenerlo por cuarenta y ocho horas.

-¿A qué juega, abogado? No tienen la evidencia. Claramente es una violación a sus derechos.

-La desaparición de la evidencia dará pie a una investigación. Su cliente está involucrado, no podemos dejarlo salir.

-¿Insinúa que él tuvo algo que ver? Estuvo encerrado toda la noche, y déjeme decirle que las condiciones de higiene en esa prisión son más que cuestionables, podría levantar una demanda por…

Ulquiorra se pasó una mano por la cara en señal de frustración. Si tenía que escucharlos discutir un momento más se volvería loco. Se puso de pie y todos se callaron. Volteó a ver a Szayel por el rabillo del ojo y suspiró pesadamente.

-Libérenlo –ordenó a los guardias que tenían las llaves de la esposas.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –preguntó el abogado de la fiscalía.

-Cumpliendo sus derechos. No tenemos evidencia para retenerlo. Si la encontramos será tan simple como volver a arrestarlo. No es como que planee dejar el país, ¿o sí, señor Granz?

Szayel negó con la cabeza.

-Eso creí. De todas formas no tiene los recursos. Las deudas que tiene lo traerán de vuelta de un momento a otro. No lo extrañaremos por mucho tiempo.

Szayel lo fulminó con la mirada por la ofensa y esperó a que le quitaran las esposas.

-¿Puedo irme? –preguntó dubitativo.

-A no ser que quiera quedarse hasta que tengamos la soga para echársela al cuello –respondió Ulquiorra.

-Fue un placer, agente, licenciados.

Sonrió por primera vez en varios días y se dirigió a la salida para volver a su casa. Tenía que golpear a Grimmjow por lo sucedido, pero tal vez le debía un agradecimiento por haberlo sacado de apuros; estaba seguro que él había sido la mente maestra detrás de todo aquello. Sí, eso estaba bien. Primero le diría "gracias" y después le rompería esa estúpida nariz fisgona.

* * *

Orihime permaneció largo rato sentada en la sala y observando el teléfono en la mesita de centro. Su mente la traicionaba a ratos cuando creía ver que la pantalla se iluminaba por una llamada entrante, pero no era el caso. No sabía por qué se sentía de ese modo, como si hubiera sido desechada, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño o acabara de tragarse un bote de píldoras especialmente desagradables.

No tenía absolutamente nada que hacer en todo el día. La Pantera no había dado señales de vida y la investigación seguía tan estancada como al principio, exceptuando la información tan importante que ella había conseguido por mano propia y que no podía compartir con el resto del cuerpo policial. Las cosas con Ulquiorra tampoco estaban muy bien. Orihime se preguntó si en serio le había creído lo de la evidencia o simplemente lo dejó pasar después de haber tendido sexo en el recibidor. Era un enigma que no quería resolver, no por lo pronto. Confiaba en que el asesino se desharía de la evidencia y de ese modo quedaría libre de culpa, sin pruebas que la incriminaran.

Entonces recordó aquello tan importante que había surgido en su mente al momento de entrar a la estación. El asesino había dicho que Szayelaporro era un conocido suyo, así que si hablaba con él podía darle la información que necesitaba para atraparlo. La despedida que había tenido lugar la noche anterior no sólo significaba que su tregua había terminado, sino que la Pantera tenía planes de volver a hacer lo que le daba aquel nombre en los medios. Iba a matar a otra chica tarde o temprano, y era la obligación de Orihime hacer algo para evitarlo.

Con la evidencia desaparecida era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que liberaran a Szayel, o eso creía, pues podían tenerlo retenido por dos días hasta reunirla nuevamente. Eso significaba dos cosas: estaba encerrado todavía o había vuelto a casa. ¿Cómo saberlo?

Orihime se dio una ducha y terminó su café antes de volver a sentarse en el sillón. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de Ichigo. Respondió al segundo timbre.

-¿Diga?

-Ichigo, hola.

-¿Orihime? ¿Cómo estás? Ayer no tuve oportunidad de hablarte.

Orihime maldijo mentalmente por la efusividad de Ichigo. Sería mejor mantener esa conversación en secreto.

-Bien, gracias. ¿Estás solo?

-Sí, estoy en la oficina de mi padre. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Recuerdas aquel cuarto de servicio al que me metí para tener mejor recepción en el teléfono?

-Eh, sí…

-Necesito que vayas allá y te encierres para que podamos hablar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Sólo haz lo que te digo, por favor.

-De acuerdo.

Ichigo se levantó y se aseguró de que nadie lo viera para entrar al cuarto. Se sentó sobre un balde y tomó el teléfono otra vez.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Escucha, absolutamente nadie puede saber que tuvimos esta conversación. Promete que no dirás nada.

-No entiendo qué…

-Promételo.

Ichigo suspiró.

-Bien, lo prometo.

-¿Sabes algo del caso de Szayelaporro Granz?

-¿Cómo sabes del caso?

-Responde.

-Eh, sí, lo arrestaron por investigar a mi familia y hackear la red de transporte, entre otros delitos menores.

-¿Lo van a procesar?

-Creo que no, según Ulquiorra la evidencia desapareció y no pudieron retenerlo por más tiempo. Lo liberaron hace un par de horas.

-Bien, eso creí.

-¿Cómo sabes del…? Oh, no –Ichigo se pasó una mano por el cabello al comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-Es mejor que no sepas nada. Dime, ¿tienes la dirección de Szayelaporro?

-Creo que quedó en el sistema. ¿Para qué…?

-Necesito que me la des, por favor. Es una cuestión de vida o muerte.

-Orihime, ¿qué relación tienes con ese sujeto? ¿Por qué quieres su dirección?

-Ichigo, créeme cuando te digo que quiero contarte todo, pero por el momento no puedo decir nada al respecto. Me pondré en contacto cuando descubra algo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Descubrir algo? ¿Qué demonios estás investigando?

-Mándame un mensaje con la dirección. Y recuerda, absolutamente nadie puede saber esto.

-Bien.

Orihime colgó y se recargó en el sillón. Eran muchas interrogantes que tendría que responder tarde o temprano, pero por el momento tenía cosas más importantes que hacer. Visitar a Szayelaporro Granz podía ser la luz que iluminara el camino que había ido recorriendo a ciegas por tanto tiempo; podía ser la salvación, podía ser el impedimento de otro secuestro y otra muerte. Podía ser la captura de la Pantera.

* * *

Ichigo entró al sistema de la estación y empezó a buscar los datos de Szayelaporro Granz. Tenía el presentimiento de que Orihime estaba detrás de algo grande, pero no tenía idea de cómo podía estar conectado con ese sujeto. Mucho menos si se trataba de algún delito que él hubiera cometido además de los ya enlistados. En esencia no parecía ser una mala persona, tal vez había tenido una vida lamentable, pero no daba señas de ser alguien peligroso o con tendencias violentas. Era más del tipo que le gustaba más su privacidad y pasar desapercibido que llamar la atención y causar problemas.

Encontró su dirección y le mandó el mensaje a Orihime, deseando profundamente que no estuviera haciendo algo potencialmente indebido e ilegal. Orihime podía trabajar muy al margen de la ley si quería, y eso era precisamente lo que le preocupaba a Ichigo; que no tuviera reparos en hacer cualquier cosa con el fin de lograr su objetivo.

Regresó a la oficina y momentos después entraron Ulquiorra, Ishida y su padre.

-¿Tenemos algo? –Preguntó Ichigo.

-No, nada –respondió Isshin-. Acabamos de liberar al último vagabundo.

Había un tono de decepción en su voz al que Ichigo se había ido acostumbrando desde que surgió el caso de La Pantera. No había buenas noticias, pero al menos tampoco había malas.

-¿Creen que vuelva a atacar?

-Lo hará –afirmó Ulquiorra.

-Tal vez ya tuvo suficiente. Tal vez quiere irse a otro lado –propuso Ishida.

-De cualquier forma debemos atraparlo. ¿Qué más da si mata aquí o en otra ciudad? Matar es matar.

-¿Qué pasó con la detective Inoue? –Isshin le preguntó a Ulquiorra.

Ichigo levantó la vista de los papeles al escuchar el nombre de Orihime.

-¿Qué hay con ella? –Inquirió Ichigo.

-El agente Cifer cree que ella se llevó la evidencia de Szayelaporro Granz –respondió su padre. Ichigo palideció-. Se llevó a Abarai y a Shuuhei para revisar su casa, pero no encontraron nada.

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso ellos regresaron antes que usted, agente –intervino Ishida-. ¿Encontró algo?

Ulquiorra sintió todas las miradas sobre él y se aclaró la garganta. Al parecer sí habían notado su ligero retraso al volver a la estación.

-No, no había nada.

-¿Y usted tenía una orden para registrar la casa? –Preguntó Ichigo, sintiéndose de pronto furioso por el silencio de Ulquiorra. Esa pausa daba pie a muchas interpretaciones, pero ninguna en la que quisiera pensar por el momento.

-No, Kurosaki, no tenía una maldita orden.

Ichigo soltó una risa llena de amargura.

-¿Así que eso es todo? ¿Cree que porque tiene una placa del FBI puede hacer lo que le plazca con los ciudadanos de Karakura? Orihime podría levantar una queja por la intromisión.

-Oh, sí, ella se quejó bastante, puede apostarlo –escupió Ulquiorra haciendo referencia al momento del sexo, pero disfrazado de su inconformidad por el registro de la casa.

Ichigo no lo pasó por alto y lo fulminó con la mirada, presintiendo que había un doble sentido en sus palabras.

-De todas formas no encontré la evidencia, no tiene caso darle más vueltas al asunto.

-Usted entró y violó sus derechos al registrar su casa sin una orden –respondió Ichigo-, no importa si hay evidencia o no.

Ulquiorra suspiró y se talló los ojos, tratando de reprimir una carcajada y controlar el impulso de golpear al niño de papi por la manera en que seleccionaba las palabras para echarle en cara que había cometido una falta.

-Me parece que Inoue no necesita un caballero de brillante armadura para que la defienda. Si quiere levantar una queja, que lo haga –terció Ulquiorra.

Ichigo entendió eso como un "métete en tus asuntos", así que no dijo nada más. Isshin lo miró reprobatoriamente y negó con la cabeza. Tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la forma en que se había llevado a cabo el procedimiento, pero tenían asuntos más importantes por resolver que una simple orden de registro.

* * *

Faltaban unos minutos para las tres y Grimmjow estaba estacionado a unas cuantas cuadras de la universidad, esperando el momento para ver salir a Riruka y terminar de convencerse de que ella debía ser la siguiente.

Ya tenía pensado qué era lo que iba a hacer para secuestrarla, pero no estaba cien por ciento seguro de que funcionaría. Se había tomado más tiempo para estudiar a las otras víctimas así como sus rutas y lugares frecuentados, pero en esos momentos sentía una urgencia incontrolable de asesinar a alguien y no creía poder esperar un día más. Debía ser esa noche.

Cuando vio que todos los estudiantes empezaron a salir bajó de la camioneta y se acercó a la entrada para hablarle a Riruka. La vio unos minutos más tarde caminando sola, al parecer la otra chica Nozomi no había ido ese día.

-Hola –saludó amablemente.

Riruka se sorprendió un poco al verlo y tuvo que comprobar que era ella a quien le hablaba.

-Hola –respondió.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

-Eh, asisto a esta universidad al igual que tú –respondió Riruka confundida.

-Sí, pero…ya sabes, la primera vez que nos vimos fue en la parada de camión.

-Cierto –dijo Riruka con una sonrisa.

-¿Vas a tu casa?

-Sí.

-¿Sola?

-Nozomi no vino, está enferma desde ayer. Tendré que pasarle los apuntes de clase más tarde.

Empezaron a caminar lado al lado, al parecer nadie les estaba prestando atención.

-Ya veo, es una lástima.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, pensé que si no tenías nada que hacer te gustaría ir al cine conmigo.

Riruka se detuvo de pronto y lo miró fijamente.

-Tengo novio.

-Lo sé, me lo dijiste el otro día, pero no estaba hablando de que fueras conmigo en ese plan. Es más bien una cita doble. Yo iba a llevar a mi novia y esperaba que llevaras a tu novio.

Grimmjow había dicho eso porque no tenía intenciones de llevar a nadie y sabía que Ichigo Kurosaki estaría trabajando hasta tarde. Había empleado la psicología inversa y ella ni siquiera lo había notado. Se había creído ese cuento de "cita doble".

Riruka asintió cuando comprendió la idea. Era algo similar a lo que había pasado con Ichigo y Nozomi la vez anterior, cuando la detective Inoue había decidido aparecer. Recordó cómo se sintió al ver a Ichigo tan atento con ella y no pudo evitar sentir un retortijón de celos. Su expresión se ensombreció por un segundo al pensar que podía devolverle la jugada. No planeaba que pasara nada con Grimmjow, pero cuando Ichigo se enterara de que habían salido seguramente también se sentiría celoso y eso era lo que ella quería lograr.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que podemos ir solamente tú y yo. Como amigos –propuso con una radiante sonrisa.

Grimmjow puso expresión de que lo estaba pensando, como si temiera que su novia imaginaria no fuera a estar de acuerdo con la idea, y finalmente asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Perfecto. ¿Nos vemos a las 6?

-Nos vemos –respondió Riruka.

Grimmjow esperó en la parada de camión hasta que Riruka se fue para disimular y luego regresó a la camioneta. Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperaba. Nada de Ichigo ni de Nozomi para arruinarle sus planes.

* * *

Cuando Orihime recibió el mensaje de Ichigo se dirigió a la casa de Szayel sin perder tiempo. Llevaba la placa de detective y la Glock reglamentaria por si acaso, pero esperaba no tener que usarla. Siguió derecho por la calle que llevaba al muelle y entonces llegó a la zona de casas rodantes. Bajó del auto y caminó el resto del camino hasta llegar a la de Szayel. Llamó un par de veces y esperó pacientemente hasta que abrieron.

Szayel la observó de pies a cabeza y frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién es usted?

-¿Szayelaporro Granz? Soy la detective Orihime Inoue.

-Oh Dios, no más policías, por favor. Escuche, me liberaron, a los ojos de la ley soy inocente, no puede arrestarme.

-Tranquilo, no he venido a arrestarlo, sólo quiero hacerle algunas preguntas.

-¿Sobre qué?

Orihime tomó una profunda inhalación antes de responder.

-Me parece que usted y yo tenemos un amigo en común, y necesito encontrarlo lo más rápido posible.

Szayel soltó una carcajada.

-Créame, detective, usted y yo no tenemos nada en común. Hágame el favor de irse de mi propiedad.

Szayel hizo amago de cerrar la puerta pero Orihime alcanzó a meter el pie.

-¡Espere! Lo liberaron por falta de evidencia, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Porque yo…yo fui quien lo hizo.

Szayel la miró sin comprender.

-Estoy hablando de las cámaras, micrófonos y la laptop. Yo entré a la estación de policía y robé la evidencia para que no pudieran procesarlo.

Szayel estaba ligeramente más pálido por la confesión. Se asomó por la puerta para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie y luego se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar. Orihime se sentó en una silla de la cocina y rechazó la cerveza que le estaba ofreciendo.

-¿A qué se refiere con que usted la robó?

-Es una larga, larga historia.

-Será mejor que empiece de una vez porque creo que está metida en graves problemas.

-Usted no va a delatarme –aseguró Orihime-. Si la evidencia regresa a la estación lo arrestarán, y esta vez irá a juicio.

Estaba aventurando sus palabras, pues no tenía idea de qué había pasado con la evidencia, pero por la reacción de Szayel supo que tampoco estaba al tanto de eso. Podía engañarlo para que le dijera lo que quería con la amenaza implícita de que si no cooperaba volvería a la estación. Una parte de ella se sintió mal por eso, pero la otra siguió adelante con un atisbo de esperanza.

-De acuerdo, olvide ese asunto de la evidencia, volveremos a él después. Dijo que tenemos un amigo en común, ¿de quién se trata?

-Es precisamente lo que quiero averiguar. Se trata de la misma persona que recurrió a usted para investigar a Bazz-B. Sé lo del audio escondido, la reunión en el Loto Rojo y su pase libre fuera de Karakura por medio de Askin.

-¿Entonces es usted con quien estaba trabajando?

Orihime tuvo la sensación de que las versiones eran ligeramente diferentes.

-Creí que era hombre –añadió Szayel sin comprender. Luego formó una sonrisa y se inclinó en la mesa-. De haber salido que lucía así yo mismo me habría ofrecido como…

-Concéntrese, señor Granz –lo cortó Orihime para que dejara de coquetearle.

-Lo siento. Eh, sí, yo le di esa información. Dijo que estaba trabajando con un detective de la policía. Cuando me enteré de que Bazz murió en el hotel supe que había sido gracias a ustedes. Claro que después me arrestaron y me cargaron el delito de investigar…

-…a los Kurosaki.

-Sí –Szayel sacudió la cabeza-, ese imbécil me metió en un buen lío. Aunque después lo compensó, dijo que me sacaría de la estación y lo hizo. No tenía idea de que usted había sido la que se llevó la evidencia para absolverme. Creo que le debo un agradecimiento. ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar esta noche?

-Señor Granz, podrá agradecerme cuando hayamos terminado. Hay cosas muy importantes en juego.

-Sí, sí, lo siento. Es sólo que tuve una…decepción amorosa hace unos días.

Orihime lo miró con extrañeza. No entendía como alguien así de…patético podía ser amigo del asesino. Eran como lados opuestos de una misma moneda. Se preguntó de qué manera se conocían. Claramente Szayel no estaba al tanto de que su querido amigo era un asesino, hablaba de él casi con admiración, como si le debiera más favores de los que pudiera regresarle alguna vez en la vida. Orihime cayó en la cuenta de que el asesino también tenía una vida además de la delictiva. Tal vez tenía padres, hermanos, un grupo de amigos selectos en los que figuraba Szayel y con los que se iba de copas cada fin de semana. Si tenía un trabajo también debía tener un salario, iba a comprar despensa, de vez en cuando se veía atrapado en el tráfico, lavaba su ropa, escuchaba música o leía, le daba los buenos días a algún vecino…

Orihime se reprendió mentalmente por otorgarle esa faceta tan humana al asesino, como si una parte de ella quisiera justificar sus actos y comprenderlo, estirarle la mano para que la tomara y ayudarlo de algún modo. La otra parte, la detective, la severa, la que debía cumplir con su deber, se repitió que lo que había hecho no tenía perdón y que tenían que atraparlo a como diera lugar.

-Debe decirme dónde podemos encontrarlo, por favor.

-¿Por qué? ¿Está en problemas?

-Creo que él es el problema.

 **Continuará…**

 **TuT creo que este capítulo estuvo cortito, pero el siguiente lo compensará. Gracias por leer, dejen su review :3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola chicos, después de un largo tiempo (como mil años), he vuelto con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia TwT. Un abrazo de oso por ser pacientes conmigo y mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews que me retroalimentan y me inspiran para seguir escribiendo (los leo todos aunque a veces no responda porque no tengo mi lap a la mano).**

 **LA PANTERA**

 **Capítulo 19: La verdadera cacería.**

-No entiendo a qué se refiere. Sé que causa muchos problemas, créame, pero me cuesta trabajo creer que él sea un problema.

Orihime meditó un momento si debía decirle que él era el asesino y que si no se daban prisa probablemente encontrarían otra chica asesinada en algún lugar de la ciudad. Pero había tanto en juego…tenía que escoger sus palabras con cuidado.

-Escuche, podríamos pasar toda la tarde averiguando si causa problemas o no, pero no tenemos tiempo. Alguien podría estar en peligro.

Szayel cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa. Una detective le estaba pidiendo que hablara sobre Grimmjow, pero hasta donde sabía podía tratarse de una trampa. Tal vez sí estaba en problemas y querían arrestarlo, tal vez ella era como Loly, una agente encubierta con quien Grimmjow había tenido sexo a cambio de información. Él no era un soplón, primero tenía que darle algunas respuestas para llegar a un acuerdo.

-Me parece que ni siquiera conoce su nombre, ¿o sí?

Orihime negó con la cabeza.

-Eso creí. Bueno, eso la pone en desventaja. Dígame todo lo que quiero saber y le diré todo lo que quiere saber. ¿Tenemos un trato?

-Ya le dije que…

-¿Tenemos un trato? Puede acceder a mis términos o irse de mi casa, no tengo nada que perder.

-La evidencia que…

-Sí, sí, la evidencia. Encontraré algún modo de evadir eso.

Orihime suspiró derrotada. ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿El encuentro en el barrio chino? ¿Bazz-B, el supuesto imitador? ¿El grandioso sexo en casa? ¿Las llamadas secretas?

-Lo que voy a decirle a continuación puede ser un poco impresionante. La persona de la que estamos hablando es la Pantera, el asesino serial.

Szayel abrió los ojos con sorpresa y retrocedió en su asiento negando con la cabeza. Luego soltó una carcajada, una nerviosa carcajada.

-Eso no…

-Le aseguro que es cierto. Nosotros…nosotros estuvimos en contacto. Trabajamos juntos un tiempo.

-Sí, claro. ¿Espera que crea que un asesino y una detective hicieron algo como eso?

-Me asignaron al caso a la mañana siguiente de la muerte de Rukia Kuchiki. Seguramente leyó sobre ella en los periódicos –Szayel asintió-. Estaba segura de que lograríamos hacer algún avance, pero la investigación estaba atascada, no había ninguna salida. Le propuse al jefe de policía hacer rondas de patrullaje para atrapar a algún sospechoso, pero fueron inútiles. Uno de esos días fui con Ichigo al centro comercial, íbamos encubiertos. Ya que todos los asesinatos ocurrieron cerca del barrio chino, supuse que era más factible encontrar ahí algo, así que caminé yo sola por las calles a ver si tenía suerte y me encontraba al asesino. Sabía que escogía mujeres y no dudé en ofrecerme como carnada, aunque en aquel momento lo llamé "estrategia". Vi a un hombre que me estaba observando y lo perseguí hasta un edificio, pero me noqueó y me retuvo en una de las habitaciones. Estaba segura de que era mi fin. No pude ver su rostro hasta después. El asesino vio mi identificación y de ese modo supo mi dirección. Me envió un teléfono desechable y una nota para descifrar. Al parecer le agradaba la idea de divertirse a mis expensas, jugar con la vida de las chicas y hacerme sentir culpable si no tenía éxito en su captura.

-¿Qué pasó después? ¿No informó de esto a nadie?

-Fui lo suficientemente estúpida para creer que podía manejarlo yo sola. Se volvió un reto personal al darme cuenta de que también tenía interés en jugar bajo sus reglas y que de algún modo no quería que acabara. Quería demostrarle al mundo que era capaz de capturar a un asesino serial sin ayuda de nadie.

-Eso no salió muy bien ¿o sí?

-Me parecía que iba por buen camino. Descifré la primera pista y estaba lista para la siguiente, pero entonces surgió el caso de Bazz-B.

-El imitador.

-No, no era un imitador. A la Pantera le molestó que lo compararan con él porque se considera un dios y Bazz-B era sólo un drogadicto que cometió un crimen pasional y escapó, aunque la muerte de la chica fue similar. Por supuesto, no sabíamos estos detalles al principio y temíamos que se tratara de otro asesino serial cuando no habíamos podido ni siquiera capturar al primero. Los medios de comunicación hicieron mal su trabajo y el cuerpo de policía también. Yo quería atrapar a Bazz-B a como diera lugar, y fue entonces cuando la Pantera me ofreció su ayuda. A él no le importaba que hubiera otro asesino, mucho menos la vida de Candice, sino limpiar su nombre y evitar que hubiera confusiones con su MO.

Szayel abrió la boca sorprendido.

-Entonces es cierto. Trabajaron juntos para capturar a Bazz-B.

-La ventaja era que sabíamos su identidad. La Pantera me dijo que tenía un conocido que podía hacer averiguaciones para dar con la localización. Y supongo que fue usted al que se refería.

Szayel asintió sin saber qué decir. Las piezas del rompecabezas estaban encajando a la perfección. Orihime Inoue estaba confesando y no parecía acordarse del trato de exigir preguntas por su parte. Szayel no la interrumpió, quería saber el resto.

-Me dio la información y nos dirigimos al barrio chino para capturarlo, pero fue más de lo que pudimos manejar. Bazz-B llevaba un arma y le disparó en el hombro. Abrí fuego y tiró la pistola, entonces lo seguí hasta el cuarto piso del hotel, donde me tomó por sorpresa y forcejeamos. La Pantera le disparó desde abajo y luego escapó.

-Supongo que obtuvo lo que quería, aunque me cuesta trabajo creer que le haya salvado la vida. Si usted y Bazz-B se hubieran matado el uno al otro, la Pantera se consideraría satisfecho con los resultados.

-Pero yo no. La Pantera me salvó la vida pero mató a Bazz-B, alguien que sólo debía cumplir cierto tiempo en prisión. Recuerdo que esa noche pensé que podría atraparlos a los dos por fin. Se suponía que todo iba a terminar bien. Los dos asesinos tras las rejas, no más víctimas y una compensación para la detective Inoue, la heroína de esta historia.

-¿No encontraron huellas o alguna pista?

Orihime soltó una carcajada.

-¿En serio cree que alguien así de precavido correría el riesgo de dejar huellas?

Szayel no respondió. Jamás habría tomado a Grimmjow como un hombre "demasiado precavido". Al parecer no lo conocía tanto como creía. Eso le dolió mucho, pues Grimmjow era un gran amigo que había estado con él en cada momento difícil. No podía ser un asesino, mucho menos la Pantera.

-Comprenderá si me ahorro los detalles de lo que pasó después en mi casa, cuando el asesino apareció para que le sacara la bala del hombro.

Szayel asintió sin creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Era en serio? ¿La detective y el asesino habían intimado de alguna forma?

-Después…no lo sé. Todo se complicó demasiado. Intervino el FBI, empezaron a agotar mis opciones, cada vez estaban más cerca de atraparnos. Me llamó cuando supo que usted estaba encerrado. Dijo que tenía que devolverle un favor y que robar la evidencia era la forma de hacerlo. Me escabullí en la estación y la tomé. Estuve a punto de subir a las celdas para hablar con usted, pero ya había tentado mucho a mi suerte y sabía que una charla de este tipo me llevaría más que un par de minutos. Y…bueno, básicamente esa es la historia –terminó Orihime.

Esperaba que Szayel la juzgara por lo que había hecho o algo por el estilo, pero simplemente terminó su cerveza y se quedó cruzado de brazos viendo hacia el piso.

-Eso está muy jodido –dijo al fin.

-Lo sé mejor que nadie.

-Su nombre es Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez –confesó Szayel.

Orihime se sorprendió por la revelación tan repentina. _Grimmjow._ De alguna forma el nombre le quedaba, sonaba violento, como una garra animal cortando la piel.

-Grimmjow –repitió Orihime en voz baja-. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?

-¿Encontrarlo? ¿Usted? Creí que avisaría a la policía para que iniciaran una investigación –respondió Szayel.

-Yo inicié esto y tengo que terminarlo. ¿No entiende que hay muchas cosas en juego? Su libertad es una de ellas, mi placa es otra.

-¿Cómo sabe que va a atacar hoy?

-No lo sé, sólo es una corazonada porque ya pospuso demasiado su siguiente asesinato.

* * *

Grimmjow regresó a su departamento y se alegró al ver que Tatsuki no estaba cerca. Podía disfrutar de su soledad hasta que tuviera que irse con Riruka, pero no era alguien a quien le gustara mucho el ocio. Guardó sus instrumentos en la mochila para hacer tiempo y luego se dio una ducha. Estaba nublado y probablemente llovería más tarde. Eso hizo sonreír a Grimmjow.

Se puso la mochila a la espalda y salió de casa poco después de las cuatro para ir a comer algo a un restaurante de comida rápida antes de su cita con Riruka. No podía matar a alguien con el estómago vacío. La camioneta del trabajo estaba estacionada afuera, pero no se la llevó porque prefirió caminar la corta distancia que había entre su complejo y la zona de restaurantes.

* * *

-Supongo que a estas horas ya habrá salido del trabajo –dijo Szayel.

-¿A qué se dedica?

-Trabaja en una paquetería.

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Orihime. De ese modo había podido entregar el paquete y la nota de Ulquiorra sin levantar sospechas.

-¿Tiene acceso a algún vehículo?

-Sí, conduce la camioneta de la empresa para entregar los paquetes. Creo que le asignan diferentes rutas todos los días.

-Así es como pudo espiar a las chicas –completó Orihime.

-Todavía no puedo creer que él sea el asesino.

-Tiene cabello azul, ojos del mismo color y complexión musculosa.

Szayel sacó su billetera y le mostró una foto a Orihime en la que estaba Szayel abrazando a Grimmjow con cervezas en las manos. La foto no era reciente a juzgar por las esquinas maltratadas y el ligero color amarillento que la estaba manchando, pero también porque los dos jóvenes que ahí aparecían no tendrían mucho más de veinte años.

Orihime sintió una roca cayendo en su estómago al ver la imagen. Grimmjow se veía completamente normal, muy atractivo como era natural en él pero también con una sonrisa honesta y una expresión de regocijo. Le hizo preguntarse cuánto tiempo había pasado entre esa foto y su carácter asesino. Tal vez en ese momento ya tenía tendencias, pero era algo difícil de creer.

-En serio lamento todo esto –dijo Orihime-. Ustedes parecen ser buenos amigos.

Szayel compuso una sonrisa y dejó la foto sobre la mesa en vez de volver a guardarla.

-No puedo decir nada sobre él en estos momentos. Yo no conozco a la Pantera, conozco a Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez, quien me ayudó cada vez que lo necesité, me ofreció su casa cuando embargaron la mía, me prestó dinero…

-Entiendo lo difícil que esto puede ser. Debemos detenerlo –Orihime le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio un ligero apretón.

-Sí, por supuesto –Szayel compuso su expresión y se dirigió a su armario para ponerse una camisa encima, ya que todo el rato había estado con el torso al desnudo-. La ayudaré en lo que pueda.

Salieron de la casa rodante y caminaron hasta el auto de Orihime. La detective sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima luego de esa confesión. Szayel no iba a decir nada, de eso estaba segura, pero no sabía qué consecuencias traería después cuando lo culparan de ser cómplice de ella y de Grimmjow. Para fines prácticos, esperaba que esa misma noche todo acabara de una forma u otra, no se creía capaz de soportar un segundo más en medio de aquel tormento.

Cuando llegaron al complejo de apartamentos en el que vivía Grimmjow, Orihime se sorprendió al ver que era el mismo en el que vivía Tatsuki y un escalofrío bajó por su espina dorsal al pensar lo cerca que su querida amiga estaba de una persona tan peligrosa como Grimmjow. Tal vez incluso lo saludaba cuando se lo encontraba en las escaleras, completamente ajena a su alter ego.

Se estacionaron enfrente y Szayel señaló la camioneta de la empresa de paquetería.

-Es de su trabajo, significa que está aquí.

Orihime sacó un par de esposas de la guantera y las guardó en el bolsillo delantero de su chaqueta. No sabía si quería matar a Grimmjow o no, pero era mejor ir preparada para todos los desenlaces posibles.

Szayel la guió por las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso y hasta la puerta de Grimmjow, ajeno al pavor creciente de Orihime al darse cuenta de que el asesino vivía al lado de Tatsuki. De pronto una pregunta surgió en su mente y no le permitió tranquilizarse: ¿Aquel hombre del que Tatsuki le había hablado era Grimmjow o podía tratarse de alguien más?

La idea de que hubieran tenido sexo con la misma persona la hizo estremecer y ponerse tan pálida como una hoja de papel. Tatsuki no sabía que Grimmjow era un asesino, pero Orihime sí. Y eso era precisamente lo que la hacía sentirse cien veces peor.

-¿Está bien, detective?

-S-Sí, estoy bien.

Szayel la miró no muy convencido pero no dijo nada más. Tocó varias veces la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta. Se encogió de hombros y retrocedió. Orihime desenfundó el arma y lo quitó del camino.

-¡Policía, abra la puerta!

Algunos vecinos habían salido para ver lo que ocurría, Tatsuki estaba entre ellos.

-¿Orihime? –preguntó sorprendida cuando la vio.

 _Mierda._ Orihime maldijo por lo bajo y se acercó a ella.

-Tatsuki, regresa adentro, podría ser peligroso.

Pero lo que en realidad quería era mantenerla lejos de la horrible verdad.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué haces aquí? Conozco a la persona que vive ahí dentro. Es Grimmjow, el hombre del que te hablé.

Orihime agachó la cabeza derrotada, pensando seriamente en qué podía decirle para convencerla de regresar a su departamento y no entrometerse con el caso.

-Además no eres policía –prosiguió Tatsuki con tono acusador-, eres detective. ¿Grimmjow está en problemas?

Orihime volteó a ver a Szayel pidiendo ayuda. Szayel tomó a Tatsuki de los hombros y la hizo regresar a su departamento.

-Señorita, está interfiriendo con una investigación policial.

-¿Y tú quién rayos eres? Quítame las manos de encima.

Tatsuki se acercó nuevamente a Orihime.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Orihime no pudo contenerse más y le dio una fuerte patada a la puerta. El marco se astilló y la cerradura quedó colgando. Tatsuki se tapó la boca sorprendida. Nunca la había visto actuar de ese modo tan agresivo.

Szayel, Tatsuki y Orihime entraron al departamento. Estaba bastante ordenado, pero solitario, austero. Szayel encendió la luz y avanzó hasta la sala. Parecía que estaban en una biblioteca por el silencio que reinaba ahí dentro. Orihime se apresuró a revisar las dos habitaciones y comprobó que estaban vacías, al igual que la cocina y el baño.

-¿Esto siquiera es legal? –preguntó Tatsuki.

Orihime volvió a guardar la Glock reglamentaria en la funda de su cinturón y encaró a Tatsuki.

-Tienes que salir de aquí. Esto es una investigación policial.

La expresión de Tatsuki fue de asombro y dolor. Estaba herida por la frialdad de su amiga y su afán de dejarla al margen. No tenía ningún derecho a estar ahí y mucho menos a interferir con una investigación, pero tampoco la creyó capaz de correrla de ese modo. Sin responder nada dio media vuelta y se encerró en su departamento. Orihime suspiró frustrada y se dejó caer en el sillón.

-¿Quién es la morena ardiente? –preguntó Szayel con una sonrisa de lado.

-Es una amiga. Al parecer estaba involucrada de algún modo con Grimmjow. Creo que le gusta.

-Y supongo que no sabe quién es realmente.

-Por supuesto que no. Eso es lo peor.

-Eso también está muy jodido. La entiendo perfectamente, es devastador descubrir algo así de alguien que tienes en tanta estima.

Orihime lo miró de reojo y se levantó. En primer lugar no tenía idea de por dónde empezar. Había entrado a la vivienda de Grimmjow pero sin un plan. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar ahí? A Grimmjow. Pero Grimmjow no estaba en casa. En ese caso debía encontrar algo que les diera una pista de su paradero, algo que lo incriminara y de algún modo justificara sus acciones que podían ser interpretadas como allanamiento de morada.

Revisó los cajones, los armarios, muebles, gavetas de la cocina, cajas apiladas, pero no había nada que pudiera serle útil. Szayel se paseó frente a los libreros y frunció el ceño al ver al fondo un libro oculto por otros ejemplares. Lo sacó y empezó a revisarlo.

-Esto es increíble –declaró en un susurro.

Orihime se acercó para ver mejor y de pronto sintió náuseas. Era un libro de recortes de cada asesinato de la Pantera, con notas al pie de página y titulares escalofriantes para cada víctima, cada chica que había muerto por su mano. Era técnicamente una confesión. Orihime lo dejó aparte y siguieron revisando el resto de los libros, pero no encontraron nada más relevante.

Cuando Grimmjow regresó al edificio lo primero que vio fue el auto de Orihime estacionado detrás de la camioneta. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado ahí pero, de cualquier modo, no eran buenas noticias. Se acercó un poco para verificar que sí fuera su auto, y entonces volteó instintivamente a su departamento. Alcanzó a ver desde el estacionamiento que su puerta estaba abierta.

Maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierto, pero su mente no alcanzaba a entender cómo a pesar de que estaba maquinando a toda prisa. Había sido descuidado, pero ¿en qué aspecto? Definitivamente eso alteraba todos sus planes. Si ya sabían quién era, era cuestión de tiempo para que lo encontraran. Sin embargo, había algo interesante en todo aquello. Sólo estaba el auto de Orihime, no el de Ulquiorra ni ninguna patrulla de la estación, lo que significaba que Orihime estaba actuando sola. Le dieron ganas de marcarle al teléfono privado para preguntarle sarcásticamente algo acerca de su departamento, si los sillones eran cómodos o si había decidido esculcar en su refrigerador, pero eso sería tentar demasiado a su suerte y estaría revelando su posición. En cambio, subió a la camioneta, arrojó la mochila a la parte de atrás y salió del estacionamiento sin mirar atrás. La intervención de Orihime no significaba cancelar sus planes, sino hacerles una ligera modificación.

Manejó hasta la casa de Riruka y miró el reloj. Eran poco más de las cinco. Su cita tendría que ser un poco más temprano, pero esperaba que eso no fuera ningún problema para la chica. Sacó el cuchillo de caza y lo guardó entre el pantalón y su chaqueta, deseando que Riruka no fuera tan estúpida como para intentar algo que lo hiciera utilizarlo antes de tiempo. Tocó el timbre y esperó pacientemente.

Cuando Riruka abrió se sorprendió de verlo. No tenía idea de que conociera su dirección y se suponía que lo vería en el cine hasta las seis.

-Grimmjow… ¿qué haces aquí?

Grimmjow volteó hacia ambos lados de la calle y entró a la casa sin recibir invitación.

-Lo siento, surgió un inconveniente y tuve que venir antes.

-¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? –Riruka se tornó pálida, empezaba a sospechar que había algo extraño en todo aquello.

-Tú me lo dijiste, ¿no te acuerdas?

Grimmjow la veía como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo y sonrió discretamente al ver que Riruka buscaba en su mente haberle mencionado su dirección. No es que importara demasiado, la semilla de la duda ya estaba plantada.

-No lo recuerdo…

-Bueno, claramente sí lo hiciste porque aquí estoy –respondió Grimmjow sonriendo.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Eh, ¿decías algo de un inconveniente?

Grimmjow sacó el cuchillo rápidamente y Riruka retrocedió asustada tirando un florero que había detrás de ella. Grimmjow la jaló de las coletas y sostuvo el cuchillo contra su cuello.

-Si gritas, te asesino aquí mismo.

Riruka empezó a respirar agitadamente y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Shhh, no hables. No digas nada. Quiero que sigas mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, ¿de acuerdo?

Riruka asintió.

-Buena chica.

Grimmjow la jaló del brazo y la guió hasta la cocina, en donde encontró cinta industrial en uno de los cajones. Le puso un trozo en la boca para que no hablara, un poco más en las manos y finalmente la cargó como bombero hasta el sótano. La dejó ahí tirada en el piso, imposibilitada, mientras subía nuevamente al comedor por una silla.

Pero cuando regresó vio que Riruka estaba tratando de escapar. Se había puesto de pie y estaba sobre una cubeta, tratando de abrir una ventanilla pequeña que estaba a dos meteos del suelo. Grimmjow corrió tras ella y trató de bajarla para atarla a la silla, pero sintió un golpe en la cabeza y vio que Riruka tenía una llave inglesa en las manos. La fuerza empleada no fue suficiente para noquearlo, sólo para enfurecerlo. Grimmjow pateó la cubeta sobre la que estaba Riruka y ésta cayó al suelo. Se pegó en la cabeza con la esquina de una caja de herramientas y se desmayó.

* * *

-¿Qué haremos? Podemos preguntar a los vecinos si lo han visto –propuso Szayel.

Orihime salió del departamento de Grimmjow y bajó las escaleras a prisa rumbo al estacionamiento. Al llegar a la planta baja se detuvo sin avisar y Szayel chocó con su espalda.

-¿Qué sucede?

-La camioneta no está.

Szayel volteó a todos lados y comprobó lo que le decía. Eso definitivamente eran malas noticias. El asesino los había descubierto y se había fugado.

-Ese tipo de camionetas están monitoreadas por la empresa. Podemos pedirles que usen el rastreador GPS para localizarla –propuso.

-¿Cree que podamos lograr eso sin una orden?

-Si les llevamos esto –Szayel levantó el libro de recortes-, tendrán que creernos.

-De acuerdo –concedió Orihime caminando hacia el auto.

-¡Orihime!

Era Tatsuki corriendo a toda prisa hacia ellos.

-Tatsuki, regresa a casa. Te explicaré todo más tarde.

-Lo harás ahora si no quieres que llame a la policía –amenazó.

-Yo soy la policía.

-No juegues conmigo. Sabes de qué hablo. Un detective privado no puede irrumpir en la casa de alguien sin una orden. ¿Tienes una orden?

-Por favor, no hagas esto más difícil –suplicó Orihime.

Pero Tatsuki no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que Orihime reconsiderara su petición. Por su parte, Orihime no tenía tiempo de lidiar con eso. Si se demoraba más de la cuenta perdería la única oportunidad de atrapar al asesino.

-De acuerdo, sube al auto. Te explicaré todo en el camino.

Szayel se sorprendió por la respuesta de Orihime. Habría jurado que quería mantener a su amiga al margen (y por lo tanto a salvo), pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sabía cómo pensaba. Su decisión fue algo tonta, pero no tenía objeciones al respecto. Después de todo él tampoco tenía por qué estar ahí en ese momento cuando tenía un pie casi dentro de la cárcel. ¿Estaba en deuda con Orihime? Sin duda. ¿Tenía sentido tratar de persuadirla sobre no involucrar a Tatsuki Arisawa? En lo absoluto.

No podía importarle menos.

* * *

El primer pensamiento al despertar fue que la muerte no era como ella esperaba. Conforme su vista se acostumbraba a la penumbra, sintió un agudo escozor en las muñecas y reparó en que estaba atada a una silla. Forcejeó para zafarse, en vano. El cuello le dolía un poco, por tener la cabeza colgada tanto tiempo.

 _¿Tanto tiempo?_

No tenía idea de lo que había pasado. Trató de enfocar la vista a su alrededor, pero todavía veía un poco borroso. Dejó escapar un sonido ahogado. Tenía la garganta reseca, no sabía si habían pasado días desde que tomó un poco de agua o la sensación se debía a la incertidumbre.

-No trates de moverte, sólo te harás más daño.

La voz le llegó de todos y de ningún lugar en particular. Giró la cabeza lentamente para descubrir al sujeto que había hablado y se encontró con que estaba en su propio sótano, atada con cinta a su propia silla, su propia cinta.

-Te estarás preguntando qué fue lo qué pasó, bien. Tienes curiosidad, eso demuestra que estás en tus cinco sentidos.

Grimmjow se acercó a ella y en cuanto le quitó la cinta de la boca empezó la retahíla de súplicas y lloriqueos.

-Por favor, por favor…

-¿Por qué suplicas? –inquirió Grimmjow con voz burlona.

-Yo…

-Cállate.

Grimmjow se puso de pie y se paseó alrededor de la silla, cuidando de no tocarla.

-No me hagas daño, por favor.

-¡Cállate! –la agarró fuertemente por la barbilla y le levantó el rostro, quedando a sólo unos centímetros de ella.

Riruka comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza. Sintió la pesada respiración de Grimmjow y le sostuvo la mirada. Grimmjow le acarició la mejilla y después quitó la mano.

-No me gusta gritar, y no me gusta tener que repetir las cosas. Cuando yo te diga que te calles, lo haces.

Riruka asintió enérgicamente.

-Bien, veo que estás aprendiendo.

Se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y se apoyó en los reposabrazos. Su cabeza llegaba a la altura de la de Riruka. Puso una mano en su rodilla y con dos dedos simuló que caminaba hacia su muslo, pero se detuvo antes de llegar al dobladillo de su falda.

-De acuerdo, estoy seguro de que estás llena de preguntas. Escógelas con cuidado, no te dejaré hacer demasiadas.

-¿Voy a morir?

-Oh, vamos. ¿En serio? ¿Tu primera pregunta es "voy a morir"? ¿Por qué no preguntas algo más interesante? Por ejemplo: ¿por qué haces esto? O ¿por qué a mí?

-No tengo dinero ni familia a quién pedir rescate.

-No estás aquí por motivos financieros -dijo Grimmjow.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

-Porque eres especial, por eso.

Riruka comenzó a llorar.

-¿Eres…el asesino? –preguntó con voz áspera.

Grimmjow sonrió triunfante.

-¿ _El asesino_? Tendrás que ser más específica.

-¿Eres La Pantera?

-Bien, ya vamos progresando –sonrió Grimmjow, disfrutando el nerviosismo de la chica-. Sí, yo soy La Pantera.

Riruka lo miró con ojos desorbitados y entonces estalló en llanto. Sabía que no había escapatoria. Iba a morir y nada podía impedirlo. Grimmjow le cruzó la cara de una bofetada.

-No llores.

-Por favor, por favor, no me mates, por favor…

-No supliques.

-Déjame ir, te juro que no le diré a nadie. Por favor.

Otra bofetada.

-No supliques.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...

-No hables.

Riruka volvió a asentir.

-Piensa. Sólo piensa. Respira hondo.

Riruka obedeció, pero no podía pensar con claridad. Tenía muchas preguntas más que quería formular.

Grimmjow sacó una botella de agua y se la acercó a la boca, permitiéndole dar un pequeño trago únicamente. Limpió una gota de la comisura y le sonrió amablemente antes de levantarse. Recogió su mochila del suelo, la cual había traído mientras la chica estaba inconsciente, y empezó a sacar sus cosas y ponerlas en el piso frente a Riruka, como una especie de ofrenda mortal. Había cinta, una llave inglesa, alambre y algunos trapos. Cuando sacó el cuchillo de caza, Riruka se movió inquieta en la silla, provocando que la soga se tensara más y le enrojeciera las muñecas y tobillos.

-Ahora que sabes quién soy, imagino que sabes lo que va a pasar. Has sido seleccionada entre muchas otras, ¿tienes idea del por qué? –Riruka, llorando en silencio, negó con la cabeza-. Vamos, diviérteme con tus suposiciones.

-No lo sé.

-Haz el intento.

-No lo sé.

Grimmjow la jaló del cabello, obligándola a ver hacia arriba.

-No me obligues a golpearte otra vez.

-No, por favor, no más golpes.

-Eso creí.

La soltó y acarició su cabeza, deshaciendo sus coletas en el proceso y dejando que su cabello cayera por sus hombros y el respaldo de la silla.

-Eres muy hermosa, eso te lo concedo, pero bastante imbécil para ser una chica universitaria. ¿Quieres saber la razón por la que estás aquí? Muy simple: eres escoria, y por lo tanto debes ser borrada de este mundo –Grimmjow se posicionó detrás de ella y se apoyó en sus delgados hombros, susurrándole al oído-. Repite conmigo: soy escoria y merezco ser borrada de este mundo.

Riruka lloró intensamente y forcejeó aún más fuerte.

-¡Déjame ir, maldito bastardo!

Grimmjow soltó una carcajada. Riruka esperó otro golpe que no llegó.

-Eres muy divertida, me recuerdas a mi última víctima. Rukia Kuchiki. ¡Qué pulmones! Pensé que le reventarían de la fuerza con la que gritaba. Seguro la conocías, creo que asistía a la misma universidad que tú.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Alguien ayúdeme! –gritó Riruka, confiando en que algún vecino la escucharía.

Grimmjow le tapó la boca y le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, y cuando compuso su expresión, Riruka sintió su sangre helada, estancada en sus venas, demasiado tiesa como para circular. Cuando Grimmjow vio que ese movimiento la había calmado, quitó la mano de su boca lentamente y la pasó por su cabello mientras sonreía con sorna al ver a Riruka retorciéndose para tratar de librarse de su agarre.

-Bien, bien, pon resistencia, asústate, ódiame todo lo que quieras. Eso me excita. A excepción de Kuchiki, las otras eran demasiado obedientes.

-Estás enfermo –declaró Riruka.

-¿Sabes algo? No lo niego. ¡Creo que hay algo jodidamente mal conmigo! Podría cortarte en pedacitos y esparcir tus restos por todo el país con tal de no dejar pistas, pero eso sería un maldito dolor de cabeza –su voz sonaba completamente fuera de lugar-. Además, sospecho que no tengo mucho tiempo. Cierta detective estuvo humeando en mis cosas, inmiscuyéndose en mis asuntos... apuesto a que ya sabe quién soy, en estos momentos debe estar buscándome.

Riruka se armó de valor y le escupió en el rostro. Grimmjow se limpió con la manga y sonrió peligrosamente.

-Esto lo pagarás caro –le dio otra bofetada con tal fuerza que le hizo un corte en el labio. Limpió el hilillo de sangre con un dedo y se lo llevó a la boca-. Sólo tienes que repetir lo que dije y te dejaré ir.

Riruka respiró hondo para tranquilizarse.

-Soy escoria...y merezco ser borrada de…este mundo –dijo con voz débil.

Grimmjow soltó una carcajada y le sacudió el pelo como si de un perro se tratase.

-Claro que no te dejaré ir, pero me alegra que al menos reconozcas tu falla.

-Mi novio es policía, y no tardará en encontrarme –lo amenazó.

-¿Eso crees? En serio eres ingenua. Conozco a tu novio, el "agente" Kurosaki. Poco menos que un inútil, si me lo preguntas. ¿Sabes lo que está haciendo en este momento? Está sentado detrás de una pila de papeles tratando de seguir alguna pista para encontrarme. Ni siquiera está enterado de que su linda novia hizo planes para salir con otro chico, ¿verdad?

La vergüenza se instaló en el rostro de Riruka. Desvió la mirada con molestia y contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Ni siquiera te ha llamado –concluyó Grimmjow-. Mírate, aquí estás, a merced de un asesino y tú novio ni sus luces. No me sorprende que busques diversión en otros lados.

-No es así –respondió Riruka.

-¿Sabes qué sería grandioso? –preguntó Grimmjow haciendo caso omiso de su comentario-. Ver su reacción cuando encuentre tu cuerpo. No sé si llorará o le dará lo mismo. No tengo nada personal contra él, pero siempre es divertido ver cómo afecta la muerte de una persona al resto del mundo. Podría ir por su padre o sus hermanas, pero tampoco tengo nada en contra de ellos. La detective Inoue, ella sí sería una jugada inesperada. ¿Sabías que tu novio está flechado por esa pelirroja ardiente? No lo culpo, yo también me siento del mismo modo. ¿La conoces?

Riruka negó con la cabeza. Grimmjow suspiró con enfado.

-Busca en tu memoria, Riruka. Cabello anaranjado, ojos grises, cuerpo de diosa… ¿no? Bueno, estoy seguro de que su muerte sí le dolería a tu novio. ¿Crees que le dolería más su muerte o la tuya? Bueno, de igual forma a ella no voy a matarla para hacerle daño a Kurosaki, sino porque tenemos una cuenta pendiente.

-Por favor…déjame ir. No le diré a nadie, lo juro. No quiero morir aquí.

-No puedo dejarte ir, cariño. De hecho, te diré lo que pasa. Tu muerte estuvo planeada desde hace tiempo, sólo que pospuse mis planes porque surgieron algunos inconvenientes. Pero ya no más, ¿no es grandioso? Al fin pude reanudar mi trabajo, lo que más me gusta hacer. Te regalé algunos valiosos días de vida, deberías agradecerme.

Riruka sollozaba en silencio, tratando de ignorar sus palabras.

-De hecho, quiero que lo hagas. Dame las gracias por dejarte vivir más tiempo.

-No lo haré.

Grimmjow suspiró y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, acariciando el cabello de Riruka. A sus ojos, se veía adorable ahí sentada, totalmente indefensa y a su merced.

-No tienes modales, Riruka. Podría decir que estoy decepcionado pero la verdad es que ya me lo esperaba. Es por eso que te escogí, no me equivoqué contigo. Eres basura y nada más.

Riruka empezó a moverse desesperadamente tratando de zafarse de sus ataduras, las cuales le escocían la piel de las muñecas. Grimmjow la observó en silencio como si quisiera grabar esa imagen en su mente, para la posteridad.

Ignoró los gritos y sollozos de Riruka, se agachó para tomar el cuchillo y acarició el filo casi inconscientemente con el dedo pulgar, disfrutando cada segundo de angustia que veía en los ojos de Riruka. Por un momento vio a Orihime ahí sentada, pero en vez de lloriquear y estar asustada, se mantenía impasible, fulminándolo con ese par de ojos grises, seguramente ideando algún plan de escape o un sermón que estaba destinado a cambiarle la vida a Grimmjow y un montón de sandeces.

-Muy pronto –dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba.

 **Continuará...**

 **TuT el fin está muy próximooooooo. No me odien.**


End file.
